I Can't Help But Love You!
by LoveAmbrose08
Summary: Re-Writing so please check it out! Sequel to "Turn Of Events" - Kate Orton is raising three kids and married to the Viper. She's happy right? But she's finding out that raising the son of the lunatic fringe is no easy task. Are there still lingering feelings between Dean and Kate? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_This is the Squeal to Turn of Events - Which takes place about 6 months after "Turn of Event" ended. Now originally I had Randy and Kate's daughters name Kyla... I changed it to Kiley it seems to fit better. So Gracie is 7 Logan is 3 Kiley is 1. I hope this helps. I wasn't really good at the math lol :) Thanks for your interest in this story. I look forward to reading your reviews and comments ... if you have any ideas let me know. Here we go again... Randy ... Kate and Dean._

* * *

Chapter 1

Kate was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready, with three kids now she had become an expert at managing chaos. Gracie and Kiley were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast running in to the kitchen is a blonde hair little ball of energy who happens to be in just his underwear.

"Mom Logan is in his underwear again." Gracie complained while eating her waffles.

"Logan Scott what are you doing?" Kate asked while helping Kiley with her sippy cup.

He was now sitting in his booster seat eating his breakfast.

"I eatin" He said while shoving waffles into his mouth. "I know Bubba by why don't you have clothes on?" Kate once again asked her son.

Randy came in at that point looking a little frustrated.

"Because he wouldn't put them on for me."

"Logan we talked about this you have to wear clothes in the kitchen."

"When I done I put on oktay?" He told his mom with that annoyed looked on his face.

Kate rolled her eyes he may be a three-year old but he could test her patients to know end. Like when he broke the crystal vase that Randy's parents bought them or the time he colored all over the walls.

"Dad are we still going to go to Raw tonight?" Gracie asked Randy as he was getting a cup of coffee.

"Yes Sweetie. I know Uncle John and Aunt Nikki can't wait to see you all." Randy said with a smile.

Monday Night Raw was in St. Louis Kate agreed to take all the kids, one because Dean hadn't seen Logan in over a month. Basically because he had been traveling and seeing his new girlfriend Renee apparently they are official just not to the public or it was a friends with benefits deal Kate didn't know and didn't really ask. Kate chose to not think about it. Her heart still skipped a beat whenever Dean was in the room and he was great with Logan. However Logan only called him Dean which honestly broke Kate's heart.

She was happy with Randy right? They had only just renewed their wedding vows 6 months ago she was happy. Really but there was just something off... was it just that she was jealous that Dean found someone? She should be happy for him not mad. She chose Randy and that's the way it needed to stay no going back.

Randy took Gracie to school, while Kate stayed home and cleaned up the breakfast mess and actually got Logan to put on his clothes. Kiley was playing in the living room.

When Kate's phone went off... she noticed it was Dean. He hadn't called her in over a week this was new.

"Hello?" Kate said as she answered the phone.

"HI Kate. How's my little monkey?" Dean asked.

"He's good right now he is playing with his WWE action figures."

"That's my boy. You're bringing him to the show tonight right?"

"Yes we will be there... provided that he doesn't get into trouble between now and then." Kate told him.

Dean laughed.

"Dean it's not funny." She said.

"Katie boys will be boys." He laughed but didn't hear Kate laugh so he knew she was mad.

"Alright what's he been doing now besides all the wrestling moves?" He asked.

"He colored on the walls and he tried to baptize the cat."

"You got a cat?" Dean questioned.

"Yes... damn little fricken kitten. Gracie wanted one and you know Randy anything for his princess." She said annoyed.

" You don't like cats?"

"It's not that it's just annoying and Kiley always chases after it she almost got stuck under the couch the other day when Skittles got under there."

"Skittles you have a cat names skittles." Dean couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Kate loved Dean's laugh as she began to laugh because he was laughing.

"Don't Hate on Skittles Ambrose."

"I've missed that laugh. This last Australian tour was a bitch."

"I heard you guys were books solid. Nikki told me."

"Yeah it was nuts. So about what time do you think you'll get here? I want to spend time with Monkey before the show."

"Gracie gets out of school at 3:10pm and we will probably stop home first. Hopefully by 4." Kate told him.

"Alright. I can't wait to see yo... Logan. I can't wait to see Logan." he said before hanging up.

That afternoon Randy headed to the Arena at 2pm so he could meet up with John and go work out. Kate was getting Logan ready for the show. They were picking out his WWE shirt to wear tonight. Kate wanted him to wear the one with all the super stars on it.

"No Mamma...not that one." Logan cried.

"Why Logan? What's wrong with this one?" Kate asked.

"Dis one... I like it." He said holding up another shirt.

Kate took the shirt from the little three-year old... it just happened to be Dean's new shirt that just came out. She knew that Randy was pissed when Dean sent it to him. They got a long for about 2 minutes before they couldn't really do it any more. So Kate dealt with Dean, with Randy right there but they were never left to talk to each other. Randy was going to be mad that he chose to wear that shirt. But she just didn't feel like arguing with him. She dressed Kiley and grabbed Gracie's stuff and then headed to pick her up. She chose to head right to the arena after getting Gracie from school.

"How was school sweetie?" Kate asked as she began to drive off.

"It was good. Some of the kids in my class are going to be at the show tonight." Gracie said with a smile.

"They are well maybe you will see them."

"I hope so are we going to be back stage the whole time?" She asked her mom.

"I don't know sweetie Daddy didn't tell me."

"I hope we can sit ring side, right Logan."

"Right! MOMMMAAA!" Logan screamed.

"What Logan. Honey not so loud? What?" Kate said.

"I hungeee" He told her.

" I know can you wait until we get there?" Kate asked.

"NOPE! MickeyDonalds PLEASE.?"

"Yeah Please mom!" Gracie chimed in.

Kate looked in the mirror back at her three amazing kids. She couldn't deny that they were her life.

"Alright McDonald's it is."

Kate stopped and they ate. Logan and Gracie were playing with their toys while Kiley was half a sleep in her car seat by the time they got to the arena it was now almost 4:30pm when they got there.

Gracie helped Logan unbuckle from his car seat as they jumped out of the Silver Chevy Traverse, Randy had bought Kate for mother's day.

"Gracie , Logan wait there. No running." Kate told them as she got Kiley out of her seat and grabbed the diaper bag. "Logan give me your hand. Remember we talked about how this is where daddy works and we can't be running around."

"I know." Logan said as she grabbed his moms free hand.

Kate smiled as she noticed all the fans, some had RKO signs, some had Roman Reigns, there were a few for Ziggler and even Seth, but the ones that made her heart jump were the Dean Ambrose Signs.

As they walked back stage they were heading to Randy's locker room when Kate noticed that Renee and Dean were talking. She honestly wanted to avoid them.

"DEANNN!" Logan screamed as he let go of Kate's hand and ran as fast as his little legs would let him until he crashed into him.

Dean's face lite up when he saw him.

"Hi Monkey." He said as he picked him up and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

"I miss you. Ike my shirt?" He asked as he puffed out his little chest proud of his new shirt.

"Yeah I like it."

"Me too." Renee smiled at him.

"Who She?" Logan asked Dean.

"Logan Scott be nice." Kate said finally reaching them. "Sorry he doesn't have a filter sometimes. Like someone else I know." Kate said with a smile looking at Dean who was grinning ear to ear.

"It's alright I better be getting back to work. I have to interview Zac Ryder, I guess he's in a match tonight or something." She said and then kissed Dean's cheek.

"YUCK!" Logan said as he pushed Renee's should.

"Logan was that nice?" Dean asked him.

"Nope!" Logan simply said.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle because Logan sounded just like Dean when he said it.

"Have you seen my Dad?" Gracie asked Dean.

" I think he was talking with Seth a few minutes ago Sweet Pea." Dean told her.

"Mom can I?" She asked.

"Alright here's your backstage pass" She told her as she placed it around her next. "Make sure you knock on his door first."

Gracie smiled as she headed towards Cena's Locker room.

"HI Katie." Dean said with that amazing smile.

"HI Dean." Kate said back. "So you and Renee are?"

"I don't ike her." Logan said.

"Logan Scott we don't be mean." Kate scowled.

"Why not buddy she's nice and pretty?" Dean asked.

"Not as pretty as my mommy." Logan said with a smile.

"I can't argue there." Dean smiled. "But let's talk about you Monkey. Why did you try to baptize your cat?" He asked him.

"Cause I wanted too." Logan said simply.

"That's it? That's all you're going to give me?"

"I told you Ambrose. He's a handful. Just like you were I am sure." Kate smiled.

Kate and Dean were staring at each other, Kate was holding Kiley who was starting to wake up a little while Logan was still in Dean's arms. They didn't need to say anything their eyes said it all. Until Logan jumped out of Dean's arms screaming "Daddy" when they were both snapped back to reality.

"Hi honey." Randy said kissing Kate's cheek. "HI Baby." He said kissing Kiley's forehead.

"Daddy I ready for Raw time." Logan boasted.

" I can see that. Nice shirt. Did you pick it out?" Randy asked looking over at Kate.

"Yes I did. I big."

"That you are Hot Rod. So Gracie wants to sit ring side tonight." Randy said.

"Me too. Me too. I big Daddy." Logan said with a smile.

" I know but I don't know if I really want Kiley ring side. I think the noise will get to her." Kate said.

"Well then it's good thing that Nikki agreed to watch her." Randy said with a smile.

"alright but what about her match tonight?"

"She actually doesn't have one I think it's Nattie and Paige or something to do with Aj."

"Alright then it's settled."

"Did you all eat yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah We Had McDonald's." Gracie said with a smile.

"Kate do mind if I take Logan for bit?"

Randy rolled his eyes and was going to say something but Kate didn't let him get the chance.

"No it's fine. I will find you before the show alright. Hey buddy do you want to go hang out with Dean for a little bit?"

"Just me?" Logan asked all excited.

"Just you and me Monkey."

"Hell Yeah."

"Logan Scott the mouth." Kate said.

"Sorry."

Logan ran back over to Dean and grabbed his hand , Kate and Randy watched as they walked away. Kate's heart fluttered at the sight of father and son. They were so cute together.

* * *

Please Review and comment. Let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts on this story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I don't like it when you hurt!

Kate was in Randy's locker room with the girls. Gracie was playing with Kiley on the floor. Randy came back in to his locker room after talking with Hunter. When he came in he looked around the room and seemed annoyed.

"Are you looking for something?" Kate asked.

"Yeah my son. Where is he?" Randy asked.

Kate rolled her eyes "He is still with Dean."

"You have to be kidding me. I'll go get him."

"No." Kate told him. "Let them spend some time together."

"Kate You know how I feel about it." Randy said as he looked down at his daughters.

" I know Randy. You remind me every chance you get. I know how you feel about it." Kate snapped. "Look watch the girls and I will go get him." Kate said as she stood up and walked out of the locker room.

She was heading towards Dean's locker room when she noticed Roman.

"Hey there Kate. Been awhile since I've seen you around here." He said with a smile.

"Yeah well three kids keep me pretty busy." Kate laughed. "How have you been Roman?"

"Great. I am ready to get my title back that's for sure."

Kate laughed "I bet you are! Is Dean still in his locker room?"

Roman smiled "Yeah. He is great with Logan isn't he."

"Yeah. I can't believe how they are so much alike. Are you mad that he hasn't told Renee that Logan is his."

"What?" Kate asked.

"You didn't know. There are only a few of us that no the truth. I get that but you would think Renee would be in the loop." Roman told her.

"Well I am sure that has more to do with Randy than Dean."

"Are you alright Kate?" Roman asked with concern.

" I am Roman thanks."

As Kate went to the locker room she wondered to her self why Dean didn't tell Renee the truth about Logan. If they are as close as she thought then you would think he would want her to know he has a son. Kate smiled when she went into the locker room and saw Dean and Logan sitting on the couch together.

"Mommy!" Logan said as he ran to her.

"Hi Bubba. Did you have fun with Dean?"

"Yeah. We had ice cream."

"Ice Cream that's awesome." Kate said with a smile.

Kate sat on the couch next to Dean and Logan began to play around the locker room again.

" Can I ask you a question?" Kate asked.

"Anything you know that." Dean smiled.

"Why haven't you told Renee the truth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Roman told me that you haven't told Renee that Logan is yours. Why?" Kate said.

"I just ... honestly I don't know. There are only a few people who know the truth Kate. I mean you haven't even told Randy's parents." Dean said.

"I wanted to tell the truth. But Randy" Kate stopped herself. "Look I just wanted to know that's all. Are you two serious?"

"I think she's more into it than I am. I still" Dean stopped himself before he could say anything else.

"I am sorry."

"For what?" Dean questioned as their eyes locked on to each other.

"For everything. I messed everything up."

"No you didn't Katie. If anything I did."

"You know I always wonder what life would have been like if we had met before you joined the shield." Kate said with a laugh. "But we just kept missing our chance I guess Maybe that was for a the best. I don't know. But the one thing I am sure of his him." They both looked at Logan who was now wrestle around with a pillow. "He's a great kid and he's yours Dean. I never want you to think other wise ok."

"I know he's my son and I am so glad that he has you for a mom. Kate I was so stupid to let you go."

Dean placed his hands softly on her face and went to pull her into a kiss when the locker room door flung open.

Kate jumped and pulled away.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Renee asked.

"Nope but you can go now." Logan told her as he ran over to Dean and jumped on his lap. "We playing right."

"Logan Scott I thought we talked about being mean?" Dean said to him.

"Sorry lady." Logan said looking at Renee.

"It's Renee Logan. That's my name."

"Logan are you ready to go back to see your sisters?" Kate asked.

"Do I have to Mommy. I want to stay with Dean?" He begged as he wrapped his little arms around Dean's neck.

"Hey monkey, I have an idea? Why don't you go with mommy now and maybe after the show I can see you again ok?" Dean told him.

"OKtay." Logan said. "I love you Deano." Logan said as he kissed his cheek.

Dean laughed "Did Gracie tell you to call me that?"

Logan laughed " I never tell."

Kate stood up and took Logan from Dean.

"Good Luck tonight Mr. Unstable."

"See you ring side Monkey." Dean said as he stood up and kissed Logan's head. He leaned into Kate and whispered in her ear.

"I really do miss you."

When Kate heard those words her heart fluttered and her stomach was filled with butterfly's all she wanted to do in that moment was kiss him.

"Bye Dean" Kate said as she walked past Renee. "Bye Renee." Kate said as Logan stuck his tongue out at her.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his son who clearly had an issue with Renee.

"He maybe three but he is really rude. You would think Kate and Randy would teach their son some manners." Renee said as she sat down next to Dean.

"He's cute and besides there is nothing wrong with him speaking the truth." Dean said in a defensive voice.

"I can't believe she make you babysit him. I mean you're in two matches tonight." she said.

"Hey I love that little guy and I love spending time with him. I wasn't babysitting." Dean snapped.

"Why are you close with him anyway? Isn't it weird for you?" Renee asked.

Dean just stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"The show is going to start soon. I am going to get ready." Dean told her as he closed the bathroom door.

Kate carried Logan all the way back to Randy's locker room.

"Hey there Hot Rod." Randy said with a smile.

"Where's Kiley?" Kate asked.

"Nikki already came to pick her up. They are hanging out on John's bus tonight." Randy smiled.

"She really doesn't mind?" Kate said.

"No she's fine with it. Honestly I think she thinks that if John see's how cute Kiley is he's gonna change his mind and want kids." Randy laughed.

"He is great with kids but if these three haven't changed his mind yet I am not sure if anything will." Kate smiled.

Then Gracie came out of the bathroom wearing her RKO shirt.

"Nice shirt Princess." Randy smiled as he was wearing the same shirt.

"What about me daddy? Don't you like mine?" Logan asked tugging on his pant leg.

"Yeah hot rod yours is nice too." Randy said.

"Logan that's not dad's shirt. It's Dean's. They are fighting each other tonight." Gracie said "so he doesn't really like it you little dork."

"Gracie Lynn be nice to your brother." Kate said and then turned her attention to Randy. "Really Randal? You and Dean again tonight? Why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked.

"It's just the dark match it's me and Seth vs Dean and Roman in a No disqualification match." Randy stated. "For the live show I think he's facing Ziggler and I have to fight Sheamus."

Gracie laughed "Are you gonna RKO him dad?"

"Don't I always RKO Sheamus?" Randy laughed.

Right before the show started security escorted Kate and the kids ring side. Gracie saw a few of her class mates and waved to them from her seat. The show started with the Authority of course. Gracie and Logan were so into each match. They loved it when John Cena came out and gave another funny kid friendly promo. They cheered for Randy as he beat Sheamus. They cheered for Dean when he beat Ziggler. As Raw went off the air it was now time for the dark match.

"Mommy is Dean coming out again?" Logan asked.

"Yes Bubba he is." Kate smiled.

"He's fighting Dad. Logan. So he wont win."

"Is that true mommy?" Logan asked.

"Gracie we don't know that." Kate said.

Dean came out to his music and high-fived some fans and then came over to Kate, Logan and Gracie and high fived Logan who was cheering his little three-year old lungs out.

Randy came out to his music and came over to Kate and kissed her softly and then high-fived his kids.

The match started and with in two minutes Randy and Seth were in a brawl with Roman and Dean. They were beating each other with kendo sticks. As Randy RKO'd Dean on the steel steps and ripped his shirt the rest of the off and beat him with a kendo stick. Logan was in tears as Dean would flinch in pain.

"Aww Bubba. What's wrong?" Kate asked as she picked up her son and he shoved his head into her chest.

"Make daddy stop. Please." Logan said.

"Logan it's fake. He's not really hurting Deano." Gracie said.

"Gracie getting hit with a kendo stick does hurt. Your dad could be a little nicer with his hits." Kate said.

Finally the match was over as Roman speared Seth for the win.

Randy came over when he saw his son was crying.

"Aww come here hot rod whats wrong."

"No! I don't want you. You mean!" Logan said as he held tight to Kate.

"What?" Randy asked Kate she just shook her head.

"Why don't you take Gracie back stage and I'll calm Logan down and meet you back there." Kate told him. It was still a little crazy because Roman and Seth were on the other side of the ring along with Dean who was moving slowly greeting fans and everything. Randy nodded and pulled Gracie over the barricade and greeted a few fans as he made his way back stage. The arena was clearing out when Dean finally made his way over to Kate.

"Aww what's wrong Monkey?" Dean asked as he looked at his red eyes.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked as he slowly lifted his head off Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Dean said.

"I don't like it when you hurt." Logan said as he reached his little arms over to Dean.

Dean smiled and took Logan from Kate.

"It's alright. I am fine. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as you would think."

Kate smiled as Dean helped her over the barricade and they slowly walked back stage.

Kate couldn't deny it there was a special bond between Logan and Dean. One she knew that Randy wasn't going to accept.

* * *

**Thank You justkimmy, caz21, Wolfgirl2013 , trinigirlkeke and wwemicky for your reviews! Thank you to all of you who have favored and followed this story already!**

**_What do you think of the bond between Logan and Dean?_**

**_Why didn't Dean tell Renee that Logan was his?_**

**_Let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Baby

As Kate and Dean who was still holding Logan went back stage Renee came up to them.

"HI Dean!" Renee said as she kissed his cheek slightly.

Logan gave her a look and then looked at Dean again.

"You're still OK right Deano?" Logan asked his as was still in his arms.

"Yeah Monkey I'm fine." Dean said.

"Pinky Promise?" Logan said.

"Pinky Promise." Dean smiled. As he locked his large pinky around Logan's tiny one.

"Well I am ready to head out when you are." Renee told him interrupting the moment.

"Yeah give me like 10 minutes to shower and we can hit it." Dean said glancing over at Renee and then back at Kate.

"Hey Logan say good-bye to Dean we need to be getting home its way past your bed time." Kate said as she reached for Logan.

"I not tired." Logan said as he yawned.

Dean and Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you are Monkey Man." Dean said with a smile.

Logan kissed Dean's cheek as Dean held his three-year old son tightly. He didn't get to see him much but when he did his heart just melted.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Dean told Kate. She nodded and took Logan from from him.

They reached Randy's Locker room and he was all ready to go. He didn't need to be at Smackdown this week so he was actually going to be home the rest of the week.

"There you two are I was getting ready to send out a search party." Randy laughed as he kissed Kate and ruffled Logan's hair but he wiggled his head and cried when Randy touched him.

"Hot Rod come here what's wrong?" Randy asked motioned for Logan to get into his arms.

"I don't want you." Logan said as he turned away from Randy and into Kate's shoulder.

"Randy it's late and the kids are tired, I am gonna get them home." Kate said.

"yeah I am leaving too. Princess you riding with me?" Randy asked Gracie.

"Yeah I'm riding with Dad!" Gracie said as she jumped up off the couch.

"Logan Buddy, Do you want to ride with dad too?" Randy asked hopefully.

"NO! I want mommy." Logan said as he held tight to Kate.

They all headed to the parking lot Randy kissed Kate softly as they were standing next to her car.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Randy asked.

"No it's fine. I am just gonna get Kiley and then head right home." Kate told him. "Gracie when you get home brush your teeth and then it's right to bed. You have school tomorrow." Kate told her daughter.

"I will Mom. I love you." Gracie said as she hugged her mom before grabbing Randy's hand and they headed to his car.

Kate who was still holding Logan because he didn't feel like walking went to John's bus to get Kiley. She knocked on the door and Nikki let her in.

"So how was she?" Kate asked.

"Wonderful, John actually read her a bed time story didn't you." Nikki gloated.

"Yeah , Yeah. Kate did you come to get your kid?" John joked.

"I did unless you want to keep her." Kate smiled.

"No that's fine." John Smiled. "She's been asleep for almost what Nikki? An hour." John told her.

"Thanks again for watching her." Kate said.

"It wasn't a problem. Kiley is great." Nikki smiled.

"Alright Bubba you need to walk so that I can carry your sister. Can you be a big boy and do that for me?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah." He said as Kate put him down and took Kiley from John.

As she left the bus holding Kiley in on arm, holding Logan's hand in the other as they walked to her car. Kate was buckling in Kiley while Logan was crawling over to get in his seat. When she noticed Dean and Renee coming out of the arena.

"Momma look Deano can we say bye to him?" Logan asked.

Kate quickly got out her phone and texted Dean. "Logan wants to say goodbye again? Do you have time?"

Kate looked up but didn't see Dean or Renee anymore.

"I just sent him a message buddy I just don't know if he has time." Kate said as she finished buckling Kiley.

"I always have time for my son." Dean whispered in her ear. Kate felt goosebumps on her skin and a smile appeared on her face.

Dean went to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Bye Dean. Have a good smackdown." Logan said with a smile as he hugged him.

"I will Monkey. Now please remember what we talked about earlier alright." Dean said.

" I will no more trying to baptize the cat." Logan laughed.

"And?" Dean said in a stern voice.

"No more wrestling moves unless mommy says so." Logan said.

" I know it's fun but I love you so much Logan that I don't want you to get hurt." Dean said as he kissed Logan's head. "Have a good night I love you."

"Love you." Logan said as Dean finished his buckle and closed the door. He went back around as Kate went to get in the driver's seat she stopped her.

"Look I have some time off coming up. It's only like a week or two but do you think we could ... I mean I could ... " Dean said with hesitation.

Kate smiled "Dean you are more than welcome to see Logan whenever you want you know that."

"I know but I would like to spend time with" He paused for a moment as if to find the courage to say the next word. "You. I need to talk to you alone. Do you think we can find time to do that?"

Kate was a little freaked out what did he have to talk to her about and he wanted to do it alone? What was that about.  
Kate gave a half-smile "Yeah I am sure we can find some time. You better get back to your girlfriend. She looks pissed." Kate said moving Dean's head so he could see Renee staring at them.

Dean smirked "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah keep telling yourself Ambrose." Kate smiled.

Dean stood there and watched as Kate pulled out of the parking lot before heading back to Renee and getting in the car.

"What the hell was that about Ambrose?" Renee snapped.

Roman was sitting in the driver's seat trying not to laugh.

"What was what?" Dean replied in a calm tone.

"You and Kate? I mean I am assuming she's the one that texted you because you ran over there pretty darn quickly."

Dean didn't want to say anything so he changed the subject. "Are you hungry? Roman stop at the next waffle house or Denny's something I am starving."

"Dean? I'm not hungry are you going to talk to me about this? You have pictures of Logan around your apartment and you call her all the time. I am just a little confused."

"Renee please can you just trust me? If I wanted you to know I would tell you don't you think." Dean said.

"Fine Whatever." She said as she got out her phone and read some of the recent tweets.

"So am I stopping for food?" Roman asked.

"Nope!" Dean told him.

As Kate was driving home she was singing to the radio and kept wondering what Dean wanted to talk to her about. "It's probably nothing. Right? I shouldn't be worried right?" She thought to herself. By the time Kate pulled into the drive way both kids were sound asleep. Randy came right out and carried Logan to his room changed his closes and kissed him good night. Kate did the same with Kiley. Then she checked in on Logan he looked so much like Dean when he was sleeping. Kate peeked her head in on Gracie who was also fast asleep. Kate was now finally getting herself ready for bed. She was wearing a pair of short and an old Chicago White Soxs shirt when Randy came up from behind and pulled her close to.

"Hmmm you look so good tonight baby." Randy said as he began to nibble her neck.

" Oh Randy yeah I am rocking this baggy shirt. I look like a hot mess." Kate said with a laugh.

"You look beautiful." He told her continuing to kiss her neck and was now moving his hands up and down the front of her body.

"How are you not tired?" Kate asked him "You had two matches today. I am super tired and all I did today was chase our kids around." Kate laughed.

Randy smirked as he twirled her around pulling her as close and he could their eyes locked on each other.

"I am never to tired for you sweet heart. I want you all of you Kate." Randy told her as he began to kiss her lips. He led her over to the bed as they began to make out he laid her on the bed but she softly pulled away.

"Randy we can't..." She said while he began to kiss her neck once again he nibbled on her collar bone and a moan escaped her mouth.

"Yes we can. Kate the kids are sleeping , I locked the door. We are doing this." He laughed as Kate couldn't help but smile at his persistance.

"Randy before you get to far" Kate started in between kisses.

Randy sat up and then pulled Kate up to a sitting up position in the bed.

"I want another baby." he blurted out.

"What?" Kate said in disbelief. "Your not funny."

"Kate I am serious I want us to have another baby."

"Now?"

"No not now! In about 9 months."

"Randy I love you and our kids , but Kiley is not even out of diapers and Logan is a handful." Kate started.

"Are you saying we aren't having anymore kids?" He asked.

"I am saying I just don't know. You know it took awhile for me to get pregnant with Gracie, Logan was born 5 weeks early and you know the trouble I had when I was pregnant with Kiley. Not to mention Randy I've had 2 miscarriages. I just don't know if I want to go through all that again." Kate said.

"I want to try for a boy." Randy stated.

"We have a boy. A wild three-year old boy. You know the little boy who always seems to be in his underwear who also colors on the walls, and had his toys all over the house." Kate smiled.

"Kate Lynn!" Randy said "You know why I want another boy."

"Randy we've talked about this Logan is your son, Dean stepped aside so you could be the dad. We've had this conversation." Kate said.

"Yeah well tonight MY son didn't want to wear my t-shirt and he wouldn't even look at me or have anything to do with me." Randy said.

"Well that's because you were beating Dean with a fricken Kendo stick right in front of him. Logan's not like Gracie Randy, he is more sensitive. He doesn't like seeing Dean get hurt." Kate said.

"But he was laughing when I got beat up with a steel chair a few weeks ago. Kate I am not saying I don't love Logan because I do. But I just want us to have more kids. Remember we wanted 5 at one time." Randy said as he began softly touched Kate's face with his hands.

"I am not having 5 kids Randal. I thought that was a joke." Kate said.

"Please baby. I love you so much Please?" Randy said. He didn't give Kate a chance to respond as he proceeded to give her a deep intense kiss. He laid her back down on the bed while removing her shirt and crawled on top of her.

"I love you Kate" Randy said as he pulled her close a little while later.

"I love you too Randy." Kate said.

The next morning Kate and noticed the clock in was after 10 am.

"Shit." She said as she tossed on her clothes that were on the floor and ran into Gracie's room but she wasn't there she went into the other two kids rooms as well. Nothing. "Where the hell are my kids?" She thought to herself.

Kate went down stairs and saw a note on the counter.

Kate,

Took Gracie to school. Taking Logan and Kiley to my parents house for a bit. Be back later. I love you. Please think about what we talked about. Enjoy a relaxed morning baby.

Love,

Randy

PS: Last night was great but tonight will be even better!

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments.

What does Dean want to talk to Kate about?

Should Randy and Kate have another baby?

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 You and I

Kate went for a run on the treadmill while listening to music. It was weird to have the house to herself that never happens. She kept thinking about the night before.

"Randy wants another baby. I guess I am not totally against the idea, but I just don't know if I want to get pregnant again. I had such a hard time with Kiley it's a miracle she's even here. I get Randy's point but Dean stepped aside and chose to be the fun uncle instead of a dad to Logan just so that Randy could be his dad. Oh Dean, I still love him. At least I think I do I can't seem to get him out of my head lately. I keep trying to remember where things went wrong. I remember when Logan was a baby I was leaving Randy I made up my mind. I wanted to be with Dean , I thought he wanted that too. But he left it was like he didn't trust me enough to love me. He had lunch with my mom and he saw my wedding video and said something about a look. I gave Randy a look I never gave him. But there has to be more he said we loved each other just not enough to make it work. Three years later there are days that I can't stop thinking about him. I am a horrible person Randy has been amazing, taking more time off letting us go on the road with him more. I stop thinking about Dean Ambrose. But oh that hair, the arms, OMG those arms. If they aren't enough to drive you insane and those eyes." Kate thought to herself, she felt her heart start to race and her cheeks flush getting a little turned on just thinking about Dean. She began to run a little faster and distract her mind as her I Pod shuffled to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

After Kate got out of the shower she checked her phone it was already a little after 2 pm and she hadn't heard from Randy. So she text him.

"Are you coming home soon? I miss my babies. :)"

She sat on the couch and turned on the music to shuffle as she began to read a magazine. Then her phone went off thinking it was Randy she didn't even look at the picture that popped up.

"Hey Hot Stuff what are you wearing?" Kate said in a seductive voice.

"wouldn't you like to know kitten." Dean said.

Kate was so embarrassed. "Hi Dean?"

"Hi" He couldn't stop laughing. "How is my monkey man today?"

"He is good spending the day with Randy and his parents. I have the house to myself. Well just me a skittles." Kate said as the kitten jumped on the couch and started pawing at the magazine on her lap.

"Really you have the house to yourself, what are you wearing?"

"shut up." Kate laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. So umm can we talk?" Dean said with hesitation.

"Of course."

"I would like to see more of Logan!" He stated.

"OK I know we can work something out. You know that I would never keep him from you."

"I know Katie. I ... I would like to talk to you."

Kate laughed "We are talking."

"Kate please. I mean alone. Can we meet some where maybe next week sometime?" Dean asked.

Kate thought a moment she knew she shouldn't meet him alone but she could never say no to him.

"Yes of course. I will be in Chicago next week. Gracie doesn't have school on Friday. We are making a long weekend going to see Kelly and the kids. Along with my parents. Want to meet there?"

Dean laughed "Remember the last time we were in Chicago alone together?"

"Yeah I remember." Kate said remembering it.

"It's done I will see you in Chicago. Kate I can't wait really. I do really miss you."

Kate was about to say something when she heard Randy come in with Logan and Kiley.

"MOMMYYY!" Logan yelled as he ran and crashed in to Kate.

"HI Bubba" Kate smiled before turning her attention back to the phone.

"I better get going"

"I know. Tell my son I love him and kiss him for me. Please. Kate I ... Have a good night."

"I will and you too." Kate said when she ended the call.

She gave Logan and hug and kissed him.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah it was cool."

Kate smiled when she saw Randy come in holding Kiley.

"Hi wife." He smiled.

"HI. Thank you for coming home."

"I see you got board."

"How can you tell?"

"The house is spotless and all Logan's toys are in the right spot." He said.

"Yeah I was and I ran like 2 miles." She said getting up.

Randy put Kiley down and she toddled over to her toys and began to play. While Logan turned on the TV. Randy pulled Kate close.

"I hope you're not tired. We have plans tonight babe." He kissed her.

"Gross." Logan said.

"It's only gross when you aren't married." Randy laughed.

"Well I need to get out of the house for a while. So I was thinking about stopping at the store and then picking up Gracie."

"Are you sure babe? I can go and get her." Randy offered.

"It's fine. What do you want me to pick up for dinner?"

Logan laughed "It's Tuesday Momma. So it's Taco's"

Kate smiled at her son " I know Bubba but I thought since Daddy was actually home on a Tuesday he could choose."

"Taco Tuesday it is." He smiled.

Kate left and headed to get Gracie from school. She was waiting in the parent pick up line and decided to call her best friend Kelly. They drifted even further apart over the last three years but they tried to keep in touch.

"Hello?" Kelly said answering the phone.

"Hey Kel, It's me."

"Katie fricken Orton. Been a few weeks bitch how are you?"

"I am good. How are you and the kids?"

"Cash is doing great he loves kindergarten. Jaylynn is growing she's almost potty trained."

"Shut Up for real she's only two."

"Yeah I know but we got this hands free flush thing she loves it." Kelly bragged.

"Think I can get one for Kiley?"

"She's still a baby. Enjoy it." Kelly laughed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright." Kelly said. "What up?"

"What are you talking about? I know you called to talk girl talk so dish."

"Aren't you getting ready for work?"

"Nice try bitch, but I have time to talk. What's wrong."

"Dean."

"Dean Ambrose why am I not surprised."

"I lied to him today."

"About you not being in love with him."

"Kelly Please I am serious." Kate said.

"So was I. Sorry what about?" Kelly laughed.

"I told him that I was coming to Chicago next weekend to see you and my parents. He wants to meet alone. Dean says that we need to talk."

"So it's a little white lie. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I have to now." Kate said to her friend.

"Good because I have all next week off. We are gonna get nuts." Kelly laughed.

"Kelly I just don't know what to do."

"Come to Chicago next weekend and just talk to him. There is nothing wrong with that hell you two have a son together. Just don't have sex with him" Kelly laughed "Unless you want to." she added.

"Kelly!"

"Sorry! OK not sorry Kate that man loves you and you love him. Someday you idiots will realize that."

"Kelly I'm married."

"Yeah I know. You're married to Randy. The man who still doesn't like me by the way."

"At least he stopped blaming you and he doesn't hate you." Kate laughed.

"So he says. And yes he does. I gotta go Jaylynn is up from her nap. I will see you next Thursday."

Kate sat there in the car waiting for Gracie she couldn't stop thinking about Dean. "What did he need to talk to me about. Is he thinking about getting serious with Renee? Did he want to take Logan from her and Randy." All these things ran threw Kate's head. When Gracie ran out to the car.

"Hi Mom!" Gracie said with a smile.

"Hi Baby. How was school?"

"Awesome. I three birthday party invitations and I got 100% on my pre-spelling test yesterday so I don't have to take the test on Friday." Gracie said with a huge smile. As Kate started to drive away.

"That's so awesome baby. I am so proud of you."

"Can We PLEASE?" Gracie smiled.

"In the car? Don't you want to wait until we get home?" Kate smiled looking back at her daughter.

"No, Now Please?"

"Alright baby dance party! What song this time?" Kate asked.

"The Happy Song" Gracie said.

"You got it." Kate smiled as she shuffled thru her iPod and began to play "Happy" by Pharrell Williams.

Kate and Gracie had a dance party on their way to the store. Kate loved moments like this. Her daughter was growing up and these moments were so special to her. They got to the store and rushed in. Gracie was a great helper as they got everything they needed for dinner.

"So Miss Spelling queen you can pick a special dessert for us to have after dinner." Kate said.

"Anything?"

"Anything you want."

Gracie smiled as she thought a minute.

"Ice Cream sundaes?" Gracie smiled.

"Of course. I should have known."

"We can't forget the cherries."

After getting everything they needed for the sundaes they checked out and headed home. They were listening to music and singing along. They were singing to One Direction's "You and I"

"I love this song mom. It's one my favorites." Gracie said when the song ended.

"Why princess?" Kate asked.

"Because it reminds me of you and daddy." Gracie smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kate wondered.

"Well nothing can come between you and dad. You two love each other and will be together forever."

Kate smiled as they pulled into the driveway. Kate and Gracie carried the bags in the house Randy was doing something in the dinning room when Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Hello to you too!" He smiled and kissed back.

"Woo!" Gracie said with a smile.

"Gross." Logan said.

"Shut up you little dork. It's nice to see mommy and daddy kissing. It's not gross it's love." She said.

Kate smiled as she looked down at her three kids who were looking up at her and Randy.

"Gracie don't call your brother names and do wanna help with dinner?"

"Yes! Can I cut the tomatoes."

"We'll see." Kate smiled.

After a lovely family dinner complete with Ice Cream they all sundaes sat in the living room and began to watch a little TV, Logan was playing and running around , Kiley was playing with her kitchen set. Gracie was sitting on the floor finishing her homework. They did their nightly routine of getting baths and brushing their teeth and getting a story to go to bed too. The kids still loved getting sung to so Kate would sometimes sing to them.

Kate and Randy finally got to head to bed themselves. When Randy came in the bedroom he locked the door and it was a replay of the night before as he began to kiss her neck.

"Randy" Kate said.

"Oh No! Don't tell me you are too tired. I've reached the point of no return." He laughed.

"No I was going to say that I love you."

"Aww I love you to babe." Randy kissed her again this time Kate lead him to the bed and crawled on top of him.

"I'm in control tonight Viper." She said seductively as Randy looked up at his wife.

**WITH ****DEAN **- After the smackdown taping Dean and Renee were taking the Red Eye to New York. Dean hated New York but Renee wanted to spend time with him so he agreed. They were in the airport. Dean was looking at his phone, hoping to get a good night text from Kate. It was Tuesday she alway sent him a picture of Logan sleeping say "Good Night Dad." It was the high light of his week.

"I know that Kate and Randy and I have had the conversation about me stepping aside to be just "Fun Uncle Dean" but he is my son. I love him so much. I thought what I did was for the best but now I am just not sure. I want more he is such an amazing kid and he has a hell of a mom." Dean thought to himself as he scrolled thru the pictures of Logan he had on his phone.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Renee asked when she sat down next to him.

"Umm Nothing." He said.

"Dean look I know we haven't given each other a title or anything but I do really like you. You can tell me anything." Renee said.

"Yeah I know." Dean said as he looked back at his phone and smiled at selfie he took last night of him and Logan they were both smiling at the camera and giving the piece sign. Dean was smiling ear to ear.

"You know I still think it's wrong that Kate and Randy expect you to watch Logan at house shows and then last night at Raw. What is with that. He's their son!" Renee said in a snotty tone.

"No he's not." Dean snapped a little louder than he intended.

"What?" Renee questioned in a quieter voice.

"Sorry Renee I am but Logan is my son. I can't lie about it anymore. I wont lie about it anymore. Kate and I had an affair and she got pregnant with Logan. He our son. So I spend time with him when I can." Dean said.

"Logan Orton is your son. You have to be kidding me right now."

"No. He's mine and Kate's. To be honest I'm not even sorry about it. He is the best thing in my life right now. Really he's the only thing in my life. By trying to do the right thing I just made my self miserable. I love my son." Dean said.

"I can't believe this. You lied to me. To everyone. Who all knows?" Renee demanded.

"Just me, Kate, Randy, Roman, Seth and Kelly Kate's best friend." Dean said "And now you."

"That's why you left that house show the day he was born. Isn't it. Dean this is just crazy to me. You actually had and affair with Kate Orton. I knew you liked her but this... this is just ... and her sleeping with you. For what a little fling before going back to her husband. That's a very slutty thing to do."

"Hey. Kate and I are .. were ... we were .." Dean stopped as he and Renee were both standing at this point.

"Oh my God! Dean Ambrose you still love her don't you?"

Dean didn't say anything.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments.

Does Dean still love Kate? What does he need to talk to her alone about?

Next Chapter - They meet in Chicago.

What do you think will happen!

You guys are awesome keep on letting me know what you think and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Good Night!

**Thursday Afternoon:** Kate was packing for their long weekend in Chicago.

"So I was thinking about driving you guys to Chicago and then flying out from there?" Randy said.

"Really?" Kate told him. "Are you asking or telling me Randal?"

"I was telling you." Randy smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. It took Kate by surprise because it was a forceful passionate kiss.

"Down Boy!" Kate said as she tried to pull away but Randy wouldn't let her.

"Logan and Ki Ki are napping." He told her as he kissed her again.

"Randy" Kate went to say another word when Randy deepened the kiss.

_"What is with him lately?"_ Kate thought to her self as they began to make out.

Kate pulled away.

"I love you, but really again? You've been like a horny teenage all week."

"The problem is and wait you weren't complaining last night if I remember you kept saying my name baby and something about ... " Randy said with a smirk.

"Randal Keith Orton." Kate said as she hit him playfully.

Randy smirked and kissed her again.

"Momma." Logan said as he tugged on Kate's leg.

"Hey Bubba. What's wrong."

"I need you momma." Logan said.

Randy laughed and whispered in Kate's ear as he nibble a little "Funny I want you."

Kate moved away from Randy and picked up Logan.

"So no afternoon quicky then." Randy stated.

As Kate carried Logan back to his room.

Later that afternoon the car was packed and ready to go by the time Gracie was dropped off from school. Kate was holding Kiley making sure they had everything.

"Gracie did you have any homework this weekend?" Kate asked as she went through Gracie's bag.

"No. No homework. So are we staying and Nanna and Papa's?" Gracie asked.

"No sweetie I booked us a hotel." Kate said.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun the kids could swim."

"OK." Randy said.

"Logan are you ready to go?" Kate asked as Logan came in holding his WWE action figures.

"Yup! Can I bring my ring to please?"

"No, Hot Rod. It's just to big and do you really need all of those action figures."

"Yes I do." Logan stated looking down at his Ambrose, Reign, Rollins, Triple H, Orton and John Cena figures in his arms.

"Here Bubba let's put them in a bag ok?" Kate offered.

They finally loaded all the kids in the car as Randy started the drive to Chicago. Kiley slept most of the way , while Gracie was playing her iPad, Logan over was not so great on long trips he needed to talk or move around and today he seemed to need to do both.

"Logan I know you miserable but it's just like another hour. Are you hungry do you want a snack?" Kate offered.

"Nope. I want out!" He started kicked and moving his legs and head miserable being in his car seat.

"Randy can you stop soon , Logan needs to get out and run off some energy."

"Kate he'll be fine stop babying him. It's only another hour." Randy stated as he went to grab Kate's hand.

"Bubba Please calm down for Mommy?" Kate asked as she didn't grab Randy's hand she moved in the seat so her hand was touching Logan's leg.

"Yeah. Fruit Snack?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'll get you some fruit snacks."

Kate reached in the bag behind her seat and handed them to Logan. She watched as he began to eat them.

**About 1/2 an hour later** - Randy looked back in the mirror at all three kids who were now all sleeping. Kate glanced back as well and couldn't help but smile at her three sleeping babies.

"We have three amazing kids don't we Randy." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah we do. You know we are trying to add a fourth to the mix." Randy laughed as he put his hand on Kate's knee and moved it up her leg.

Kate laughed as she placed her hand in Randy's and interlocked their figures.

"But Kate being honest for a second you really need to stop babying Logan."

"Randy I don't baby him."

"Yes you do. When he broke that vase all he got was a time out."

"We've talked about this I wont spank him!" Kate said.

"Yeah I know. But I should have. You let him get away with too much. He's not a baby anymore you need to start disciplining him more. It's like your afraid or something." Randy said.

"Randy I discipline him plenty. Just because I don't spank him doesn't mean he doesn't get punished when he's bad." Kate snapped.

"Which is a lot lately. I just don't get what his problem is."

"Maybe because you don't spend much time with him." Kate said.

"Bull Shit Kate. I spend just as much time with my son as I do my daughters."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I just think he tries to test the limits. Boys will be boys."

"Kate there you go making excuses for him."

"Look are we really going to fight in the car like this?"

"We're not fighting I was just talking."

Kate rolled her eyes and let go of Randy's hand.

"Oh babe don't be mad, I was just making an observation. It seems that you baby him more than the girls." Randy stated but he knew not to make Kate mad so he just dropped it.

They finally made it to the hotel and Kate checked in and they all went up stairs. Kate had reserved a suit for the weekend so there was a living room with a small mini kitchen then a king side bed and then a full bed.

"Nice. My woman knows how to pick um." Randy laughed.

That night Kate and Randy slept in the king size bed while Gracie and Logan slept in the full. Kiley was sleeping in her pack and play.

Randy tried to cuddle with Kate and first and went for a feel.

"You have got to be kidding? Randy really? We are in the same room as our kids." Kate whispered.

"They are sleeping."

"Yeah well not happening Viper." Kate said as she kissed him softly and then fell asleep.

**The Next Morning** Kate took Randy to the airport and then headed over to her parents house. Nina and Brock were thrilled to see their grandkids.

"HI my angels." Nina said.

"Nana!" Logan said as he ran to her.

"Papa." Gracie said giving Brock a hug.

"I hope my grandbabies are hungry because I just ordered a Pizza the side of your head." Brock laughed.

"No way. Pizza's don't get that big." Gracie said.

"Really Papa?" Logan said eating up every word.

Later that evening Kate was talking with her mom when she got a text from Dean.

_ "Landed in Chicago. Heading to the hotel. Meet me for dinner?_"

_ "Glad you made it. At my parents house, let me see if I can get away. Do you want me to bring Logan?"_

_ "No. I will see my Monkey tomorrow. Tonight I want to talk to just you please."_

"Everything alright dear?" Nina asked as she was playing with Kiley.

"Yeah fine. Umm would you mind watching the kids for a bit while I go out?" Kate asked.

"Where to Katie?" Brock asked.

"Just to grab some dinner with a friend?" Kate said.

"Kelly?" Nina asked.

"No. I am meeting Kelly tomorrow."

"Yeah we'll watch them. You know you could have stayed here this weekend you didn't need to get a fancy hotel room." Brock told her.

"I know dad. But these three can be a handful and I know that they wanted to go swimming." Kate said with a smile. She stood up and kissed all three of her kids goodbye.

"You behave all of you. Logan please listen to whatever Nana and Papa say ok?"

"OK Love you."

"Aww I love you too Bubba."

Kate got in the car and headed down town at the stop sign she texted Dean again.

_"Where do you want to meet?"_

_"You tell me? LOL"_

Kate laughed "_Cheese Cake Factory."_

_"Done getting into a cab now."_

Kate was in a little traffic but finally found a place to park and headed in she saw Dean over in the corner all by himself at a table for two.

"Hey" He smiled as he stood up and gave her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. Sorry I couldn't find a place to mark. I should have just taken the L train." Kate laughed.

The waitress came over and took their drink orders. Dean ordered a beer , Kate ordered a glass of wine.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kate started.

"How is Logan?" Dean asked.

"He is doing well. Although he hasn't really been sleeping much at night and he hasn't wanted to take his naps in the afternoon."

"Nightmares?" Dean said.

" I don't really know. It happened like three times this week."

"Aww poor Monkey. I hope it gets better soon."

"Yeah me too." Kate smiled.

When their drinks arrived then ordered their food.

"I'll have a house salad with Italian dressing on the side please and Tomato Basil Pasta." Kate said.

"And for you sir?" the waiter said.

"I'll have a house salad too and the Grilled Rib - Eye Steak with a side of Mashed Potatoes." Dean said.

When the waiter walked away Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Dean said.

"You didn't notice that the waiter kept staring at you. I think he knows who you are and he wants an autograph."

"Nah."

"So can I ask why you got some time off?"

"I asked for it. I will be back on Raw and Smackdown but I told them I needed this weekend off for personal reasons." Dean stated.

"What personal reasons?" Kate asked.

"You." Dean blurted out.

"You mean me and Logan."

"No You Kate."

"Dean Please?" Kate said.

"Kate listen to me I told Renee the truth last week, I told her everything. I told her about our relationship and that Logan is my son. I can't hide that anymore. I can't I love him and I want to be a father to him."

"Aww Dean. I thought we talked about this. It was your idea." Kate said.

"I know. When we talked a few years ago I let you and my son go. Kate that was the biggest mistake of my life and I have regretted it everyday since then. I had scum bag parents and I swore to myself that I would never abandon my kid, and that exactly what I did and I can't do it anymore. Frankly it's not fair to him or me." Dean said.

"Dean I don't know what to say. I want you to be more involved in Logan's life. I know he loves you so much."

"Yeah you say that now Kate but what about Randy? He's not gonna go for this. He got so pissed last weekend when Logan was wearing my shirt I know he did. That's why he beat me with that damn Kendo Stick."

"Dean if you want to be a father to Logan then I will deal with Randy. If this is what you really want?" Kate said.

"It is. I love him and I love hearing about him and spending time with him. Besides the wrestling Logan's the only good thing I have ever done in my life." Dean stated.

Then their food came and they began to eat. Kate talked more about Logan and the girls. Then they moved on and started talking about work and just having a nice adult conversation with each other.

Dean walked Kate to her car.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Dean said.

"No problem, I know how much Logan means to you." Kate said. "But is that all you wanted to see me about?"

Dean smiled and placed both hands on each side of Kate pinning her up against the car door.

"No, I wanted to do this."

Without hesitation like he was the most natural thing in the world Dean slowly touched his lips to Kate in a deep passionate kiss. Kate didn't pull away her heart raced and her knee's felt weak as he pulled away with a smile.

"I will see you tomorrow Katie." Dean said as he just walked away.

Kate stood there a few moments stunned at what just happened. Did he really just kiss her and did she really just enjoy it.

That night when she got back to the hotel and put the kids to sleep she laid there awake most of the night thinking.

"What the hell just happened? I can't believe he kissed me. Oh his kisses are such a drug I am addicted to them. No Kate stop you're married you CAN NOT go down this road again. This is bad very bad." Kate said to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Logan crawled into bed with her.

"HI Mommy." He whispered as he flashed her that mini me Dean Ambrose smile.

"Hi baby. You shouldn't be sleeping." Kate told him.

"Yeah you to mommy."

"Yeah." Kate repeated as she kissed his forward and began to cuddle with the him.

Kate smiled as Logan drifted off to sleep she got out her phone and took a pictured of those two cuddling.

_"Good Night Daddy! See you tomorrow"_

Dean was laying bed when his phone went off he looked at the picture of Kate and Logan. His heart just melted. He fell in love with her all over again in that moment she looked amazing and their son was adorable.

"I love her and I will have her again. I want us to be a family. I wont make the same mistake twice." He told himself while looking at the picture.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews , follows and favorites. It truly means a lot. Glad you are enjoying this story. Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter.**

_**Should Dean have kissed Kate? What does it all mean?**_

_**What do you think about the relationship between Randy and Logan?**_

_**Let Me know.**_

_**Next Chapter : A day at the pool and a night out on the town ... what could go wrong right? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Same Mistakes?

The next morning Kate was woken up by a three-year old whose eyes were just inches from her face.

"Wakie Wakie Mommy." Logan said in a sweet voice.

"Good Morning baby."

"Wakie Mommy." He said again.

"I'm awake Bubba."

As her eyes adjusted to the light she looked over and saw Gracie sitting on the couch eating breakfast, Kiley was in her pack and play standing up.

"Good Morning baby girl." Kate said as she got out of bed and picked up Kiley and kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Gracie what are you eating?"

"Trix Mom." Gracie said as she turned her attention back to the TV.

"With no milk?" Kate said with a laugh.

"No I got the milk out too." Gracie said proud of herself.

"Can you get your brother some while I change Ki Ki?"

"Yeah come on you little nerd."

"Gracie please stop calling your brother names."

"Sorry Mom" Gracie said as she went over and got Logan a bowl of cereal. Logan sat on the floor watching TV with his sister.

**Later that afternoon,** Kate was getting the kids ready to go down to the pool. When there was a knock on the door. Gracie ran and answered it.

"Kelly!" She said excited.

"Hi little lady." Kelly said as Cash ran in and tackled Logan.

"Logan!" He screamed.

"Cash!" Logan screamed just as loud.

Kelly and Kate laughed.

"I don't think they missed each other do you?" Kelly said "So you guys ready for some pool fun?"

"Yeah. Is Jaylynn gonna swim too?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah sweetie." Kelly told her.

Once everyone was finally all ready they headed to the pool however Logan chose to run down the hall.

"Logan Scott stop running. Wait up." Kate called after him. "Logan Scott." But he was already around the corner out of site. "Damn it." Kate said "Kelly can you watch Kiley I need to do find him."

"Yeah no problem." Kelly said taking Kiley from Kate as she sprinted down the hall around the corner. Her heart raced when she couldn't find him. The lobby was busy. "Where are you Logan." Kate said to herself trying not to panic as she scanned the room.

"Looking for something?" A male voice whispered in her ear. Kate turned around as her heart began to race. There stood Dean with Logan in his arms.

"OH Thank God." Kate said with a smile on her face. She kissed Logan and in reaction kissed Dean's cheek to. "Bubba you can't run away like that. You scared mommy. You could get hurt or someone could take you."

"I just wanted to see Deano."

Dean smiled "I know Monkey. But mommy is right. You shouldn't run away like that."

Kate smiled "Thank you for finding him."

"He ran right to me." Dean smiled. "Alright Mr. Monkey Man are you ready to go swimming?"

"Yeah pool."

Kate smiled as they all headed to the pool. By the time they got their all the other kids were in the pool Gracie was like a little fish in the water. Kiley was in a baby tube with Kelly with her and Jaylynn.

Kelly smiled when she saw Kate and Dean come in.

"You swim too?" Logan asked Dean.

"Of course Monkey. Why else would I be here." Dean said with a smile.

All afternoon Dean , Kate, Kelly and all the kids played in the pool. Logan was having the time of his life, Dean was so great with him. Gracie was kept trying to get Dean to toss her in the water.

Kate was now holding Kiley who was sleeping pool side, while Kelly was holding Jaylynn who had also fallen asleep. They watched Dean still in the pool play with Gracie, Logan and Cash.

"Mox is pretty hot!" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Kelly."

"What? I am just saying. I mean how many times did you almost meet the guy and then when you finally do you get to sleep with him. I can't believe you are still with Randy when you could have all that." Kelly said pointing to Dean.

"You know it's not that easy. Randy is my husband and the father of my kids. I can't be selfish. Not anymore. I honestly never should have been. I will always love Dean for giving me Logan, but I can't hurt Randy like that not again."

"Yeah I guess. But we are still going out tonight right? I have a sitter for the my kids. I am ready to party." Kelly said.

"Yeah we are. Georgie is gonna watch the kids tonight here at the hotel. My mom said she would peak in on them. Where are we doing tonight any way?" Kate asked.

"You will just have to see. Lane said that him and Walker had a plan."

"How is Walker doing these days?"

"He's better now. It was rough after he lost his partner but Leslie has been great."

"I am so glad that he found a nice woman to marry." Kate said with a smile.

"Now if we could just get you with happy. Then we'll all be happy." Kelly said.

"Kelly I am happily married to Randy."

"Alright. If you say so."

When they were done with the pool Dean helped Kate take the kids up stairs, Kelly pulled him aside before they went into the hotel room.

"Look Mox no bull shit, tell me the truth. Do you still love Kate?"

"You know I do Kelly with all my heart I do."

"I thought so. Meet us tonight at Rock Bottom. We're going out."

"Kelly I don't think... "

Kelly interrupted him "Look Dean I know you love her and she is in love with you. I don't know why you two didn't get together 3 years ago when she was leaving Randy but that was a mistake. You two belong together. So meet us tonight."

Dean just nodded. He helped change Logan while Kate changed the kids and gave them baths after the pool.

Later that Evening Kate took the kids out to dinner with her Parents and little sister.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to take them to our house?" Brock asked.

"It's up to you Dad. I don't care either way. I mean I shouldn't be out to long."

"Well honey you need a night out don't worry about the kids. We'll take them to our house and then you can pick them up in the morning deal?" Nina told her.

"Georgie are you ok with that?" Kate asked her sister.

"Yeah that's fine. I can watch them at Mom and Dads better anyway. They can play in the backyard and run around."

"Can we have a fire? With smores?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah mores" Logan repeated.

"Looks like we have a plan for tonight." Nina said with a smile.

After dinner Kate kissed her kids goodbye as she watched her parents leave with them. Kate went back to the hotel to get ready. She didn't really bring clothes for a night out but chose to wear a nice pair of jeans a white shirt with white jacket. She chose to wear her eye down. She was just finishing her make up when there was a knock on the door.

"are you ready yet?" She heard Kelly yell.

"Yeah just a minute." Kate said as she finished her lip gloss and checked herself one more time in the mirror. She grabbed her purse and phone and headed out the door.

"Looking hot tonight Kate." Kelly said "but you know you could put out a little more."

"Kelly, I think this white shirt comes down far enough. I am married remember I am not trying to pick up a guy. I can't believe Lane let you come out like that." Kate said noticing her friend was wearing a very short black and white dress.

"yeah well I put out for my man." Kelly laughed.

They were now all at Rock Bottom have a good time eating and drinking. Kate did honestly miss her friends. She didn't really get a chance to talk to them much. When herself phone range she noticed it was Randy. So she went out side to talk to him so she could hear him.

"Hi" Kate said.

"Where are you I can barely hear you?" Randy said.

"I went out with Kelly , Lane and Walker."

"Really? Why?"

"Randy because they are my friends and I missed them and I just needed a night out." Kate stated.

"Where are the kids?"

"My parents house. They wanted to keep them for the night."

"So how much are you drinking?" Randy questioned annoyed.

"You did not just ask me that. Are you kidding me?"

"What I think I have a right to know how much my wife is drinking. I mean remember the last time you got drunk."

"Shut Up Randy. Don't be an ass hole."

"Look Kate you know how I feel about you hanging out with Kelly and ditching our kids to do it."

"Are you serious right now? Randy I love my kids but don't you think I deserve to get out now and then? What the hell is your problem tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? So you just chose to call me and be an ass for no reason nice Randy."

"What are you wearing?" Randy laughed.

"Unbelievable you were just as ass and now you want to know what I am wearing."

"Look I'm sorry baby. I am just tired I didn't mean to be an ass. I just miss you and I can't wait to see you in a few days. We have business to take care of. I bet you look hot right now."

"I will send you a picture when I get off the phone. Are you sure your just tired?"

"Yeah. Just be careful and don't let Kelly talk you into doing anything stupid. You know I still don't trust her I just want you to be safe."

"I know and I will be safe."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too."

As Kate hung up the phone she saw Dean coming in her direction he was looking hot his his jeans , black shirt and leather jacket.

"Hey." Dean said with a smile.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Just thought I would go out for a drink."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kate and Dean went back into the bar and sat with her friends. Dean ordered a drink as he began to talk to Lane and Walker. Dean seemed to get a long better with both of them than Randy. Which is how it has been for years.

"So Kate what's the story with you and Dean?" Leslie asked.

"Nothing there is no story. We are just friends."

"Really?" Leslie questioned.

"Really." Kate stated.

After a few more rounds and shots they the announced last call. It was already 2 am Kate was having such a great time she didn't even noticed the time or that she had text messages and missed calls from Randy. They were getting ready to go when Kelly pulled Dean off to the side.

"Will you make sure that Kate gets back to her hotel alright." Kelly asked.

"Kelly you know I will."

"Thanks!" Kelly told him as he winked at her.

Dean grabbed a cab for him and Kate.

"Good Night Kate. Have fun."

"Kelly nothing is going to happen."

"Well Kate maybe it should." She said as she hugged her friend , Kate rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Kelly. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Bitch." Kelly laughed.

Dean and Kate were in the cab heading back to the hotel when Kate noticed she had 2 voice mails and a bunch of text messages.

"Kate, I hope your having a good time tonight. I love you. Call me when you get this I want to make sure you're alright." Randy said on his first voice mail. Three hours later he left this one.

"Kate are you serious. I can't believe you haven't called me back. Must be nice to go out drinking with friends while someone else is taking care of our kids. Call me Kate Lynn!"

Kate just rolled her eyes. "What the hell was his problem?" She thought to herself. The text messages said more of the same wondering what she was doing who she was with. Kate just deleted them.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as they were getting out of the cab.

"Yeah Randy's just being a complete ass right now. He's pissed that I went out tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

They were now on the elevator.

"Thank you." Kate said to Dean.

"For what?"

"Spending the day with Logan at the pool he loved it. He was so happy today."

"I love spending time with him and with you Katie." Dean stated as they got off the elevator and headed down to her room, he softly grabbed her hand as their figures interlocked.

They reached her hotel room door and Kate put the key card in Dean softly placed his arms softly wrapped her arms around her waist. Kate's heart raced and her knees felt weak. They entered the hotel room and Kate turned around as their eyes locked on each other they didn't say a word to each other as their lips slowly met the sparks between them were undeniable.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews on this story! I like hearing all your imput! It truly means a lot!

_What will happen between Kate and Dean?_

_Why didn't Randy want Kate to go out? Is Kate being selfish?_

_Will Randy find out they spent time together in Chicago?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Come With Me!

Kate and Dean were in a hot make out session. Dean removed her jacket and Kate helped him remove his. As their tongues were dancing with each others. They were now over on the bed their eyes still locked on to each other as Dean slowly took off his shirt and Kate hers. Their lips met once more with passion. As Dean slowly crawled on top of Kate and began to kiss her body a slight moan escaped her mouth as he kissed her stomach and began to unzip her jeans. Their lips met once more Dean was lost in the moment so was Kate until she glanced over and saw her kids toys.

"Stop." Kate told him.

"What?" Dean said still kissing her neck.

"Dean stop. We can't do this." Kate said again this time her voice was shaking.

"Kitty Kat." Dean purred as he softly kissed her lips again Kate returned his kiss.

Kate pulled away "Dean please! We can't do this. Not again." Kate said on the verge of tears.

"Katie you don't want this?"

"Oh Dean. You have no idea how much I want you right now but we can't do this not again I can't hurt Randy like this. Not again."

"Randy." Dean scoffed.

"Like it or not Dean Randy and I are married." Kate snapped.

"Yeah I know. He reminds me every chance he gets that your his and he has my son." Dean angrily said.

"What the hell do you have to be mad about anyway. Dean you... left me remember? I was going to leave Randy. I made up my mind I was going to divorce him so we could be together. I loved you enough to leave my husband. But you ... You didn't love me enough to trust me." Kate yelled at him.

"I love you! I have loved you everyday since that first time I kissed you in my apartment. Hell maybe even before that. I love you Kate."

"Love Me? Dean how can you love me? You left me. I know I probably didn't make it easy because yeah I was married. But I was willing to leave Randy for you but you said you watched my wedding video and I looked at Randy? What the hell does that even mean? I was confused for a long I wondered to myself what the hell happened between up? But I had to move on for my family." Kate said.

"Yeah I went to Chicago that weekend and had lunch with your mom. She loves you and we talked for a long time about you. She even told me things about your real dad."

"Dean please don't."

"I am assuming Randy doesn't even know."

"It doesn't matter Brock is my dad. But that doesn't answer my question Dean. If you love me why did you let me go?" Kate couldn't contain her tears anymore.

"OH Kate baby come here." Dean went to pull her close.

"No! Answer me damn it WHY DID YOU LET ME GO! I was miserable for weeks trying to figure out why I wasn't good enough for you. Yeah I was mad at Randy for cheating on me and the funny thing is he wasn't even doing it anymore."

"Kate listen to me. I was scared after I had lunch with your mom and she told me about your dad. I just" Dean hesitated before he spoke again. "Please know that I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't just leave me you left our son Dean. Our son after we found out that he was really yours. I need you to tell me the truth." Kate said.

"Fine you want to know the truth I am scum bag Kate. I am not good enough for you or our son. Randy made that very clear." Dean finally said.

"What? What are you talking about."

"Does it matter?"

"Considering I still love your stupid ass. Yes it matters."

"Randy told me that I needed to stay away from you and Logan."

"When?"

"Three years ago. I wanted to go to you when I saw you out with Stephanie Wrestlemania weekend. But when I went up to your room you weren't there. Randy stopped me and pulled me into his room and told me that if I ever came near you or his son again he would make sure I never worked in the WWE again. He told me to really think about what would be best for you and Logan in the long run." Dean said

"Is that why you two go a long so well at first because you listened to him and thought you weren't good enough?

"Yeah that and he always got his way. It's Randy Orton , Kate he always gets his way. He wanted to be Logan's dad he got what he wanted. I was just fun Uncle Dean."

"Well that explains a lot. But there is something you're not telling me what else?"

"When I saw you wedding video and the way the way you sang to Randy I can't remember what song it was but it was beautiful. I couldn't stop watching it or listening to your voice."

"Look at me."

"What?"

" The name of the song was "Look At Me"'. Kate said again.

"Kate look I know there is nothing I can say that can change the past. But I do know one thing I am tired of hiding my feelings for you and the fact that Logan is my son. He's a great kid and I want and well need to be apart of his life." Dean said.

"Logan is a great kid. I want you to be a part of his life. But you and me we can't be together. Not now, not anymore."

"Kitty Kat please. Let me prove to you that I love you."

"Dean I am not doubting that you love me. But how can I trust you. You said that I never looked at you like I look at Randy, doesn't that tell you something?"

"It's because you hadn't met me yet. Kate I know that you love me and I love you we belong together. What can I do baby to make you see that?" He told her as he moved closer to her.

"Dean I don't know if there is anything you can do. You are amazing and I wanted us to be together but you chose to leave remember you said those words that you can't take back and maybe there was some truth to them. 'We don't love each other enough to make it work'." Kate said.

"Please Kate. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't move on from you. I tried but everything comes back to you. I love you and I want to prove to you that we belong together. You don't belong with Randy." Dean stated as he crashed his lips to Kate's it took her by surprise as a gasp escaped her mouth Dean massaged his tongue with hers. Kate's heart began to race, her cheeks flush and her knee's weaken as their tongues began to dance once again.

This time they were interrupted by Kate's cell phone. She pulled away and answered it.

"Hello?" Kate said out of breath.

"Kate Lynn it's mom." Nina said.

"Mom what's wrong why are you crying?"

"It's Logan you need to get to the hospital."

Kate's heart stopped "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know baby. He's not breathing very well and it looks like he has a rash. We are rushing in him there now.'

"We will be right there. Mom Please take care of my baby."

Kate was crying the second she hung up the phone and rushed around the hotel room and tossed on a hooded sweatshirt.

"Katie?"

"We have to go its Logan."

"What?" Dean said with concern and fear in his voice. "What's wrong with my son?"

"I don't know we have to get to the hospital. We have to get to our son." Kate said.

Her and Dean were out the door and in the car, Dean speed all the way to the hospital. They jumped out of the car Dean grabbed Kate's hand and they ran into the ER.

"Logan Orton. I am looking for my son?" Kate called out.

"Oh Kate Lynn I am so glad your here." Nina said pulling her into a hug.

"What the hell happened what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know honey. I've never seen anything like it before. I called Walker and he told us to bring him right in."

"You brought him in? You didn't call 911?" Dean questioned.

"Walker said it would be faster if we brought him here. Oh Katie I am so sorry." Nina said.

Kate couldn't focus on her moms words all she cared about was her three - year old son.

"Dean he's gonna be alright right?" Kate questioned as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah Kate he'll be fine." Dean said not sure if he was trying to convince Kate or himself.

They waited for over and hour before a Dr. Smith came out.

"The parents of Logan Orton."

Kate and Dean shot up and went over to him.

"Are you the boys parents?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I am his father and this is his mom." Dean stated.

Nina and Brock exchanged a glance.

"Come with me please." Dr. Smith said to them.

* * *

**Thanks for your comments and reviews on this story! I like hearing all your thoughts and Ideas! It truly means a lot!**

_What's wrong with Logan and is he alright?_

_What did you think of Kate and Dean's heart to heart? Who was right?_

_What can Dean do to prove to Kate that he really loves her? Why did he really let her go in the first place? _

**_Next Chapter: Randy finds out his son is at the hospital._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Only Thing That Matters.

Dr. Smith didn't say anything to Kate or Dean as the walked to the elevators and then up to the Ped's ICU ward. Finally they were outside of a room.

"Can you just tell us already? How is our Son." Dean snapped.

"Mr. Orton."

Kate's heart broke in that moment.

"He' not Mr. Orton. What's wrong with Logan is ok?"

The Doctor looked confused but started to explain any way.

"Your son had a severe allergic reaction to something. The nurse talked to your parents and we are still trying to figure what cause it. If they would have arrived even five minutes later he wouldn't have made it." the Dr. told them.

Kate was doing everything she could not to cry. "I am a horrible mother." She thought to herself. "This is all my fault I should have been with him instead of out at a bar."

"Can I see him?" Kate asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes Mrs. Orton. You can but let me warn you we needed to give him medicine to make him sleep. He maybe out for several hours. He's strong little guy but he's been through a lot. The rash is still all over his body and we are monitoring him closely. Just prepare yourself."

Kate nodded as she walked in to the room , heart-felt like it was broke into a million pieces when she saw her precious little three year old laying there so helpless and lifeless. This wasn't the wild little boy she knew.

"Can I?" She asked the nurse.

"Of course you can hold his hand." The nurse said.

"You have a fighter on your hands." The nurse smiled.

"Oh Baby Boy." Kate said as she kissed his small pudgy hand. "I love you so much! Mommy's here now. I wont ever ... ever leave you again. I am sorry I wasn't there Logan." Kate began to cry she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hey Monkey its dad. I'm here too." Dean said as he softly held his other hand.

"Randy. I have to call Randy." Kate said as she wiped her tears. She walked into the hall way and saw her parents were now in the Ped's family area.

"Oh Sweet Heart how is out little guy."

"They had to give him medicine to sleep. Mom I can't lose him. I can't." She said as her mom and dad pulled her into a hug.

"So Dean's with him now?" Brock asked.

"Dad." Kate said.

"Why didn't you tell us and how is that even possible?" Brock question.

"I am not getting into this now. I have to call Randy he needs to know his son is in the hospital." Kate snapped as she walked away.

She tried to catch her breath as she called him. He was probably on the bus sound asleep by now.

"Hello?" Randy said half asleep.

"Randy."

"Kate honey what's wrong?"

"It's Logan I need to you come to Chicago now. He's in the ICU. Please Randy we need you."

Randy heart sank his son was in trouble.

"I will be on the next flight there. What happened?" Randy questioned holding in his own tears.

"They think he had some allergic reaction to something but they aren't sure."

" I will be there as soon as I can." Randy said. "I love you Kate and our kids take care of my boy."

Kate just nodded as she hung up the phone she knew he couldn't see the nodded. She avoided her parents and headed back to Logan's room. Dean was still there holding his hand.

"Is he coming?" Dean said not even looking away from Logan.

"Yes of course he's coming. Logan is his son too, Dean."

"Kate?"

"No. I am not doing this. Logan is the only thing that matters. What happened between us tonight didn't happen." Kate said.

"Katie?"

"No." She said as all her attention was now on Logan.

**Later that morning**, Kate's head rested on Logan's bed. He was in a baby bed with high rails that looked like a crib. He was hooked up to monitors and IV's.

"Kate?" A male voice said softly. "Kate?"

Kate's eyes opened slowly when she saw Randy. The tears began to fall once again.

"Randy." She said as she tossed her arms around him and he held her close. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"Aww Honey. This isn't your fault."

"Yes. It is if I had just stayed with them then this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't think like that. The only thing that matters is our son. How is he?"

"They gave him medicine to sleep. They said they were going to run more test today."

Randy nodded as he walked over to Logan and softly grabbed his hand. "Hey Hot Rod. Daddy's here now. How are the girls?"

"They are with my parents. Kiley doesn't seem to understand but Gracie , my dad said she's having a hard time with this. So I thought maybe I would have him bring her by this afternoon so we could see her."

Randy nodded again "Vince told me to take all the time off I needed."

"Aren't you in the big story line with Roman and Lesnar now?" Kate asked.

"Do you really think any of that shit matters to me right now? Kate our son is in the ICU. Screw my story line." Randy said.

Randy motioned for Kate to come closer to him as he pulled her close. "My family is what matters now." He said as his lips softly touched hers.

Then he turned his attention to the door and saw Dean standing there with two cups of coffee.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Damn it" Kate thought to herself.

"He's my son Randy. Why wouldn't I be here."

"Did you call him Kate? Did you call him before me?" Randy snapped.

"Hall Way NOW!" Kate told them.

They were now in the hall way.

"You two need to stop whatever the hell is going on because none of it matters right now. Yeah I know I screwed up and my son has two dads that can't stand each other but the only thing that matters right now is Logan." Kate said.

"I know that. Kate." Randy said "But how did he get here before I did?"

"He was already in Chicago alright."

" You two were hanging out last night? While my son almost died?" Randy said.

"Randal don't be an ass hole. Yeah we were together. But we are here now. So if you two want to go to the parking lot and fight it out then go for it. But I am going to be with MY son. He's the only man in my life right now that matters." Kate stated as she went back into the room.

"Did you sleep with my wife last night?" Randy bluntly asked.

"Nope." Dean said with a smirk.

"I wasn't kidding." Randy said.

"I wasn't either. I didn't sleep with your wife. Not that I didn't try. But you have her so brian washed into thinking that you are a great guy. I know the truth Randy and someday Kate will know that too. That your marriage is all based on lies."

"What truth is that Ambrose? That I love my wife , I asked her to have another baby. Did she tell you that. That we are trying for more kids? Sounds to me like my marriage is doing just fine. So whatever you think you know just drop it Ambrose, because I always win. Always!" Randy said.

**Later that afternoon** Logan was still sleep as they ran a few more tests, Kate, Randy and Dean were in the waiting room. When his phone went off. He walked over to the window and began to talk , Kate could tell that this was not a good conversation. Randy knew Kate wanted to go to him.

"Leave it Kate." Randy said as he grabbed her hand.

"This is unfucking believable." Dean said as he sat in the chair across from Kate.

"What?" Kate asked.

"That was Vince and since Randy is off for however long. I have to go fill in for him at the house shows and they are giving me a story line with Roman and Brock now." Dean said with frustration.

"What?" Kate said in a little high-pitched voice.

"Sorry man nature of the business when someone's out with a family emergency they call you in. I had to do it many times." Randy said.

"Yeah but Logan is my son too Randy. I should be here for him." Dean said.

"Dean I will keep you updated. You should just go." Kate said. As she stood up and walked away. Dean followed with Randy right behind.

"Kitty Kat? Please you don't mean that you know I need to be here? For him and for you."

"Dean I know you love Logan. But you also have a job to do. So I promise I will keep you updated"

"I can't believe this right now Kate. After last night you still don't believe that I love you? You are really going to choose that stupid selfish son of a bitch over me." Dean stated.

"I am not choosing any one. Except Logan. He is the only boy right now that matters."

Dean finally agreed and headed out to the next house show. Randy came up after Dean left and pulled Kate close.

"Kate Logan will be fine."

"I know. It's just hard to see him like that. He's usually so full of life." Kate said.

"Will you be honest with me?" Randy said.

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with Ambrose last night?"

Kate's eyes began to fill with tears "No. I didn't sleep with him. I stopped before it got that far. But ... but .."

"Damn It Kate Lynn" Randy said as anger came over his face. "You kissed that bastard didn't you?"

Kate couldn't form words she just nodded. By the look on Kate's face she knew that Randy was in Viper mode and that was a face she rarely saw.

"Please let me explain." Kate begged as she followed Randy to the elevator. He didn't say anything as the doors opened they both got on.

"Please Randy."

They were exchanging harsh words in the elevator back and forth to each other.

"Your ruining our marriage Kate Lynn."

"You started this whole mess Randy. I am so sick of getting blamed for our marriage problems. You started it with Kelly Kelly and then again with Brooke. Yeah I may have slept with Dean Ambrose but at I could admit it to you. You destroyed us before we even had a chance. When are you going to man up to that? You've blamed me but you are the one who couldn't keep it in his pants for your wife!" Kate yelled.

The next action took them both by surprise it was something Randy had never done before he slapped Kate across the face. The minute he did that he regretted it.

"Oh Baby Kate Please. I am so sorry." Randy said.

Kate was holding her face standing the corner of the elevator as the doors opened. There stood Brock and Gracie.

"DADDY!" Gracie said jumping at Randy and he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Princess." Randy said holding his daughter and kissing her cheek.

"Logan's sick daddy." Gracie said in a sad voice.

"I know but they are going to make him all better." Randy said.

Brock looked over at Kate.

"Are you alright sweet heart?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just worried about Logan." Kate said as she looked over to Randy and he mouthed the words "I love you."

Kate asked if Logan was back from his test yet and Monica the Ped's nurse said it should be anytime.

"I am surprised there not back yet." she told them.

Kate saw Randy and Gracie over by the windows looking down at the Chicago traffic.

"Everything alright Sweet heart?" Brock asked?

"Yeah. There is just a lot going on right now. I am just a little overwhelmed." Kate said.

"I know. But what you need to remember is that right now the only thing that matters is .."

"Logan. Dad The only thing that matters right now is that he gets better." Kate said.

* * *

**WOW 35 comments and reviews after only 7 Chapters you guys are awesome! I hope you are enjoying this story. Thanks for your comments and reviews on this story! Keep letting me know what you think! :) **

_**Should Kate have sent Dean back to WWE?**_

_What do you think about Randy and Kate's fight?_s

_**Next Chapter: Kate and Randy have some alone time to actually talk.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Lift Me Up!

Kate was pacing the waiting room while Randy was off with Gracie playing with the toys. She couldn't even look at Randy. Kate couldn't believe that just happened in all the years they had been together and all the yelling and the fighting he had never once laid a hand on her. But that all changed this afternoon.

"Did I really make him that mad?" Kate thought to herself. "Am I really that horrible of a person. I still can't believe my husband did that." Kate still was pacing the floor. "What is taking so long?" Kate looked at the clock. "He should have been back by now."

Kate glanced over at Randy who was sitting with Gracie when Brock came up to her.

"Kate Lynn sweet heart I know your worried but here come sit down."

"Dad he should have been back by now what the hell is taking them so long?" Kate said.

"Maybe they just needed to run a few more tests. You know how these things go."

"Yeah but Dad... I just ... I need Logan to be alright. I can't lose him." Kate said.

Then she noticed one of the Doctors coming towards her.

"Mrs. Orton?"

Kate just nodded and motioned for Randy to come over to her Brock went over to sit with Gracie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton. We did take your son for some tests , however during one of his test he had a seizure."

Kate was holding in tears as softly grabbed her hand.

"What doest that mean? Is our son ok?" Randy said.

"Yes he is now. He had another reaction to some of the medicine we gave him. I am confidant that we found the source of his initial reaction."

"What was it?" Kate said in a shaky voice trying not to cry.

"I am thinking it was a combination of a bug bite we found on his leg which looks like spider bite and smoke."

"Smoke? I don't understand?" Randy stated.

"After talking with you're in laws Mr. Orton they had a bomb fire the other night. Your son was probably just a little to close for two long, with that and the massive bite on his leg. It was just too much for his little body to handle"

"Is he ok now?" Kate said.

"We are watching him closely. However his seizure did last longer than we would have liked. We wont know if any permanent damage is done until he wakes up." The Dr. Stated.

"Permanent Damage?" Randy repeated.

"Brian function is our worry right now Mr. Orton. But I assure you we are doing everything we can for your son."

"Can we see him now?" Kate asked.

"Yes of course."

Kate let go of Randy's hand as they walked back to their sons room. He was laying in his bed he looked so pale as he sleep.

"How long will he be out?" Randy asked.

"It's hard to say? It could be a few hours in could be a couple of days. We're just in a waiting game."

"Oh Logan baby." Kate said as she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Mommy's right here baby. I love you so much. Daddy's here too."

Randy went to the other side of the bed and softly grabbed his other hand.

Over the next several hours Kate would not leave Logan's side, Randy went to check on Gracie and gave updates. He called Nina to check on Kiley. Kate just held on to Logan's small hand praying that he would be alright.

"Come on baby. Wake up please? Wake up for mommy." Kate said as tears streamed down her face.

"Kate Honey." Randy said as he softly touched her back.

"What?" Kate said not looking away from Logan.

"You need a break."

"No! I am not leaving him." Kate told him as she stoked Logan's brownish blonde curly hair. "Please Monkey. Wake up. Mommy and Daddy need you to wake up."

"Yeah Hot Rod." Randy said as he sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. "Kate." He said. But Kate wouldn't even look at him she just stared at the Logan. "Kate look at me."

"I can't look at you right now." Kate told him. "I don't want to fight with you. Not here not now!" Kate said.

Kate kissed Logan's hand and just started to sing

"This road is anything but simple Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low So loud, the voices of all my doubts Telling me to give up To pack up and leave town. But even so I had to believe Impossible means nothing to me . So can you lift me up?

And turn the ashes into flames 'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say And I've been given hope That there's a light on up the hall And that a day will come when the fight is won And I think that day has just begun.

Somewhere, everybody starts there Counting on a small prayer Lost in a nightmare But I'm here and suddenly it's so clear The struggle through the long years It taught me to outrun my fears And everything that's worth having Comes with trials worth withstanding. I need to be elevated Looking up is not enough I would rather rise above.

So can you lift me up?

And turn the ashes into flames 'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say And I've been given hope That there's a light on up the hall And that a day will come when the fight is won And I think that day has just begun."

Kate kissed Logan's hand at the end of the song.

"Mommy?" A weak soft voice said.

"Oh baby!" Kate said as she kissed his forehead and his blue's eyes opened. "Baby. Your awake."

"I feel yukie."

"I know baby. I know." She said as she kissed him again.

"Hi Hot Rod." Randy said.

"Daddy." Logan said.

"Yeah I'm here."

"I wanna sleep."

"It's ok Logan. You can go back to sleep. I love you so much." Kate said.

The nurse and doctors came in a little while later and examined Logan he didn't seem to have any permanent damage he was just still tired and week which was to be excepted. They said they wanted to keep him at the hospital for at least the next several days to monitor him. Randy stayed with Logan while Kate said she had to go to the bathroom. She then called Dean.

"Hey I was getting worried how is my monkey man?" Dean said.

"He's awake. His brain function seems normal."

"Oh Katie that's great." Dean said. "I just wish i could be there."

"I know. But I just can't deal with you and Randy right now."

"Katie what aren't you telling me?"

There was a long pause "Should I tell Dean what Randy did? No. He would freak out and that would make everything worse." She thought to she self.

"Kate! What the hell did he do?" Dean demanded.

"Nothing. Dean it's just a little overwhelming. But I need to be getting back. I just wanted to let you know that Logan is awake. I will call you tomorrow."

"You can call me tonight you know."

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Katie."

Kate headed back to Logan's room , she couldn't help but smile when she walked in Logan was now sitting up and eating jello.

"Look Mommy. Green."

"I see that Bubba. Does it taste good?"

"Yeah it ok."

That evening Kate and Randy spent time with Logan. It seemed like he was starting to get some of his energy back. He was still weak but he was starting to talk a little more. He made Randy explain all about his match with Roman and he wanted to know how Uncle John did against Big Show. Randy smiled and told him everything. As Logan began to drift off to sleep he was holding his stuffed Monkey that Brock had brought from their hotel room. They watched him sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Mom?" Kate said.

"What are you doing here?" Kate said as they all stood in the hall way so they wouldn't wake him up.

"You dad and Georgie are watching the girls tonight. So I came here to be with Logan so you two can go back and get some sleep." Nina stated.

"Mom thank you but I'm not leaving Logan." Kate stated.

"Kate Lynn I know you don't want to leave but Logan is doing much better. You need to get something to eat and a good night sleep will do you good. Randy please talk some sense into her will ya." Nina said.

"Come on Kate. She's right let's go back to the hotel and we will be back first thing in the morning." Randy said.

"Fine. Whatever ... but the second he wakes up or if anything changes you better call me mom." Kate said in a snotty anger voice.

"Of course I will Kate." Nina said.

Kate and Randy went in and Logan was still sleeping she kissed his forehead.

"I love you baby. I will be back first thing in the morning."

Randy kissed him too "Good Night Hot Rod. I love you. See you in the morning."

Kate had second thoughts about leaving but chose to go back to the hotel she did need a shower. Randy drove the car ride was silent Randy tried to hold her hand but she wouldn't even look at him she just stared at the window until they reached the hotel and then she walked a few steps in front of him. They entered the hotel room Kate went into the bed room and started to pick up the toys and she changed her clothes into a pair of shorts and a simple white tank top. Randy couldn't help but check her out as he set out the food they had picked up.

"Here Honey come and eat." Randy said.

"Whatever." Kate said.

"Kate please are you going to talk to me?"

"Well the last time I said anything to you felt the need to slap me Randy. What the hell?" Kate stated as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Sweet Heart come here." Randy said holding out his arms. Kate just looked at him and walked a few steps towards him. "You know I never meant to hurt you. I hate myself for what I did. I will never do it again."

Randy stood in front of Kate as he softly touched her arms.

"Randy I know we fight and we yell at each other but you have never given me a reason to be afraid of you. But today" Kate started .

"Please baby I hate myself I am not that guy. I never would ever do anything to hurt you or our kids. I don't want you to be afraid of me! I love you so much Kate Lynn. I hope you know that. I was just overwhelmed and stressed out. I mean I thought I could trust you."

"I told you I am sorry for kissing Dean. That's as far as it went. I know it was wrong to kiss him. But what you did?"

"Please Kate forgive me." Randy said as he softly placed his lips on hers.

Kate didn't say anything she just stared into his eyes. The same eyes she had fallen in love with many years ago.

"Please babe." He said once again as he began to kiss her neck and moved his lips back up to hers.

Kate pulled away "Randy"

Randy interrupted "Please let me show you how sorry I am baby." He kissed her again.

* * *

**Thanks for your comments and reviews on this story!**

_Should Kate had told Dean?_

_**Next Chapter: Logan get's to come home. Dean stops by the house to see him.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Mommy!

**One Week Later:** Logan was feeling well enough to go home. They had been home a few days. The doctors told Kate and Randy that he needed to stay on the antibiotic and he needed a follow-up with his regular Doctor. Also he still needed to rest and take it easy. As Kate and Randy were finding out in the few days they had been home that was easier said than done. Logan was getting back to his old self quickly.

Kate was folding laundry , Randy and Gracie were playing the Xbox while Kiley was sitting on his lap.

"MOMMY" Logan yelled as he came into the Laundry room.

"What baby?"

"I help?" He said.

"Yeah you help." She said as she picked him up and placed him on the counter. "How are you feeling Logan?"

"Fine."

"Your not sleepy?"

"Nope."

Kate couldn't help but smile every time he said that he sounded just like Dean.

Logan followed Kate as she went and took care of the clothes in each room. They were now in the master bedroom Kate was putting away the clothes Logan laid the bed he looked so small laying in he middle of their king size bed.

"Sing Momma?" Logan said in a tired voice.

Kate began to sing "Lift Me Up" once again and by the end of the song he was out like a light.

"How's he feeling?" Randy said as he came into their room.

"Better. I think he's tired." She said as they looked at him sleeping.

"So?" Randy said.

"I didn't take the test yet." Kate said back.

"I thought you were going to take it this morning?"

"Yeah well Kiley woke up early" Randy didn't let her finish as he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I have a feeling." he told her as he place his hands on her stomach.

Kate laughed "Really? You have a feeling?"

"Yeah. We're pregnant."

Kate was still giggling "You know that based on a feeling?"

"Yeah."

"I will take the test later and then we'll know." Kate said.

Kate looked back at Logan she slowly picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"I am gonna go put him in his bed."

Randy followed her and watched as she placed him in his blue race car bed and covered him up.

"I'm glad to have our little guy home." Randy said.

"Me too. He really had be worried. But he's a really fighter."

"Damn right he is." Randy agreed with a smile.

They were heading down the stairs when the door bell range.

"I'll get it." Kate said as Randy headed back into the living room where the girls were now playing.

Kate answered the door and there stood Dean with a smile on his face and a gift bag in his hand.

"HI Katie." he smiled.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Kate asked him.

"I had a few days off and I really wanted to my monkey."

"Come in."

"Who's at the door babe?" Randy said as he came around the corner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy snapped.

"Randy. Please he wanted to see Logan. Can you be civil please."

"Fine. I was gonna take the girls out for a bit any way." He said.

Kate took Dean up to Logan's room and he sat next to the bed and watched him sleep. Kate went into Kiley's room and changed her. As she held Kiley she went into Gracie's room.

"Hi Princess. So where's dad taking you?"

"I don't know he said it was a surprise." Gracie said with excitement.

"Yes it's a surprise." Randy said in the door way. "Are my two little ladies ready to go?"

"They look ready." Kate said with a smiled.

When they go to the door Kate handed Kiley to Randy and he kissed her passionate.

"Find time to take that test." He whispered in her ear. Kate nodded as she hugged and kissed her daughter's goodbye.

When they left she noticed that Dean was now sitting in the living room.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Hi. I know I should have called first but I knew you would have told me not to come or Randy would of come up with an excuse for me to not come. But I had to come and see my son. He's been through hell this last week and I honestly thought at one point we could have lost him. I never want to know what that feels like ever. He's my son Kate." Dean stated as he softly placed his hand on Kate's leg.

"Dean I know. I've talked too Randy and I told him that you and Logan needed to spend more time together. He wasn't happy about it but he agreed."

"Kate thank you. I need to be a father to my son."

"I know." Kate stated.

"Mommy?" Kate heard from the top of the stairs.

Kate got up and saw Logan standing near the baby gate at the top of the stairs.

"Hi Bubba." Kate said with a smile as she walked up the stairs and picked him up over the gate and carried him down stairs. "I have a surprise for you." Kate said.

"Yeah!" Logan said clapping his hands.

"Yeah!" Kate repeated as they walked into the living room.

Logan's face lit up as he jumped out of Kate's arms and ran to Dean.

"Dean!" He said as he crashed into him.

"Hi Monkey." Dean said as he pulled him onto his lap and into a hug.

Dean and Logan played together all afternoon, they were both so happy to be spending time with one another. Logan made Dean talk about his matches at the house shows and asked if he was scared of Brock Lesnar. Logan hung on his every word. It was almost dinner time when Kate got out her phone and text Randy.

"Are you coming home for dinner?"

"Yeah grabbing take out. Be home soon. Love you" Randy texted back.

"Kate?" Dean spoke while sitting on the floor playing with Logan.

"Yeah. I am in town for a few days do you think I could take Logan tomorrow?"

"I am sure that will be fine. But you have to remember he's still recovering. What did you have in mind?"

"Just a day out with his dad. Nothing crazy I promise."

"Yeah I will have him ready about 11 am?" Kate said.

"Sounds perfect. You know you could hang out with us too?" Dean smiled.

"Dean you know I care about you but I am in love with Randy."

"Right." Dean said sarcastic tone.

As Dean left he gave Logan a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " I will see you tomorrow monkey."

"Bye tomorrow." Logan smiled.

"Bye Kate." He said again as he hugged her and rubbed her back. "I do love you." he whispered in her ear.

Randy got home and they all sat down to dinner that Randy had brought home. That night they let Logan choose the movie and they sat down to watch the movie cars. Logan was snuggled up on one side of Randy and Gracie on the other. Kate was cuddling with Kiley half way through the movie she was out. Kate slowly took her up stairs changed her and laid her in her crib.

She then went into her room and then their bathroom and got out the test she took a deep breath and took the test. She set the timer she laid on the bed thinking to herself.

"I don't think I'm pregnant. I mean I would know. I think Randy just wants another baby so badly he hopes I am. I can't seem to forget about what he did. I know he didn't mean it he was stressed about Logan and the kiss between me and Dean. Oh My that kiss was amazing. No stop I can't think about Dean that way anymore. I can't. He's with Renee right , I mean I've seen their pictures on twitter. They have been traveling together. Why do I care... You don't Kate... You don't care. But he did tell me he loved. But I love Randy he is my husband." Kate thought to herself then the timer went off. She sat up and walked over and picked up the test.

"Holy Shit." She said out loud. "I'm Pregnant."

* * *

_**Thanks for your comments and reviews on this story! Keep letting me know what you think. I enjoy reading you thoughts! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 This isn't Right.

Kate stood there and stared at the test. She couldn't believe it "How the hell did Randy know?" She thought to herself a smile came across her face she knew that Randy would be thrilled about this. Kate went down stairs and finished watching the movie with Randy and the kids.

"I sleepy Momma." Logan said crawling over her Kate from Randy's lap.

"OK. I'll take you up stairs." Kate told him as she stood up and held him in her arms. Logan wrapped his arms around Kate and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I see Dean tomorrow." Logan said.

"Yeah you seen Dean tomorrow." Kate told him and she looked down at Randy who just rolled his eyes.

Kate laid him down and read him story and watched as he drifted off to sleep. "Thank You God. For saving my little boy. I can't imagine my life with out him." Kate said as she kissed his forehead and watched as he held his stuffed monkey close.

Kate heard laughter coming from Gracie's room, she stood in the door way watching Randy read Gracie a story and try as hard as he could to pronounce some of the words in the Dr. Seuss book he was reading. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Gracie Lynn is your mom standing behind me laughing?" Randy asked not turning around to look.

"Yes Dad she is." Gracie said with a smile as Kate came in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"He tries so hard doesn't he Gracie." Kate said with a laugh.

"Yeah. It's ok Dad we know you try your best." Gracie said with a laughed.

"Ha Ha. Do you want me to finish this story or not little lady?" Randy said.

"Finish please." Gracie said with a smile.

Kate sat on the edge of the bed and listened.

"Good Night Princess I love you." Randy said as he kissed her forehead "I will see you in the morning." "Good Night Mom. Night Dad. I love you too." Gracie said.

Kate and Randy headed to their bed room after checking in on the other two kids one more time. Randy was getting ready for bed Kate couldn't help but stare at him.

"Are you checking me out woman?" Randy said.

"Maybe." Kate said with a grin.

"Randy?"

"Yes honey?"

"I took the test." Kate told him..

Randy got a huge smile on his face as he turned around and walked over to his wife and pulled her close.

"Yeah?" Randy said with a grin.

"You were right! We're pregnant." Kate said with a smile as she showed him the test.

"YES!" Randy said rather loudly then covered his mouth and laughed. " I knew Kate. I knew it." He smiled and hugged his wife. "I love you so much." He then kissed her.

"How did you know? I honestly thought the test would come out negative." Kate said.

"I just knew. We're having a baby... Baby!" Randy smiled.

That night Randy was so excited as they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. Randy talked about how he hoped it was a boy and Logan would love to have a little brother and what they could name him.

**The next morning** Kate was in the kitchen making breakfast when Gracie came down the stairs.

"Are you ready for school sweetie?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Dad gonna take me in the Bentley." She smiled. Kate couldn't help but smile. Gracie loved it when Randy was home and was able to take her to school.

Randy came in with a grin as he pulled Kate close.

"Good Morning." He said as he kissed her softy.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed today." Kate said as he helped Kiley with her breakfast.

Randy just smiled as he at the bar in between Gracie and Logan.

"What are you doing today?" Kate asked him.

"Taking my princess to school then I was thinking about working out then going to see my parents." Randy said. "Why sweetie?"

"Just wondering." Kate said as she turned her attention back to Kiley who was feeding her self at this point.

"What are you doing today?" Randy asked.

"Well Dean is taking Logan for the day so I thought I would hang out with Kiley and maybe go get my hair cut. It's looking a little rough." Kate said with a laugh as she tossed her head around playfully.

"Kate living room now! " Randy voice changed from the happy guy he was a few moments ago to the viper in seconds.

She stood up looked at her kids with a smile and headed to the living room.

"What Randy?"

"You were serious about letting Ambrose have Logan for the day?" Randy said annoyed.

"Yes. We talked about this Randy. They need to spend more time together."

"So what he's gonna get him on his days off now. Start a family with Renee using MY SON!"

"What are you talking about? Dean wants to be a father to Logan. I think he has that right."

"Kate Lynn I told you ... I don't think he does. Not now. Not ever."

"You can't hide the fact that Dean is Logan's dad. I mean look at him Randy he looks just like him." Kate said.

"I know Kate. I know he looks just like him. You know you take every opportunity to tell me he's not mine." Randy snapped.

"No I don't. But I think you need to stop being an ass hole about this. I told you last week that Dean wanted to see him. So whether you like it or not Logan is spending the day with Dean." Kate said as she walked away.

Randy wasn't done talking yet and grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

"Why is it that you? Kate you don't seem to care what I want or what I think is best for our son?" Randy yelled.

"I don't care what you want really Randal? Of course I care what you want. But " Kate started.

"See Kate Lynn there's a but in there ... you care what I want but." Randy looked at the clock. "I am taking Gracie to school I'll be back later. Oh and I'm taking Ki Ki with me today." Randy stated in anger as he left the room.

Kate sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. As she heard Randy leave with the girls.

"Momma?" Logan said as he walked in.

"Yes honey?" Kate said looking up.

"Wanna play?" He said.

"Yeah we can play."

Kate sat on the floor and began to play with Logan they watched a little tv while play with his cars on the floor and of course his wrestlers.

"Hey Buddy. Let's go get dressed. Dean will be here soon." Kate said as she stood up and Logan grabbed her hand. They went up stairs and he picked out his clothes. Of course it was his jeans and WWE shirt.

"Buddy lets not wear that today. Ok? How about this one?" Kate said as she picked out a white shirt and then a red and white button up shirt over it.

Logan stared at it. "OK." He said with a smile as Kate helped him get dressed. Logan was playing in his room when Kate went into their room and got ready for the day herself.

Dean rang the door bell about 11 am. Logan ran to the door. "Dean! Momma Look."

Kate couldn't help but smile. "I see buddy." Kate said as she opened the door.

"HI." Dean said.

"HI." Kate repeated.

"HI Monkey. Are you ready to spend the day with me?" Dean beamed.

"Yup. Momma you come too." Logan said.

"Oh Bubba. I think it's just a boys day out." Kate said as she bent down and helped him put on his jacket.

"Katie it's alright you can come with us." Dean smiled as she picked up Logan. "What do you say Monkey, you want Mom to come with us."

"Yes." Logan said.

"Me too." Dean said.

Kate and Dean locked eyes as he flashed that smile.

"Please Momma." Logan said.

"Alright let me grab my purse and jacket." Kate said as she turned to walk away. Dean couldn't help but check her out.

They were now in the car Dean was driving.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Dean smiled. "She's so impatient huh Logan." He said as he looked back at the three-year old in his car seat.

"Yeah." Logan smiled as he agreed.

"So are you guys coming on tour this summer?" Dean asked.

" I don't know. Gracie will be done with school soon. So it's perfect timing, I mean Logan has his interview for preschool."

"What? You have to get interviewed for preschool?" Dean said.

"Yeah it's a private preschool program." Kate said.

"yeah I go to school." Logan grinned.

About 15 minutes later as they turned the corner Logan knew where they were going and started screaming and clapping his hands in pure delight.

Dean couldn't help but smiled as he looked back at his son and then looked over at Kate.

"I think he knows where we're going." Kate smiled.

"Yeah I take it I made a good choice."

"He loves it. Randy brought us all hear a few months ago. Logan had a ball. I've wanted to bring him back just didn't have time." Kate said.

"Well I am glad that I chose the World Aquarium." Dean said as he pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. "Are you ready to have some fun Monkey Man?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Logan said as he tried to unbuckle his car seat.

"I think he gets his impatiences from you." Dean smiled as they got out of the car.

He got out Logan out of the car and they were walking hand in hand. Logan walked in the middle holding each of their hands. As they headed inside to see all the animals.

As they went in Dean went up to the window and paid for all of them.

"Dean you really didn't have to I could have paid." Kate told him.

"No my treat." Dean said with a smile as he took Logan's hand and they began to walk around. Logan loved the animals. About an hour of walking around Dean looked at the time.

"Let's go." Dean said with a smile.

"Where?"

"I've arranged a special tour for Logan."

"Dean."

"I think he'll like it." Dean said with pride.

They went and found the tour guide she was really nice as she walked them around she interacted with Logan and asked him questions she even let him touch some of the animals. Kate couldn't help but smile as Dean and Logan were both petting the snake, then they put it around both their necks. Kate couldn't help but take a picture.

They were now by the fish Dean was holding Logan up so that he could see them better. When Kate's phone buzzed it was a text from Randy.

"Sorry I got mad this morning. Heading home now, hope we can talk. Love you."

"Not home. Needed time out of the house. Love you too."

They spent almost all after noon at there Logan was having a great time, Kate didn't know who had the bigger smile Dean or Logan.

They were now in the car heading back to Kate and Randy's.

"Dean?" Logan said from the bag seat.

"Yeah Monkey?" Dean said.

"I hungry."

Dean smiled and looked over at Kate.

"Do you mind if we stop for dinner?" Dean asked as he looked over at Kate.

"That's fine." Kate said as she got out her phone to text Randy. She told him she wouldn't be home for dinner and told him all he had to do was put the lasagna in the oven.

"Where do you want to eat?" Dean asked.

"Chunky E Cheese." Logan said as he clapped his hands.

"Bubba I don't think Dean wants to eat at Chuck E. Cheese. How about some place else." Kate said looking back at him.

"Nope. Pizza , Toys."Logan repeated.

"Katie it's fine. Just tell me how to get there and that's where we'll eat." Dean said.

"Alright Ambrose. But don't say I didn't warn you." Kate laughed.

Dean just laughed as Kate gave him directions. As they headed in Logan was once again in the middle holding each one of their hands, however he let go and put both Kate and Dean's hands together and he stood in front of Dean making the pick me up motion. He smiled and picked him up and then held back on to Kate's hand.

As they entered their were kids screaming and parents yelling as the annoying music played the dinging of the games were heard. Dean looked at Logan and then looked at Kate.

"What the fuck?" Dean said.

"Ambrose the mouth. This is a kids place." Kate said with a laugh.

"Yeah no shit." Dean laughed as he looked at Logan. "Logan are you sure you want to eat here?"

"Yup."

They found a table and ordered Logan was coloring on a place matt as Kate and Dean just started talking about work.

"So you and Lesnar huh?" Kate said.

"Yeah. It's suppose to lead to a huge match at SummerSlam I guess." Dean said.

"Wow. Are you sure you can handle him I mean he is a beast." Kate said.

"Do you not have faith in the Mox?" Dean laughed.

Kate smiled as Dean went to reach across the table and grab her hand the pizza came. Kate watched as Dean helped Logan with his piece.

After they ate Dean walked Logan around and they played games , he was amazing with him. Finally a little after 6 pm they were heading back to Kate and Randy's.

"Momma?" Logan said in his tired voice.

"Yeah?" Kate said as she turned around.

" I don't feel good."

"Aww what's wrong monkey?" Dean asked concerned.

"My tummy hurts."

No sooner did he say that , when his dinner came back up all over the back seat, it was a lot. In reaction Dean pulled over and Kate jumped out of the car and got Logan out of his car seat and patted his back as he was still getting sick on the side of the road.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked with ever more concern.

"I think it may be a reaction to the medicine he's on." Kate held him close he finally was done Kate cleaned Logan off with some baby whipes she had and the cleaned his car seat as Dean held Logan as he was crying.

"Aww it's alright Monkey." Dean said.

"Sorry about the car." Logan told him through his tears.

"It's a rental. Not a big deal."

When they pulled into the drive way Dean carried Logan in side, they went right up stairs as Kate drew a bath for Logan, Dean was changing him. Kate didn't even notice that Randy and the girls weren't home.

After his bath and new pajama's Dean was rocking Logan in his room, while Kate went to shower and change. As Logan fell asleep Dean laid him in his bed, and found Kate in the kitchen reading the note Randy left.

Babe,

Took the girls out for dinner. Be home later.

Love You ,

Randy

"He finally fell asleep." Dean said. "Is he ok? Was it something I did?" Dean asked.

"No. It's just he's still recovering and it could have been a reaction to the pizza. But Dean it was nothing you did I promise." Kate told him.

"Kate I want ..." Dean started to say.

"Dean I love you , you know that. But we can't keep doing this. I see the pictures of you and Renee traveling together. You can't keep telling me you love me and then be with her. If you want to be with her be with her. I am with Randy maybe this is the way things are supposed to be." Kate stated.

"Renee is not my girlfriend."

"Dean it's not fair to her to this she is if she's not." Kate said.

Dean walked up to Kate and pulled her close and their faces inches from each others.

"I don't love Renee." He said as he went to kiss her they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Mom! We're home. Dad took us Pizza Hut." Gracie said as she ran into the kitchen.

Dean and Kate moved away from each other just as Randy walked in with Kiley in his arms.

"You're still here." Randy stated.

"Yeah my son's sick." Dean stated.

"What? Is he ok?" Randy said.

"Yes Randy he's fine. He just got a stomach ache and got sick in the car. I am going to check in on him now." Kate said.

Kate walked Dean to the door.

"Text me later and let me know how he is." Dean said.

"I will."

Later that night Kate was laying in bed, when they heard Logan crying. Randy and Kate rushed to his room and he was wet with sweat and he was sick again, Kate picked him up and ran in another bath as Randy cleaned and changed his bedding.

Kate was washing him, when Randy came in.

"How is he?" Randy asked.

"Not Good. He has a fever. Randy I'm scared this isn't right. His medicine is supposed to help."

"If he still has a fever in the morning we will take him in." Randy said as he sat on the floor of the bath room next to Kate.

Kate had a bad feeling in her gut, what was wrong with her son?

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep letting me know what you think.**

_What did you think about their day out?_

_What's wrong with Logan?_

_Should Kate and the kids go on the summer tour with Randy?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 He's Our Boy.

The next morning Randy woke up to an empty bed, he got up and walked into Logan's room and saw Kate holding him tightly to her she had fallen asleep. He slowly walked in and took Logan from Kate , he noticed that he was paler than he was at 2 am and still very warm. As soon as Logan was out of Kate's arms her eyes shot open.

"Randy?" She said.

"Yeah. You fell asleep rocking Logan." he told her as he placed Logan in his bed. " I think he still has a fever."

Kate stood up and looked down at him she got the ear thermometer and took his temperature. As she took his temperature he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Momma, Daddy?" He said in a low voice.

"Yeah Hot Rod we're here."

"I fell yukie." he told them .

"I know honey, I know." Kate said as she took his temperature. "We're taking him in now his temp is 104!" Kate said as she picked him up.

Randy heart sank when he heard 104.

Kate laid him on her bed so she could changed, she didn't care what she wore she tossed on a pair of Jeans and a tank top. Randy asked the nice couple across the street to watch the girls until his mom could get there. They were now on their way to the hospital , Kate sat in the back with Logan who was crying now because he just felt horrible. Kate was holding in her tears as well.

_"What's wrong with him?"_ Kate kept asking herself. She got out her phone and began to text Dean.

"Kate are you really letting him know?" Randy said looking back at her.

"Randy not now I am not fighting with you. Yes I am telling Dean to meet us there. Something is wrong with our son!" Kate snapped.

Randy didn't want to fight either he just focused on the road as drove.

"Dean , Taking Logan to the ER! PLEASE meet us there." Kate text him.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know he has a fever of 104."

"I don't know much but that is high right?"

"Yes Please hurry."

"Leaving now."

When they reached the hospital the doctor and nurses took him back. Kate answered all of their questions while Randy filled out the paper work. Kate was holding in her tears the best she could.

"We will do everything we can for your son Mrs. Orton." The Doctor told her. "We called Dr. Highland and he is coming in too."

Kate just shook her head as a nurse showed them to the waiting area. Then Dean came rushing in , Randy was sitting finishing up the paper work.

"How is he? What the hell happened?" Dean said as he hugged Kate.

"He woke up this morning he got sick again, and he had a fever. Dean, I just I don't know what's wrong." Kate told him as the tears started to fall. Dean pulled Kate into a hug, he to was worried about their son.

"He's our boy Kate , he's fighter." Dean whispered in her ear.

They sat down next to Randy , he was looking over the papers and he placed his hand on her leg.

"He'll be alright Kate." Randy said.

They waited for what seemed like forever, Randy called the house to make sure that his mom made it to be with the girls. Gracie was scared but Randy talked to her on the phone.

About and hour later Kate was pacing the waiting room Dean and Randy sat and watched her when finally a nurse came up to them.

"The parents of Logan Orton?" she said

Dean and Randy shot up as all three of them headed to the nurse.

"How is my son." Kate said.

"We are getting ready to take him up stairs to the pediatrics. He does need to be admitted." She told them.

"What's wrong with him?" Randy asked.

"I will let the doctors talk to you." she told them.

"Can we see him." Dean asked

"Yeah but only two of you can go back with him until he is moved up stairs."

Kate's heart sank she didn't know what to do or who to choose, she knew that no matter which man went back with her the other would be pissed. But before Kate could say anything.

"You both go, I'll see him when he goes up stairs." Dean said in low voice.

Kate's heart ached for him she knew how much he wanted to see him.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered to him , Randy grabbed her hand and they went to see Logan. He was laying on the bed, hooked up to more IV's.

"HI Logan Sweetie." Kate said as she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Momma." He said in a low voice. "Daddy."

"HI Hot Rod. Still feeling yukie?" Randy asked.

Logan just nodded. Kate and Randy holding each of his hands, watching him drift off to sleep. When Dr. Highland and Dr. Ross came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton." Dr. Ross said as Kate and Randy stood up and gave their attention to him.

"What's wrong with our son?" Randy said.

"And dont' stand there and tell us it has something to do with a spider bite. Our son is sick." Kate said as her eyes filled with tears. Randy pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're right Mrs. Orton. It's not the spider bite, although that doesn't help his situation."

Kate and Randy both looked at each other and then back at the doctor.

"What situation." Randy asked his voice full of concern.

"Please explain it so that I understand please don't use the fancy medical talk." Kate said.

" Basically Logan a presence of bacteria in the bloodstream." Dr. Highland told them.

"So he has a blood infection?" Randy questioned.

"Yes." Dr. Ross said.

"Is it serious?" Kate asked.

"It can be yes, but we are treating him with IV antibiotics. We are admitting him and we are going to watch him closely for the 24 to 48 hours. " Dr. Highland told them.

"In a few minutes we'll take him upstairs." Dr. Ross said as they left the room.

"Oh Randy." Kate said as she turned and they hugged. "Our poor little guy." She said as the tears were streaming down her face.

"Kate listen to me, I know this is scary. I know you are worried, but you need to relax and stay calm." He told her placing his hand on her stomach. "You still have a that appointment with Dr. Weston this afternoon."

"Randy? I can't leave Logan."

"Kate I know but you have to take care of yourself and the baby." Randy told.

They took Logan up stairs as Dean was now sitting with him. Randy went to call his mom and give her and update and check on the girls.

"So he's gonna be ok Kate?" Dean asked as he held his hand and looked down at Logan who was sleeping.

"The doctors said they caught it in time. They just want to watch him over the next several days." Kate told him.

"It's my fault I made him do too much yesterday." Dean said.

"Dean listen to me." Kate said as she walked over to him. "This isn't your fault , it isn't anyone's fault. Know that." She told him as their eyes locked Dean pulled her to his lap.

"Pinky Promise?" He said.

Kate smiled "Pinky Promise." As they interlocked their pinky's.

"Momma." Logan said as his eyes opened. "Dean!" He said. "You here."

"Yeah Monkey. I'm here."

Kate stood up and walked to the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked him.

"Yukie."

"Yeah I bet you do. But they are giving you medicine to make you feel better." Dean told him.

Then Randy walked back in.

"Daddy." Logan said.

"Hi Hot Rod you're awake." Randy said.

"Yeah." Logan said. "Look Dean here."

"I see that buddy." Randy said. "Kate the time."

"Randy."

"No you're going."

"If you have to go somewhere, Kate I wont leave him. I'll stay with him." Dean said. "Are you ok with that Monkey man?"

"Yeah." Logan said.

Randy was hesitant, but Kate agreed. She kissed Logan good-bye and told they would be back in about an hour.

They went a few blocks over to her Dr. Office and were now waiting in the waiting room.

"You know I could have rescheduled this." Kate said.

"Yeah nice try. I can't believe I am going to say this but Dean is with Logan. He's fine. We will be back in less than hour." Randy said.

Kate smiled "He's gonna be alright , right Randy?"

"Oh Sweetie. He's gonna be fine." Randy told her.

"Kate Orton." The nurse called from the door way. Kate and Randy stood up and headed back.

"So baby number four Kate. Are you excited?"

"Yes. Very, I know Randy wants another boy."

"Yes I do, Logan and I are out numbered already." Randy said.

"Kate everything is looking great, it's just your blood pressure is a little high. We've been down this road before you need to remember to rest and take it easy. Alright."

"Yes I know." Kate said. "That is easier said than done." Kate thought to herself as her and Randy headed back to the car.

"Kate are you alright?" Randy asked on their way back to the hospital.

"Yeah, just worried about Logan."

"I know baby. But he's gonna fine." Randy said then his phone range. It as his mom , Gracie was having a hard time so Randy said he would come home for a but to give his mom a break.

Kate went right up to Logan's room , he was sitting up now in bed and they were watching sponge bob on TV. Kate's heart melted when she walked in, Dean and Logan were sitting and staring at the TV Logan was the spitting image of Dean.

"Hi Momma." Logan said.

"Hi. Are you having fun?"

"It's ok, no toys."

" I know but you need to rest." Kate said.

"Where's daddy?" Logan asked.

"He went home she your sisters. Grams been there all day."

"All day?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah."

Then the nurse came in and checked on Logan and they were gonna try to have him eat a little. He was still pale and weak but he was talking a little more.

He was eating soup with Dean's help.

"You know you have to get better so that you can come to SummerSlam in a few weeks."

"Summerslam." Logan repeated.

"Yeah I am gonna be fighting Brock Lesnar."

"WOW. You gonna win Dean I know it."

Kate sat there and watched the interaction between Dean and Logan. It was moments like this she just felt more confused, she did really love Dean Ambrose, but she was in love with Randy Orton her husband as well.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. Thank you for all of your comments and reviews. You guys are great , keep reviewing and commenting! :)**

_Why is Kate still so conflicted?_

_Poor Logan, how will Dean and Randy co-exist? _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I always win!

**A few days later** - Logan was still in the hospital they drew his blood multiple times a day and Logan cried every time, which broke her heart. Kate went home a few times to see the girls with Randy while Randy's parents stayed with Logan. Dean was there as well. He didn't want to leave Logan either. But Kate did convince him to go back to the hotel to sleep. But there was a tension between him and Randy they were both annoyed with each other.

**One morning **Dean was with Logan, Kate and Randy were at home eating breakfast with the girls.

"Is Logan OK Mom?" Gracie asked.

"He's doing much better sweetie." Kate told her.

"The doctors said he should be able to come home in the next few days." Randy said.

"Are you going to be at the hospital again all night Mom?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah I don't like him there alone sweetie."

Gracie nodded "Is Gram watching us again tonight?"

"Yeah she is. I know this is hard princess but your brother needs us now ok?" Randy said.

"I know Dad. I just want Logan to be ok."

"He will princess, soon he will be back home stealing your barbies." Randy told her.

"Dadddaaaa." Kiley was babbling sitting in her high chair.

"Hey baby girl." Randy smiled as he picked her up and held her on his lap.

Kate was loading the dishwasher when a nauseous feeling came over her.

"Honey are you alright?" Randy asked.

"Yeah just a little morning sickness coming my way." Kate said.

After dropping Gracie off at school they headed to the hospital. Dean was in the waiting room when they came up.

"How is he doing?" Kate asked.

"He's doing much better, he woke up and all of his oatmeal and juice. He even tried jumping on the bed." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Why aren't you with him now?" Randy said.

"They took him for another test."

"Did they find a problem?" Kate asked with concern.

"No." Dean started as he softly placed his hand on her arm. "No problem the nurse said it was a routine test."

"Alright, well I am going to talk to the nurse." Kate said as she headed for the nurses station.

Dean and Randy both were checking her out as she walked away.

"Ambrose let's talk." Randy said.

"Why? What could you possible have to say to me?" Dean said back.

"Ambrose I have a lot to say to you." Randy said. "So sit." Randy demanded.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Look Ambrose I don't like you , and you don't like me. Thanks for being here, but you can leave now. I know you have to be on a plane this afternoon for Raw anyway. We don't need to be here."

"Randy don't be an ass hole, you need to understand that Logan is my son. MINE and I am not going anywhere. Not this time. Like it or not Viper I am here to stay. I will be apart of my son's life, and I want to let him know that he is my son." Dean said. "I know your secret Randy and the only reason I haven't told Kate yet, is because I can't hurt her. Not like that. I let her go once but never again I will have her back again. Believe That!"

Randy just laughed "Quoting Reigns now are we Ambrose, now you listen you'll never be good enough for Logan, you'll never be his dad and you will never have my wife. I am Randy Orton and I will always win. You can Believe That." Randy said as he got up and went to find Kate.

Kate was sitting with Logan he just got back from his test.

"Momma lets play." He said.

Kate smiled his color had come back and he seemed to be doing much better, his room had a new of his toys in it and his favorite blanket on the bed. They began to play with his cars as he sat on the bed. When Randy came in the room.

"Daddy I playin." Logan said with a smiled.

"Yeah, you are looking good." Randy said.

"Yup." Logan laughed. "Dean!" Logan said as he jumped as he stood up on the bed.

"Logan Scott , we talked about jumping on the bed remember?" Dean said.

"Yeah I member." Logan said as Dean sat down in the chair next to Kate.

"So Dean when are you flying out today?" Randy said.

"You leaving?" Logan said.

"Yeah monkey, I have to. I don't want to but I have to go to Raw."

"Right beat the beast." Logan laughed.

"Yeah something like that." Dean said with a smile.

Then the nurse and Dr. Highland came in.

"It's nice to see you all here." Dr. Highland said.

"How is Logan doing?" Kate asked.

"He's responding really well to the antibiotics. He should be able to go home tomorrow as long as his blood test comes back clean."

"Thank you." Kate said.

As the Doctor left Kate followed him with Dean right behind, Randy stayed with Logan.

"Dr. Highland so Logan's going to be alright?" Kate asked.

"Yes. He is doing great. He will make a full recovery. He's a luck kid." Dr. Highland told them.

"I know he is just getting out of the hospital but should he travel this summer?" Dean asked.

Dr. Highland smiled, "I know that you and Mr. Orton have a busy traveling schedule, I suggest no traveling for a least a month give his body time to recover. But he should be able to go to SummerSlam Mr. Ambrose."

Kate couldn't help but smile "Dean did you already talk to them about SummerSlam?"

"No, I didn't say anything." Dean said a little confused.

"Logan was talking about it this morning when we took him for his cat scan." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I can't believe Logan is already talking about SummerSlam, I mean we have to get through battleground." Kate laughed.

"Yeah Roman, Me and Lesnar in a triple threat." Dean said.

Their eyes met as the smiled at each other.

"When is your flight?" Kate asked at they were still looking into each others eyes.

"2pm." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Kate I want to tell Logan I am his dad." Dean blurted out.

"What?" Kate said a little shocked.

"I don't want to stress you out or piss you off. Please just think about it. I think it's the right thing to do. Logan maybe three years old but he has a right to know that I am his dad." Dean said.

"I will think about it I promise." Kate said. " I am gonna miss you while your gone. Thank you so much for being here and being amazing with him."

"He's our son Kate. I love him and I love you" he told her.

"Dean have you talked to Renee?" Kate said.

"Katie Please?"

"No Dean, I told you it's not fair to her, if you don't love her then what are you doing with her. And if you are with her you shouldn't be telling me you love me."

"What are you doing with Randy?" Dean said back.

"Dean you know that I care about you but things are just complicated." Kate said.

"Why? Why are things so complicated I know that you love me and I love you. Why can't we just be together. This isn't complicated"

"Dean I'm pregnant. It's complicated for me." Kate told him as she walked away and went back in to Logan's room.

Dean soon followed they were all in his room watching Logan play and watch TV, Dean and Randy wouldn't even look at each other.

They brought in Logan's lunch and he didn't seem to like it.

"What's wrong Monkey?" Dean asked him.

"It smells weird." He said.

"Buddy it's what you wanted a grilled cheese."

"Nope." Logan said.

"If I go get you some ice cream will you eat your sand which?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Kate said as she stood up and kissed his forehead. "Do either of you two need anything?" She asked the two men you were on opposite sides of the room.

"Nope." Dean said with a smile.

"Na I'm fine honey." Randy said.

Kate was gone less than five minutes - when Dean just couldn't hold his tongue.

"You got your way again Randy." Dean said.

"What was that Ambrose?" Randy said back.

"Kate told me she's pregnant. So you won right?" Dean said.

"I always win and yes Kate and I are having another baby." Randy said.

"Momma's having a baby?" Logan said.

"Yeah Hot Rod. She is are you excited?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." Logan said. " A baby? We have Ki Ki."

" It might be a brother." Randy said with a smile.

"Hmmm maybe." Logan laughed.

"Unbelievable." Dean said in low voice.

"Problem Ambrose?" Randy said.

"No your just sitting here telling my son he may have a brother. No Randy No problem at all." Dean said as he got up and walked out of the room, Randy was pissed and followed him.

"What Randy? You clearly wanted another baby and you want a boy to what replace Logan?" Dean snapped.

"I would never want to replace my son. But I told you I always win and I have Kate, I have Logan and we are having another baby. What do you have Ambrose? Right Renee? Friends with benefits if I remember."

"Go to hell Randy you don't know anything. Someday Kate will no the truth and I will be there to pick her up when you tare her down." Dean stated. They were now noise to noise as Kate walked up.

"What the hell is going on between you too?" Kate asked.

"Nothing baby." Randy said as he pulled her into a hug and a kiss , Dean rolled his eyes and walked back into Logan's room.

Kate pulled away "Did you do that just to piss Dean off?" Kate said.

"No I kissed you because you are my wife." Randy said with a smile.

Kate walked back into the room. Dean was sitting with Logan playing with his toys.

"Momma!"

"Hi baby boy."

"No... baby!" Logan said pointing to Kate.

"What?"

"I not a baby. Baby." Logan said again as he pointed to Kate.

"Randal Keith Orton? Did you tell Logan?"

"Yeah Kind of why what's the big deal?" Randy said.

"You know I didn't want to tell anyone yet."

"Kate listen nothing is going to happen everything is going to be fine this time." Randy said as he pulled her into a hug.

**That afternoon** Dean said he good byes to Logan and was heading to the airport Kate walked him to the elevator.

"Dean thank you for being here." Kate said.

"Listen Katie he's my son and I will always be here for you and him. No matter what. I mean that I am here for you." Dean said as the elevator door opened. "I will see you soon. Please think about what we talked about?" Dean said as the elevator doors closed he winked at her.

Kate felt her cheeks flush and her heart race , she took a deep breath and headed back to Logan's room.

**The next day** Logan's blood test came back normal and he was able to go home , Kate called Dean and told him the wonderful news. She was so happy to have her son home and getting better with each day.

**One Week Later:** Logan had been home almost a full week and was back to his old self running around and getting in to trouble. Today was Gracie's last day of school and Logan's preschool interview. He also had a check up this afternoon.

"Are you ready for you last day of school princess?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am. It's gonna be so much fun, we are gonna play games."

"Sounds like fun sweetie." Kate said.

"I go to school to sissy." Logan said.

"Yeah buddy you go to school today." Kate said with a smile.

"Katie baby your feeling alright? You were up a lot last night."

"Randy I am fine. Are you ready to head back to work tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, have to make a statement this weekend." Randy smiled.

"You go get um Viper or is it the legend killer?" Kate laughed.

"It's both." Randy said as he pulled her close.

**Later that afternoon** , Kate and Randy took Logan to his preschool interview which went great they met his teacher and looked at his class room.

"I go to school here momma." Logan bragged.

"Yeah." Kate smiled.

"Momma?" Logan said as he tugged on her shirt. Kate smiled and bent down to his level.

"What Bubba?"

"I miss Dean."

"Aww baby I know, we are going to see him at SummerSlam. Remember we can call him later if you want."

"OK." Logan said with a smile. "Daddy Piggy ride." He said as he ran to Randy.

Randy smiled as he carried him to the car and helped him in his seat as Kate put Kiley in hers.

"Are you ready to go get sister from her school?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, let's do it dad." Logan said.

As Randy was driving Kate was staring out the window. _"Should we tell Logan Dean is his father? He's three will he understand? He does have a bond with him. Randy and I have talked or well fought about this all week. He of course doesn't want to tell Logan the truth , and me I am just torn. I don't know what the right thing to do is."_ Kate thought to herself.

Kate jumped when Randy's hand touched her leg.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to make you jump." Randy told her.

"It's alright I was just lost in thought that's all."

"Yeah what about?"

"The new baby." Kate said she lied but didn't want to fight again. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Just thinking about the new baby Randy." She said again.

"Yeah." Randy smiled and placed his hand over Kate's. "I was thinking too, Are you sure you want to come to SummerSlam this year?"

"Randal? Don't start that, we are going. You told the kids we could go. So are you going to tell them that you changed your mind." But before Randy could answer Kate spoke again.

"Why Randy? Why don't you want us to go?"

"I just don't."

"Well to damn bad Orton we're going." Kate stated.

* * *

**56 Reviews and Comments. Thank you so much! You guys are great! Thought you'd like another Chapter today! Again you guys are great and I love reading your comments!**

_**Why did Randy change his mind?**_

_**Should Kate take the kids to SummerSlam? **_

_**Is it time for Logan to know the truth that Dean is his father? **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 SummerSlam

**A Month Later** : It was SummerSlam season , Randy had been back to work full-time over the last four weeks. Gracie was loving her summer vacation Logan was back to his old energetic self. Kiley was walking and talking up a storm now. Kate was having morning sickness and had developed a small bump.

The kids were loving being on the road with Randy, even if it was just day three into their trip. Kate was finding fun things for the kids to do on the road Kiley was the hardest to entertain.

It was the day before SummerSlam Kate and Randy checked in to a hotel so the kids could go swimming and play. Randy was off to a fan meet and greet they had just gotten back from the pool , Kiley was sleeping , Logan was almost there and Gracie was a movie.

When there was a knock on the door it was Dean.

"Hi Kate." Dean said with a smile as he came in.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Aww he fell asleep." Dean stated looking over at the couch were all three kids were laying.

"Yeah , they had a big day at the pool." Kate said. "So are you ready for your match tomorrow?"

"Ready as I will ever be , the changed it to a hell in the cell match." Dean told her.

"What the hell? Why?" Kate said in a worried tone.

"Who knows creative said it would be more entertaining. I'm in whatever gets ratings right."

"Dean I know but I'm worried, you locked in a cell with Brock Lesnar."

Dean couldn't help but grin "What you don't think I can take him."

"Ambrose I didn't say that. But Lesnar when he gets in the ring, I don't think he cares. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww Katie you do care." Dean smirked.

"You know I care about you." Kate told him. ." " I care about you too." Dean said.

"Dean you know ... " Kate began to say but got a sick feeling to her stomach.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Fine." Kate said placing her hand on her stomach. "Just a little nauseous."

"Do you need anything?" Dean asked.

"No I'm fine. Did you still want to take Logan for dinner?"

"Yeah if that's alright?"

"It's fine. Let me wake him and give him and get him changed."

Kate was getting Logan ready for dinner, he was talking a mile a minute about being in the pool and how excited he was to be going out with Dean.

"Mom can we go have dinner with Dean too?" Gracie asked. "Logan always gets to go."

Dean and Kate looked at each other "I know sweetie, but your dad is taking us out when he gets back ok?"

"OK." Gracie said.

Kate hugged Logan and watched as Dean and Logan walked hand in hand down the hall way.

When Randy got back he seemed a little annoyed.

"Randy are you ready for dinner?" Kate asked "The girls are really hungry."

"Kate I am not in the mood order room service."

"Mom?" Gracie said.

"Fine Randy, I will take them to eat." Kate said.

She grabbed Kiley and they headed out and took the girls to a local Pizza Place it was the same one that Dean had taken Logan to.

"Momma." Logan said with a smile.

"HI Logan. Are you having fun with Dean?"

"Yeah I gettin fries."

"Really sounds yummy."

"Mom can I get cheesy fries." Gracie said with a smile.

"No Randy?" Dean questioned looking around.

"No he decided to stay in." Kate said.

"We join us , is that ok Logan?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your time together."

"Really? Katie it's fine. Gracie are you ok with joining us?"

"Yeah, but you have to do you Mr. Rhodes voice please."

Dean laughed and in his Dusty Rhodes voice said "It's a deal."

Kate couldn't help but laughed as she put Kiley in the high chair the waiter had brought over.

They were all eating Kate watched how Dean interacted with all three kids he was amazing.

"Dean?" A female voice said as she walked up Kate noticed it was Renee.

"Hi Renee." Dean said.

"Kate." Renee said.

"HI Renee."

"So are we meeting up later?" Renee asked.

"Yeah just like I said I will see you at 9." Dean said.

"Dean?" Logan said tapping him.

"Yeah Son?" Dean answered.

"I have to potty?" Logan said in a whisper.

"Alright Monkey let's go." Dean said as he got up and then picked up his son.

"I will see you tonight Renee." Dean told her as he walked away.

"So dinner with Dean tonight? Not with your husband?" Renee said.

"Randy's was just tired."

"Kate I know that Logan is Dean's son and I think it's really selfish of you that you wont let Logan call him Dad." Renee said.

Kate stood up "Look Renee you maybe with Dean or whatever but my son and the relationship between them is none of your business. Got it. So stay out of it."

"I am just saying that you have a husband and for some reason Dean thinks that you will leave Randy for him. Personally I think you wont I mean you just keep stringing him along."

Kate was getting pissed but in away she knew that Renee had a point.

"Like I said you don't know anything so stay out of it." Kate snapped.

Renee just rolled her eyes and walked away.

After dinner Kate took all three kids back to the hotel and Randy was sitting on the bed all the kids ran to him yelling Daddy.

"HI" Randy said as he hugged them.

After the kids were sleeping Kate was laying awake thinking.

"Kate are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I think that it's time we tell Logan the truth, I don't want to fight about this anymore. I think it's the right thing to do." Kate said.

"Kate you know that I don't think it is." Randy snapped.

"I know you don't but you both keep putting me in the middle and it's not fair to anyone." Kate said sitting up.

"Dean wants this and you want this. I am trying to please you both and I just don't know if I can." Kate said.

"Aww Come here baby." Randy said pulling her close she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't stress out please. It's not good for you or the baby." he told her placing his hand on her stomach.

**The next afternoon** the kids were playing around in Stephanie's office with Aurora , Murphy and Vaughn. They were all having a great time except Logan he was board because he was over run by girls. Kate and Stephanie were just talking about life, and the business of course when Logan came up almost in tears.

"Momma?" Logan said.

"Aww What's wrong bubba?" Kate asked pulling him up to her lap.

"I board girls" Logan said.

Stephanie and Kate laughed.

"Dean? Momma?"

"Oh bubba, I think he's busy he needs to get ready for his match remember."

"Yeah but I wanna see him."

"They have a special bond don't they." Stephanie said.

"yeah they do, they both love each other. Dean wants us to tell him the truth but Randy is totally against it. I just don't want to fight with either one of them."

"Please momma?"

"Alright, I'll take you for a walk but Dean and your dad are getting ready for tonight ok?"

"K." Logan said with a smile.

"I'll watch the girls go." Stephanie said with a smile.

Kate and Logan were walking around backstage hand in hand, there was a lot going on. Everyone was getting ready for the live show tonight. There were a lot of good matches but the most talked about was the Ambrose vs Lesnar Hell in a Cell Match for the title.

Kate and Logan walked around the corner and noticed Randy talking with Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar.

"Look Momma , daddy." Logan said pointing.

"Yeah I see bubba." Kate said. "Why is Randy talking with Lesnar?" Kate thought to herself.

Then Logan heard something and let go of Kate's hand and starting running. Kate headed after him.

"Logan Scott. Don't Run. Logan. Stop." She called after him as saw Logan crash right into Dean who looked like he was in a heated talk with Renee.

"Hi Monkey. Where's your mom?" Dean asked as he scooped him up into his arms.

Logan smiled and pointed over there as Kate rushed up to them.

"Sorry Logan what do you for interrupting."

"Sorry Dean. I just missed you."

"Aww it's alright monkey. I missed you too. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat."

"Well then let's go. Kate do you mind?"

"No it's fine. You can take him. Logan be good." Kate said as they walked away.

"Dean we weren't done talking." Renee said.

Dean tuned back around "I'm sorry Renee I am but I said everything I needed to last night." he told her as he walked away.

"Well I hope your happy Kate." Renee said to Kate.

"What?" Kate said confused.

"He's still in love with you and he told me that he can't be with me because you and Logan. I mean your married you don't love him. But he's dumb enough to think that you will leave your husband. I can't believe I fell for him I should have known something was up."

"Renee I'm sorry." Kate said.

"Yeah whatever." She said as she walked away.

About an hour before the show went live Kate the kids were still playing in Stephanie's office.

"Are you sure your nanny doesn't mind watching three more children?" Kate asked.

"She's fine with it. Besides you need a break anyway. They will be fine at the hotel I promise you can pick them up after the show." Stephanie said with a smile.

" Stephanie thank you."

"It's not a problem I guess Hunter and Randy already talked about it any." She said with a laugh.

Kate told the kids to be good and hugged and kissed them as they left. Kate went right to Randy's locker room he was in his gear.

"Hi honey." He said with a smile.

"Hey."

"Did the kids get go with the nanny?"

"Yeah, Randy you know they could have stayed here. Gracie really wanted to see your match." Kate said.

"I know but they'll watch it at the hotel on the network. Which is better anyway tonight is going to be brutal." Randy said.

"What does that mean?" Kate asked.

"Nothing Babe it's SummerSlam."Randy said as he kissed her lips softly.

The show started with a bang : Kate stayed backstage until Randy's match which was the second to the last one. She went and sat ring side with some of the other WWE wives that were there. Randy's music hit and he got a mixed reaction there were boo's and cheering as he posed on the top turn buckle. Then John Cena's music hit he came running out with the Money in the Bank brief case in hand. They had been fighting since then because Cena cost Randy the chance at the ladder match. When Randy first came back to work. This match was a lot of give and take but at the end Randy RKO'd Cena for the win. There were cheers and boo's as Randy celebrated his win.

Kate watched on as the cell was lowered to the ring her heart began to pound she had a bad feeling about this. Dean's music hit and he came down the ring ready for a fight. He looked down at Kate and winked , his was getting a major pop. Then Brock's music his and he came out with of course Paul Heyman in tow.

As the bell sounded the beat down began , Dean didn't even have a chance he tried to hold his own but less than 5 minutes in he was given an F5. Kate was horrified as he punched and scrapped back. Then he was german suplex a few times and tossed into the cell wall. Kate was covering her eyes as she saw the blood.

"OH Dean!" Kate said. "What the hell is going on?" Kate said.

This match went on for over 20 minutes Dean was still in the fight when Brock picked him up and slammed him once again into the cell wall as the wall came crashing down, Dean was out as Brock dragged him back to the middle of the ring for the win.

"Your Winner and still the WWE world heavyweight champion Brock Lesnar." There were boo's heard as the ring Doctor went to check on Ambrose. Kate couldn't hold in her tears. Once she saw that they weren't on live TV she jumped over the barricade and went into the ring.

"How is he?" She said with tear.

"He's gonna need to go to the hospital, I think that last F5 did some damage."

As they took Dean back to the trainers room by stretcher Kate noticed Randy congratulating Brock.

"What the hell is your problem Lesnar?" Kate demanded.

"What?" He said looking down at her. "Orton your wife has a big mouth." He laughed.

"Kate Lynn what's wrong? Dean just couldn't handle the match."

"Handle the match are fucking kidding me Orton? That wasn't a match that was an attack. Brock you are a selfish son of bitch and I hope that who ever put you up to this pays for it, because you could have just ended his career." Kate said as she smacked him across the face.

"Kate Lynn What the hell is the matter with you."

"Don't even talk to me right now. I am going to check on the father of my son." Kate snapped as she walked away and headed to the trainers room. She walked in to see the trainers around him.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Katie?" Dean said in a low voice.

"Yeah I'm here." Kate said as she grabbed his hand.

"Dean you need to go to the hospital." The doctor told him.

"Nah I'm fine." he began to say.

"Shut up Ambrose your going." Kate demanded.

"Alright you heard the lady I guess I'm going."

"I will meet you there I promise." Kate told him.

Kate went to Randy's locker room and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Randy said.

"I need you to pick up the kids. God I hope they didn't watch that last match." Kate told him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Randy repeated.

"I am going to the hospital it with Dean. He needs someone with him. He was just attacked and I don't care what you say that wasn't a match Lesnar was out for blood and I will find out who put that stupid ape up to it." Kate said.

"I don't want you to go to the hospital , Let Roman go. You're my wife. He doesn't need you." He told her as he grabbed her arm.

"He may not need me but did you ever stop to think that maybe Logan and I need him?" Kate snapped back.

"I'm not letting you go Kate."

"You don't have a choice Randy."

"You are pregnant Kate you shouldn't be chasing after your boyfriend." Randy told her.

"What the hell did you just say to me? You really want to fight about this now? Fine. You are being a selfish ass hole right now Randy. Dean is Logan's dad and I need to make sure that he is ok for Logan's sake."

"Logan is my son Kate mine." Randy yelled.

"He's Dean's Son Randy. I know you can't admit it but at some point your going to have to." Kate yelled back. "Let me go I am going to the hospital." Kate said fighting out of his grip.

Randy was getting pissed "Fine Kate, Go. Turn your back on me and our family." Randy yelled as he let go of her arm as she headed for the door.

* * *

**Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! You guys are great!**

Should Kate go to the hospital?

Is this the end of Dean's career?

Did the kids see the match?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Aftermath.

Kate was in tears as she took a cab all the way to the hospital she called the nanny and told her that Randy would be there soon to get the kids. Then Stephanie called her and told her not to worry about it , Randy asked if they could take the kids for the night.

"Is everything ok?" Stephanie asked her.

"No , it's not everything is a mess. I am a horrible mom and an even worse wife." Kate told her.

"Kate it's not that bad, Randy told us you were heading to see Dean."

"Yeah I am. Stephanie what the hell happened? I know that wasn't part of the story line."

"Your right it's not. Dean was supposed to win."

"What?" Kate said through the tears. "I can't believe this."

"Me either. Hunter and I a meeting tomorrow to talk about this. Kate I can't tell you what to do but you know in your heart what the right thing to do is."

"I know Steph, I know." Kate said as she hung up the phone.

She got to the hospital and went in she saw Roman and Renee in the waiting room.

"Oh Good. Kate he's been asking for you. He's being stubborn and wont let them run any tests." Roman told her.

Kate went up to the front desk and the nurse brought took her back.

"Hey Kitty Kat" Dean said.

"Dean you have to let them run the test. Please."

"You know how I feel about hospitals I will be fine."

"Dean please."

"Anything for you." he told her.

"No not for me. Don't do it for me. Do it for your son." She said as she held up a picture of the two of them together.

"Dean you know I care about you but I can't stay. So please don't make me worry about you." Kate said.

"It's Randy."

"Dean please I can't do this now. You should be resting. Roman is out side and I will call him later to make sure your ok."

"Kate please don't leave stay."

Kate had tears in her eyes and a pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry Dean. I am I know that you will be ok but please listen to the doctors and to Roman. But I have to go." Kate said as she stood up and walked away.

"Randy's been lying to you Kate." Dean said trying to sit up.

"Dean please don't do this. I can't do this. I am pregnant and I have three kids at home with a husband who've I've treated like shit. All because I fell in love with you. Dean I love you and it's tearing me up because I can't love you , I shouldn't love you. I am married and I need to love my husband and start treating him better." Kate said through her tears.

"Kate listen to me please"

"Dean don't make this any harder please, just focus on getting better ok?" She said as she kissed him softly and walked away with tears in her eyes.

"How is he?" Roman asked when Kate reached the waiting room.

"He's getting the test done. If he gives your trouble, remind him why he needs to get better." Kate said as she gave Roman the picture of a smiling Dean and Logan together.

"Are you leaving?" Roman asked.

"I have too. I'm sorry but I have to get back to Randy and the kids. Call me with an update later please." Kate said.

"Of course. Kate he does love you."

"I know Roman. I know."

Kate headed back to the hotel and walked into the room. Randy was talking on the phone when Kate came back in when he noticed her he hung up the phone.

"Hi Randy."

"Kate."

"Can we please talk?"

"Now you want to talk."

"Please." Kate said her eyes still wet with tears.

"Kate you just left? You left me for him."

"Randy please don't see it that way..." She began.

"How else am I suppose to see it Kate Lynn. You are my wife and pregnant with my kid, this is my baby right."

"Randy don't be an ass hole of course this baby is yours." Kate said.

"Well I thought Logan was mine too and he turned out to be Deans. We all agreed that I would be his father and I love him so much but these last few months it's all changed why? All because Ambrose wants to step up and be a father now." Randy said. "Kate can't you see what this is doing to me? To our family."

"Randy I know that I'm sorry isn't enough. I have been such a horrible wife , I know that. I just can't do this any more. I was just so hurt when you cheated on my not once but twice, Dean was there for me in ways you weren't. I love you Randy and I know that I haven't shown you that lately. I am so sorry." Kate said tears still streaming down her face.

"Kate Lynn I don't want to hurt and I am sorry for everything I've done, but you hurt me when you ran off to Ambrose."

"Randy please, I am here now. I came back to you." Kate said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Do you remember our first date?" Randy asked as they sat on the bed.

"Yes when you took me to Denny's and we sat up all night talking and watched the sun come up?" Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah. Kate I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I know I am not innocent in all of this and I am sorry for that." Randy said as he kissed her cheek.

"Randy I love you and I am so sorry that I hurt you. We do need to figure out this whole Dean thing, he wants to be Logan's dad. I know it's not fair to you and you both put me in the middle I just ... I don't know what to do Randy."

"Kiss Me." Randy said.

"What?"

"Kiss Me." Randy smiled as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

"Randy I ..." Kate began to say.

"Please Baby I love you and I don't want to fight not anymore. Not tonight and not about our son!" He told her as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed back.

**After the Smackdown taping a few days later** - Kate and Randy took the kids home. Kate hadn't talked to Dean since Sunday night. But she did talk to Roman. Dean had a concussion and his shoulder was messed up and wasn't cleared to wrestle for a while. Roman took him to his place in Vegas and texted Kate when they got their safely.

"He wants to see you Kate." Roman text her.

"I know but we can't right now. Have Renee stay with him." She typed back.

"He kicked her out of his hospital room. He told her that they would never be together he didn't love her He loves you! Kate he loves you and you love him."

"Thanks for taking care of him Roman." Kate said before putting her phone away.

Randy was in the pool with the kids, enjoying the warm summer air. Kate was sitting in the lawn chair watching them all play when Logan came running up to her.

"Logan Scott now running near the pool remember." Kate told him.

"Momma." Logan said with a smile as he climbed up in the chair with her.

"What buddy?"

"Baby." Logan said with a smile as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah baby." Kate smiled as Gracie , Randy and Kiley got out of the pool. They sat pool side talking.

"So Mom's having another baby." Gracie said.

"Yeah how do you feel about this princess?" Randy asked.

"It's cool I hope it's a sister." She said with a smile.

" No brover." Logan said.

"Sister." Gracie said.

"Well we don't need to fight about it. We will find out in a few weeks." Kate said with a smile.

"Your moms right. We are gonna love this baby if it's a boy or a girl." Randy told them as he kissed Kate's cheek.

"So who's hungry?" Kate asked.

"ME!" Gracie said.

"ME Mommaa."

"ME ME" Kiley repeated.

Kate smiled as she stood up she got a light-headed feeling when Randy caught her as she wobbled a little.

"Kate are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Fine just stood up to fast. Now I am going to make dinner. Randy are you still grilling?"

"Hell Yeah baby. "

"Hell yeah." Logan repeated.

"Nice Randy." Kate said with a laugh. "Logan we don't talk like that."

"But my daddy does." Logan said as he walked over to Randy and tugged on his short.

"Yeah his dad does."

Kate couldn't help but laugh as she walked in side and began to prepare for dinner. Randy grilled out and they ate pool side and the kids had ice cream to top off a fun family day. After all the kids had their baths and they watch the Smurfs to end to the night. Kate took Kiley up stairs and but her to bed, Randy carried Logan to bed. As Gracie followed.

"Today was a great day wasn't it." Randy said as they both got into bed.

"It was really nice. I love having you home , the kids like it too. Especially when they want to go swimming." Kate smiled.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be in the pool too much." Randy said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"That reminds me I need you to clean out the cat litter." Kate said.

"Oh you're lucky your pregnant." Randy laughed.

"You got the little fur ball." she laughed.

"I love your laugh."

" I love you." Kate said as they kissed each other softly.

Randy and Kate fell asleep in each other arms, everything was getting back on track. Kate wasn't talking to Dean and focusing on her husband and family.

**At 2 am** - Kate woke up to sever pain in her abdomen she sat up. She placed her hands on her stomach and stood up then walked to the bathroom.

"RANDY!" Kate screamed in pain from the bathroom.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I can't believe it 9 reviews on Chapter 14! You Rock! Thanks~ I love hearing what you have to say... keep being awesome! **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 I can't do this anymore!

"RANDY" Kate yelled from the bathroom. She was in severe pain as she clenched her stomach she fell to the bathroom floor when he came rushing in.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Randy said kneeling next to her.

Kate was in tears. "The baby." she told him.

"I will get you to the hospital." He said as he scooped her up.

"Dad?" Gracie said standing her door way. "What's wrong with mom?"

"Oh princess, I have to take her to the doctor. I am gonna see if Mrs. Jenks can stay with you guys until Gram can get her." He told his daughter.

"It's alright honey." Kate said trying not to show her daughter she was in pain. "I'll be fine. Just go back to sleep."

"I love you mom." Gracie said.

"I love you too Princess."

On the way to the hospital a sudden feeling of deja vu came over Randy as he looked over at Kate who was still in pain.

"I'm sorry Randy." Kate told him through the pain.

"Kate stop. Just relax and take a few deep breathes we don't know anything yet."

"Randy." Kate said again with the tears just streaming down her face.

Randy looked at his wife and held in his tears, they had been through this twice before they knew this wasn't good. He softly grabbed her hand.

**About an hour later** Kate admitted upstairs and was laying in the hospital bed hooked up to an IV. Randy was holding Kate's hand neither one saying anything to each other. When the Doctor and a nurse came back in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton." the Nurse said.

"Hi Kate, Randy." Dr. Weston said. "I'm so sorry but you lost the baby."

"I know." Kate stated looking away from the doctor and staring at the wall.

"I thought everything was fine?" Randy question.

"Mr. Orton sometimes these things happen." the nurse started to say.

"I know. We've been through this twice before." Randy said.

"Randy I am truly sorry. Kate I need to you rest and take it easy the next several days. Then I want to see you at my office at the end of the week."

Kate still didn't say anything she just nodded.

"I want to go home. I want to go home to my kids." She finally said.

"Kate I want you to stay here at least the next couple of hours." Dr. Weston said.

"Fine." Kate said.

"Kate honey do you want to talk about this." Randy asked in a low voice.

"No. I don't." Kate told him.

**Finally after several hours** they let Kate go home. Still Kate and Randy didn't talk on the way home. When they came in-house all three kids ran to them screaming.

"Momma , Daddy." Logan said.

"Hey Hot Rod." Randy said as he picked him up.

"Momma." Kiley said.

"Hi baby." Kate said picking her up.

"Kate you shouldn't" Randy started to say but Kate gave give a look.

As she went in and sat on the couch. Gracie was playing the Xbox.

Randy was in the hall talking to his mom. Logan and Kiley crawled on the couch and were no cuddling with Kate.

"Mom your ok right?" Gracie said putting down the controller and climbing on the couch with Kate.

"Yes Princess. I will be fine. I didn't mean to scare you." Kate told Gracie.

"Baby." Logan said.

"Logan Shut up." Gracie said to him and she hit his arm.

"Momma." Logan said.

"Gracie don't talk to your brother like that and we don't hit." Kate said.

"But Mom Gram already told us." Gracie said.

"What?" Kate snapped. She didn't let Gracie answer she just stood up and headed up stairs.

Randy soon followed her, Kate changed her cloths and laid back down in the newly made bed. Elaine must have made it and cleaned up the house.

"Kate honey?" Randy said as he came in the room.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Really? Randy?"

"Kate please talk to me. I don't want to see you shut me out again." Randy said with concern.

"I wont shut down again. I am just tired and want to take a nap. Can you watch the kids please. And thank your mom for telling our kids." Kate told him.

Randy knew she was mad. "Sweetie she was just trying to help and yes I will take care of the kids today. You just lay down and rest. I love you."

"Momma." Logan said from the door way.

"Hi Hot Rod. Momma needs to rest." Randy told him. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"No. I want momma." Logan said as he crawled in to bed with Kate. "Momma's sad."

"Yeah I am Bubba. But I'm better now that you're here." Kate said as she kissed her sons cheek.

"Come on Logan let your mom rest." Randy said in the door way.

"Randy he's fine. Take the girls swimming if they want to go." Kate told him. "Logan do you want to watch TV with me?"

"Yeah." Logan said as he curled up in the bed.

"Kate?"

"Randy he's fine."

Randy took the girls out to the pool that afternoon while Kate was sleeping in while Logan laid and watched TV.

"Logan sweetie are you sure you don't want to go swimming with Daddy?"

" Yeah I could go." Logan said.

Kate smiled as she got out of bed and helped him in his swim trunk and took him outside. She stood in the door way and watched as Logan ran to the pool and jumped right in splashing Randy and Kiley.

"Hey Hot Rod. Decided to join us."

"Yeah Daddy." Logan said.

Kate winked at Randy and then headed back up stairs to lay down. When her phone buzzed on the night stand. She noticed it was a text from Dean.

_"Please Call Me."_ It read.

_"Why?"_

_"Because I am worried about you. Kelly told me. I am so sorry Kitty Kat._"

"Damn it Kelly." Kate said out loud.

Kate just laid there in bed. When her phone buzzed again it was another text from Dean.

_"If you don't call me I will call you. I am worried about you."_

_"I will talk to you soon. I am just tired."_

That night after Kate helped put the kids to bed.

"Good Night Gracie I love you so much." Kate said.

"I love you to mommy. I'm sorry about the baby."

"Aww I know Princess." Kate said as she hugged her.

Then they went into Logan's room he was bouncing on his bed.

"Momma , Daddy! Story!" Logan said with a smile.

"Didn't I already read you a story?" Randy smiled.

"Please Daddy?" Logan said with a pouty face.

"Aww Randy how can you say no to this face." Kate said.

As she grabbed a book and read him the story and hugged and kissed him good night.

They checked in on Kiley one more time she was sound asleep in her crib.

"Thanks for taking care of them today Randy."

"Kate honey they're my kids it was nothing. You need to take it easy the next few days you heard what the Doctor said." Randy told her as he pulled her close to him.

"Yeah." Kate said in a low voice. "Randy I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't want to have anymore kids. I am going back on the pill."

"Kate honey please?"

Kate was holding in her tears. "Randy I can't go through this again. I can't , do you want to go through this again because I sure as hell can't."

"Come here." Randy said as he held his wife close as they laid in bed. "Give it time. You'll change your mind."

"Randy." Kate said sitting up. " I don't think I will."

"Kate Lynn please, I am devastated two. We've been through this three times now. But we can't give up."

"We have three great kids down the hall isn't that enough?"

"I love my kids. You know that but this is really selfish Kate."

"I told you I was afraid this was going to happen. We've been through this three times Randy and we almost lost Kiley. I can't do this anymore."

" Let's not make any rash decisions now. Alright."

"Why can't you just listen for once. I am done."

"Kate I know your hurt and angry right now hell I am too. But once things calm down."

"Of course I am hurt and angry. Why does this keep happening to us."

"I can't answer that sweetie. But you were doing a lot these last few weeks and seemed pretty stressed."

"Are you blaming me?"

"No I didn't say that. I don't want to fight with you. You are supposed to be taking it easy." Randy said. "I'll call Hunter tomorrow and see if he can give me the weekend off."

"No, Just go back to work. We'll be fine."

"Kate, I just ..."

"Go Randy. This is your job and you've already taken to much time off this year. Go to back to work." Kate said as she turned away from him and went to sleep.

Three Days Later: Randy was getting ready to leave for the next several days.

"You going to wrestle daddy?" Logan said as he bounced on their king size bed watching Randy pack.

"Yeah hot rod. Daddy's gotta go to work."

"Dad I wanna go to." Gracie said.

" I know Princess. Just not this time."

"Alright." Gracie said.

Kate came in holding Kiley.

"You've got a little help I see." Kate said.

"Yeah they are such good little helpers." Randy smiled as he zipped his suitcase.

"Alright you three kids be good and I will be home Wednesday morning." Randy said as they all followed him down the stairs.

He hugged and said goodbye to each kid. Then he pulled Kate in close.

"Are you sure your alright? I can stay home." Randy said.

"I am fine." Kate said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kate said as Randy kissed her.

"Yuck." Logan said.

"It's only gross if you're not married." Randy said with a laugh.

Kate and the kid watched as Randy drove away. They went back inside, Gracie was playing dress up with Kiley. While Kate was resting on the couch watching Logan play with his wrestlers and his ring. All three kids actually played the entire afternoon.

"Mom we're hungry." Gracie said.

" What do you want?" Kate asked.

"Hot dogs." Logan said.

"Mac and Cheese." Gracie said.

Kate smiled "How about both."

Kate went into the kitchen and started making dinner. When Kiley came toddling in.

"Mommaaa."

"Hi baby." Kate said as she picked her up and put her in her high chair.

When dinner was done Gracie and Logan came running in and began to eat.

"Mom."

"Yes Gracie?"

"Theres brocoli in the mac and cheese."

"Yes I know your brother wont eat it any other way." Kate said as she looked over at Logan who was eating. Then she turned her attention back to Kiley. When they heard the door bell.

"I get it." Logan said with a smile and he leaped off the chair.

"Logan Scott! I'll get it."

Kate said as she was now standing next to Logan and answered the door.

"DEAN!" Logan said with a smile.

"Hi Monkey." He said with a smile. "Hi Kate."

"Dean what are you doing here?"

* * *

**19 reviews and comments for just the last two chapters! :) Thank You! Thank You! For all of you comments and reviews. I can't express how excited I am that there are so many of you that are interested in this story. Keep letting me know what you are thinking. You are Awesome! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 I need to be a father!

"Dean what are you doing here?" Kate asked him.

"I had to see you! You didn't call me." Dean told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Logan why don't you go finishing eating." Kate told Logan. He nodded and headed back in to eat , once Logan was out of the room Kate turned her attention back to Dean.

"You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?" Kate said.

"I had to see you." He told her once again.

"Yeah I heard you the first time. Dean I am fine."

"Kate please you don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend to be strong for me. You lost another baby. I know your devastated." Dean said pulling her into a hug.

Kate pulled away.

"Dean I'm fine, should you really be traveling? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up. But nothing I can't handle." he told her.

They walked back in to the kitchen were the kids were eating dinner.

"Hi Gracie." Dean said with a smile.

"Hi Dean." Gracie said with a smile.

"HI Ki Ki." Dean smiled.

"Hi." Kiley repeated.

After the kids were done eating they headed off to play. Kate was cleaning up , Dean sat there and watched her.

"Kate are you going to talk to me? Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad. I just , why did you come all the way to St. Louis? You should be in Vegas resting so you can get back in the ring." Kate said.

"Kate I was worried about you. I know this must be devastating for you. I remember the last... "

"Dean stop!" Kate said cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about the last time this happened. I don't want to want to talk about this time."

"Katie please." He said getting up from his chair moving closer to her.

"Dean stop please. I can't do this any more."

"Do what?" Dean questioned standing a few feet away from her at this point.

"I can't do this ... you and me , me and Randy. I am just so angry and pissed off right now. I just lost a baby and Randy's already talking about having more kids. Then you show up at my fucking door being all sweet and hot. I love my husband we have a great life together, but you show up and everything gets messed up." Kate was frustrated at this point. "But I'm just fine!"

"Katie?" Dean said softly. "Your not fine."

"Of course I'm not fine ... how can I be fine? Huh I lost another baby! I've made a mess of my marriage and my life!" Kate yelled at him as she hurled a glass in his direction. "Ow Son of a bitch."

"Are you OK?"

"I cut my hand ... damn it." Kate said as she grabbed a kitchen towel and began to clean it off. Dean went to her at the sink.

"Let me see." he said softly.

"Ow! It's fine."

"First of all don't be stubborn let me help and second stop saying your fine and let me help."

"First aid kit is in the bathroom." Kate said.

"Mom?" Gracie said coming into the kitchen.

"Be careful princess there's glass on the floor." Kate said moving her daughter away from the mess.

"Are you ok?" Gracie said as Kate bent down to her level. "I heard yelling."

"I'm fine ... I'm so sorry if I scared you. Mommy's just a little angry right now."

"I know because there's no baby right?"

"Yes."

"I'm sad too. I really wanted Logan to get a little brother." Gracie said.

"I thought you said you wanted a sister?" Kate said with a little giggle.

"I did but then I saw Logan and he doesn't have anyone to play with , Ki Ki and I play all the time. He needs a little brother." Gracie said.

"I got the first aid Kate." Dean said coming into the kitchen.

"Go play Gracie I am gonna clean up this mess and then we can watch a movie. Your choice ok?" Kate said with a smile.

"Can I let Logan pick?"

"Yes of course you can are a great big sister. Just remind him anything but not the smurf or cars." Kate said with a laugh.

"Deal." Gracie said as she turned to leave the kitchen they heard her yelling at Logan. "Hey Bubba you can pick a movie ... but not the smurfs."

"CARS!" Logan yelled to her.

"Not that one either." Gracie laughed.

"Damn." Logan said.

Kate and Dean couldn't help but laugh at the mouth on the little three-year old. Dean was cleaning and putting a bandage on Kate's hand.

"Logan takes after his dad." Dean said with a grin.

"You have no idea." Kate said.

They were staring into each other eyes when the house phone range.

" I better get that." Kate said not breaking eye contact with Dean.

"Yeah you should."

Kate got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"HI honey how you doing?" Randy said on the other end.

"I'm doing better. I think. Getting ready to watch a movie with the kids."

"Which one?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"Gracie is letting Logan pick."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have a pretty amazing daughter you know that Randy."

"Yeah we have three great kids." Randy said.

"Randy I don't want you to get mad but Dean's here."

"What the hell is he doing there? Kate?" Randy sound pissed.

"Calm down he wanted to come to spend time with Logan. Don't get all pissy it's not like I am going to sleep with him." Kate said.

"That's not funny." Randy snapped.

"I wasn't joking. I know I don't deserve it but have a little faith in me Randy. I am not going to crawl into bed with him. But we still haven't decided if we were going to tell Logan." Kate said.

"You know that I don't think he needs to know. He's 3 years old almost 4 he's not going to understand."

"Sorry I didn't mean to piss you off. I was just saying."

"Kate?" Randy said in a low voice.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Randy said.

"You know that I love you too and I'm sorry I was mean to you." Kate said.

"It's alright I know this has been hard on you. Are you feeling ok? Anymore cramping or anything?"

"Randal I am fine. I promise. Now have a good show and tell Cena to be careful out there Nikki told me that he's battling with another injury."

"He's a beast he'll be fine."

"I thought Brock was the beast?" Kate said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Speaking of that ass , I am going to call Stephanie and see what they found out."

"About what babe?"

"The Lesnar /Ambrose Match. Dean was supposed to win."

"Really?" Randy said. "Kate do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Just drop this. You don't work for WWE any more you don't need to figure it out. You need to be resting and taking care of our three kids. Please just don't worry about it."

"Fine. I wont worry about it."

"So is he still in my house?" Randy asked.

"Dean?"

"No the Easter Bunny. Yes Dean."

"Yes he is." Kate told him.

"Kate I love you so much I hope you know that."

"I love you too have a good show and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Or tonight." Randy said in a flirty voice.

"In your dreams Orton."

"No you are my reality." He told her before hanging up.

Kate looked over and noticed that all the glass was picked up and Dean wasn't in the room , she heard laughing coming from the living room and when in to see all three kids on the couch with Dean they were watching "Toy Story 2".

"Momma." Kiley said as she was sitting on Dean's lap.

"Hi baby girl." Kate said with a smile as she took her from Dean and sat on the couch with her.

They watched the movie together, the kids watched the screen. By the end of the movie Kiley was sound asleep but Logan and Gracie were still awake.

"Mom?" Gracie asked.

"Yes princess."

"Can we have a snack and watch another movie?"

"Yes. But let me take Kiley up stairs and then I can make you some popcorn." She said.

"Kate I am here to help. Let me do it. You take the baby up stairs and I will make the popcorn." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kate carried Kiley up stairs changed her and laid her in her crib. She stood there watching her little girl sleep.

"She's not a baby anymore." Kate said to herself. "Maybe Randy has a point. Maybe I will want another baby soon. I am just scared I wish he understood that."

Kate went into her bedroom for a moment when the house phone range again. She thought it would be Randy checking in for the millionth time. But it was Kelly.

"Tell me Ambrose is at your house and you are not sulking in bed." Kelly told her friend.

"HI to you too Kelly. What would you have done if Randy answered the phone?"

"He's not home and I would have told him he's an ass."

"Kelly please , you know that I love Randy." Kate told her.

"I know you love him , but you love Dean too. You two need to be together. Did you ever wonder what life would have been like if you would have actually met him back when he was Moxley? I mean I think about how many times you two could have met." Kelly said.

"Yeah I have thought about it Kelly. But we didn't meet back then and don't you think that was for a reason. Maybe Randy and I are ment to be together. Yes we fight and we've had rough times but we are married."

"You know there is this new thing maybe you've heard of it ... it's called a divorce? People end marriages all the time especially when they aren't happy."

"How do you know I'm not happy?" Kate told her friend she was now pacing her bedroom.

"I know you Kate. I know that there is apart of you that will always love Randy but I am telling you that you and Ambrose belong together."

"Kelly you know that I love you and we have been through so much together but please I need to figured this out for myself."

"Alright, I am just saying. How are you doing anyway? Are you ok ... I mean with everything?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I am alright. Randy wants to try again."

"You don't?" Kelly said. "You know and Ambrose had good luck with Logan."

"Kelly!" Kate snapped.

"I am just saying. He was born 5 weeks early but up until then you had a good pregnancy."

"Kelly."

"Right Sorry. I need to be on Team Orton. Even when I think he's as ass and you would be better off with Dean. I will just shut up and watch you be miserable." Kelly said.

" I am not miserable. I will talk to you later alright."

"Alright bye , have a good night with Ambrose. Right shut up Kelly." She laughed as she hung up the phone.

Kate walked down stairs and saw Logan and Gracie were curled up on the couch with Dean watching "Toy Story 3" eating Popcorn.

"Mommy." Logan said with a smile.

"Hi are you enjoying the movie?"

"Yup." Logan said.

Kate sat down as Gracie moved and started to cuddled with her mom as they watched the movie. Kate put the kids to bed and went back down stairs and saw Dean picking up the mess in the living room.

"Kate can we talk."

"Why don't I like the sound of that."

"Please." Dean begged as he dropped the toys in the toy box in the corner and then sat on the couch waiting for her to join him.

"Alright let's talk."

"I love you. I know I shouldn't but I've fallen in love with you."

"Dean please don't do this." Kate said to him.

"Kate I have to say this because if I don't I will regret it just like I have regretted everything else in my life except my wrestling. Three years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life, I walked out that door. I walked away from the only woman I have ever truly loved and our amazing son. Not a day went by when I didn't think about you or Logan. Please Katie I love you and our son so much. I want to be with you and I need to be a father to my son." Dean told her.

* * *

_**88 comments and reviews! You guys are truly awesome! I love hearing all your thoughts about this story! Keep it coming!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 My Son!

"Kate please say something?" Dean said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say. I know that you want to be Logan's father but it's just not that easy." Kate told him.

"What do you mean it's not that easy? Logan is my son Kate he's my flesh and blood and for the last three years I have sat back and watched Orton raise my kid. I'm sorry I just wont do that anymore. So it is that easy let's tell Logan the truth my son deserves that."

"Dean I know you think it's that easy but Randy doesn't think so he thinks it will be to confusing for him."

"I know he's still little but I think he will understand and I can't believe that you are taking Randy's side."

"I am on Logan's side. He loves you so Dean but he loves Randy to. I don't want to confuse him. I just don't know what to do. Both of you put me in the middle. The only person who matters in all of this is Logan and how he will react to all of this. I need to think about what's best for him. I know you love him Dean there is no doubt but Randy's been his father for the last three years."

"Kate what's going on with you? Be honest this isn't like you , your sticking up for Randy and pushing me away. I know your hurt but Kate there is something else going on?"

"There is nothing else I am not sticking up for Randy and I would never push you out of Logan's life. But he is three and starting school in a few weeks. I need to do what is best for him and to be honest I have no idea what that is."

"Kate there is something else going on with you why wont you just talk to me about it."

"Dean there is nothing I am just tired and not feeling well. That's all if you want to spend time with Logan tomorrow that's fine. But I am going up stairs to bed. Did you get a hotel room?" Kate asked him.

"No I didn't." Dean told her.

"Fine you can sleep in the guest room." Kate told him as she got up and headed up stairs.

"Kate please?"

"Dean the guest room and I will see you in the morning."

**The next morning** Kate woke up to Kiley talking in her crib over the baby monitor. Kate smiled as she laid there listening to her daughter. Her life was very complicated but the one this she knew for sure was that she loved her kids and wanted what was best for them.

Kate got up and went in to her room.

"Hi baby." Kate said with a smile.

"Mommaaa." Kiley said as she clapped her hands.

She picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you baby girl." Kate told her as she changed her.

While Kate was holding Kiley she peaked in on Gracie who was still sleeping then she went into Logan's room to find bed empty. Kate's heart stopped in that moment and panic began to set in "Where is he?" She walked out of his room and noticed that the baby gate was still up so he couldn't have gotten down stairs she checked the kid's bathroom then her room again. He wasn't anywhere she then went down the hall and knocked on the guest room door no answer.

"Please let him be in here." Kate told herself as she opened the door she was relieved as she saw Dean and Logan sleeping in the guest room together with the TV still going.

Kate smiled that her son was safe and he looked so comfortable sleeping. She went down stairs and started breakfast she was making waffles and sausage. Kiley was in her high chair playing with the Cheerios that Kate put on her tray.

"Morning Mom." Gracie said as she strolled in to the kitchen still in her pj's and massive bed head.

"Morning Princess. Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah. Hmm smells good. Waffles my favorite." Gracie smiled.

"I know."

Kate fixed Gracie's plate and handed it too her when Dean came in the kitchen with Logan on his back.

"Morning Mommy!" Logan smiled.

"Morning Logan." Kate said as she reached around Dean and kissed Logan's cheek.

"Good Morning Kate." Dean said as he went to kiss her cheek she moved away from him and fixed Logan's plate and started cutting up his waffle as Dean put him in his booster seat.

"Logan to do want a banana or Strawberries?" Kate asked him.

"Neither yucky."

"You have to have a fruit buddy." Gracie said.

"Nope."

"Logan fruit is good for you it will make you big and strong like me." Dean said as he flexed his muscle which you could clearly see because he was wearing a muscle shirt and gym shorts.

"banana Momma." He told her.

Kate handed it to him and then began to help Kiley eat.

"Help yourself Dean. There is plenty." Kate told him.

Dean was making the kids laugh during breakfast Kate couldn't help but smile at her kids who were having a fun morning. When they were done eating Kate cleaned off Kiley who had more waffle on her face than in her mouth. Then put her on the floor. Gracie took her little sister's hand.

"Come on Ki Ki let's go play." She said.

"Me play to sissy." Logan said running behind her.

"Yeah Logan you can play too."

Kate was cleaning the kitchen and loading the dish washer.

"Kate are you mad about our talk last night you've barely said 5 words to me this morning."

"I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm fine how long are you staying in St Louis?"

"Just a few more days. I have a meeting with Stephanie and Hunter Monday. We are going to figure out what the hell was going on with Lesnar. "

"Yeah Stephanie told me you were suppose to win." Kate told him.

" I was then that fucking asshole changed the plan and decided to kick my ass."

"You did hold him off for a little bit." Kate said with a smile.

"Ha ha. So do you mind if I hang out and spend the day with you and the kids? I can take them in the pool."

"I think they would like that. I am sorry about everything. But I promise we will figure things out." Kate told him.

"I know we will." He told her as they were now embraced in a hug Kate laid her head on his chest.

Kate and Dean didn't even hear the door bell or the door open until she heard the kids yelling.

"Grandma! Grandpa." they heard Gracie yell with excitement from the other room.

"What the hell are my in-laws doing here?" Kate said as she pulled away from dean and headed into the other room.

" HI Elaine , Bob."

"Hi Kate Lynn how are you feeling? Your looking a little pale this morning."

"I'm fine Elaine thanks. But what are you doing here?" Kate asked trying to keep a smile on her face for her in-laws who were making themselves right at home in the living room.

"Randy called me last night he's worried about you dear, he wanted us to come and take the kids for the day. You need to rest." Elaine said.

"Yeah so we thought about taking the grandkids to the zoo." Bob added.

"That's really nice of you but you really don't have to do that."

"Kate Lynn we want to. We really haven't seen them much and Randy is worried about you." Elaine said.

Then Dean came in to the living room.

"Hello?" Bob said in a confused voice.

"Hello Mr. Orton."

"Kate?" Bob said. Kate didn't say anything.

"Logan buddy let's go up stairs and get you cleaned off." Dean said noticing that Logan was all sticking.

"OK!" Logan said with a smile jumping up and grabbing Dean's hand.

"Kate this maybe none of my business but why is Dean Ambrose in your house?" Bob questioned.

"He's my friend and he came for a visit. Gracie will you go up stairs and brush your teeth and get changed. You can us my bathroom."

"OK Mom." She said as she stood up.

Kiley continued to play on the floor.

Kate , Elaine and Bob sat in the living room in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

Kate finally broke the silence.

"Randy called you last night?" Kate questioned.

"Yes he told me that he felt like you were doing too much and you needed to rest. I still don't understand why he went back to work but he told me that you insisted." Elaine said.

"I did. He's missed too much time already. I am fine really."

"I bet with Ambrose in the house." Bob said. "So do you want us to take the kids or what?"

"Take the kids where?" Dean questioned as Logan came running back into the living room all clean and dressed for the day.

"We are taking out Grandkids to the zoo." Bob said

Dean looked over at Kate.

"Why don't you just take the girls. Logan can stay with us." Dean said.

Bob was getting annoyed as he looked at Kate.

"Kate? Why don't we take all three of our grandkids." Bob stated looking at Kate.

Kate was starting to get a headache.

"Bob you can take the girls. Dean had plans with Logan today anyway." Kate said.

"Yeah I already had plans with Logan and it's not fair to change them because you decide to show up unannounced." Dean said.

Kate glared at Dean and shook her head.

"What the hell is going on here Kate?" Bob said looking at his daughter in law.

"Bob I don't know what you're talking about. If you want to take the girls to the zoo that's fine."

"And what about Logan? He doesn't get to go because Ambrose said so?"

"Damn right!" Dean said.

"Dean Please?" Kate said looking at him.

"No Katie not this time. I am not gonna keep quiet because Randy said so. They have a right to know the truth." He snapped.

"Logan honey why don't you go up stairs and see Gracie."

"OK Momma. Come on Ki Ki let's go." He said as she grabbed his little sisters hand and they both toddled out of the living room. "

"What is he talking about Kate?" Elaine said.

"Yeah I am not really sure why he is here."

"I am here to see my SON!" Dean said.

"What?" Bob said. "Kate Lynn he can't be serious."

"Dean Please not now not like this please."

"I'm sorry Kate but they have to know the truth. I know Randy wants to hide it but not any more." He said as he turned his attention back to Randy's parents. "Logan is my son."

* * *

_**92 comments and reviews thank you so much! You guys are great! Keep letting me know what you think! Thanks again!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 How could you?

"How could you let him do that?" Randy yelled at Kate A few days later.

"What the hell was I suppose to do Randy? I didn't know he was going to tell your parents. I didn't even know they were going to show up." Kate yelled back.

"Yeah well my parents are pissed because we didn't tell them."

"So what? They're mad are they going to start treating Logan different now or something?"

"I didn't say that but they feel like they had a right to know." Randy told her. As they continued to fight in their bed room.

" You were the one who didn't want anyone to know. So this isn't all on me and I can't control what Dean does. He's hurt and pissed."

"I don't give a shit about Ambrose or his feelings. Kate Lynn this is about me and you."

"What about me and you?" Kate questioned.

"I love you so much but lately I don't know where your head is at."

"Nothing is going on with me. I am just tired of this ... you pissed at Dean , Dean pissed at you. You both put me in the middle." Kate yelled.

"You put yourself in the middle. When you slept with him and got pregnant Kate."

"Randy I don't know how many times I can tell you that I am sorry for that. But you seem to make me the bad guy in all of this. Did you forget that you started all of this. You Randal you cheated on me right after we got married we were happy until then. Ted kept telling me that you loved me and I love you so much but you broke my trust over and over. But you kept telling met I thought after Gracie was born you would have changed but you couldn't be faithful even after that. I caught you in the act , so yeah I ran to Ambrose probably not the best choice but he was there for me. He was there for me when you weren't. I told you back then I didn't know if I could ever trust you again. But I love you so damn much Randy I couldn't help but trust you again and you destroyed that once again. But some how I am the horrible person because I did the same thing you did I just got pregnant. Logan loves you both so I don't see why you can't just let us tell him." Kate told him.

"Because I am trying to forgive you Kate. But I can't alright I can't forgive you because every time I look at Logan I am reminded that you slept with Ambrose. I love that little boy but it breaks my heart that he's not mine." Randy said. "It reminds me that we both screwed up."

"Yeah well you keep reminding me." Kate shot at him.

"You don't make it easy either Kate. You are always taking Dean's side. The night he was hurt you ran out on me."

"But I came back. I always come back to you Randy. But if we're being honest you're not the man I married you've turned in to complete ass hole."

"Your not the woman I married either Kate. You turned into whore." Randy yelled at her as they were standing close to each other his hands on her arms.

"Mom?" Gracie said in the door way.

Kate wiped her tears.

"Hi Princess." Kate said.

"Are you and daddy fighting."

"Just having a disagreement." Kate told her daughter as she walked Gracie back to her room.

"Mom I don't like it when you and Dad fight."

"I know. I'm sorry we shouldn't fight."

"It's because of Dean huh." Gracie said as Kate was tucking in her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"That's why you and dad are fighting right because of Dean. You always fight about him."

"Gracie honey I know it's hard to understand and I am so sorry that you have to hear us argue like that. It's just not fair."

"I understand now." Gracie said.

"You do?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah you still love Dean and he loves you. But you love my dad too."

"Something like that. But you know what princess I hope you know that no matter what happens I love you and sister and brother so much. You three kids are my life." Kate said kissing her daughters forehead.

Kate went and checked in on the other two kids who were still sleeping. Then she went back in to her bed room and saw Randy sitting on the bed.

"Randy?" Kate said as Randy looked up at her. "We can't keep fighting. I can't put our kids through this it's not fair to them."

Randy stood up and was now standing in front of Kate.

"What are you saying Kate?"

"I am not happy any more and I don't think you are either. Can you be honest Randy did you want me to get pregnant because you thought that we would grow closer?"

"Kate I love you and I want us to have us to have more kids. I want us to be happy but you destroyed us."

"Randy you destroyed us ... you did that not me. You cheated on me and yes I cheated on you. I'm sorry that I lost our baby I am but I told you I was scared. That's your problem Randy you want everything your way and there is no room for anything else."

"Maybe if you would have taken it easy you would still be pregnant."

"Are you serious right now? You blame me don't you? Unfreakin believable."

"You want me to be honest fine ... Yes I blame you for loosing our baby. I blame you for getting pregnant with Logan and I blame you for letting Ambrose into our lives."

"You are such a fucking ass hole Randy. Fine you want me to be the bad guy great you want to blame me for everything that's wrong with our marriage fine. I am sleeping in the guest room! Have a nice fucking night."

"Get back here Kate you're not sleeping down the hall." Randy said.

"What I am supposed to sleep next to a man who blames me for everything wrong in our marriage?"

"Kate Lynn please don't be such a bitch."

"Go to hell Randy."

That night Kate laid in the guest room thinking about her life.

"I'm not happy not anymore. I can't keep doing this to my kids. They are what's important." Kate got up it was almost 2 am at this point she looked in on the kids who were sleeping soundly. She went down stairs and was sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk and eating cookies. She had her phone in her hand "Should I text Dean?" Kate thought to her self. "No that will just make everything worse." Kate said. When her phone suddenly buzzed she couldn't help but jump.

"We need to talk now!" Kate read her text from Dean.

Kate walked out to the deck and called Dean.

"What's wrong?" Kate said.

"Are you ok? Have you been crying?"

"It doesn't matter?"

"Yes it does matter Kate I love you."

"Why? Why do you love me?"

"Kate I can't help but love. I know you love me too. Someday we will be together. But we need to talk about something."

"Dean what did you want to talk about?"

"Randy."

"What about him?"

"He paid Lesnar a lot of money to beat the hell out of me at SummerSlam." Dean stated.

"What?"

"Yeah Heyman finally came clean to Stephanie. I've been in a lot of meeting and Vince is pissed about it." Dean said.

"Heyman told Stephanie that Randy paid Lesnar to kick your ass?"

"Yeah. Kate I don't know what's going to happen but I just wanted you to know. I miss you and Logan."

"Dean I gotta go."

Kate was pissed she went inside and went right up stairs. Randy laying in their bed.

"Are you awake?" Kate said slamming their bed room door.

"I am now? What?" He asked sitting up.

"I am going to ask you one time ... Did you pay Brock Lesnar a lot of money to beat the shit out of Dean at SummerSlam?" Kate demanded.

"Kate honey it's 2:30 in the morning just come to bed."

"Answer my fucking question Randal. Did you pay Lesnar?" Kate said once again at this point Randy was standing up.

"Kate Lynn honey listen to me. It's late and we've both said things tonight we regret please just come to bed." He said as he pulled her into him and he kissed her.

Kate pulled away Randy still holding her close.

"Answer me?"

" Yeah I did!" Randy finally said. "I paid him to kick his ass. To teach him that I always win Kate. Always , You're my wife and Logan is my son. We are a family there is no room for that scum bag." Randy said as he pulled his wife into another kiss.

* * *

**_101 comments and reviews after only 19 chapters! You guys are great! I love hearing all of your comments and reviews of this story! :) Thank You. _**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 We Need To Talk!

"I can't believe that he paid Lesnar to kick Dean's ass." Kelly said.

"I know Kelly. But I am so mad at both of them right now I just .. I mean God the men in my life right now! Why is my life so complicated."

"Because you love two men."

"Not helping Kelly." Kate told her.

"Well you are here in Chicago now. So just relax and enjoy ok? There's no Randy and no Dean." Kelly said. "Do either of them know where you and the kids are?"

"No. Well yeah I think Randy has an idea but he went back on the road and had that meeting with Hunter and Stephanie. Dean , no he doesn't know where we are."

"You've been in Chicago three days Kate. What are you doing?" Her best friend asked as they watched all the kids play in her back yard.

"I don't know. Kelly I really don't know."

"Are you still meeting with Ted tonight?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. He's in town on business and it's been awhile since we've seen him. Are you sure you don't mind watching the kids? I can have Georgie do it or my parents." Kate said.

"It's fine. Cash and Jay love having other kids to play with. Do your parents know about Logan?"

"Yes I think so ... well I said something to them when he was in the hospital they had questions but I didn't want to answer them not when Logan was so sick." Kate explained. "But I need to tell them so tomorrow I am going to have lunch with them and tell them everything. I have to now since Dean told Randy's parents."

"Have you talked to the Orton's at all?" Kelly asked.

"No. They are still really pissed Bob called me a home-wrecking whore. Which I guess he's right but Dean was mad at him and it just turned into a yelling match until I told them to leave because Kiley and Gracie were crying." Kate told her friend.

"Logan?"

"Well he's just like his dad and started yelling at his grandpa for yelling at me. It's a mess Kelly I just don't know what to do."

"Oh God Kate please, please tell me you are not thinking about staying with Randy after this. He's been nothing but an ass to you and he paid someone money to beat up Dean."

"Yeah that was wrong and I am so pissed at him. But I am also pissed at Dean he had no right to tell Randy's parents not like that. But in Randy's eyes I defended Dean. I always defend Dean. I am just so mad at everything right now. But mostly I am mad at myself." Kate said holding in her tears.

"Why?"

"Because Randy's right I put myself in the middle of all of this. I am the one who cheated on him when he was trying to make our marriage work. I am the one who got pregnant with Logan and then lied about who is dad was. This is all on me Kelly."

"Kate you didn't know about Logan's DNA. You and Randy were trying for a baby anyway and well one hot night in Vegas with Dean did the trick."

"Kelly."

"Kate I am just saying that yes maybe you should have been smarter but I am telling you now who gives a shit the past is in the past. I really think that you and Dean have something here. Just try to make it work this time."

"Kelly how can you see things so clearly? Because I am more confused now than ever. I love Randy he stole my heart when I was 23 and we have kids and a marriage but he's changed ... hell I've changed. But I still love him." Kate said as she looked out at the yard watching the kids playing on the swing set.

"I know you love Randy but you love Dean. I know you do I am telling you Kate ... you and Dean are meant to be together."

"How are you so sure? Kelly how do you know that?" Kate said a little more frustrated this time.

"Kate I am your best friend and yes I have never liked you with Randy and you may think that I am just using Dean to break you too up. But Kate you're forgetting that I was with you for everything. Remember when you were pregnant the first time ... and we were trying on wedding dresses?"

Kate didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Remember what you said then?"

"Yes I was being paranoid about Kelly Kelly and it turns out I had every reason to be. You even defended Randy that day."

"Yeah I know and I was wrong. When Ted called me and told me what the slime did to you my best friend. I swore to myself that I would never ever let you be hurt like that again. But you wanted to go back to Randy I knew he would cheat on you again and I was right. Kate you and Randy never had a great marriage and when you were dating he moved to fast you guys were engaged and then married with in a year."

Again Kate didn't say anything she just nodded.

"I know you are going to do whatever you want but Kate think about this please ... If we never went out that night and you got hit by that car ... do you honestly think Randy would be with you now? I think he was scared to lose you and that's when he wanted to start to control you. Our friendship has honestly never been the same since then. Yes I was selfish but so was Randy he kept us apart he does love you Kate but that doesn't give him the right to control you like he does and to pay people to beat up Dean. Like it or not Dean is Logan's father and Randy he crossed a line and I really hope that the WWE punishes him for that. Dean could have lost his career that night and maybe even more." Kelly said.

"So I am supposed to forgive Dean for telling Randy's parents?" Kate stated.

"I didn't say that! You have to deal with that and I can tell you are still mad and you have every right to be that wasn't his place to tell Randy's parents but in his defense Kate you and Randy should have told them three years ago when you found out."

"Kel how did my life get so messed up?"

"Sex ... it's all about Sex." Kelly said with a laugh.

"Shut up! You and Stephanie say the same thing." Kate finally let a laugh out.

**Later that Night -** She met up with Ted DiBiase for Dinner.

"Kit look at you." Ted said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Ted. How are you?"

"Wonderful."

"You are looking good." Kate said with a smile as she sat down. "How is Kristen and Tate?"

"Great he is growing like weed and so excited to start school." Ted said with a smile as he showed her the picture of his wife and son.

"Aww cute. They look happy."

"We are very happy. But Kit Kat you're not I know you what's going on?"

"Ted my life is so messed up. You have no idea."

"Tell me Kate we have all the time in the world."

"Ted you really don't want to hear about my problems."

"Kate we may not talk all the time anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you and the kids. Even Randy what's the ass done now." Ted laughed.

"This time Ted I think the ass is me." Kate stated.

"Not possible. So tell your good ol' friend Ted what's wrong."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Let me help I know you've both cheated on each other does that help?" Ted said.

"How do you know that?"

"Randy called me after he found out Logan wasn't his and then well Cody told me or do I call him Stardust ... that gimmick is so weird." Ted laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Ted you've known the truth about Logan the whole time?"

Ted nodded "Yes but I knew that when you wanted me to know you would tell me. So what's going on? I am sorry about the miscarriage Kate I know that it's never easy I am sorry you had to go through that again."

"Thanks Ted. You've always been a great friend."

"Kate you know that I am always here for you. You are a great person never forget that." Ted told.

"I don't feel like a good person Ted not was the last time you talked to Randy? Be honest Ted?" she asked.

"Last week. He called me and just wanted to talk. So we talked."

"I am glad he can talk to you. All we seem to do lately is fight. I wonder if our marriage is even worth it anymore."

"Kate look I know that Randy loves you and you love him. So I am going to ask you where does Dean fit into everything?"

"He's Logan's father and to be honest Ted there is apart of me that loves him." Kate told him.

"So what are you going to do?" Ted asked her awhile they started eating dinner.

"I don't have a clue. I told you my life is all messed up."

"I guess I should have tried harder to keep you back in the day huh." Ted said with a laugh as he winked.

Kate and Ted spent the rest of dinner talking about him, about his work and his family. Kate could tell that Ted was truly happy and she was so excited for him.

"I hope you figure this stuff out Kate because you deserve to be happy. Don't let Randy make you feel bad for the choices you made."

"That's easier said than done Ted. But thank you."

"Remember I am just a plane ride away. The kids will love Florida , Logan and Tate loving playing together." Ted said with a smile as he hugged his friend.

**The next afternoon** - Kate was at her parents house the kids were playing.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Brock asked her after Kate explained the whole situation to them.

" I don't know. I guess because Randy wanted to hide it I mean I went along with it. Dean told us he would step aside to let Randy be his father but that isn't working for Dean any more. I don't blame him really he does have a right to be a father to our son , but so does Randy. I know I screwed up and there is no going back."

"Well Kate Lynn we are always here for you no matter what. I just wish you would have told us." Nina said.

"I know the Orton's know now too and they are so pissed."

"Randy told his parents?" Brock asked.

"No Dean did. Bob and Elaine showed up to take the kids out and he didn't want Logan to go because he had plans long story short he got pissed and then blurted it out to them. It turned into a huge fight."

"Momma?" Logan said coming up to her.

"Yeah bubby?"

"I tired." He told her.

Kate smiled and pulled him up to her lap and kissed his forehead and began to cuddle with him. As she looked down at him all she could see was a mini Dean in her arms.

"Kate you need to figure this out. You shutting out your husband isn't a good thing." Nina said.

" I know that mom. But I just I am so mad at both men right now. I don't wan to talk to either one of them."

"So let me get this right , Randy actually paid Lesnar to beat Dean up?" Brock questioned.

"I am not talking about this in front of Logan." Kate said as she stood up and put a sleeping boy in the spare bed room.

"Did Randy really do that Kate?" Nina asked as she came back into the room.

"Yes I talked to Stephanie the other day and Vince is livid they had to rewrite the show and I honestly don't know what will happen to Randy. Dean's out for at least the next month. Like I said everything is a mess I need to fix it this all of this." Kate said as she sat there a few minutes she saw Gracie and Kiley playing ... Kiley toddled over to Kate saying "Momma."

"Hi baby girl." Kate said picking her up.

That night Kate laid in her old room watching Kiley sleeping she got up and checked in on Gracie and Logan who were also sleeping. She knew in her heart what needed to happy.

"All I want in life is for all three of my kids to be happy. They are what's important. I need to fix this mess I've put my family in." Kate told herself.

**The next morning** she talked to her mom who agreed to watch the kids for the next few days. Brock drove Kate to the airport.

"Do you know what you're doing Katie?" He asked as he hugged her.

"I sure as hell hope so Dad." Kate said as she pulled away and headed inside.

**When Kate landed s**he went straight to him he pulled her into kiss but Kate pulled away.

"I am so glad you're here. I missed you so much."

"We need to talk!" Kate said.

* * *

_**109 comments and reviews WOW! You are Awesome. Thank you for your insight on the characters. I sense that you are split some are Team Orton and others are Team Ambrose. Some of you aren't liking Kate! It's great to hear your insight on this story! Keep it coming!**_

_**Who did Kate go and see?**_

_**What will this talk be about?**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Making it Work?

"Randy we need to talk." Kate told him as she entered his hotel room.

"I missed you so much how are the kids? Where are the kids?"

"They are good and they are with my parents in Chicago. I didn't want them here when we talked." Kate told him.

"I bet their having fun with your parents." Randy said as he moved closer to Kate and went to kiss her again but she moved away.

"Are you still that mad at me that you wont let me kiss you?"

"Randy yes I am still pissed at you."

"Did you really fly all the way out here just to yell at me? Because honestly I can't take anymore of that Vince has yelled at me all fucking morning."

"And what Randal? You don't think you deserve it not even just a little? You paid Lesnar money to hurt Dean. I know you don't like him and I know you hate the fact that he is Logan's father but really to pay some one to hurt him. What the hell?"

"I do because he agreed to Uncle Dean and we were making it work with him but he got a change of heart so ... I needed to teach Ambrose a lesson not to mess with MY family. " Randy stopped mid-sentence.

"Randy what are you talking about. I know it sucks Dean changed his mind and it hasn't been easy but how to do you justify what you did ?"

"Logan was getting attached to him more than me. Dean wasn't there for all his big moments but for some reason they this bond. I hate it ok so yeah I wanted Ambrose to pay for destroying my family. But that aside you know what really pisses me off Kate Lynn ... You ... you defend that scum bag every chance you get. Yeah I slept with other woman but I told you it was just sex I never loved any of them but you ... you fell in love with Dean and had a kid with him. That's what hurts me the most Kate. You fell in love ... after all the shit we have been through I just wasn't enough for you."

"Randy You know that I love you but when you cheated on me with Kelly Kelly right after we got married ... I never could honestly trust you again. I know it was just physical but it didn't hurt any less and I was still grieving over the loss of our baby. We were actually trying to get pregnant. Don't you get how that made me feel back then? I couldn't give you the one thing you wanted but hell Barbie could huh?"

"This isn't about Barbie this is about you and me Kate and all the hell we have put each other through. I thought we were happy we renewed our wedding vows and we were happy. Making our lives work even with that ass hole in the picture. What the hell changed Kate in the last year what the hell changed because you are not the woman I fell in love with. This version of you standing in front of me ... I love you so much but your just not the same person."

" I don't know alright! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I am just so angry and pissed off all the time. I am mad at you and Dean but mostly I am mad at myself! I am not this person I never wanted to be the woman who cheated on her husband. Don't you think I know what I did to us and our marriage. I hate myself for it so I tried to live in this fantasy world where it didn't matter and be happy. But it does matter Randy it does. I know I destroyed us and you know the only people who are getting hurt in all of this are the kids ... Randy. Our three amazing kids , Gracie , Logan and Kiley. They are what is important. I am just not happy anymore." Kate told him as he was still standing in front of her as he watched the tears stream from her face. "But you don't make it easy ... .Randy you paid Lesnar money to hurt Dean why would you be so stupid? Didn't you think that Heyman would tell on you? You changed the storyline and put another super star on the shelf. What the hell were you thinking because I know you weren't thinking about me or the kids when you did that. Randy I am just not happy anymore , I know your not. I think there is only one way to settle this."

Randy pulled Kate close to him. "Please baby don't say it. I don't want that ... I know you don't want that."

Kate couldn't hold in her tears any more. "Divorce Randy. I want a divorce."

"Kate baby please. I love you and I want us to be together. I don't want to lose you again. I know what I did was dumb and I am suspended for the next few weeks and was put on probation and wont get a title shot for a while but I don't want a divorce." Randy said to his wife as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Kate pulled away slowly still with tears in her eyes.

"Randy Please. I just don't think" she was interrupted again when Randy placed his lips on hers as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much I don't want to be without you or our kids. I want to forgive you let me forgive you. I wont agree to a divorce Kate. I wont." he told her again before kissing her and he moved his hands up her shirt and moved his hands to her chest.

"Randy?" Kate said softly.

"Please baby. I need this and I need you." Randy said to her.

Kate was lost in that moment she wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to make out.

**A few hours later** Kate woke up in Randy's arms as her phone was buzzing in her purse. Kate got up and walked over to it with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. It was a text from Dean.

"I'm worried about you! Please I've tried calling you. Please tell me you and the kids are ok."

"I am fine ... I'm with my husband. The kids are good too."

Then Kate turned off her phone and crawled back into bed with Randy.

"I love you Kate Lynn." Randy said as he crawled top of her moving the hair out of her face. "I know we've both made mistakes but I want to make this work. Please tell me that you will try."

Kate didn't say anything she just pressed her lips to Randy's and they began to make out once again.

**A few days later:** Kate went back to Chicago and got the kids. When she opened the door all three kids ran to her yelling Mommy!

"Hi." Kate said with a smile as she hugged them.

"Did you see Dad?" Gracie asked.

"Yes honey I did."

"Dadda." Kiley said as she make the pick me up motion to Kate. She smiled as she picked up her daughter.

"Yeah I saw Daddy. He is going to meet us at home." Kate said as she noticed her parents were now standing in the living room.

"Gracie honey why don't you take Logan and Ki Ki and make sure all the toys are picked up. I will be right there to pack your clothes ok?"

"OK Mom." Gracie said grabbing Kiley and Logan's hand.

"So you went to see Randy?" Nina said.

"I thought you were going to see Dean?" Brock said.

"I changed my mind. I needed to see my husband. I know we've both done shitty things these last few years but he is my husband. I know he is controlling and demanding but you know what that is my fault. I made him that way. I fell in love with another man and had a kid with him. Randy is willing to over look all that well then I need to finally for give him for cheating. I am not saying this is going to work. But I owe it to my kids to make sure that it does. Right?"

"What about Ambrose? He isn't going to like it? He may make things worse."

"Maybe but I need to cut him out of my life. Over the last few days Randy and I talked about what needs to happen."

"Kate Lynn did you talk or did he demand because there is a difference?" Brock asked with concern.

"Dad everything will be fine."

Later that night Kate drove the kids home and they were all so excited to see Randy at home. He would be home the next few weeks because of the suspension and probation he was now on. But they were dedicating these last few weeks of summer to making their marriage work and making their children happy. They deserved that.

* * *

_**117 comments and reviews! You guys are AMAZING! Team Orton or Team Ambrose? Let me know what you think. I have a few ideas for this story ... and I am glad that I have so much interest in all three Kate, Randy and Dean Stories.**_

_**Kate is staying with Randy but is she really making the right choice?**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 It's Not That Easy!

**Over the next several weeks **Kate and Randy dedicated their time to working on their relationship and spending time with their kids. Yes Randy was on suspension but he treated it more like a vacation.

They even took the kids to Florida and spent a few days at Disney World and hung out with Ted and his family. Kate was pushing a sleeping Kiley in her stroller while Randy took Gracie , Logan and Tate to get some ice cream.

"So you're giving him another chance?" Ted asked.

"He's my husband I have to for my kids right. Maybe it will come back to bite me in the ass but I have too."

"You know that I am here for you Kate. But I have to ask how is the whole Dean thing?"

"I talked to him the other day before we left for Florida. He was pissed he couldn't come and even more mad about the schedule Randy set up for him."

"Kate you know that I love you and Randy but you can't shut Dean out. You have to make it work with him in your life because he is Logan's dad. I couldn't image not being in Tate's life. So from a Dad's point of view please make it work." Ted told her as Logan came running over.

"Look Momma two scoops. Tate got the same one."

"Yeah Daddy look." Tate said as he was licking his chocolate ice cream cone.

"Nice Randy two scoops." Ted said with a laugh.

"They begged." Randy smiled.

"What did you get sweetie?" Kate asked Gracie.

"Strawberry." Gracie said with a smile.

"Daddy can we ride the Dumbo again?" Logan said looking up at Randy.

"Sure Hot Rod anything you want. But you should finish your ice cream first." He said with a laugh.

That after noon they had a wonderful time riding rides meeting Disney characters. Kate was taking pictures of her family. Logan was so excited when he got to meet Buzz Light Year. She took a picture with her phone she couldn't help herself. She texted it to Dean.

"He's a very happy boy."

"He does look happy. I just wish I could have been there with him."

"I know this is hard. I promise you will get to see him soon."

"Who was that?" Randy asked as they were all coming back over to Kate.

"Kelly she wanted to make sure we were having a good time."

"Really? Kelly wanted to see if we were having a good time." Randy said.

"Well me and the kids."

"Yeah that's what I thought. She's still pissed huh."

"Let's not talk about Kelly."

Kate said as she grabbed Logan's hand and pushed the stroller over to the Tea Cup Ride.

**Later that night** they were all watching the Fireworks - Gracie was standing in front of Kate and Randy while Randy was holding Kiley and Kate was holding Logan.

"Look Momma Pretty." Logan said with a smile.

"Yeah Logan very pretty." Kate told him with a smile. He had the biggest smile on his face every time he smiled Kate couldn't help but think about Dean because they had the same facial expressions. She knew what Randy wanted but she honestly didn't know if she could go through with it. Cutting Dean out of their lives seemed like a simple thing but Kate knew deep down that it wasn't fair to Dean or Logan. She needed to stand up to Randy but she was afraid of his anger and they were finally getting back to a good place in their relationship. Their family vacation just flew by they headed home to St. Louis a few days later. Kate was preparing for them to start school. She couldn't believe that Logan was going to be in Preschool and Gracie was now a 3rd grader. Her babies were growing up Kiley was walking and talking a bit more now.

**A few days later:** Randy and Kate had all three kids in the pool. Logan was being a little dare-devil and jumping of the side of the pool in to the water. He had life jacket on but it still made Kate nervous.

"Randy I wish you wouldn't let him do that."

"He's fine. Right Hot Rod?"

"Yeah I a big boy mommy." Logan said as he jumped in to the pool again.

"What time is it Sweet heart?" Randy asked.

Kate squinted her eyes and looked over towards the clock on the table.

"3:30pm." She told him.

"Alright kiddo's just a few more minutes then we have to get out and get ready." He told them.

"Get Ready for what?" Kate asked.

"My parents are coming to take the kids for the night. Since this is my last night at home I thought you and I could be alone."

"Randy do you really think that is a good idea? I mean ... " Kate began to say.

"It will be fine. I have to head back to work tomorrow and well I need some alone time with you so my parents are coming to take the kids."

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming?" Gracie said.

"Yeah. I guess you are going to stay with them for the night."

"I don't want to!" Gracie yelled. "You can't make me!" She said as she got out of the pool and headed inside.

"What the hell was that?" Randy said.

" I don't know. But I will go and check in. Kiley here is ready to get out aren't you baby girl." Kate said as she got Kiley out of the baby inner tube she was in. "Don't let him jump any more Randy." Kate said as she was getting out of the pool. She wrapped herself and Kiley in a towel and headed in side.

Out in the pool_** -**_ Randy and Logan were still playing and splashing around.

"You going back to work?" Logan said.

"Yeah. Gotta go beat people up." Randy said with a laugh.

"Dean too?"

"No Logan not Dean. He's still to weak and hurt."

"Oh." Logan said.

"Why do you like him so much?" Randy said. "You don't have to go and see him if you don't want to."

"I know. I like him. He gives me ice cream and he makes mommy happy." Logan said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't know. But she is always smiling around him."

"I make mommy happy to Logan."

"Yeah but you fight a lot. I don't really like it."

"You know for a 4-year-old you pretty damn smart."

"Yup pretty damn smart. I four now I a big boy." Logan said. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Hot Rod?"

"Why didn't Dean come to my party? I told Momma I wanted him to come."

"I don't know. Maybe he was too busy."

"Oh." Logan said as he headed over to the steps.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Nothing. I just wanna go in now." Logan said.

"Logan Scott look at me." Randy said as they were both now out of the pool Randy bent down to his level. "I love you so much son. You know that right?"

"Yeah I love you too Daddy." Logan said.

"Then don't worry about mean ol' Uncle Dean he didn't even come to your party. All you need is me , your mom and sisters."

"And a brother." Logan said with a smile.

"What?" Randy said trying not to laugh.

"Well we have Ki Ki and I love her but I want a little brother. Can you do that Daddy?"

"I'm trying buddy believe me."

"How?" Logan said.

"It's doesn't matter but believe me I am working on it." He said as they headed inside the house.

Kate was carrying Kiley in the house looking for Gracie ... she wasn't that hard to find considering she left a trail of water in the house. She was laying on her bed listening to music.

"Gracie Lynn?"

"I don't want to go. Please don't make me mom." Gracie said sitting up in her bed.

Kate put Kiley down as she toddled over to some of the toys that were on the floor.

"Gracie you love Grandma and Grandpa why don't you want to go with them?" Kate asked as she sat on the bed with her daughter.

"Because they don't like you any more." Gracie said.

"What?" Kate said a bit confused.

"The last time they were here they yelled at you and Dean. I didn't like that Grandpa called you mean names. Which pissed Dean off."

"Gracie Lynn the mouth you know better." Kate told her daughter.

"Sorry Mom. But for real Dean was really mad. I don't understand why Grandma and Grandpa are so mad at you. They need to be sorry for being mean to you. But I don't think they are. I don't want to go with them." Gracie stated.

"I will talk to your dad ok?"

"OK! I love you Mom I am sorry that they were mean to you. You're the best Mom!"

"Aww Thank you Honey and I love you too. You are my world you know that." Kate said as she hugged her daughter Kiley toddled over to her and Kate picked her up.

"And so are you baby girl." She told her. "Gracie can you at least get in the shower for me?"

"Yeah I can but can we have a dance party first?"

Kate couldn't help but smile it had been months since they had a dance party.

"Of course princess any song you want."  
Gracie smiled and ran over to her Ipod and Lady Antebellum's song _Compass_ began to play.

Kate and Gracie began to sing and dance around her room singing. Kiley was bouncing around to them music as well. They were having so much fun they didn't even that Logan and Randy had already changed and were watching in the door way. Logan in and crashed in to Kate.

"Me too Mommy." He said with a smile. As Kate danced with her three children she couldn't help but smile this is what it was all about. These three kids were her life and all she wanted was for them to be happy.

When they song was over Gracie ran across the hall to shower. Kate handed Kiley to Randy hand had him change her so she could shower and change her self. When she got out of the bath room she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Randy came in the room.

"Where are the kids?" Kate asked him as she was brushing her hair.

"Watching a movie."

"Really? Which one?" Kate asked him.

"Frozen."

"Again?"

"Yeah Gracie's choice. What was up with her anyway she really doesn't want to go with my parents tonight?" Randy said.

"No she doesn't she still really mad at them. You should really talk to her."

"Why is she mad?" Randy questioned.

"Because they yelled at me and got Dean mad the last time they were here." Kate told him.

"You have to be shitting me? Why the hell is she mad about that?"

"Randy. Our daughter is mad because she doesn't understand why they were so mad at me. I get it but she's 8 and doesn't know what's going on. Neither does Logan , he's still mad because you wouldn't let Dean come to his birthday party."

"Kate Lynn we talked about this."

" I know. Dean will need to stick to the schedule but Randy " Kate began to say.

"There are no butts. Kate this is what is best for us. Trust me. Now I am going to talk to our daughter."

"Randy why don't I call her friend Payton maybe she can stay there tonight if you want us to have alone time."

"Fine but I am still going to talk to her. She can't treat my parents like that." Randy said as she went down stairs.

Kate rolled her eyes as she got out her phone and called Payton's mom. Melanie was thrilled to have Gracie come over. Kate told her she would drop her off in a little bit. When she was done on the phone she was headed down stairs but Gracie was running up the stairs in tears and slammed the door. Kate went in to the living room and saw Logan and Kiley playing while watching TV.

"Randy what the hell was that?"

"I told her she couldn't watch Frozen and she got mad?"

"What why?"

"Because I am her dad."

"That doesn't even make sense. Dinning room now." Kate demanded.

Randy got up and followed her into their dinning room.

"I thought you were going to talk to her."

"I did. I told her that she needed to get over her attitude towards her Grandparents." Randy told her.

"OK? What did Gracie say?"

"She told me No she didn't have to and that I couldn't make her go with them and she wasn't going to go with them. They were mean to you and Dean. Then she told me how that wasn't fair and they had no right to make you cry and piss Dean off. Those are her words not mine. I told her she was to young to understand, she rolled her eyes and told me that I didn't understand and that she wasn't going."

"Well I told you if she didn't want to go don't make her, I called Melanie and she said that Payton would love to have sleep over with Gracie tonight." Kate said.

"So we are just going to reward her behavior."

"Like you said Randy she's to young to understand. Why don't you get Kiley and Logan and take them to your parents and I will take Gracie to Payton's and I will talk to her alright?"

"Alright but then tonight woman you are all mine." Randy said as he pulled his wife into a kiss.

Kate hugged and kissed Logan and Kiley good-bye as she helped but them into Randy's car.

"Be good Logan ok?"

"OK Momma I will. I love you."

"I love you too and I love you baby girl."

Gracie still wouldn't even look at Randy for yelling at her.

"Gracie Lynn please go give your Dad a hug and a kiss."

"No I don't want to."

"Gracie please?"

"Fine."

"Bye Dad." She said as she gave him a half hug and he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"I love you Gracie."

"Love you dad." She said as she turned around and walked back to Kate's car and got it.

"Just think Randy she's only 8 wait until she's a teenager."

"OH don't remind me." He said with a laugh.

As Kate was driving Gracie to her friends that had a nice mother and daughter talk about respect and her grand parents.

" I know I shouldn't have yelled at Dad. But he was being really mean it's like he wasn't even hearing what I was saying. I still love Grandma and Grandpa but they shouldn't be mean to you or Dean. Mom?"

"Yes Princess?" Kate asked.

"Why doesn't Dean come over to see us any more."

"Oh Gracie it's just really complicated."

"It is because you two love each other more than you and Daddy love each other."

Kate couldn't believe her daughter said that she shouldn't be two surprise Dean's been in her life since she was three and at one time she was really attached to Dean.

"How about a we sing ok?"

Kate put in the sound Track to Frozen and they sang until they reached her friend's house.

**A few hours later -** Kate was in the kitchen making cookies when Randy came in with dinner.

"Hey Sweet Heart. Sorry it took so long but my parents wanted to talk and then I stopped and grabbed some Chinese."

"Great I am starving."

As they sat down to eat it was a little weird not having any kids with them but it was nice as Randy poured some wine for the two of them.

"Wine Randy? Really? Are you trying to get me drunk tonight?" Kate laughed.

"Maybe." He grinned.

"So is Gracie still mad at me?"

"No we talked but she understands more than you think. You have to remember she's not a baby anymore."

" I know but they way she talked to me today. She called me a jerk my little princess called me a let quote her here a Big Fat Jerk."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Randy said.

"Right Sorry." Kate said while still trying not to laugh.

It was now almost 2 am as Kate laid in her husbands arms trying to fall back to sleep after a romantic evening. She sat up and headed down stairs to get a snack. She tossed on Randy's old RKO shirt. She noticed she had three missed calls and a few texts from Dean including a voice mail.

_"Katie please listen to me. I am coming to see you. I love you and my son. I am not letting you go, it's not that easy. I wont let him win not this time. He doesn't deserve you or the kids. See you tomorrow. I love you kitty kat."_

Kate's heart started to pound in her chest and she jumped and let out a little scream when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to make you jump." Randy said kissing her neck. "What are you doing down here?"

" I was a little hungry."

"can't imagine why" he said with a grin as he began to eat a banana too.

When they were done he pulled her close Kate could help but check out her husband standing front of her in just a pair of boxers.

"You like what you see?"

"Maybe?" Kate grinned as Randy came over to her and picked her up.

"Well Mrs. Orton we have some unfinished business." He said as he kissed her and carried her back up to their room.

* * *

_**128 comments and reviews! WOW! Thank you so much there are still a few more chapters left of this story so please continue to read even if you think it's not going your way. Any Thing can happen! Thank you for your support I love hearing what you all have to say!**_

_**Will Dean really show up and if he does what will happen? **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 I wont let you go.

Kate began to wake up she adjusted her eyes and noticed that it was 9:30 am. The house was unusually quiet there are always kids running around in the morning but this morning there was silence. She rolled over and noticed that Randy's side of the bed was empty.

"Good Morning." Randy said as he was standing in their bathroom door way in just a towel around his waist.

"Morning. I can't believe you let me sleep in this late." Kate told him.

"We had a pretty long night." Randy said with a smirk on his face as he walked over to the bed as kissed her while sitting on the bed.

"What time are you leaving today?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me woman?" Randy said with a laugh.

"I was just wondering."

"Around 4 pm. I figure I would run over and get the kids."

"Your parents are still pissed aren't they?"

"Yeah they feel like we should have told them." Randy said.

"How come they are only mad at me? I know it was my mistake but still you should have told them."

"It doesn't matter anyway. The truth is out for those who matter no one else needs to know."

"Randy?"

"No we are not talking about it any more. I am talking with Dean on Monday and I am going to tell him the schedule that he will stick to or he wont see Logan. He is gonna play by my rules."

Kate didn't say anything she just looked at her husband. Randy smiled as he looked back at his wife.

"We have some time before I have to go get the kids." Randy said as kissed her again.

"Randy Please."

"What baby you don't want to?"

"I'm just not feeling very well."

"Really?" Randy said with a smile.

"I think it's just because I haven't eaten don't get all excited." Kate told him as she kissed his cheek and got up. Randy couldn't help but watch her headed for the shower.

Kate was still in the bathroom blow drying her hair when Randy came in.

"Do you want to come with me to get the kids?"

"Randy your parents don't want to see me. So the answer is no." Kate told them.

"Kate it will be fine. Please come with me?"

"Alright then we need to stop and pick up Gracie."

"It's a date." Randy said with a smile.

After Randy made Kate eat a little breakfast they headed to his parents house. Randy reached over and grabbed Kate's hand and held it.

"You really aren't feeling well today huh?"

"It's just a head ache I'll be fine." Kate told him with a smile.

"Do you remember when you moved to St. Louis?" Randy said with a grin.

"Yeah. I remember. You had to pull over because I was having really bad morning sickness." Kate said.

"Yeah. I was so excited we were moving in together and having a baby. Things were so much easier back then." Randy said.

"I know but do you remember the next day?" Kate stated holding in tears.

"I will never forget that day."

"I'm so sorry for loosing our baby. There is apart of me that thinks that is when our problems really began."

"What?"

"Think about it we were so happy until then."

"Kate I know that was devastating but we moved past that we got married and we have three great kids."

"I know but at one point in our marriage I wasn't enough for you."

"Honey I love you so much know that. I just don't want to talk about our mistakes any more. We are moving forward." Randy stated.

Kate just nodded as they pulled in to his parents drive way. Kate and Randy held hands at they walked in. When they entered the house Kate heard Logan crying as he ran to her.

"Mommy."

"What's wrong Logan?" Kate asked as she bent down and picked him up.

"Ouchie." He said pointing to his knee and his arm. There was a small bruise on his arm and a band aid on his knee.

"What the hell happened?" Kate said in a frustrated tone.

"He's fine Kate Lynn. He just fell after I told him to stop running." Bob said.

"Logan why were you running after they told you not too?"

" I didn't Mommy."

"Logan don't lie." Bob said.

"I not lying." Logan said.

"It's alright Monkey. Are you ready to go?" Kate said as she held her son and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I wanna go." Logan said.

"Where's Kiley?" Kate asked.

"Elaine has her up stairs."

"Take Logan to the car and I will get her." Randy said.

**Later that after noon** the kids were all in the living room watching a movie while Randy was up stairs packing.

"Randy I am going to ask you something and you have to promise not to be pissed?" Kate told him.

"What?"

"Do you think that your parents weren't watching Logan on purpose?"

"Kate Lynn you can't be serious it was an accident. Boys get hurt this isn't the first time. Remember when he just learning to walk. Kate don't read anything in to it. Logan is fine. Now are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yeah a little I still have a head ache. I told the kids probably no pool today."

"I wish I didn't have to leave but duty calls." Randy said.

"Yeah you need to go back to work. I know it wont be easy but you did treat this suspension like a vacation."

"Yeah well it was worth it."

Kate just rolled her eyes " I am not going to fight with you about this not again." Kate stated.

The kids hugged and kissed Randy as he left he told them to be good.

**Later that evening** Gracie and Logan were helping Kate make home-made Pizza's.

"Are you feeling better Mom?" Gracie asked.

" A little sweetie I still have a head ache." She told her.

"I sorry Momma. I want you better." Logan said.

"Aww your too sweet Monkey. Not so much cheese Logan it wont melt." Kate told him. Kiley was sitting in her high chair playing with a few of her toys.

When the door bell range.

"I will be right back." Kate told her kids as she went to answer the door. As Kate got to the door she knew in her gut who it was and she was right. She opened the door and their stood Dean luggage trailing behind him. He didn't say a word he just pulled her into a kiss.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Kate said backing away.

"I told you it's not that easy. I am not letting you go. Not this time. I love you Kate. I know I shouldn't your married but I don't give a shit. You shouldn't be married to him. We need to be together. Please Kate Please I love you and I want us to be family." Dean said and before Kate could answer he pulled her into a kiss again.

"Dean we will talk but not like this and not here please." Kate said as she let him in the house.

"Hey Monkey Man!" Dean said as he went to kiss Logan's cheek but he jumped down and ran into the living without saying anything to him.

"What's wrong him?" Dean asked.

"He's mad because you didn't come to his birthday party." Gracie told him.

"Gracie Lynn!" Kate said.

"What he asked I was just telling him."

"Kate you had a party for our son."

"Dean please?"

"No ... you had a party and you didn't even think to ask me to come celebrate the birth of our son?"

"Gracie honey can you take Kiley in the living room." Kate told her daughter as she got Kiley out of her high chair.

"OK ... but can I play the Xbox?"

"Yes you can but let Logan play too alright?"

"Alright. Come on Ki Ki. Mom and Dean want to be a lone." She said as she grabbed her little sisters hand and went to the other room.

"What the hell Kate? You had a party and didn't invite me? It's was Randy wasn't it? Randy and that stupid fucking schedule. I can't believe you even went along with it." Dean said.

"Lower you voice. The kids can hear you." Kate told him.

"Katie I love you so much but you just keep running back to that selfish ass hole , I don't know if it's because your scared or just ... I don't even know what. Why? Why didn't you stick up for me?"

"Because I can't stick up for you not any more. Every time I am around you I get even more confused. Don't you get that. I love you Dean. I have loved you for a long time but I am married. So yes I took my husband's side I don't have a choice. I have to honor the vows we made to each other. I know I screwed up and I fell in love you. I can't be in love you so I took Randy's side and we still want you a part of Logan's life you just can't be a part of mine. Out of site out of mind! I'm sorry." Kate said as she began to cry.

"Katie ... Kitty Kat please." Dean said as he moved closer to her resting his forehead on her his arms wrapped around her waist. "Please don't do this. I love you and I want us to be together , I know that you want it too." He told her as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Mommy!" Logan yelled.

Kate pushed away from Dean and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah Monkey?"

"I hungry is the pizza done yet?"

"No not yet. Why don't you come and talk to Dean ok?"

"OK."

Logan walked over to Dean , as he bent down and noticed the bruise on his arm and his knee.

"Kate What the hell happened to our son?"

" I got hurt Dean. It don't hurt no more."

"What happened Monkey?"

"Nothing."

"Are you still mad at me?" Dean asked.

"Why didn't you come to my party? I wanted you there?"

"I know Monkey but I just couldn't be. But I promise I wont miss another Birthday again."

"Pinky Promise?" Logan said holding out his pinky.

"Pinky Promise."

* * *

**_133 Reviews and Comments! WOW I am loving all of your thoughts on this story. You guys have kept me inspired and I am honestly shocked at how many comments it has received! Again Thank you so much and keep them coming! I am sorry if some of you are confused ... this is the third story with these characters so if you haven't read the other two you may want too! Again MANY THANKS! :) _**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 My Dean!

A few months Later:

It was now October Kate had the house decorated in fall colors, Gracie was loving 3rd grade , however Logan was having some issues in preschool. He had trouble listening to the teacher and fighting with the other kids. Kate and Randy already had 2 parent - teacher meetings about this issue.

Kate was in the bathroom when Randy came up stairs.

"Mrs. Miller pulled me into the class room again. She told me that Logan was on Red again yesterday. Like the note she sent home didn't give me a clue. I wonder what is going on with him?" Randy stated as he plopped on the bed after dropping the kids off at school.

"I don't know. I think he's having a hard time adjusting to school. I will talk with him again when he get home this after noon." Kate said slowly coming out of the bath room.

"Kate are you feeling alright? You're looking a little pale." Randy said as he got up.

" I'm fine. I have an appointment with Dr. Weston in about an hour."

Randy stopped at looked at his wife.

"Really?"

" Yeah. Apparently I'm pregnant!" Kate said with a straight face showing him the pregnancy test.

Randy looked at the stick and got the biggest ear to ear smile on his face.

"We're pregnant."

"That's what is says." Kate said.

"I am so happy right now." Randy said as he placed his hand on her abdomen. "Don't worry Kate everything is going be fine this time." He bent down. "Right baby. Everything is going to be great this time." He said as he softly kissed her stomach.

"Can you watch Kiley for me and then get Logan from school. I don't know how long my appointment will be."

"I'll have my dad do it. I want to go with you." Randy said as he stood up.

"No! Randy I don't want your Dad getting Logan from school!"

"Kate I am not going to fight about this again. You haven't let me parents take the kids since August. I think this is so stupid what is your problem with them?"

"Randy you know what my problem is and I am not going to fight about it again. I just wont." Kate told him.

"Kate Lynn you are over reacting."

"Over reacting are you insane?" Kate stopped and took a deep breath. "Randy I don't want to fight with you so will watch them or do I have to ask Mrs. Jenks?"

"Fine I'll watch them. But I really think I should go with you."

"Randy I think I can handle this on my own." Kate said as she went back into the bath room. She showered and changed her cloths before heading out the door she kissed Kiley.

"I love you." Randy said.

"I love you too. I will text you after my appointment." Kate said as she headed out the door.

Kate met with Dr. Weston who confirmed that she was indeed 8 weeks pregnant.

"Kate with your history I would like to do an ultra sound alright?" Dr. Weston told her.

Kate nodded. This was the best part for Kate getting the first look at the baby always filled her heart with joy but she was also reminded of the three times before.

"Everything is looking good?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Kate I need you to relax. I know you've had some had trouble in the past. But we will do everything we can to keep you and the baby healthy."

Kate smiled "Thank you."

"No problem. I would like to see you back in two weeks."

Kate went out and scheduled her next appointment. She realized that she could get Logan from school. She called Randy.

"Hey so how is everything?" Randy asked.

"Hi to you too! Things are looking good. She wants to see me in two weeks she is gonna watch us closely. Umm have you left to get Logan yet?"

"No just getting ready to why?"

"I'll do it. I'm already out and about any way."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. We'll be home soon."

Kate was in the parking lot waiting for Logan to get out of school , she had another 15 minutes. So she texted Dean.

"Are you still coming to see Logan tomorrow?"

"Yes! Don't have to work until Monday!"

"Good I know he's excited to see you."

"I'm excited to see him."

"See you tomorrow."

Kate went in to get Logan from school , he was standing in line with his back pack and waved to Kate as she was standing with the other parents.

"Momma I was on green today." He told her with a smile. " I even got to help pass out snack."

"You did. That's great."

"Mrs. Orton can I talk to you a moment?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Yes of course."

"Logan can you help Macy take care of the puzzles?"

"Sure." Logan said as he ran over to the other little girl picking up the toys.

"Is there a problem?" Kate asked a little nervous.

"No not at all. Today Logan was a great the best he's been all week. I am just a little concern about the his behavior earlier in the week? I am not sure where it is coming from. Can I show you a picture he drew for me yesterday?"

Kate nodded as he teacher got out the picture. Kate looked at it and couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of the whole family including Skittles next to the house and of course the WWE Ring right beside it.

"Mrs. Orton who is this person suppose to be in the ring?"

"I think that would be Dean."

"All done Mrs. Miller." Logan said as he ran up to them.

"Logan honey who is this in the ring?" Mrs. Miller asked him.

"That's my Dean! I love him."

"Is he a family friend?" Mrs. Miller asked Kate.

"You could say that. They are very close and Logan will actually get to see Dean tomorrow."

"Yeah he comes once a week to see me." Logan said with a smile.

Mrs. Miller just nodded.

On the way home they were listening to music , Logan was moving and dancing in the back seat.

"So your excited to see Dean tomorrow?" Kate asked looking in the review mirror at her son.

"Yeah. Last time we went to the park. Momma?"

"What Bubba?"

"Why doesn't Daddy like Uncle Dean?"

"It's just complicated. But you like spending time with him right?"

"Yeah I love Dean. But how come he doesn't take my sisters to the park too?"

" It's complicated."

"Complicated." Logan repeated.

When they got home Logan ran in the house and tossed his back pack on the stairs and went right in to the kitchen. Kate followed him he was so full of energy. She began to make his lunch.

"Momma do I have to eat my carrots? We had those for snack."

Kate laughed as she put the carrots back in the fridge and got out something else for him to eat.

"We don't even get a hello?" Randy said as he carried Kiley into the kitchen and put her in her high chair.

"sorry daddy I just hungry. We played hard today."

"Yeah hot rod what did you do in school?"

"We painted and then we did math. Did you know that 5 + 5 = 10." Logan said with a smile as he held up both hands.

Kate laughed as she looked at Randy.

"I did know that. Preschool is intense these days. How was your appointment?" Randy asked sitting next to Logan on the stool.

"It was good." Kate said as she got in to her purse and handed him the photo.

Randy stared at it with a smile.

Randy went and picked up Gracie from school later that after noon before he was heading back on the road. He was all packed and ready to go as he hugged his kids good-bye.

"I love you Kate." He said as he softly kissed her lips.

"Love you too. Be safe."

"We'll tell the kids when I get back?" Randy asked.

"If you want to we can." Kate said as he headed out the door.

**The next after noon** Kate was sick laying on the bathroom floor.

"Kate?" A voice said in the door way.

Kate looked up "Dean?"

"HI. You look horrible."

"Gee thanks." Kate said as she stood up and brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked with concern.

"I am fine." Kate stated while they headed down stairs ... the kids were playing in the living room.

"So are you taking Logan to the park again?"

"I was thinking that I would take you all this time."

"What?"

"Well I found this corn maze thing about an hour from here with a hay ride. Do you feel up for going?"

"I want to go. Sounds fun. Can I come Dean?" Gracie said with a smile.

Kate smiled "Sounds like a plan. Let me change Kiley and then we go." She said as she stood up and grabbed Kiley.

"Gracie will you help Dean pack some drinks and snacks?"

"Yeah this way Deano." Gracie smiled.

"Me help too." Logan said as he followed them.

Dean watched as Gracie and Logan moved around the kitchen helping each other back a lunch bag of juice and snacks. Then Dean noticed the ultrasound photo on the counter. He picked it up and stared at it. It the corner of the photo it said Kate Orton and Yesterday's date.

"Are you ready?" Kate asked as she carried Kiley in to the kitchen.

"Katie what the hell is this? Are you pregnant?" Dean asked.

* * *

_**137 Reviews and Comments! WOW I am loving all of your thoughts on this story. You guys have kept me inspired and I am honestly shocked at how many comments it has received! Keep it coming! Many Thanks! :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 I want Orton!

"Dean I don't want to talk about this now." Kate said.

"Katie please are you?" He whispered to her.

"Yes I am. But we are not going to talk about it. The kids don't know yet. So are you ready to go to this corn maze thing?" Kate asked.

"I ready Momma." Logan said with a smile.

"Fine but we are going to talk about this later!" Dean said.

"Fine we will talk later."

Kate grabbed the kids jackets as they headed out to her vehicle. Dean helped Logan in to his seat while Kate strapped in Kiley.

"I got it. I a big boy now Dean." Logan said as he buckled him self.

"That you are monkey." Dean told him as he kissed his cheek.

"I'm driving." Dean said as he got in the driver seat. Kate couldn't help but grin as she got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Do you know where you are going?" Kate asked.

"GPS Babe! I got this."

"Mom!" Gracie said from the back seat.

"Yes Princess."

"Music please!"

Kate turned on the music and listen at her kids were singing and dancing in the back seat. That afternoon they all had a great time Gracie and Logan loved running around in the corn maze , Dean was just as bad chasing after them and making them laugh and scream when he would jump out of the corn and scare them. Kate was taking pictures they were all really happy she couldn't help but smile. Dean came over and took Kiley out of her stroller so she could join in on all the fun.

They were now on the hay ride Kate was holding Kiley on her lap while Gracie sat in between Dean and Kate , Logan on his lap. There was this really old couple sitting across from them staring at them. Dean was making jokes and faces at Logan who couldn't stop laughing , Gracie was all smiles.

"I don't mean to interrupt." The little old woman said. "But I just have to say you are the cutest family I have ever seen. Don't you think Herb." She said as she addressed her husband.

"Yes. You are and your children are very well-behaved." Herb said.

Dean and the biggest smile on his face. "Thank You." He told them.

"I have to say your son looks just like you." she continued. "I mean right down to the matching ball caps."

"Would you mind taking a picture of us?" Dean said as he reached to get the camera from Kate.

Kate smiled and handed them him the camera and Dean handed it to the woman.

They all moved in closer together. As the Lady who name was Greta pointed the camera them.

"Alright 1 , 2 , 3 say cheese."

"Cheese." They all said with a smile as she clicked the picture.

"See Herb they are the sweetest thing." Greta said looking at the picture before handing the camera back to Dean. Who was smiling , he then took the camera pointed it at him and Kate and clicked another picture as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh heavy's that was so cute." Greta gloated. "You two are just meant to be together." She told them as the hay ride came to and end. Dean was off first with Logan and then he helped Gracie and Kiley and then he helped Kate down. They stopped at the gift shop for some doughnuts and cider before making the trip home. When they arrived back at the house Logan and Kiley were sound asleep. Kate carried Kiley in while Dean carried Logan in side and placed him on the couch while Kate place Kiley on the floor with two pillows around her.

Kate went into the kitchen and decided to start making dinner ... spaghetti seemed quick and easy tonight.

"So the two of the kids are sleeping and Gracie is up stairs. Are we going to talk now?" Dean said as he sat on the kitchen stool watching Kate start dinner.

"Dean I don't know what you want me to say."

"Kate you know what I want you to say ... the same thing we've talked about for the last few months. Leave Randy and be with me."

"It's just not the easy. Not now."

"It is that easy especially now. Katie please. What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you more than he does , I want us all of us to be a family. You deserve better than him. I know I am being selfish but I don't give a shit I know I screwed up but I am trying to make up for that. Kate why wont you just let me ... we love each other and you heard that old woman today we are cute together and we belong together. Please just say you are going to leave him." Dean said he was now standing and he wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just don't know how you can see this so clearly." Kate said softly.

"Because I told you. I wont let you go again. I can't help but love you now and forever."

Kate laughed "Did you really just say now and forever."

"Shut up and kiss me." Dean said with a smile.

**Monday:** Dean arrived at the arena he didn't say anything to anyone ... he was a super star on a mission he hadn't been cleared to compete yet because of his shoulder but tonight that all changed. He saw the Doctor who cleared him then he went to Hunter's office.

"Put me in a match! TONIGHT! I want Orton one on one No DQ!" Dean demanded.

* * *

_**139 reviews and comments! Thank you so much! I know this was a short chapter but there are only a few more chapters to this story. My plan is to have it done by Sunday! I have been inspired to keep writing this because you all have been amazing! If some of you are confused I am sorry I hope you still with it to the end ... hopefully it will make more sense to you! So keep letting me know what you think. You guys are amazing thank you! **_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Dirty Deeds!

"You want Orton?" Hunter said.

"Yes! Tonight one on one!" Dean repeated.

"Done!" Hunter said.

"Really?" Dean said a little confused at to why Hunter agreed.

"Change your mind Ambrose?" Hunter laughed.

"No sir."

"You and Orton main event tonight No DQ." Hunter said.

Dean left and went to the locker room.

"There he is!" Seth said.

"Dude you've been MIA all weekend." Roman said.

"I was with my son." Dean said with a smile.

" Really?" Roman said.

"So you were with Randy's family." Seth said sarcastically.

"No I was with my family."

"What?" Roman said.

"Kate and I talked. She's mine now!"

"Dude she's married if she hasn't left her ass of a husband by now she's not going too!"

"We'll just see about it. Tonight me and Orton one on one in the ring."

"Wait what about the other plan?" Roman said a bit confused.

"It's still a go." Dean said.

"Your sure?" Seth said.

"Hell yes I am sure. Unless you're not sell out?" Dean stated.

"I told you I was in and I'm in." Seth said.

"So the Shield's back!" Roman said with a smile.

"Believe in the shield." Dean said.

**With Kate:** She was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. Gracie was reading over her homework while Logan was running around chasing the cat while Kiley was toddling after him.

"Logan please don't run in the house OK?" Kate told him.

"Why Momma?" Logan said as he slide across the kitchen floor.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"No more running." Logan said.

"Right no more running." Kate smiled at him.

Kate finished in the kitchen she walked back into the living room Logan had a ribbon tied around Skittles neck dragging him around the living room.

"Logan Scott what are you doing?" Kate said as she bent down to untied the cat. "Logan honey you can't tie the cat up like that. Why would you do that?"

"Cause you said we couldn't run and Skittles kept running away from me." Logan stated

"I know honey but you can't do that. You could hurt the kitty and you don't want that right?"

"Right. I sorry Mommy."

" I know you are." Kate said as she hugged her son. "Gracie are you done with your homework?"

" Yes. Just reading my book."

Kate gave Kiley a bath and rocked her to sleep about 7:30 pm. Gracie was getting ready for bed while Logan was in the bath tub.

"Mom can I sleep in your room tonight and watch Raw?" Gracie said with smile while she was brushing her teeth.

"Me to Momma. Me too." Logan said as Kate got him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him.

"Alright. Just for tonight." Kate said with smile.

Kate was in Logan's room as he changed into his pajamas.

"Momma?"

"What honey?" Kate asked as she was brushing his blonde curly hair.

"Is Dean gonna be on TV?"

"He's suppose to be." Kate told him.

"My daddy too right?"

Kate's knew it was time to tell him. Over the weekend Dean and Kate had conversation they put it all on the table. Kate agreed to stand up to Randy they were going to tell Logan the truth.

"Yeah Daddy too."

"Mom! It's starting." Gracie said with a smile as she was bouncing on the king size bed. "Look Logan Uncle John's on TV."

Logan was all smiled as he ran and jumped on the bed next to his sister and began to watch the show. When Dean's music hit the crowd gave such a huge pop. All their eyes were on the TV and Dean came to the ring.

**"I'm back! Many of you thought Lesnar ended my career and there is a super star in the back that hope that was true. Well I am here to say it's gonna take more than The Beast Incarnate to put this unstable lunatic down. So Orton tonight it's you and me one on one in a No disqualification. See you in the ring , Oh and one more thing winner takes all and I mean that!" Dean said as he dropped the mic.**

**"So tonight the main event is The Viper Randy Orton in a No disqualification match with The lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose." Cole said on commentary.**

**"Ambrose is all business tonight. All I have to say is Good Luck to The Viper." Jerry Lawler added.**

"Momma Daddy and Uncle Dean?" Logan said looking up at Kate.

"Bubby I think it's time for bed."

"But you said I could watch."

"I know I did honey but it is late and you have school."

Kate carried Logan to his room and read him a story and sang to him while he soon fell asleep. When she came back in to her bed room after checking in on Kiley. Gracie was still sitting up in bed.

"Aunt Nikki just beat Eva Marie. She's gonna face Charlotte at Hell in a Cell." Gracie said with a smile.

"And who do you want to win?"

" I don't know. I love Aunt Nikki but Charlotte is my favorite Diva now since AJ left to be at home."

"Gracie have I told you lately that I love you so much."

"I love you to Mom! Your worried about the match tonight aren't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" Kate asked her 8-year-old daughter.  
"I can just tell. It will be ok." Gracie said.

"Honey I know you want to see this match, but I just don't think you should."

"How about we make a deal."

"Make a deal huh?" Kate said with a smile. "What kind of deal."

" I will go to bed but you record the match and let me watch it tomorrow."

"Alright sounds like a deal."

Kate smiled as Gracie hugged her and the she walked her to her room and tucked her in.

Kate laid in bed and began to watch Monday Night Raw. Randy's music hit first and he came out he got his usual cheers and boo's from the crowd. But when Dean's music hit the whole place was on their feet cheering for him. He came down to the ring with his hands in fists punching the air. He was on a mission. As soon as they heard the bell sound they were off and fighting.

With in 3 minutes Dean and the chairs out and was beating Randy with a Kendo stick. Kate was trying to read his lips but it was to hard with the camera angles. Randy got up and dominated the match for a bit beating dean with the stick as well. Kate thought it was over when Randy RKO'd Dean on the pile of chairs. But some how he managed to kick out. This was real they were fighting each other with real emotion.

"All Hell Is going to break loose when Randy gets home." Kate said to her self as she watch Dean deliver Dirty Deeds to Randy for the win. The Roman and Seth came out and started attacking him as well the show went off the air with a united Shield Triple Power Bombing Randy in the middle of the ring.

* * *

_**WOW 146 Comments and Reviews! You guys are great! Read all of them and really enjoy your thoughts on this story! Yes ... You got Another Chapter today and more tomorrow! Keep being Awesome and letting me know what you think! :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 What Did You Do?

"What the hell did you do?" Kate said in to the phone that night.

"I know I should have talked to you about it."

"Damn right you should have Dean." Kate said trying not to yell.

"I'm sorry. But I needed that match. Don't be mad at me kitty kat."

"Was he hurt?" Kate asked.

"No. He walked out of the ring on his own I promise." He told her.

"But really the chairs and the Triple Power bomb." Kate said.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Right I know. Sorry. Did you get the papers?" Dean said.

"Yes I did. This afternoon. On Wednesday when he gets home. I will tell him and then we will all tell Logan together."

" I will be there first thing Wednesday Morning. But Katie he's coming home tonight."

"What?" Kate said.

"Kate?" Randy said in the door way.

"HI." Kate said to her husband before speaking into the phone. "I gotta go."

"Be careful baby. I love you!" Kate heard Dean say as she hung up the phone.

"I suppose you watched Raw." Randy said as he tossed his bag on the bed.

" I did." Kate said.

"Did the kids?"

"No after Dean's promo I sent them to bed." Kate told him.

"That match was personal. Way to personal ... Ambrose said winner take all at first I thought he was just ... you know speaking wrestler talk. But as he gave me the dirty deeds he whispered something in my ear."

"Yeah what was that?" Kate asked even thou she knew the answer or at least thought she did.

"He told me that it was over. The truth had come out and that he loved you. Kate Lynn what the hell?"

"Randy who is Harley?" Kate said.

"What? What does she have to do with any of this?" Randy stated.

"Harley? Who is she?"

"The diva Harley from NXT?"

"Yeah who is she to you?"

"Kate Lynn you can't be serious you are actually listening to the rumors?"

Kate laughed "Randy I just asked you who she was. I didn't say anything about rumors. But Dean told me that she's been hang out on the bus a lot."

"And you believed him."

"No I didn't ... but Randy I realized when he told me that .. I didn't care."

"What?"

"When he first told me he saw her with you. I didn't get mad , I wasn't even jealous. Randy what does that say about me and our marriage. I am just tired."

"Aww baby I know. Let's get some sleep." Randy said moving closer to his wife.

"No I am tired of this ... I am tired of pretending. I can't do it anymore. I wont. I love you Randy but I am just not in love you any more."

"Kate Lynn what are you saying that doesn't even make sense we are having another baby we are happy."

Kate was holding in her tears. "Randy listen to me I haven't been happy in a long time. I love our kids and the life you have given us. But Randy it's just not working for me any more. It's not fair to me or you to pretend to be happy when we're clearly not."

"I am happy ... Kate I thought we were happy."

"I've honestly just been pretending. I am so sorry I know this makes me the horrible person. But I need to stand up for myself and for my kids. Enough of this crap Randy ... I want out ... I want a divorce and we are telling Logan the truth."

"Bull Shit! Kate! I told you I wont let you go and I wont. You are my wife we are having another baby where the hell is all of this coming from."

"Please listen I am trying to be honest. I think this is what is best for all of us ... can you honestly tell me that you are happy with the situation we are in?" Kate said.

"Yes I love you and we have three great kids and one more on the way. Kate I can't believe what I am here right now. The only thing fucked up in our life is Ambrose and I dealt with him he still gets to see Logan once a week."

"That's the problem one of many problems with us Randy. I don't think that's enough you never asked me you just told me that's what we were doing and I was stupid and went with it. I know that you are Logan's dad in ever sense of the word but so is Dean or well at least he wants to be but you are standing in his way. I know he wanted to be fun Uncle Dean but he changed his mind and don't you think Logan deserves to know his father?"

"He has a father Kate. ME! I am his dad. I wont agree to a divorce you are not taking my kids away from me any of them."

"Randy you're not hearing me ... I am not asking for divorce this time ... I am telling you this is what is going to happen. I know I am a selfish bitch your father made that clear and you know maybe there is some truth to that. But I am standing up for what I want ... if that makes me selfish well then Buddy I am the fucking Queen because I am done! I would never take your kids away from you Randy but you have to understand that Dean will be apart of Logan's life and he will know the truth." Kate told him.

" You really think that I am going to divorce my pregnant wife. The press would have a fucking field day with that. I told you Kate I wont agree to it."

"Randy there is something else that you should know this baby." Kate said as she placed her hands on her abdomen "The one that you so desperately wanted ... "

"Don't you even fucking say it Kate Lynn! I don't want to hear it."

"Randy." Kate said as Randy walked closer to her and grabbed her arms. "Ow ... Randy please."

"Don't you finish that sentence."

"This baby might not be yours." Kate said and as the words came out of her mouth Randy's hand went acrossed her face.

"You really are a selfish whore." Randy said as he looked down at his wife holding her face.

"That's right Randy I am a selfish whore. I slept with Dean again. I wish I could feel bad about it but I don't. Doesn't that tell you something. I want out of this marriage. I don't love you like that way any more and you I know you've slept with Harley especially after I talked to Nikki and you know what's sad Randy I'm not surprised ... I wasn't even mad. Not even when Nikki said that she saw you and Harley together a few weeks ago in Florida and I wonder how come you were spending a lot of money on the road but I just didn't care. Listen to me Randy go ahead and sleep with Harley ... I slept with Dean and I got pregnant again so here where are ... we've been here before and I am just done. DO YOU HEAR ME RANDAL KEITH ORTON OUR MARRIAGE IS OVER!" Kate yelled at Randy.

Randy began to yell back. "Yes I've slept with Harley. Like they say old habits die hard. But I don't love her ... like you love that scrum bag Ambrose."

"Don't call him a scum bag. He's more of a man than you will ever be Orton."

Randy's grip on her arms grew tighter.

"We are in this together. We aren't getting a divorce and we sure as hell aren't going to tell Logan the truth do you understand me Kate Lynn. You are my wife and this is my family."

Kate couldn't hold in her tears or anger any more as she tried to push Randy away.

"No! You are gonna listen to me ... I am sorry that I have been such a horrible wife ... I am sorry for being a slutty adulterous whore ... I get that this is my fault for falling in love and getting pregnant and making a mess of our relationship. I get that ... but you're not innocent either. But putting all that shit aside. This isn't working Randy we can't keep doing this to each other. Maybe I didn't try hard enough , Maybe we just weren't really meant to be but the point of all of this is our marriage is over whether you want to admit it of not. IT'S OVER." Kate yelled.

"Mommy?" Logan said through his tears as he stood in the door way.

"Awww Monkey what's wrong?" Kate said.

Logan didn't say anything as he just stood there and cried Randy let go of Kate's arm as she went over and picked him up. He just berried his head in her neck. As Kate began to rub his back.

"It's ok Monkey Man. Mommy didn't mean to scare you."

"You fighting. I don't like it."

"I know! I'm sorry." Kate said looking over at Randy. "We are telling him the truth you can sleep in here I will sleep in the guest room."

"Kate Lynn this isn't over."

Kate held Logan close to her and looked at Randy.

"It is Randy." Kate stated.

**The Next Day** - Kate woke up and got the kids ready for school. She didn't even check to see if Randy was up yet. She took the kids to school and then came home. Randy was in the kitchen feeding Kiley breakfast.

"HI Baby Girl." Kate said as she kissed the top of her daughters head.

"Mommaaa." Kiley said as she clapped her hands.

"Kate?" Randy said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Kate said back in the same tone.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"Yes I did. I know you hate me but this is what needs to happen. I am sorry I wasn't a better wife to you but this us it's over Randy."

"Even if I don't want to let you go? It's over and you're gonna what Kate Lynn crawl in to bed with Ambrose. Oh wait you already did that."

"yeah well you crawled in to bed with Harley so looks like we are even right? I hurt you and your try to hurt me?" Kate said. " Like I said last night I don't care ... that's the point Randy when Dean told me about her I thought he was making it up then Nikki told me about the rumors and you know to be honest I just didn't care. I wasn't even mad or jealous Randy you slept with another woman and I didn't get mad. Don't you see what that means?" Kate said to him.

"So you really think it's that easy I am just supposed to sign some papers and end our marriage. I am just supposed to divorce my pregnant wife?"

* * *

_**149 Comments and Reviews! WOW! I still can't believe it! Thank you all so much! You guys were so great leaving your comments! I thought I would add one more chapter today! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think. I love reading them all! :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Game On!

**Wednesday Morning** Dean arrived first thing. The house was quiet because the kids were in school and Randy had taken Kiley the night before to stay at his parents house.

"Where's Randy?" Dean asked after Kate made him breakfast.

"His parents house. We tried to have him stay here but it just wasn't working out really. All we've done since he got home is fight. Dean he's pissed I mean it ... I have never seen him like this before. I really pissed him off , we are doing the right thing right?" Kate asked him a little unsure of her self now.

"Damn it Katie don't do that. Don't second guess yourself because he's being and ass hole. We talked about why we need to do this. For our son and for us. I know I agreed to let Randy raise my son and he does have every right to be mad at me for changing my mind. But he put that on himself when he told me three years ago that I wasn't good enough to be a dad and I was a scum bag who didn't know what it would take to raise Logan. I was stupid and believed him. I thought that Logan would have a better life with out me. It took me three years to realize that I was wrong! I want to be his father , I know I probably don't have that right ... but damn it Kate he is my son. Our son and we could possible be having another baby together. So Kate please don't change your mind. We belong together. I love you and we are going to be happy." Dean said as he pulled her close.

"Dean you know that I love you too. But it's not going to be that easy. We have three kids to worry about and another one on the way so you need to be patient too. It's not like Randy is out of our lives ... he is still their father and will still see the kids." Kate said. "I just can't be married to him any more."

Dean nodded as he lightly rubbed Kate's arm with his hand as she flinched a little.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Fine I am just a little swore."

"Why?" Dean asked with concern as he rolled up her sweater she was wearing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? That bastard did this didn't he? He hurt you?"

"Dean don't get pissed it's fine. We were fighting and it's not a big deal. So drop it."

"Drop it? Kate you're not that stupid. He hurt a pregnant woman ... my woman. He's gonna... "

Kate cut him off "He's gonna what Dean? Pay your going to beat him up with a steel chair or a Kendo stick? He's gonna retaliate by having Lesnar end your career for good? You both have to stop this shit because some one is going to end up seriously hurt or even worse." Kate snapped.

"Fine. But babe he can't get away with hurting you."

"Dean if you love me you will drop this."

"Fine. And I can't help but love you Katie." He said.

**Later that afternoon:** The kids were all in the living room. Kate wasn't sure how they would react she knew there would be tears and tantrums. Kate told Dean to stay in the dinning room while Randy and her talked to the kids about the divorce first.

"I still don't understand why we are telling them." Randy told her as he held Kiley on his lap.

"Randy please I'm not changing my mind. So we are telling them we don't have to use the word divorce but I wont hide this from the kids."

"Whatever you want to scare them for life then bring it on." Randy said.

"Mom what's going on?" Gracie said.

"Yeah Momma?" Logan added.

"You know that me and your daddy love you very much right?" Kate said looking at the two oldest children sitting on the couch.

"Yeah we love you too." Gracie said.

"Sometimes Mommy's and Daddy's just need some time apart."

"Because you fight all the time?" Logan said with a laugh.

"Yeah Hot Rod. I am going to be staying with Grandma and Grandpa on my days off until we can fix this. Do you understand."

"Do you fight because Mom and Dean love eachother and Dad's been seen with Harley and Brooke." Gracie said.

Kate couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth - Randy was just as shocked.

"Grace Lynn Orton that is none of you business."

"Gracie honey that is part of it but it's because we are just not happy with eachother and we think it would be best for Daddy not to sleep here anymore."

"My friend Brandon his parents did that and now he gets two Thanksgivings and two Christmas's. I don't want you to fight but I don't want you to get a divorce either." Gracie said.

"I wish it were just that easy for your dad and I to stop fighting honey. But it's not."

"It could be Mom... It could be. I know your having another baby." Gracie said.

"How do you know that?" Randy asked her.

"Dad really? I'm 8 I can read and I hear things. " Gracie said with a little attitude.

"Yes princess we are having another baby. I know you don't understand and I am so sorry but you dad and I need to do this. We need time apart."

"Yeah I understand. I get it." Gracie said. "Can I go to my room now and start my homework?"

Kate looked over at Randy.

"Yes Gracie you. I will be up later to check it."

Gracie got up she didn't say anything as she grabbed her back pack and headed for the stairs. She saw Dean in the dinning room pacing the floor.

"Looks like you finally won Deano." Gracie stated as she turned around walked up stairs.

That comment broke his heart. It wasn't really about winning or loosing , it was about doing what was right. He wanted to be a father to his son. He loved Kate and she loved him. He just wanted to be a family.

"I sorry you fight all the time Mom and Dad." Logan said as he crawled on to Kate's lap.

"So are we having a brother?" Logan asked as he kissed Kate's cheek.

Randy smiled "We don't know yet. We wont know for a few more weeks."

"Damn!" Logan said.

"Logan Scott the mouth."

"Sorry."

"Monkey there is something else that Dad and I would like to talk to you about ok?" Kate asked him.

"OK! What? I was on yellow today. I sorry but Blake took my truck and then said my shirt was stupid. Then I said he was stupid."

"Logan we don't call people names and we need to learn to share." Randy said.

"Like how you share mommy with Dean?" Logan said.

Another comment from one of her kids Kate just couldn't believe however this pissed Randy off.

"No not like that. But you need to behave in school."

"I will try." Logan said.

"Logan I know what we are about to tell you may seem confusing and it's ok if you don't understand but we want to be honest. Do you know what that means?" Kate asked him.

"Yes no secretes. Gracie taught me that."

"Right Hot Rod. No secretes."

Kate took a deep breathe in and out and Dean slowly walked in the room Kate nodded at him to sit down. The glare between the two men sent chills up Kate's spine.

"Logan you know how this is your daddy?" Kate started patting Randy's knee.

"Yeah I love my daddy."

"I love you too Logan." Randy said.

"Well you have something really special you know how Dean always spends time with you and he takes you places?"

"Yeah."

"Well Honey I know this is confusing but Dean is your daddy too."

Logan sat there for a minute staring at Randy who looked heart-broken and then over at Dean who was holding in his smile the best he could. Processing the information he was just given.

"So I have two Daddy's? Does Gracie and Ki Ki?"

"No Hot Rod." Randy said in a stern voice. "Just you."

"Hmmm What if I don't want two dads?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if I just want Uncle Dean to be that and my dad to be my dad."

"You can have it any way you want." Randy said no he was holding in his smile.

"I'm sorry Logan it doesn't work that way. You have two dads." Dean spoke up.

"OK!"

"Listen Monkey I know this is hard to understand but having two dads is really special and I know that they both love you so much."

"I guess. Still weird." Logan said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Randy said. "So how about you go up and get your sister I am taking you out to dinner."

"OK!" Logan said as he ran up the stairs yelling for Gracie.

"Randy? You're just taking them?"

"Yeah I am taking the kids out. I have that right I am their father." Randy said standing up.

"Randy come on. You could have asked."

"This has nothing to do with you Ambrose. Your lucky I am holding my daughter because I want nothing more than to beat your ass where you stand." Randy told him.

"Bring it on Cream Puff. Any time any where."

"STOP! Both of you! If you two can't be civil to eachother then don't be in the same room. I swear I am about done with both of you. There are four things that matter most to me right now. My kids so don't fight in front of them. Randy you can take the kids to dinner but I would like them home by 8 Logan and Gracie have school." Kate said as she left the room.

"You not going to make this easy on here are you?" Dean said.

"What is it that you say? Nope. I still love her and I told you I always win Ambrose. Always. You thought by exposing my secret affair with Harley and Brooke that she would want to leave well it was all just sex and a little cash thrown Harley's way. But I love my wife and your right I wont make this divorce easy but she want to play ball with me well the game on." Randy stated.

* * *

_**155 Comments and Reviews! WOW! You guys are great ... I am sorry that some of you aren't happy with the way this story is playing out. But I hope you stick with it the end.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**HI... So I know this doesn't make sense but here's the deal ... after taking a few days to re-read all three stories along with all of your comments and reviews. I realized that I am not happy with how this story ended and where part two is going! I realized that there are some unanswered questions and the ending seemed a little rushed. I am sorry that some of you felt like reading these stories was a waste of time that was not my intention. I know most of you were disappointed with the ending I am not too , so I have decided to rewrite this story. I guess my inspiration for this story wasn't there at the time and in result I rushed an ending I thought I was happy with. I know it doesn't make sense and hope that you will continue to support these stories. In reality you can't change when something bad happens but the beauty of fanfiction is that you can change whatever you want. So please let me know what you think! Again sorry for the rushed ending and hope you give this story another chance. I read all of you comments and reviews and look forward to what you have to say! **

* * *

Chapter 29

**A few months later:** Kate is 28 weeks and Randy wasn't kidding when he told Dean a several months ago game on. He meant it he was fighting the divorce with everything he had. It was even court ordered that they go to family therapy sessions to work out their issues. Kate and Randy went twice a week , once with the kids and then the other just the two of them. Christmas this year was a little different for them they did Christmas eve together just Randy, Kate and the kids but Kate took the kids to Chicago for a few days where Dean spent time with them as well. Then Randy got them for New Years Eve and a few days before the needed to head back to work. Dean wanted Kate to go to Vegas and spend time with him but she wanted to stay in St. Louis just in case the kids needed anything. They were trying to make this work but Randy wasn't giving up on his family.

"Hi honey! How was dance glass?" Kate asked as Gracie as she was putting Kiley in the car.

Gracie buckled as she started driving down the road.

"It was funny Mommy. We got to dance more hip hop today." Gracie said with a smile.

"You like that better than Ballet?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Way better. What's for dinner?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know honey. I will find something. It's just us girls. Logan is with Dean."

They were almost home when Kiley started to get really fussy.

"I know baby girl." Kate said looking in the review mirror. "We're almost home."

Gracie tried to entertain her little sister with a few toys that were in the back but nothing seemed to be working. Finally Kate pulled into the drive way. Kate carried a screaming crying Kiley in the house and there stood Randy.

"Dad!" Gracie said with a smile as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Princess." He said as he hugged her.

"Kate Lynn?" Randy questioned as he took Kiley from her.

"Yeah?"

"Did you forget?" He questioned still trying to calm Kiley down.

"Forget what?" Kate said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Shit. Yes I am so sorry. We were suppose to have dinner weren't we?"

"Yes Kate! Date night?" Randy said.

"I am sorry. I just forgot I don't know what else am I suppose to say."

"Where's Logan?" Randy asked as he put Kiley down in the living room as she began to play. Kate headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

"He's with Dean remember. It's his night to have him."

"Kate Lynn is that where you were tonight?" Randy questioned.

"No Gracie had dance class remember. Randy you're just pissed because I forgot about out date. I don't know what else you want me to say other than I am sorry. I am just a little over whelmed lately." Kate said. "I'm doing the best I can we have therapy twice a week and I am raising three kids by myself and I'm pregnant. It's just hard alright."

"Kate maybe I should move back in? Just until the baby comes because I honestly think that you're doing too much." Randy said as he got up off the kitchen stool and stood closer to her.

"Randy you know that it's just not that simple."

"Kate it can be. I still love you with all my heart. I want this ... us to work." He told her.

"Can we be honest for a minute shall we ... do you really honestly think we can work. There will always be apart of me that wont trust you and there will always be a part you that doesn't trust me. You and Dean fight all the time and you know who gets hurt when you do that? Logan he needs to be able to know who is father is and I know that , that isn't what you want to hear but we need to make this fucked up situation work some how."

"Fine. But Kate just know that it isn't that easy for me."

"Hell Randy you think it's easy for me? It's not ... I love you ... but I love Dean. I didn't want to fall in love with him I just did. It pains me to think that I hurt you after everything we've been through but you've hurt me. You know when we renewed our wedding vows I thought that would be a new beginning for us ... but instead it was more like the end."

"Kate I wont give up on us ... I know I've done horrible things to you. You know I'm not that guy and I would never hurt you. Do you remember when I proposed?"

"How could I forget. You in a suit surrounded by candles." Kate smiled remembering that evening.

**Flash Back:**

_Kate stood there shocked at what she saw, there were rose petals on the floor and the bed surrounded by lit candles that lit up the room. Randy stood there in a suit and tie. Kate couldn't believe her eyes._

_"Randy?" Kate said as she stood in the door way._

_" Kate Lynn ... I love you so much." he told her while he walked closer to her and softly grabbed both her hands._

_"Randy what are ..." Kate started to say but before she could finish he softly place one finger over her lips._

_"I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. The thought of you not being by my side just breaks my heart. Kate Lynn there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it." He said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box and opened it to show a good side diamond ring with Diamonds around the band. "Will you be my wife?"_

_Kate stood there shocked this wasn't happening this couldn't be happening they've only known each other 6-7 months at the most._

_"Randy? Get up please." She said as her voice cracked a little._

_" Kate?"_

_"Randy I ... I..." She hesitated._

_Randy looked nervous "Kit Kat Will you marry me?" He asked again._

_Kate just stood there she tried to speak but the words just couldn't come out. She wanted to say yes but was it too soon? She looked deep in to the Vipers eyes and they go lost in each others gaze. As a smile appeared on her face._

_"Yes Randy! Yes I will be your wife." She finally said as a smile appeared on her face._

_Randy smiled as he place the ring on Kate's finger and he picked her up twirled her around then dipped her into a passionate romantic kiss._

**End Flash back.**

"Kate Lynn that was one of the happiest days of my life. You agreeing to marry me changed my life in ways I can't explain. Please ... Please don't give up on us ... not yet." Randy told her as he pulled her in to a hug.

After dinner Randy helped Gracie with her homework and play around with Kiley before heading out. Kate had just put Kiley to bed when Dean came in carrying Logan who had fallen asleep in the car.

"Looks like someone had fun." Kate whispered as she kissed her son's head.

"He did. We also did his homework page. Homework in preschool are they kidding." Dean laughed as he carried Logan up stairs and put him to bed.

It was now a little before 9pm Kate finally had time to sit down on the couch he hands resting on her round belly.

"Baby Boy. What are we gonna do. Things are a mess huh. But just know that you are so loved." She said in a soft tone.

"Hey kitten." Dean said as he came in a sat next to her. "How are you and baby doing?" He asked as he softly placed his hand on hers.

"We are fine. Dean ... thank you for taking Logan I know he loves it when you spend time with him."

"Katie I told you I am his dad. I want to continue to be here for him and this little guy." He told her as he rubbed her hand.

"Do you remember that night at Denny's?" Dean asked.

Once again Kate smiled at the memory.

**Flash Back: **

_Kate and Randy were having a disagreement about her coming back to work Gracie and Randy were sound asleep in the hotel when Kate went for a walk. She ended up at the Denny's across the streets she ordered some food and began to play on her phone. When she looked up she noticed Seth, Roman and Dean coming up to her._

_"Hi There Mrs. Viper! Where's the husband?" Seth asked her as they sat down with her._

_" He's sleeping!" Kate told them._

_" Nice... so your alone?" Dean questioned._

_" Yup!"_

_"If you were my wife I would never leave you alone!" Dean said as he flashed her his flirty smile._

_Kate couldn't help but blush there was just something about Dean that she liked!_

_"Hey Now Man... She's Married to Mr. Money in the bank!" Seth reminded his friend._

_"Yeah but we still Triple power bombed his ass!" Roman said with a grin on his face._

_Kate couldn't help but laugh out loud._

_"See Seth even his wife thinks it's funny! Care if we join you?" Dean asked her._

_Kate thought a minute then was like what the hell!_

_"Not at all the more the merrier!" She told them as all three guys sat down with her. Dean made sure to sit across from her._

_That night Kate, Dean, Roman and Seth, ate at Denny's and just talked about everything... they guys were so funny and Kate hadn't laughed that hard in a while!_

_"I couldn't get enough of them... they were so funny and though Dean was a lunatic fringe in the ring he was actually a really nice guy ... he was even nice enough to offer to pay for my food... but I treated the hounds instead!" Kate told herself._

_"No guys here I got this!" Kate said as she I handed the waitress the credit card._

_" Kate You really don't have too!" Roman told her._

_" It's fine ... My treat... or well the Vipers!" Kate joked._

_" Nice... I like you Kate you are sassy as hell! How did Randy ever get so lucky!" Dean said._

**End Flash Back.**

"Kate that night when I saw you laughing and smiling I knew you were something special. I knew you were married and I just didn't care ... hell I still don't. I fell in love with you and you gave me a son. We have a son together. I want us to work out. But I don't want to pressure you or stress you out." Dean told her. "I love you Kate. Please tell me that you love me too."

"Dean of course I love you but you both act like this is easy for me. I fell in love with two amazing men and whatever I chose who ever I chose... I need to make sure it's the right choice for me and the kids. All four of them. Please I just need time."

"Time ... I can give you time. I love you Kitten." He said as he kissed her cheek before getting up and leaving.

Kate checked in on the kids before going laying down in bed herself ... she couldn't get to sleep all of these thoughts kept flooding her mind.

"Is Randy's right and he should move back in at least until after the baby arrives. Is it crazy that there is a part of me that wants to stay married to him? But then again I am in love with Dean, I know I've said it before but I love them both , why is it so hard to choose. But I guess if they forced me to choose today right here in this moment I chose my kids, all four of them my Gracie Lynn , Logan Scott , Kiley Rae and my little boy. Who still needs a name , they are my life and I love them with my whole heart so above all I choose them!"

* * *

**I hope you give this re-write a chance! Sorry if this is confusing I owe it to you and the characters to give you a better story! Let's just the say muse for this story has been revived! Please let me know what you think!**

**For those of you who were wondering I did delete the part two " Life Goes On!" because this story is still going!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Logan Scott Orton! What are you doing?" Kate yelled as she walked into the living room just in time to see Logan curb stomp Skittles.

"I playing wrestling!" He stated as he then ran to the other side of the living room pretending to spear something.

"Logan we talked about this. You can't wrestle with the cat. Gracie take Skittles up stairs for put him in the dinning room." Kate told her daughter.

"But I wanna wrestle with something Momma! It's no fun by yourself." He told her as he wrapped his arms around Kate.

Kate sat down on the couch and pulled Logan in to a hug and kissed him back .

"I know Monkey. But I just don't want to see you get hurt ok? Remember Daddy talked to you about wrestling in the house and why it wasn't a good idea."

"I know he did! But I just bord. Gracie and KI KI are playing dress up. I don't wanna dress up."

"You don't want to be a princess?" Kate laughed.

"Nope!"

Kate sat there and thought about it for a minute.

"How about a knight? You can save the princess's from the evil dragon?"

"Yeah!" Logan said all excited as he began to jump up and down. "But what will I wear!"

Kate smiled as she stood up and headed up stairs to the guest bed room - she got into the closest and pulled out some a few tubes and began to go through them. By the time he was done Logan looked a little Knight. He ran in his room and got his sword and went into Gracie's room and began to play with his sisters.

Kate loved the sound of her children laughing and playing together. But as wonderful as that sound was there was something missing. She placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed her belly slowly.

"If only your dad was here!" She said.

Kate went into what will be the new baby's room and began to got through some of the things that were in there. Seeing what they still needed and what they had. Randy was so great the first three times , he did everything when it came to the nursery. He put all the furniture together and even painted. But this time ... this time was different. He was sleeping about 2 miles away in a hotel , Dean was on the road now that he was back to work full-time. Kate was alone with three kids she missed both men. Randy called everyday and so did Dean.

"Mom what are you doing?" Gracie when she came in to the room followed by her sister and brother.

"Just looking at all this baby stuff."

"Ask her." Logan asked his sister in a whisper but loud enough for Kate to hear.

"Ask me what?"

"We want to go out side sledding at the park! Please Mom?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah in the snow please?" Logan said giving her the sad face.

"I just don't know Monkey. I'm kind of tired."

"Can we call Dad?" Gracie asked. "Can Dad take us."

"Princess your dad's working this weekend."

"No he's not." Gracie said.

"What do you mean? He told me that he was working a few house shows."

"I know but he's not. Dean is but Dad's not."

"Let's call him Mommy I want to go sledding."

"Alright! Alright we'll call you Dad." Kate said as she slowly stood up from the floor.

"You go change and pick up all the toys while I call ok?"

"OK." Gracie and Logan said at the same time as they ran to pick up the toys Kiley right behind them.

Kate went and sat on the bed as she called Randy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy ... it's me." Kate said a little nervous.

"Hi honey how are you?" Randy asked.

"Fine... are you working this weekend?"

"Why?"

"The kids really want to go sledding and ..." Before Kate could finish Randy cut her off.

"Kate Lynn you're not taking the kids sledding by yourself I will be there is 10 minutes." Randy said.

"Thank You." Kate said as she hung up the phone.

Not even 10 minutes later Randy came in the house , Kate was still up stairs but she could hear the kids screaming with excitement when he came in.

"Hi Kate." Randy said as he came in to the new baby's room.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting things organized. 10 more weeks and there will be another little boy in this house." Kate smiled as she softly placed her hand on her belly.

Randy smiled and moved in closer to her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Has he been moving a lot?"

"None stop! Especially at night when he knows I want to sleep."

"Listen Slugger!" Randy said as he got on his knees. He slowly kissed her softly. "I know space in here is getting a little tight. But you really need to let Mommy get some sleep because if Momma aint happy aint no body happy."

"Ha Ha. Randy." Kate said with a smile as she looked down at him. She missed him so much she missed his touch his smell , she didn't know if was just her hormones but she was craving him in that moment. She took a deep breath and then stepped back away from him.

"The kids are probably ready to go."

"Yeah." Randy said. "You stay home and get some rest."

"Text me when your almost home and I'll have hot chocolate and cookies waiting."

"I will." Randy said as he kissed her cheek and headed out of the room.

Kate helped Kiley get in her snow suit and all bundled up. When Logan came up behind her and roared like a lion.

"HI Monkey! Look at you ... you look like a little mummy."

"I hot! Do I really have to wear all the this?" Logan said in a mumbled voice as he talked through this hat that covered his face.

"Sorry Logan but yes it's cold outside."

"That's what my dad said." Logan said tossing up his arms.

"Have fun and be safe." Kate said as she watched Randy leave with the kids.

That afternoon Kate cleaned the house and caught up on laundry she even started dinner. Randy and the kids had been gone almost two hours by now so Kate thought she would lay down for a minute and rest. She found herself running out of energy very easily lately. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep.

Randy came in with the kids about 30 minutes after Kate laid down. The house smelled amazing like fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies and homemade beef stew which was cooking in the slow cooker on the counter.

"Alright take off all of your went snowy stuff and hang it on the hooks." Randy stated as he helped Kiley out of her snow suit.

"I can't wait to tell Mommy."

"Logan we agreed not to tell Mommy." Randy said with a laugh.

"But it was fun and you took a video."

"I know but you're 4 and you snow boarder down that massive hill by yourself do you want to give your mom a heart attack?" Randy asked as they now walked in to the living room.

"What's a heart attack?" Logan asked.

"It's where your heart stops and you die!" Gracie said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Gracie Lynn , that's not exactly what happens. Logan Buddy don't worry. It's just a figure of speech."

"What does that mean?" He asked Randy.

"It's just a saying ... it means we shouldn't tell your mom because she will freak out."

"Oh yeah right! I got it." Logan said with a laugh. "Sissy you want to play the Xbox?"

"Yeah ... but I don't want to play WWE ... let's play my new Let's Cheer game."

"No .. Wrestling." Logan said.

"No ... Cheer!"

"WWE!"

"No you nerd ... Cheer or Dance."

"Daddy I don't wanna play a girl game."

"Alright you two stop fighting or neither one of you are going to play."

"Fine ... we play the Turtle Game." Logan said a bit defeated.

"Just Dance Logan."

"No! I don't wanna dance."

"You two what did I just say!"

"Fine ... Logan want to play the Wii instead we can bowl if you want." Gracie said.

"Yeah! Let's Bowl!"

"Thank you!" Randy said and he put Kiley down and she ran over to her toys and began to play.

Randy walked slowly up stairs and looked for Kate. He saw her sound asleep in their bed , she looked so peaceful he didn't dare wake her so he slowly shut their bedroom door and walked back down stairs.

"Where's Mommy?" Logan asked as his arms were moving around more like he was playing tennis than bowling.

"She's taking a nap. Mommy's tired."

"Yeah I know." Gracie said. "She was up early with Kiley and then she like totally got sick in the bathroom. It was sorta gross."

"Wait what?" Randy said.

"Yeah Kiley was up way before 7 this morning so Mom was down here playing with her. Then when I got up to get breakfast I heard Mom in the down stairs bathroom." Gracie explained to her dad as she continued to focus on the screen.

Kate slept the rest of the afternoon , Randy stayed with the kids. They all played the Wii and a little Xbox. It was now almost 6pm Randy sat the kids down and they were eating.

"Mommy!" Logan said jumping down from the stool and crashing in to her.

"Mommy!" Kiley Repeated.

"Hi Babies!" She said as she kissed each kid on the forehead.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Randy said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sleep so late."

"It's fine you must have been exhausted. Hungry?"

"Not really." Kate stated.

"Too Bad sit down and eat." Randy demanded with a smile.

Kate did and they all sat down and began to eat. The kids couldn't wait to tell Kate all about their fun afternoon of sledding and all the crazy tricks Logan was trying. Randy even showed her the video of him snowboarding.

"Logan Scott! You really did that all by yourself?" Kate said.

"Yup ... I only fell on my head a couple of time. Didn't hurt! You know Mommy I did a flip in the snow too."

Kate couldn't help but smile at how happy her kids were. That night they all sat and had a family movie night they all cuddled on the couch.

They watched "Despicable Me 2" The kids laughed and Logan loved the minions and started talking like them. Kiley fell asleep before the movie was over Kate slowly got up and took her upstairs and put her to bed in her crib. When she came back down she couldn't help but smile as her heart filled with joy and love. Logan and Gracie were curled up in Randy's arms as they watched the movie. Randy maybe a Legend Killer , the Apex predator and even a Viper but when it came to his kids he was just a big teddy bear. He was a great father.

It was now about 10 pm and the kids were sleeping while Kate was down stairs in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Thank You Randy." Kate said.

"For what?"

"Taking the kids sledding today. I just was too tired."

"Kate honey your pregnant you really shouldn't be sledding anyway." Randy said as he pulled her close.

"Randy ... I .." Kate began to say there was just something about his touch that just drove her wild tonight.

"Kate I love you nothing will ever change that."

Kate didn't say anything she just crashed her lips in to his. Randy slowly pulled away their eyes locked on each other he smiled as he kissed her again this time he deepened the kiss.

"Take me up stairs." Kate told him.

"What?" Randy said.

"I need you Randy. Right now ... I need you."

Randy smiled as he scooped her up and carried her up to their bedroom kissing her the whole way up there.

Later the night Kate was wrapped in Randy's arms her head resting on his chest their legs still wrapped around one another's , Randy's hand softly on her belly feeling the baby move.

"I am moving back in tomorrow." Randy said as he kissed her lips once more.

* * *

_**Thank you again for giving this re-write another chance and for all your comments and reviews. Your feed back is welcome and appreciated so thank you! **_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kate was up early and making breakfast when Logan and Gracie came running in.

"Morning Mom!" Gracie said with a smile.

"Good Morning Princess."

"Logan buddy what's wrong?"

"I feel yucky."

"Yeah?" Kate said with concern as she went over and felt his forehead. "You do have a fever. How about some juice?"

"OK." Logan said as he climbed in his booster seat.

When Randy came down with a huge smile on his face holding Kiley. He put her in the high chair he went to kiss Kate but she moved out-of-the-way.

"Logan buddy come here." Kate said as she picked him up he laid his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong hot rod?" Randy asked as he felt his head.

"I feel yucky." Logan said almost in a whisper.

"Kate here let me take him up stairs ... You shouldn't ... " Kate cut him off.

"It's fine. I've got him."

Kate took Logan up stairs and changed his cloths then took his temperature. He was running a small fever Kate gave him some medicine.

"Here Monkey." Kate said as she tucked him into his bed. "Just rest up alright. You'll feel better soon." She told him as she kissed his forehead.

"Mommy Sing so I can sleep." He said.

"This road is anything but simple , Twisted like a riddle , I've seen high and I've seen low , So loud, the voices of all my doubts Telling me to give up To pack up and leave town. But even so I had to believe. Impossible means nothing to me. So can you lift me up? And turn the ashes into flames. 'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say And I've been given hope . That there's a light on up the hall And that a day will come when the fight is won And I think that day has just begun."

Kate looked down and saw Logan sound asleep. Randy was in the door way staring at her.

"Still Not feeling well?" Randy said.

"No. He's got a small fever." Kate said as she got up and walked out of his room and headed towards theirs.

"Where are the girls?"

"Down stairs." Randy said as he watched Kate. "So I am going to go check out of the hotel and bring my stuff home before I pack for the road."

"What?" Kate said as she turned around to face him.

"I'm moving back in remember? I told you last night that I was moving home."

"Randy ... last night ... last night doesn't change anything. It's doesn't all of a sudden make things better."

"Kate Lynn? What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry I know I lead you on ... I just ... I needed last night! But Randy that doesn't just make all of our problems go away."

"Ambrose! It is always going to be about him? Kate Lynn? We are never going to be happy as long as he is in our lives are we. I mean every time we talk in therapy we some how always have to mention that son of a bitch. Kate I ... I am sick of this all of this. When I first met you I loved you so much ... hell Kate Lynn I still love you with all of my heart. But ever since Ambrose came into our lives he ruined everything. I mean hell I don't even have a son because of him."

"Randy?"

"What Kate let's be honest Logan's not mine. Yeah I love him but we don't share DNA so he's not mine and well ... here we are again , living this repetitive soap opera of a life where you are pregnant and this little boy might not be mine. Kate all I ever did was love you but some where along the line you turned into some one I don't even recognize. I mean hell Kate Lynn last night you couldn't keep your hands off of me and it was like everything was back to normal and now this morning you are telling me that nothing has change. What the hell is going on?"

"Momma?" A small voice said in the door way. Kate and Randy both looked over and saw a pale 4-year-old in the door.

"Hey Monkey what's wrong?" Kate said going over to him.

"I got ... sick." he said as he began to cry.

"Awe it's alright Hot Rod we can clean it." Randy said.

Kate picked up Logan and carried him to the bathroom and sat him down and started him a bath.

Kate looked out and saw Randy already in Logan's room changing his sheets and cleaning up the mess.

"Momma ... I don't ..." But before he could finish Kate went in to Mom mode and turned him around quickly so he could get sick one again this time he was over the toilet. Kate rubbed his back and could feel that he was getting warmer.

"Mom" Gracie said in the door way.

"Yes Princess?"

"Is Logan OK?"

"Yeah ... I think he just had too much fun yesterday in the snow. Didn't you Logan?" Kate said while she rubbed his back she then noticed that she had the phone in her hand. "Gracie Lynn who are you talking to?"

"Dean."

"What?" Kate said.

"Yeah the phone was ringing so I answered it." Gracie said handing the cordless house phone to Kate.

"Hey Dean." Kate said while sitting on the bathroom floor holding Logan.

"What's wrong?"

"Logan's got a fever and he's been throwing up."

"Kate I am coming to St. Louis."

"Dean it's fine ... just stay at work."

"Kate he is my son and he is clearly sick. I need to be there for him."

"Dean there is really nothing for you to do here. I am taking care of him don't worry."

"Katie should you be around him ... I mean can that hurt the baby?"

"Listen to me everything is fine ... both boys will be fine. Just don't worry." Kate said trying to reassure Dean that everything would be fine.

"I love you Kate ... Can I talk to Logan."

Kate put the phone to Logan's ear and she could hear what he was saying.

"Hey Monkey Man. I'm sorry you're sick. But Mommy is going to take really good care of you ok. I love you son." Dean said.

"I love you too Daddy." Logan said through his tears and he got sick again.

"Dean I gotta ... go."

"I love you Kate." He said.

"Who was that?" Randy said standing in the door way.

"It was Dean."

"What the hell did he want... or did you call him Kate?"

"Randy our son is puking his little guts ... yeah I stopped taking care of him long enough to call Dean. Don't be an ass hole."

"Kate I'm..."

"Just stop Randy. Can you please start the laundry?"

Randy just nodded as he watched Kate pick up Logan and give him his bath.

"Momma?" Logan said with tears still in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like being sick."

"I know." Kate said holding in her tears. "But I will do everything I can to get you better ok?"

"OK. Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love both my daddy's."

"I know you to baby! I know and they both love you so much."

Kate helped Logan get back into another pair of pajama's before laying him down in his bed again. She checked his temperature it was a little higher than it was before so she put a cold cloth on his head and sat with him. He laid him down in the master bedroom and laid with him.

About 30 minutes Later:

"Kate?" Randy said from the door way.

"Yeah?"

"I am gonna take the girls out for a bit ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. I don't want them to catch whatever he has."

"Agreed. I am going to head over to my parents house do you want me to bring home dinner?"

"That would be nice." Kate said looking back down at Logan who was now sound asleep.

That afternoon was rough for both Kate and Logan ... he was still getting sick off and on. Just when Kate thought his fever was breaking it would spike again. He was one miserable little four years old all he wanted was to be held , Kate even put on the WWE Network and they began to watch old matches. Which seemed to keep him a little entertained. Every hour Dean would call and check in on both of them and Randy did as well.

Kate was holding Logan in her arms singing to him trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Somewhere, everybody starts there. Counting on a small prayer. Lost in a nightmare. But I'm here and suddenly it's so clear. The struggle through the long years. It taught me to outrun my fears And everything that's worth having. Comes with trials worth withstanding. So can you lift me up? And turn the ashes into flames . 'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say. And I've been given hope. That there's a light on up the hall . And that a day will come when the fight is won. And I think that day has just begun."

Kate kissed his forehead softly and put the cold cloth back on his head which still felt warm.

When Dean called her again.

"Any Change?" He demanded.

"Hi Dean and no." Kate told him as she laid Logan down on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry Katie I am just worried about him."

"I know and I am taking care of him. I promise."

"I know you are I didn't mean that I just ... I hate not being there. Katie are you sure everything is alright?"

"Dean he's just got a touch of the flu. If the fever doesn't break or if he gets worse I will take him to the ER. Trust Me."

"Of course I trust you with our son's life. But Katie ... I am worried about you too. I can't believe that ass left you alone ... you're 30 weeks pregnant what if something ..."

"Dean listen don't worry the baby is fine. I am fine. Right now what matters is that we get Logan feeling better."

"I love you Kate. I wish I could be there."

"I know but you have a job you know." Kate said with a laugh.

"Yeah ... and they have me book solid. From on state to another just enough time for me to drive there basically."

"Dean I will call you if anything changes I promise."

"Take care of him Katie."

"Promise."

Kate slowly walked down stairs to get some more juice and a quick snack for her and Logan. She was gone less than 5 minutes. But when she came back into the bed room her heart sank as she rushed to her son's side.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews. Keep giving me feed back : I read all of your thoughts and comments! Thanks again! **_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Logan! Logan?" Kate screamed as she rushed to his side as he was getting sick again. She felt his head once again he was even warmer. She scooped him up his face wet with sweat and tears.

"Mommy." He cried.

"I know Monkey. I know." Kate tried to sooth him she wrapped him in his blanket grabbed her keys and purse along with his stuffed Monkey he was holding tightly and carried him to the car. She called Randy.

"Hey. We're on our way home."

"Randy."

"Kate? What's wrong?"

"It's Logan ... I am taking him to the ER."

"I'll drop the girls off and I will meet you there." Randy told her. "Kate he'll be fine ... just stay calm."

"Randy ... " Kate said looking in the review mirror at Logan who was just pale and out of hit in his car seat.

"I'll be right there Kate I promise."

Kate hung up the phone holding in her tears as she sped down the road she knew she needed to call Dean.

"Hi."

"Dean?" Kate said holding in her tears.

"Katie what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I'm taking Logan to the ER he's not getting any better. I'm sorry."

"Katie it's fine. I am on the next plane to St. Louis. I promise just take care of our son."

"Always." Kate said.

"I love you." Dean told her.

When Kate got to the hospital she took him in signed the papers and waited what seemed like forever but reality was it was only minutes before the nurse came and called them back. One nurse was taking his vitals while another was asking Kate question after question.

"What's wrong with my son?" Kate asked.

"We will find out Mrs. Orton. It could just be as simple as the stomach flu that's been going around." The nurse told her.

Finally the Dr. Morris came in and began to do his exam and asking Kate many questions.

"Look I have three kids I know what the stomach flu is ... this ... there is something wrong with my son." Kate yelled at him.

"Kate?" Randy said coming in the room.

"Oh Randy."

"What's wrong with our son?" Randy demanded.

"Mr. Orton I think that it's just the common stomach flu but we will run some more tests and give him fluids. So we will need to admit him upstairs." Dr. Morris stated.

"Yeah and You will call Dr. Highland to tell him that he is here right?" Kate asked.

"Yes."

**A few hours later** Logan was admitted up stairs to Peds and was given an IV , he was still running a fever but he had stopped throwing up. They were running a few more tests and they had Kate and Randy wait in the waiting room.

"He's gonna be alright Kate." Randy told her as he watched her pace the waiting room floor.

"I hope so Randy but I swear ... if they tell me this is the stomach flu I am going to go nuts. I have this feeling ..." Kate began to tell him.

"What feeling?"

"I know there is something wrong with him ... don't give me that look Randal. A mother knows... and I am just worried about him."

"They are running tests and we will know soon alright." Randy said motioning for Kate to sit down. Which she finally did.

"How were the girls this afternoon?"

"They were good. They helped my mom make cookies."

"Are they still at your parents house?"

"Yes Mom told me to let her know what's going on but yeah the girls are there. Gracie was pissed and through a fit."

"Why?" Kate asked concerned.

"Because she didn't want to stay with my parents. She wanted to come with me. But I told her that I would call and let her know. She was being a little brat ... she even told me that I didn't care and she didn't know why I was coming here any way. After she called me a big fat jerk." Randy told Kate.

Kate didn't say anything she just looked at Randy.

"Shouldn't they be done with those damn tests yet. I hate this ... waiting game ... I feel like were just doing this. Wait Gracie called you a jerk?"

"Yeah when did my little princess start thinking that I was a jerk?" Randy asked.

"I don't know ... maybe you should ask her." Kate said.

"I'm going to go get something to drink you want anything?" He asked her as he got up.

"No. I am fine."

"Juice ... got it."

Kate just rolled her eyes as she watched Randy go around the corner to the vending machines.

"What is wrong with my son. Please Lord don't let it be anything serious." She told her self. When she heard the elevator doors open she saw Dean get off ... she jumped up the best she could and rushed over to him. They were both holding each other close as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Katie." Dean said as he kissed her lips softly. "How's our boy."

Still embraced in their hug Kate began to tell him what she knew which was that it could be the stomach flu but they are running tests.

"He's a fighter he'll be fine. But how are you and this baby boy doing?" Dean asked as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine. I am just worried about Logan."

"I know baby so am I. But we need to make sure that you are taking care of yourself too and little boy here." Dean told her as he rubbed her stomach and kissed her again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy snapped as he came around the corner.

Kate wiped away her tears.

"He's here because of Logan. I am only going to tell both of you this once." Kate said as she stood in between both men who were staring at each other.

"Logan is what matters so whatever problems you have with me and with each other leave them in the parking lot! Got it. My Son is what's important."

"Of course baby. Logan is the only thing that matters ... and we need to make sure your resting too." Dean said as he helped her sit down.

"Kate?" Randy said as he sat on the other side of her.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton?" Dr. Highland said as he entered the waiting here. All three of them jumped up and were now standing with the doctor.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! I hope that this is making up for the other rushed ending! I know it is still confusing but the ideas are following for this characters once again! So hopefully you stick with it and let me know what you think! Again thank you to all of my loyal readers! You are great! :)**_

**What's wrong with Logan this time?**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"What's wrong with our son?" Kate said in a shaky voice as all three of them were standing in front of the doctor.

"We ran a few tests. It does look like that blood infection he had several months ago is back." Dr. Highland explained.

"What the hell does that mean? I thought you said he was over that" Dean said.

"He was but Logan as an immature immune systems, which makes him prone to frequent infection."

"Why is his immune system weak? It is genetic?" Randy asked.

"No ... Logan as was born premature which is likely the cause."

"Is this serious?" Kate asked her voice still shaky.

"It can be ... but you bringing him in was the best thing for him. We are treating this infection with IV antibiotics."

"Is there away to build up this immune system? So he wont keep getting sick?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Randy said.

"What I just want to make sure my son stays healthy ... is this a permanent thing?"

"No it's not permanent there are things you can do to boost his immune system like more , fruits and vegetables, feed him immune-boosting fats , less sugar and other sweeteners , lessen exposure to germs and protect those precious lungs. He was having trouble breathing because fluid was collecting in his lungs. But don't worry he's getting better."

"So he'll always strong with being sick?" Kate asked.

"You just have to make sure that he's eating right and moving around."

Dean laughed "That wont be a problem he is always on the move."

"He is four so I am surprised that he hasn't been sick more but he is in school now are around more people. Just be mind full of it."

"So this blood infection?" Kate asked.

"It's a bacterial infection that started as the stomach flu and ended in his blood stream." '

"Oh Lord." Kate said. Dean pulled her close , as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Orton we are giving him IV antibiotics like I said and watching him closely. He'll be fine."

"Thank You Dr. Highland. Can we see him?" Kate asked.

"Yes of course you can."

Kate , Randy and Dean all walked back to Logan's room.

"Hi Monkey Man." Kate said in a soft tone when she walked in.

"Mommy! I missed you."

"Awe I missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"Still Yucky... that mean lady poked me twice."

"She did?" Kate said as sat in the chair next to his bed and softly grabbed his hand as Logan showed her his IV.

"That mean old nurse." Dean said.

"Daddy!" Logan said as he smiled at the sight of Dean.

"Daddy." He repeated when he saw Randy as well.

"Hey Hot Rod." Randy said as he kissed Logan's forehead.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I sleepy."

"I know baby ... you can go to sleep."

"You be here when I wake?"

"Of course Logan honey I wont leave your side. I love you."

Logan nodded as he cuddled with his stuffed Monkey and his blanket.

"Kate can I ... talk you outside for a minute?" Randy asked.

Dean gave Kate a funny look as she stood up. She kissed Logan's forehead and then walked out of the room with Randy.

"What's going on Randy?" Kate asked.

"We really are done aren't we?"

"What?"

"You ... Me ... Us?"

"Randy?"

"No ... Kate I just can't believe what I witnessed."

"Randal what are you talking about?"

"Kate Lynn ... I'm not stupid. I saw the way your face lit up the minute Ambrose showed up. I don't know why I couldn't see it before. No matter what I do ... I will never ... be the only that you truly love."

"Randy... I will always love you ..." Kate began to say.

"Yes ... you love me ... but you're not in love with me. You're in love with Ambrose."

"Randy ... Please ..."

"Kate ... I love you and Logan's gonna be fine ... But ... I think that I am going to head home and spend time with the girls. If anything changes call me."

"Randy ... Stay Logan needs us." Kate said holding back her tears her voice shaking.

"I'm Sorry Kate Lynn ... I just ... I can't be here right now. I love Logan with all my heart but I ...just ... I'm done Kate ... done." Randy said as he walked away he stopped and turned back around.

"I think you should move out." He stated before turning back around and walking away.

Kate was holding in tears. "Did that just happen? Is Randy really going to go through with the divorce? He wants me to move out?" All these questions flooded Kate's mind as she leaned up against the wall placing both hands on her stomach.

"Katie?" Dean said peaking his head out of the door way. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Kate said standing a little straighter and heading into Logan's room.

"Kitten talk to me?" Dean said.

"I think my marriage is really over this time. Randy wants me to move out." Kate said.

"What!" Dean yelled.

Kate hurried and put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. Logan is sleeping." Kate said as she looked over at the bed with their four-year old sleeping.

"Sorry ... but that ass hole can't be serious where are you suppose to go and do you get the kids? Katie?"

"Dean ... I will stay in a hotel and yes I will have my kids. I think Randy is just hurt ..."

"Why?"

"I think he is finally excepts the fact that our marriage is really over ... I mean love him ... but he's right I am not in love with. Not like I love you Dean ... You are the man who brightens my day and the man who I am in love with."

"I love you to Kitty Kat." He said as he kissed her lips softly.

The rest of the afternoon Kate and Dean stayed by Logan's side. Kate called home many times to check on the kids but she only talked to Gracie.

"Logan's OK Mom? For Real?" Gracie said the last time Kate called.

"Yes Princess he will be fine."

"Dad said that we could come see him tomorrow."

"I think Logan would love a visit from his sisters." Kate said with a smile. "How's Kiley doing?"

"She's good ... Dad is teaching her to play the X Box. She's not doing so well ... I am totally kicking their butt at Mario cart."

"Gracie why don't you get your Dad to play that new just dance game I bet he'll like it." Kate said.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Princess ... Dad told me that you aren't coming home tonight is that because your staying Logan?"

"Yes I don't want your brother to be alone here in this big ol' hospital."

"That's a good idea. I love you mom."

"I love you to sweetie make sure you're a good helper."

"I will."

Kate hung up the phone and looked over at Dean.

"I miss my girls ... it's only been less than 12 hours and I miss them."

"Kate if you want to go see them ... I will stay with Monkey."

"I would love that but Randy already told them I wasn't coming home tonight. I will see them tomorrow." Kate said then she suddenly grabbed her belly. "Ah... listen ... Mr. No need for that." Kate said as she rubbed her belly.

"What? You alright?" Dean asked as he walked over and sat next to Kate.

"Yes ... but this little guy loves to Kick ... like... right ... AH... now." Kate told him as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Dean's eyes looked up at Kate and then back down at her stomach.

"Wow ... that's amazing. He's gonna be a soccer player or a boxer." Dean smiled.

"Yeah ... Dean?"

"Katie no matter what we are in this together now ... I will love all our kids no matter what. Don't worry about it." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Dean ... why do you love me ... I am one hot mess."

"Kate Lynn I can't help but love you." He told her as he kissed her lips softly.

They were interrupted by a little voice.

"Mommy?" A little voice said.

"Hi Monkey."

"Daddy?"

"Hi ... yeah I'm still here."

Logan looked around but he seemed a little confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's my other daddy?"

"Awe baby he went home to see be with your sisters."

"OK... can I have some ice cream?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'll go get you some." Dean said.

That night Dean and Kate spent it entertaining Logan and making sure that he was resting and getting better. It was now almost 2 am and Kate was trying to get comfortable in the chair.

"Katie ... go home at least for a few hours. Your miserable I can see it."

"Dean where am I suppose to go? Randy doesn't want me at the house."

"Katie I will deal with him. Go get some sleep I will stay with Logan. I will call you I promise." Dean kissed her softly as he walked her to the elevators. "I will see you in a few hours."

Kate knew better than to go home she went a few blocks and stayed in a hotel. She showered and just laid in bed thinking to herself.

"My marriage is really over ... this is what I wanted... I told Randy I wasn't happy. But then why does it feel like my heart is breaking in two. I love Dean and want to be with him. But the look on Randy's face when he asked me to move out broke my heart. I hurt him in a way I swore I never would. What the hell is wrong with me."

All these thoughts flooded Kate's mind all night until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are great! :)**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next morning Kate got up and headed to the house to change her cloths. She didn't sleep much with everything going on her mind just wouldn't turn off. She hoped she could in and out of the house before Randy got back from taking Gracie to school , but she didn't when she pulled into the drive way there was Randy's car.

Kate slowly walked up stairs looking at all the pictures on the wall. Thinking about the her life and how much it has changed over the last 9 years. When she got closer she heard a familiar sound coming from their room.

_"I would bet my life, like I bet my heart , That you were the one, baby , I've never been so sure of anything before , It's driving my heart crazy. __I can't hold out, I can't hold back now , Like I've done before. __Darling, look at me , I've fallen like a fool for you , Darling, can't you see , I'd do anything you want me to. __I tell myself I'm in to deep , Then I fall a little farther , Every time you look at me. __How do you do that, babe? Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you , I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this , First time in your arms, I knew , The way you held me, I knew that this would be , What I've been waiting to find , Darling, look at me , I've fallen like a fool for you , Darling, can't you see , I'd do anything you want me to. I tell myself I'm getting in to deep , Then I fall a little farther , Every time you look at me , Every time you look at me"_

Kate was standing in the door way watching Randy sitting on the bed with Kiley on his lap watching their reception DVD.

"Kiley Rae that's mommy! You and Gracie look just like her huh. She can sing too! That day was one of the happiest days of my life. Just look at your Mommy. She's beautiful huh." Randy told his daughter as they stared at the screen listening to her singing.

"How did our life get so messed up? We were so happy when we got married. When and Why did it all change?" Randy asked him self.

"Randy?" Kate said softly in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped getting up off the bed.

"Sorry I just needed to change my clothes. I'll be out in a minute." Kate said as she went over and kissed Kiley and whispered I love you to her daughter. Then she went over to her closet and looked for some clothes.

"Kate?"

Kate didn't say anything she just looked over at Randy as she finished getting ready.

"You're not even going to fight me on this?" Randy asked her.

"Fight you on what Randy?"

"You moving out?" He said as he put Kiley down and she began to toddle around their room.

"No. Why would I this is clearly what you want. You paid for this house it's yours. Can you just give me a little time to find a new place big enough for me and the kids."

"Wow... you know I thought you would fight me on this. Are you moving in with him? Because you're not taking my kids to Vegas." Randy said with a hint of anger in his voice.

" I know that Randy. I never thought about moving to Vegas. Chicago maybe.. ." Kate began to say.

"That's a four-hour drive. I don't want to that far away from my kids."

"Fine. I don't want to fight about this ... not now. I want to get back to the hospital I want to be there when Logan wakes up."

After Kate changed her clothes and fixed her hair she hugged and kissed Kiley again. Randy didn't say anything to her he just watched her. Kate said as she walked away she reached the door way stopped and looked back at Randy. "You know Logan misses you. He kept asking about you last night."

"I'll stop in later to see him. Think I am just gonna spend the day at home with my daughter." he told her.

"You don't want me take her."

"No she can spend the day with me. You have to be with Logan and I don't want her at the hospital all day."

"Fine ... Randy." Kate said to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything. I am just tired and I don't want to fight with you." Kate said as she headed down the stairs.

"momma." Kiley said as she tugged on Kate's leg.

"Hi baby." Kate said as she picked her up and kissed her daughters cheek. "I love you so much."

"Love it."

Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Randy." Kate said as she saw him coming into the living room as she was holding Kiley.

"What?"

"I know your hurt and pissed but are we gonna ever going to actually talk about this?" Kate asked him.

"Not now. Logan needs you. We'll talk later!" Randy told her as he took Kiley from Kate.

Kate and Randy locked eyes and it sent a chill down her spine ... his eyes were not of love or lust anymore they were cold and heartless.

As Kate drove to the hospital she couldn't help it as the tears fell from her eyes. "I hurt him so bad that he wont even look at me. I've never seen him look at me that way before." Kate took a deep breath as she went through the drive thru and grabbed some breakfast.

When she got back to the hospital she went right up to Logan's room. Dean was passed out in the chair next to the bed Logan was sleeping in a ball holding his stuffed monkey close to him. He was looking a little better today not so pale.

"Good Morning Katie." Dean said as he slowly opened his eyes and stretched.

"Morning." Kate said as she put the bags of food on the tray while looking at Dean. "You look terrible didn't sleep much?"

"Yeah well the nurse came in every hour to check on him. LIke I couldn't handle it. She was really starting to piss me off." Dean said.

"She was just doing her job."

"How about you kitten?" He said pulling her close. "What about you? Looks like you didn't sleep much either." he told her as he kissed her softly.

Kate pulled away "I stayed in a hotel last night. I went home this morning to change."

"And?" Dean asked.

"And what?"

"How did everything go at the house this morning?"

"I don't know ... he was .. never mind. It's just ... " Kate began to say but stopped.

"What going on Katie?"

"It's just Randy ... I've never seen him like this before. He said we'll talk later to figure things out." Kate told him.

"Good because I have a lead on a 4 bedroom house! I thought the boys could share a room." Dean said with a smile.

Kate gave him confused look.

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"Our house Randy wants you to move out well then you and the kids can come and live with me. We can finally be together all of us."

"Where's the house?"

"Don't worry Kitty Kat it's far from the strip."

"Dean I can't moved to Las Vegas. The kids have school and our life is here."

"Kate Lynn?"

"No Randy didn't even like the idea that I mentioned moving back to Chicago. So I know damn well that Vegas is out he wont go for that." Kate said to him as she held in her tears.

"Awe Katie don't cry."

"It's .. just ... my life is so messed up right now. I'm 30 weeks pregnant , my son is in the hospital and I am getting a divorce. This is all just so messed up ... when did my life turn up side down."

Dean pulled Kate into a hug and at his touch the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I wish I could tell you that I was sorry but I'm not." Dean told her. "Katie I love you and yes it's selfish but fuck it ... you're mine and I'm yours now. There is nothing that is going to stand in our way. Not this time. I love you Kate Lynn." He said while he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Dean ..." Kate began to say.

"Mommy." Logan said as he slowly sat up.

"Good Morning Bubba are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Logan said rubbing his eyes.

Kate handed him some of food she got out of the bag. As all three of them began to at Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"What so funny over there?" Dean asked.

"Logan and You have serious bed head. Your hair is a mess both of you."

Dean grinned looking at his son's messy hair.

"Father like son right monkey." Dean grinned.

"How are you feeling Logan?"

"A little better. Where's my daddy?"

"I'm right here." Dean told him.

"My other daddy." Logan said.

"He's at home with Kiley. He'll be here later."

"K , When can I go home?"

"I don't know honey. We'll know soon." Kate said.

"I know you don't like being her but we want to make sure that you are all better before going home deal?" Dean said.

"Deal." Logan repeated.

A little while later the Doctor and nurse came in and checked on Logan again and ran another blood test.

"His fever finally broke. His temp. is normal."

"That's good right?"

"That's wonderful. We'll get the blood test back." Dr. Highland said. "I am thinking that he should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Yeah." Logan said with a smile.

"There's that happy smile." Dean said.

Later that afternoon Kate convinced Dean to finally go to the hotel and shower and get some sleep.

Randy brought the girls to see Logan.

"HI Logan. Look I brought you a balloon." Gracie said with a smile as she handed her brother the blue "Get Well Soon" balloon.

"Thank you sissy."

"Bear" Kiley said as she handed her big brother the bear.

"Thanks Ki Ki. Mommy look."

"I see that's very nice of them huh." Kate said as she looked over at Randy.

"Daddy I missed you."

"I missed you too Hot Rod. But someone has to stay home with your sisters."

"Yup." Logan laughed.

Gracie , Kiley and Logan were all sitting on his bed watching a movie. Kate went over to Randy.

"Thank you." Kate said.

"For what?" Randy asked.

"Brining the girls and coming to see Logan."

"Of course Kate. So when will Logan be able to come home?"

"Hopefully tomorrow if the blood test come back clean. His fever broke and hasn't puked in the last 12 hours which is a step in the right direction." Kate said

"How about you? How are you?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"I think you should sleep at home tonight." Randy told her.

"Randy? What home? You asked me to move out."

" I know ... but Kate ... you need to rest. I don't want anything to happy to you or the baby. So stay at the house until after the baby comes then we can figure everything out and that gives you time to find another house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ... Kate. I'm sure we'll talk tonight when you get home." He told her.

Kate knew in her heart that she loved Dean but ending a marriage was difficult enough but there were four kids involved now. Things were rapidly changing for all of them.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing all of your feedback! **_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**2 weeks Later:**

"Everything always leads back to Dean." Randy stated while Kate was folding laundry. "Hell even when we were dating hell Dragon Gate USA and CZW shows. I remember fighting about you going to them. To see him... then when you were pregnant with Gracie you had dreams about him. I never made the connection ... did you ever truly love me?" Randy asked as he paced their bed room.

"How can you even ask me that? Of course I love you Randy , I loved you with my whole heart." Kate told him.

"But somewhere down the line you fell in love with him."

"You do know that I never ment to hurt you. But Randy can we be honest ... if I was never in that accident do you really think we would be here?"

Randy stood there thinking back to that horrific night.

***Flash Back***

"Nina, I got here as soon as I could how is she?" Randy basically shouted as he entered the waiting room to see Kate's family and a few friends in there.

Nina pulled Randy into a hug as the tears began to fall once again from her eyes.

"Randy all we know now is that she has a broken leg, bruised ribs. Right now they are worried about internal bleeding." Brock told him.

"Is she awake?" Randy finally said.

"No, they are watching her closely in the ICU, if she doesn't wake up soon she may never wake up." Brock said.

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was in love with Kate. She just came into his life and now she was being taken away from him, if she did wake up would she even remember him. Randy noticed Kelly sitting in the corner her eyes wet with tears as well, he wanted to yell at her that would make him feel better. He blamed her for all of this, if Kate would have stayed home last night then none of this would have happened.

Randy walked into her room, he heart was breaking as she laid there looking so pale and helpless. There was a nurse in there. Randy stood next to the bed, he wanted to take her hand but he hesitated. There were IV's and wires all over. He talked to the nurse for a minute who told him it was ok to touch her hand. Randy nodded and looked back at Kate and softly stroked her hair. As tears began to fall from the Vipers eyes he began to talk to her.

"Oh Kit Kat, You can't leave me! Not when we just found each other. I know this is insane we haven't known each other for that long. But I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You make me a better person, I want to be your husband, I want us to have kids, a little girl just like you and a little boy just like me. Those are my hopes and dreams for us. I don't want that with anyone else. Just you Kate Lynn, but you have to wake up for me. You have to survive this. You have to." Randy told her and he stroked her hand and kissed it softly.

Randy wouldn't leave her side except when Brock made him because John , Ted and Cody were in the waiting room. He talked to them for a bit but went right back to Kate's room after dinner. He sat there all night holding her hand and talking to her praying that she would wake up for him.

The next morning:

"Kit Kat You have to wake up now. I need you... without you I am just an ass whole. Ask Cena he'll tell you. So please wake up for me please? I love you so much." Randy told her.

As Kate's eyes slowly began to open she looked over at the man holding her hand.

She says in a quiet whisper "I love you too."

Randy's head shot up and he got a huge smile on his face.

"You're awake! Oh Kit Kat! You're awake. Oh Baby I love you so much." Randy said.

He kisses her on the lips softly.

"I love you too Randy." Kate said as his forehead rested on hers their eyes locked on each other.

***End Flash back***

"I don't know Kate but it doesn't matter because that's the moment that I knew I didn't want to live with out you and the moment I knew I loved you."

"I know we'll never know what would have happened had I never gotten hit. But Randy I just ... "

"When did our lives get so messed up?" Randy said.

"I don't know ... I wish I knew were things went wrong but I don't." Kate said as she picked up the basket of clothes to put them away but dropped them.

"What did I tell you ..." Kate said as she sat back on the bed and rubbed her belly.

Randy sat next two her and couldn't help but smile.

"He's kicking again."

"Yes. He seems to think it's funny to kick my right here." Kate said as she grabbed hand so he could feel.

Randy smiled as he could really feel the baby kicking.

"I really want him to be my son."

"Randy ... I have ... I have a little confession to make." Kate said.

Randy looked at her waiting for her to say something. But they were interrupted by the kids running into the bed room.

"Mommy." Logan said.

"Hi Buddy how was school?" Kate asked him.

"It as good. Ruby's mom gave us a ride home and I got to sit next to her."

"I know she did and you did really?" Kate said.

At this point all four of them we sitting on the bed.

"Yeah and she even shared her cookie with me." Logan said with a smile.

"Sharing a cookie with you a girl? That's pretty serious Logan." Randy told him.

"Yeah I cool."

"What about you princess how was school?"

"Fine." Gracie said.

"Just fine? That's all I get? I haven't seen you in a few days and that's all I get?" Randy said.

"Yup. Mom can I play on my Ipad?" Gracie asked.

"After your homework is done. Deal?"

"Deal." Gracie said as she walked away and went into her room.

"Daddy want to play XBox. I don't have home work." Logan said.

"Sure Hot Rod sounds fun. You go get it set up and I will be down in a minute."

Logan smiled and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing. It was nothing it can wait."

"You sure?" Randy asked.

Then Kate's cell phone went off.

"Yeah. Go play with Logan." She told him as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kitty Kat. How are you feeling today?"

"Good ... just tired. How are you?"

"Fine ... but this promo shit is a bitch. I mean I don't mind meeting fans but I haven't seen you or Logan in like two weeks. How is he doing?" Dean asked.

"Back to his normal self." Kate said trying not to laugh. "Seems that Logan thought it was funny to try to take Skittles to school. Shoved him right in his back pack and zipped it up."

"Really? Please tell me he hasn't tried to curb stomp anything?"

"No ... he's moved on he told me that move in lame."

"Do I dare asked?"

"His knew this is coming into my room and taking my body pillow and giving it an RKO and then Dirty Deeds."

"That's my boy." Dean said with a laugh. "So how are you doing really? I know you had a doctors appointment this morning."

"Dean everything is fine. I promise."

"Katie I love you but why do I get the feeling that there is something you're not telling me."

"Dean everything is fine. I am just tired."'

"Alright ... I hope to be able to stop in St. Louis this weekend before heading to the house show. I can't believe they have me booked solid."

"I know it sucks. Randy is leaving Saturday morning."

"Kate I really think you should move out of there before the baby comes."

"Dean we talked about this. Randy is letting me stay here until we can find another place and until after the baby is born. It's just a little stressful right now ... with the kids and everything. I promise I am looking and even found a nice house. I am looking at it this weekend."

"OK ... but Katie."

"Yeah..." She said.

"I love you."

"You know that I love you too." Kate said as she hung up the phone and then looked in the door way and saw Gracie standing there.

"Mom?"

"Yeah princess."

"Can I talk to you?" She asked as she crawled on the bed with Kate.

"Of course we can talk about anything."

"Are you and Daddy still getting a divorce?"

Kate looked in her daughters eyes and took a deep breath before answering her.

"Yes Sweet heart we are."

"I thought so. It's because you and Dean love each other isn't it. But what if I said that I want you and daddy to stay married? Would you?" Gracie asked as she scooted closer to Kate.

Kate looked down and her 8-year-old daughter and didn't know what to tell her.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep letting me know what you think. I love hearing your feedback on this story!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**A few days later:**

"I didn't know what to tell her." Kate told Kelly as they were eating lunch.

"That's gotta be hard."

"You should have seen the look on my daughter's face. Would you stay married if I asked. It broke my heart."

"I know Kate but you can't stay married just because Gracie doesn't want you too. That's not fair to you or Randy." Kelly said.

"I know it's not but ... I mean ..."

"Oh No Kate don't even say you are changing you mind again .. because I am just going to say that you have pregnancy brain and don't mean it." Kelly told her as their food came to the table.

"No ... Randy and I are really getting a divorce this time. Don't worry there is just too much damage to be fixed this time around. But Gracie ... that kid is breaking my heart here!" Kate said as she began to eat her Nacho's loaded with meat cheese and sour cream.

"First of all I can't believe you are gonna eat all those ... I mean that's like a double order."

"Shut up I'm pregnant and hungry and we wanted nachos." Kate laughed as she shoved a few chips in her mouth.

"To be serious for a minute ... Kate I know you love your kids but you need to be happy. Dean makes you happy ... he makes you happy in ways that Randy doesn't."

"I know that but Gracie really doesn't want us to split up and what about Kiley , Logan and the new baby?"

"Listen you and Randy have tried and tried to make this marriage work. You've put in a hell of an effort. But you always end up in bed with Ambrose and he ends up in bed with a skank."

"Way to make me sound like a slut." Kate said with a half a smile on her face as she took a sip of her soda.

"You know what I mean." Kelly told her.

"I know you're right. Randy and I just have to talk to the kids and be honest with them."

"Did he leave this morning?" Kelly asked as she reached over and took some of Kate's nachos.

"Yes he did and get your own nachos." Kate laughed. "Dean wanted to stop by this weekend but they booked him for some apperance autograph signing thing before the house show so he didn't have time. I know he's been really pissed lately because he hasn't had any time off."

"I bet he is ... he wants to see his son and well you. Are they at the same house show tonight?" Kelly asked a litte hesitant to know the answer.

"I don't think so. At leat they're not suppose to be. Stephanie is trying to keep them apart except for Raw and Smackdown of course." Kate told her best friend as they continued to eat lunch.

**Later that After Noon with Randy:** He arrived at the venue for the house show and took his stuff to the locker room. When he ran into Cody Rhodes.

"Not ready yet? Star Dust?" He said in a mocking Star Dust voice.

"Does it look like it?" Cody said with a laugh. "For the record worst Star Dust impression ever." He said in a Comic Book Guys voice from The Simpsons.

"You know that gimmick has lasted 4 years longer than I ever thought it would." Randy laughed.

"Me to ... to be honest. I didn't think it would last 6 months but now I'm the intercontinental Champion." Cody said.

"No you're not ... Star Dust is."

"Whatever. My favorite gimmick is still Dashing Cody Rhodes." Cody smiled.

"Because my wife likes it?" Randy laughed.

"Yeah pretty much. She hated my mustache phase ... what did she use to say about it?" Cody asked trying to remember.

"She said that it was a 70's porn mustache and you looked horrible."

"Man I miss having her around with her smart ass comments. We had so much fun remember when John picked that karaoke bar and Kate ordered us a round shots.""

**_*Flash Back: karaoke Bar!*_**

_They sat down and just started talking and hanging out when one of the bartenders got on stage an announced that karaoke would be starting soon, the people in the bar cheered. Randy looked over a John._

_"Dude Really? You picked a karaoke bar?" Randy questioned looking over at John sipping on his beer._

_"I didn't know it was a karaoke bar I swear." John said trying to convince them they didn't know._

_"I am not drunk enough yet for this." Cody said looking around the bar._

_"Me either." Ted agreed._

_He motioned for the waitress to bring over another round. Kate smiled and got up, the guys just watched as she walked up to the bar and then came back with a tray full of shots._

_"What the hell is all this?" Randy asked looking at the tray of shot Kate sat down on the table._

_"Cody's right if I have to hear any of you sing, I am not drunk enough for that." Kate said with a smile looking at the guys at the table._

_"Are you can't drink all those?" John questioned._

_"Oh Johnny boy these's are all for me, they are for us?" Kate said as she began to pass each guy a shot._

_"What kind of shots are we talking here?" Ted asked looking at the drink in his hand._

_"It's a Royal Butt. I thought it fitting since I am sitting here with WWE royalty." Kate told them with a giggle._

_"Randy is she always such a smart ass." John said._

_"Get use to it Cena my girls here to stay. So are we gonna do this or what. " Randy said_

_"What's in this Royal Butt any way?" John asked._

_" 3/4 shot crown royal and 1/4 Shot Buttershots." Kate said._

_Kate held up her shot glass and smiled: Here's to you bitches._

_All the guys laughed they toasted before they all took the shot. A few of the regulars got up to sing first._

_"I think Kate should sing I saw the sign." Ted said laughing._

_Then Cody and Ted began to dance and sing some of the lyrics to make fun of Kate._

_"You guys suck you know that." Kate said sticking her tongue out at them._

_"For real you have to sing something." Ted said._

_"Maybe." she said as she hesitated._

_"Please Kit Kat for me?" Randy begged._

_"Nope!" Kate laughed._

_"Now that wasn't very nice." Randy said as he put his arm around Kate and pulled her close._

_"No one ever said I was nice." Kate told him as she was now staring at him as he went to kiss her she moved and his lips met her cheek._

_Kate couldn't help but laugh._

_"Well I haven't heard through the grape-vine that you can sing, so I wanna hear ya." John said._

_"Fine I'll do it... but there better be another drink waiting for me when I get back." Kate said._

_"So you'll sing for Cena but not for me?" Randy said raising and eyebrow._

_"I like Cena more than you Orton." Kate teased him._

_She stood up kissed Randy softly on the lips and went to pick a song. She couldn't believe she was going to do this she just chose a song, without really even thinking about it. As she got on stage she looked over at the table and all of the guys were laughing, some of their co-workers, were cheering for Kate. Kate took a deep breath and began to sing "Footloose" As she sang she couldn't help but dance the footloose dance while she sang._

_***End Flash Back ***_

"Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday." Randy said with a smile thinking back to that night.

"I hate to ask but are you two still getting the divorce?"

"She loves Ambrose Cody. I can't make her stay with me if she's not happy as much as I want her to be with me. I love her so much ... but I have to let her go."

"Sorry man ... this must be hard for all of you especially the kids."

"Yeah Gracie seems to be having the hardest time with it." Randy said.

"But you and Harley? What he hell was with that? Eden told me she saw her on the best?" Cody questioned his friend.

" I know it was stupid. But it was only a couple of times and yeah I gave her money but there was just no baggage being with her was easy. I didn't love her it was all just physical. I don't love her I've always loved Kate." Randy stated.

"But if you love Kate then why would you risk loosing it all again?"

"I do love Kate with all my heart and soul you know I do stupid shit for no reason and having sex with woman is just one of stupid things I do with out thinking. I know that's no excuse . But this time... Cody ... this time I am not the bad guy. She slept with Ambrose again and fell in love with him. Which hurts more that just casual sex." Randy said.

"So your really not going to fight for her? You are just going to let the love of your life go because she fell in love with Dean? If you love her like I know you do Randy ... fight damn it ... fight for your wife and kids." Cody told him.

"I am just tired of fighting. I am tired of fighting with Kate and with Dean."

"So you are just going to sit by and let Dean Ambrose take your wife and kids?" Cody asked him.

"I don't think I have any other choice at this point Cody. If Kate wants to leave and be with Dean then I have to let her go. Maybe we find our way back to each other maybe we don't. We have kids together and I want to be the best dad I can be. I apparently suck as a husband but a Dad ... well my kids are my life and I will always be there for them."

"Speaking of the devil." Cody said pointing over towards the locker room.

As they saw Dean walk in talking on his phone.

"He's everywhere. I bet you he's talking to my wife." Randy said.

"See Randy it does bug you doesn't it. You don't want to let her go do you?" Cody said.

"Of course I don't but if I keep pushing her to stay she would hate me."

**With Kate: **

"So you made it. That's good." Kate said to Dean on the phone.

"Yeah that signing took forever I mean I love my fan support it just made for a long day and tonight I am in the main event."

"Really who are you facing?"

"I don't know Roman told me something about a 6 man tag. Not sure. But how are you doing? Baby boy still moving around?"

"Yes a lot. I had lunch with Kelly today before looking at the new house and he wouldn't stop moving. He's not so active now." Kate said.

"Oh Babe I wish I was there with you. I hate leaving you alone with three kids."

"Dean it's fine. The kids are great we are actually getting ready for a movie night. I baked cookies and we are gonna have some popcorn and just chill on the couch."

"Sounds great what are you watching?" Dean asked.

"Toy Story 2."

"Really?"

"Yes it's the only one that Gracie and Logan could agree on."

After Kate and Dean were done talking she settled in the living room with the three kids as watched the movie. When the movie was over she put the kids to bed and went into her room and crawled into bed. She finally got comfortable and began to watch PS I love with. The movie wasn't even half way over as Kate laid there in tears. When the phone range.

"Hello?" Kate answered through the tears.

"Hi ... are you crying what's wrong?"

"I am watching a sad movie. I love you so much you know that right?" Kate said to the voice on the phone.

"I love you too."

* * *

_"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." _ Nicholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember_

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love reading all of your feedback! Keep being great.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**A few days later:**

Kate was waiting for Gracie to get out of school. She was holding Kiley in her arms holding Logan's hand.

"Mommy's I board where's sissy?" Logan asked her as he tugged on her hand.

"In her classroom. Just a few more minutes."

Finally the bell range and all the kids came coming out. A few minutes went back and the hall way began to clear out but Kate still didn't see Gracie.

"Where is she?" Kate thought to herself when she saw her walking up to her with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong princess?" Kate asked her very upset daughter.

"I was on red today?"

"What Why?" Kate asked concerned.

"Ms. Wagner said I was talking but I wasn't Mom. I really wasn't. She gave me this note too. She wants to talk to you." Gracie said as she handed Kate the note.

Kate and all three kids walked to Gracie's class room.

"Logan I need you to be on your very best behavior so I can talk to Gracie's teacher ok?"

"OK Mommy." Logan said.

Kate sat Kiley down and Gracie began to play with her.

"Mrs. Orton." Ms. Wagner said as she saw Kate. "I am so glad that you got my note and could come in today we need to talk."

"Yeah I think we do. Gracie said that she was on red today." Kate said as she glanced back at her three kids who were still playing.

" Yes she was. I've noticed she had a little bit of an attitude lately and has been very defiant." She began. " Today she wouldn't stop talking during math and then refused to do the worksheet I passed out."

"I know that there has been a lot going on at home with us lately. But that doesn't sound like Gracie at all."

"I know being married to a WWE Super star must be hard." She said with a chuckle. " But that's not my problem. You need to deal with that at home. Gracie needs to learn that she can't get away with whatever she wants just because her dad is Randy Orton."

Kate was pissed. "Excuse me? I agree just because of who her dad is she shouldn't get away with anything. But Gracie is an amazing kid and is always happy. Did you happen to ask her why she didn't want to do her math?" Kate asked.

"Mrs. Orton I have 26 3rd graders. I don't have to time to deal with a little 8-year-old diva. Gracie's been warned next time I will just give her a failing grade."

Kate rolled her eyes "I will talk to her but you give my kid a failing grade she doesn't deserve we are going to have a huge problem understand me?"

"She does the work and listens then we wont have a problem Mrs. Orton." Ms. Wagner said.

Kate went to the door and she picked up Kiley and grabbed Logan's hand.

"Oh ad Mrs. Orton." Ms. Wagner said as Kate turned around to look at her. "Say Hi to Dean Ambrose for me will you." She said.

Kate rolled her eyes once again and left the room with the kids talking under her breath.

"What a bitch!"

"What Mom?" Gracie said looking up at Kate as they were going to the car.

"Nothing sweet heart."

**On the way home** Kate asked questions about her teacher. Lindsey Wagner was a 23 student teacher for this semester.

"She's mean to me mom all the time."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as she was driving down the road.

"She's always telling me I'm talking and I'm not."

"What about your worksheet?"

"She didn't give me one. She passed them out to our row and I sit in the back now and I didn't get one. When I asked her for one she said I lost it and wouldn't give me another one."

"Really?"

"Yeah ... then she even asked if I knew Dean."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said that I know him and that you and him are friends and he hangs out at our house a lot. Then she asked about Dad." Gracie said.

That pissed Kate off even more she was trying to wrap her head around what the heck was going on.

**Later that evening** Kate was in the kitchen making dinner while Gracie was sitting at the bar finishing her homework. Kiley and Logan were off playing in the living room. She was talked to Randy when she got home and told him all about her teacher he was just as upset and said that he was going to the school when he got home on Wednesday.

"What the hell is her problem?" Randy snapped.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to know."

"Kate about ... the ... " He started to say.

"I told you we would talk when you get home on Wednesday alright?"

"OK Kate you need to be resting more you sound tired." Randy said with concern.

"I'm fine I promise. I have a check up on Thursday." Kate reminded him.

"I know I will be there. I love you."

Kate just nodded even if he couldn't see the nodded she hung up the phone.

"Mommy!" Logan said as he ran across the kitchen floor in just is sock feet he crashed into Kate.

"LOGAN! Be careful." Gracie yelled at him.

" I sorry mommy. You OK?" Logan said still holding on to Kate's leg and placed on hand on her tummy.

"I'm fine Monkey. Gracie its not nice to yell at your brother like that. He was just playing."

"I know but he's always running around like a lunatic and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Gracie Lynn Orton what are you talking about? Why would you call you brother a lunatic?"

"Well he is. He always doing stupid stuff and running around here he says and does whatever he wants. Like he doesn't understand whats going on around here." Gracie told her mom.

"Gracie sweet heart what is going on with you?"

" I don't want you and dad to live apart ok! I know the only reason you fight and we have to move is because of Logan and Dean! It's not fair! I want you and my dad to be together!" Gracie yelled as she ran up stairs with in a few minutes Kate heard her door slam shut.

Logan was still hanging on to Kate's leg almost in tears.

"Mommy is that true I the reason you and daddy fight and we get a new house?" Logan asked in a scared quiet voice.

"Logan Scott listen to me" Kate began as she picked him up and sat him on the counter. "You know that I love you so much right?"

"I love you too mommy."

"You also know that Daddy loves you." Logan just nodded. "And Daddy Dean .. we know he loves you too. Yes Mommy and Daddy fight. But you are not the reason. OK Bubba ... do you understand?"

Logan sat there a moment not saying anything. " Yeah I guess. Why is Gracie so mad?"

"I don't know. She's a girl and we get mad for no reason sometimes. You do know that your sister loves you." Kate told him.

"Girls are weird!"

"You don't even know the half of it Bubba." Kate smiled.

"I am glad to be having a brother." Logan smiled as he placed his hand on her round belly. Kate smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Mommy what's for dinner?"

"Meat loaf." She told him.

"Yuck!"

Kate laughed "You'll like it and eat it." She told him.

"Tatoes?"

"Yes of course. Now you go play with Kiley ok?"

"OK." He said as Kate lifted him off the counter and he ran into the living room the second his feet hit the floor.

Kate placed one hand on her belly and one on her lower back as a pain ran across her lower back.

"I know baby boy. I know. Things will work out ... at least I hope they will."

**After dinner** Gracie still wasn't talking. Logan and Kiley were on the couch watching cartoons.

"Gracie Lynn? Princess please talk to me? What's going on?"

"I just don't want you and dad apart ok. You love him and he loves you and if there were no Dean then you would be together. So just stay together. Dad is gone enough. I know you love Dean ... Why can't you love my dad like that?" Gracie said as she once again ran up the stairs.

"Good Question Princess! Good question." Kate said her herself.

Kate got the kids ready for bed she read Logan and Kiley a story in Kiley's room and then laid her down.

"Your turn Logan."

"Another Story Please?"

"Alright one more." Kate said as they went to his room. He jumped on the bed and handed her a book. Kate smiled as she read him "Where the Wild Things Are."

"This is your favorite book huh?"

"Yes it is. I love it when Daddy reads it to me."

Kate finished the book and kissed him good night. She then went into Gracie's room she was listening to music.

"Gracie it's bed time."

"OK."

"Do you want to talk Princess?"

"Not really."

"You know that you can talk to me and your dad about anything right?"

"I know. I just ... I don't want you and dad to live apart. I know you love Dean and he loves you but Dad loves you too. Can't you just stay married to him?"

"Awe honey it's just ... sometimes things aren't that simple. But I want you to know that it has nothing to do with any of you kids. It's not any of your faults. OK ... not yours , Logan's , Kiley's or this new baby's. It's between me and your dad. Alright?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I yelled at Logan today ... he just ... I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby this time Mommy." Gracie said as she hugged Kate.

"It that what you're worried about? Something happening to me and the baby?"

Gracie shook her head yes.

"Gracie I am fine. The baby is fine. OK? Nothing is going to happen. I love you so much and you are such a sweet kid. I am so lucky to be your mom."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Kate read to her before tucking her in and checking on the other two who were sleeping.

**It was after 8 pm** now so Kate got into bed and get comfortable which was becoming more difficult. When the phone range.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kitten."

"Hey Dean."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing just tired been a long day."

"Katie you really need to be taking care of your self."

"I know that Dean. I'm fine." She snapped.

"Kate? What the hell? I am just worried about you and the baby. Why are you so pissy?"

"I'm sorry I know that you care. It's just been a long day like I said and I'm pregnant not an excuse I know sorry."

"It's fine. Still have that appointment on Thursday?"

"Yeah? Are you coming to St. Louis?" Kate asked him as she began to move around to get comfortable.

"I want to. I am suppose to have a few days off but who knows."

"Yeah." Kate said.

"Mommy?" came a 4-year-old voice from the door way.

"What Bubba?"

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you? " He begged as he held tight to his stuffed Monkey and dragging his WWE fleece blanket.

"Logan Scott we've talked about this?"

"I know but I miss Daddy." He said.

"I miss my monkey man too." Kate heard in her ear forgetting that he was still on the phone.

"Dean I gotta go. Don't you have a match soon?" Kate asked at Logan jumped on the bed.

"Yeah ... my promo is first you gonna watch babe?"

"Yeah." Kate said in a tired voice.

"Wow you sounded so convincing. Don't be sad baby doll they can't keep me busy forever I will be home soon. I love you."

Kate didn't say in back she just disconnected the phone.

"I miss my daddy." Logan said again cuddling up to Kate. "I think my brother misses him too don't you brother." He said as he softly kissed her tummy.

Kate smiled "You're really excited about being a big brother aren't you?"

"Yes I am gonna be the best big brother ever."

"I Know you will be Bubba. I love you Logan Scott." Kate said as Logan grabbed her remote and turned it to Monday Night Raw just in time to see Roman in the ring.

"I love you mommy."

"Mom?" said Gracie standing in the door way of the bedroom.

"Yes Gracie?"

"I can't sleep can I watch Raw with you?"

Kate couldn't help but smile. "Come on up Princess. All we need now is your sister."

Gracie crawled into bed with them. She hugged her mom tightly.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to Princess. I am just getting all kids of love today." Kate smiled.

Kate was cuddling in bed with the kids watching Monday Night Raw it was a diva's match. When Kate heard Kiley crying over the baby monitor. Kate laughed when she got up and went into her room to get her Kiley was standing up in her crib giving her mom the pick me up sign.

"You knew that your brother and sister were up and you just wanted to join in on the fun huh?" Kate laughed as he picked Kiley up and carried her to her room. When she entered the room she heard Dean's voice coming through the TV.

"Now I've been in this business a long time now and if it's one thing I know for sure is that nothing is a guarantee. You have to work for what you want and if something is standing in your way well then you need to remove it. You may think I am talking about a WWE World Title Shot and well that's one thing I want. But you see there's something or someone standing in my way of that. The new GM said Randy Orton is the number one contender ... why the hell would they do that? I don't know people around here don't tell me a damn thing but Randy ... you and I have been doing the same song and dance for years. Tonight it ends come out here and face me like a man. Winner take all ... the number one contendership and something else you and I both hold dear. So what do you say Viper ... the Legend Killer? Are you gonna come out here and face me?"

Randy's music Hit as he came down to the ring. Kate sat on the bed staring on the TV with her three kids sitting close to her.

"Momma? Why are my daddy's fighting?" Logan asked when he saw Dean and Randy start to battle one another in the ring.

"This can't be happening." Kate said so her self as she kissed Kiley and held her kids close. Staring at the screen watching Dean and Randy fight each other all over the ring.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are great I love hearing your feed back. Keep letting me know what you think.**_

_**Sorry if there were any mistakes in the last chapter ... I edit all my chapters before I post them but sometimes I miss something! Thanks again for your interest and support for this story!**_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Are you alright?" Kate asked Randy Wednesday Morning as he limped into the house.

He didn't say anything he just nodded. Kiley ran in to him and let out a sound of pain.

"Daddy."

"Hi baby girl." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "I am gonna grab a shower and then sleep." He told her as he hobbled slowly up the stairs.

Kate stood there and watched him. She couldn't believe what she saw on Monday night Dean and Randy tore into each other. But Hunter didn't make it easy as he put them in the main event on Smackdown in a No DQ match. Kate hadn't seen the match but John called her and told her it was a brutal match. She knew he was in pain not just physical but emotional as well. There was something off about him today she didn't know what it was but something felt off.

"Daddy." Kiley said as she headed for the stairs.

"I Know baby. But Daddy is tired we will see him later." Kate said as they walked back in to the living room to play.

It was now about lunch time and Kate made Randy sandwich and her and Kiley took it up to him along with some ice. They slowly walked into the bed room and he laid there on the bed.

"Daddy?" Kiley said running and jumping on the bed with the ice packs in her hands.

"Awe Hi Ki Ki. Did you bring Daddy some ice?"

"Yeah ... Daddy ouchie." Kiley said as she handed him the ice.

"Thank you baby." He said as he took the ice packs and put one on his shoulder and the other on his knee.

"I brought you sandwich I know you must be hungry."

"Thank you." He said to Kate as she handed him the plate he kissed her lips softly.

Kate smiled "Hey Kiley honey do you want to go play Daddy should rest."

"No it's alright Kate. I want to be close to my girls." He said with a smile.

Kate sat on the bed as Kiley cuddled closer to Randy. When the phone range.

"Hello." Kate said as she answered it.

"HI Kitty Kat."

"Hi." Kate said again as she got up from the bed and slowly went down stairs.

"I miss you so much you have no idea."

"Are you in St. Louis?" Kate asked him as she sat down on the couch.

"No. Dumb ass changed my schedule and I am heading to Malaysia."

"What? Dean are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. They told me last night apparently they want me there. I am so sorry I really wanted to be there with you tomorrow."

"It's fine. I understand you have to work. It's not a big deal really."

"Katie please I tried to get out of it but Hunter told me I had to go. I love you."

"Dean I told you it was fine. But how are you?"

"Fine. My shoulder is messed up but they just popped it back in and I wrestle with tape. I am tough."

"I still can't believe you two beat the hell out of each other. I don't know who I am more mad at." Kate said.

"Katie I am sorry but I just ..."

"Whatever I am just tired and don't want to talk about it." she told him as she felt the baby kick she placed on hand on her belly and began to rub it softly.

"Katie?" Dean said.

"No I don't want to hear it. Just ... have fun and be safe. I will tell Logan to you called."

"Katie? Baby talk to me?"

"I will tell Logan you called and I will have him call you later." She told him as she hung up the phone without saying anything else.

Later that afternoon Kate was getting ready to get the kids from school when Randy came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a button up shirt.

"Going some where? You are looking nice? Kate asked him as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"Yes we are getting the kids from school taking them to my parents and then you and I are going out to dinner." He told her.

"Randy? I ..."

"You have time go change!" He told her as he took her keys from her and went to get Kiley from the living room.

Kate went up stairs and changed her cloths it was late she put on a pair of black pants and a long sleeve pink shirt. She quickly did her hair and tossed on a little make up.

"What is this? He wants to take me out to dinner? We're getting a divorce ... he wants me to move out he told me he was done? Now he wants to take me to dinner ... what the hell?" Kate thought to herself as she was looking in the mirror finishing her makeup.

Kate slowly made her way down the stairs and saw Randy helping Kiley put on her shows and jacket. There is one thing Kate couldn't deny and that was Randy was an amazing father and the kids just adored their dad.

"You look amazing." Randy said as he stood up picking up Kiley off the floor.

"Please? I am huge and I am not even walking at this point it's more like a waddle."

Randy smiled and he softly touched Kate's belly.

"But it's a cute waddle. Still kicking?" When Randy said those words he smiled as he felt the baby move. "Guess that answers my question."

"Baby." Kiley said pointing to Kate.

"That's right baby girl there's a baby in there." Randy said smiling at his daughter. "Are you ready?"

Kate just smiled and nodded.

They were now waiting for Gracie to get out of class. Logan came running up to them.

"Daddy. You're home." He said with a smile.

"I am hot rod. How was school?"

"It was cool."

When they saw Gracie come up to them with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong princess?" Randy asked.

"I didn't get to eat my snack and Ms. Wagner said that I didn't turn in my paper."

"The one that we worked on last night for career day?"

Gracie nodded. Kate was pissed she looked at Randy.

"That Bitch I am going to deal with this right now." Kate said as she started walking down towards Gracie's class room.

"Kate Lynn honey wait ... let me deal with this. You shouldn't be getting so upset please." Randy said as he softly grabbed her arm.

"No Randy I am not going to let that woman treat my daughter that like."

" I know but Kate let me handle this alright?"

Kate just nodded as she they walked into the class room.

"Miss Webber?" Randy said.

"Oh Mr. Orton I am so glad to finally meet you. Is there a problem?" Ms. Wagner asked.

"I would say there is. Why didn't Gracie have her snack?"

"Mr. Orton I told all the students to get their snack. Gracie chose not to I would never not let any of my students eat their snack."

"So why did Gracie say you wouldn't let her eat it?" Randy asked.

"By the time she went to her cubby snack was over."

Randy looked over at Gracie who was standing next Kate and the other two kids.

"What about this paper? My wife said they worked on it last night?"

"She didn't turn it in. I'm sorry but I don't except late work."

"She's 8 and in 3rd grade? Do you have a problem with my daughter or something because she has always been a great student until just recently and I find some of this hard to believe." Randy stated.

"Like I told your wife the other day Mr. Orton whatever is going on at home is not my problem here. Gracie needs to learn she can't get away with whatever she wants."

"What? Gracie is not like that she's a great kid and does her homework and is smart. So what is really going on her?" Randy snapped.

"There's no need for that tone Mr. Orton. I am just being honest."

"Gracie did that paper last night we talked about it and she even typed it out on the computer. I know she wouldn't just not turn it in?" Kate said. "Gracie honey did you turn in that paper?"

"Yes ... Mom I did. I turned it in this morning when she asked for them. But she made me lose my recess because she said I didn't. But Ms. Wagner I did." Gracie said.

"Grace we talked about you lying."

"I'm not lying."

"That's it we are done here." Kate snapped. "I want to meet with the principle. I wont let you call my daughter a lair."

Kate said as she walked away with all three kids. Leaving Randy and Ms. Wagner in the room alone.

"I am sorry about that but my wife is right. We will be having a talk with the principle." Randy said.

"Mr. Orton ... it's not like that. I have just noticed a little change in Gracie over the past few months. If you would like to talk about it well I am here."

"I think we will be talking to the principle." He said as he walked away.

Kate and Randy scheduled and appointment to talk to the principle tomorrow morning. Then put the kids in the car and headed to Randy's parents house.

"Randy I don't know maybe we should just take the is with us."

"Kate it's fine. Everything will be fine." He told her.

"I know but Logan ... and ... "

"Kate Lynn he will be fine."

"Right Buddy you are going to be on your best behavior for Grandma and Grandpa?" Randy asked looking back at the blonde 4 year old.

"Yep."

"See everything will be fine."

"Alright."

After they dropped the kids off at his parents they headed to the restaurant. Randy was super sweet and acted like this was first date pulling out her chair. They ordered and just sat in silence for a few moments.

"Randy? I have to ask what the hell is this?" Kate asked him.

"Dinner. You know the meal after lunch." Randy joked.

"Randy please I am serious please." Kate said.

Randy slowly reached across the table and grabbed her hand softly.

"Kate I think we need to talk." He stated.

* * *

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing what you all have to say! :)_**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"What Randy? What do we need to talk about?" Kate asked as they began to eat.

"Us." He said quickly.

"There is no us remember. We are getting a divorce you said you were done. I'm done. You want me to move out after the baby gets here so what is there to talk about?" Kate asked him.

"Kate Lynn please can we just talk with out you getting pissed?" he asked her letting go of her hand.

"Sorry. Yes of course we can."

"Kate you know that I love you and I never meant to hurt you. But things need to change. I want to be able to see the kids on my time off."

"Randy I would never not let you see the kids. That's why I looked at the house in St. Louis."

"Right ... we need to talk about Dean."

"What about him?"

"Are you moving in with him? He is moving here? These are details we have to talk about?" Randy told her.

"I just ... I don't want too."

"Kate this is what you wanted."

"I know. I just ... I can't deal with this right now. So if this is why you brought me out here then we can just go home."

"Kate don't get mad ...but we do need to talk about this at some point."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she got up and walked away.

Randy went after her.

"Kate! Kate Lynn. Talk to me? What is going on with you? Dean called me this afternoon and told me he was worried about you. At first I don't him to go to hell but now I can see what he is talking about. What is going on?"

"I just ... it's nothing. I'm sorry. Let's just go back in and eat. Just hormones I guess."

After they ate and got the kids they headed home. Kate was rocking Kiley to sleep. When her cell phone range.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kitty Kat. I miss you." Dean said.

"I miss you too. How is the trip."

"Long. I am apparently facing Cena on this tour. Been there done that. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Damn it Katie talk to me I know there is something going on please baby talk to me? Is it the kids? Is it Randy? Hell is it me? Whatever it is please talk to me." He begged her over the phone.

"Dean I'm sorry but ... it's just ..." She began to say.

"What Kate? What?"

"Mommy?" Logan said from the door way.

"It's nothing Dean. I am fine here talk to Logan before he goes to bed." She said handing the phone to Logan. "Logan here talk to your Dad."

"HI daddy! I miss you are you coming to see me?" Logan said as he ran out of the room holding the phone.

Kate looked down at the sleeping 2-year-old in her arms. " I love you so much baby girl." She said as she kissed her softly and placed her the crib..

Kate slowly walked to Logan's room she was listening in.

"I know Daddy. It's ok. My other dad is here. I love you too. See you later."

"HI monkey. Did you have a nice talk with your dad?"

"Yeah he's in a whole other country. He said he will come see me when he can. I do miss him."

"I know." Kate said as she tucked him in. "But you will see him soon." She kissed him before heading to Gracie's room.

Randy and Gracie were laughing and having a good conversation.

"HI Mom." Gracie said as she saw Kate in the door way.

"HI Princess. I just wanted to say good night."

"Good Night Mom. I love you." Gracie said as she hugged her mom.

"I love you too."

Kate was now in the bed room getting ready for bed. She was sitting in bed when she got a text from Dean.

"Please don't shut me out Katie! I love you."

Kate didn't reply she just put her phone down. When Randy slowly came in to the room.

"I just checked in on Kiley and Logan. Sound asleep. Kiley needs a new bed. She's getting two big for that crib."

"I know. I have a couple picked out for her just haven't went to get it yet." Kate said as Randy sat on the bed.

"Baby boy's room needs to get down too right?"

"Yeah."

"He's needs a name too." Randy said as he placed his hand on her belly.

"Yeah." Kate repeated.

"Kate was is going on with you? Please talk to me? This isn't like you shutting me out. Shutting Dean out? What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. You're right baby boy does need a name." Kate said as she placed her hand on top of Randy's.

"Randy Junior?" He joked.

"No." Kate gave a little chuckle. "We'll think of something I am sure. I am just tired."

Kate turned and got comfortable before finally drifting off to sleep.

**The next morning** Kate and Randy took the kids to school and then met with the principle.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Orton." Principle Miller said. "What seems to be the trouble."

"You're student teacher Ms. Wagner." Kate said.

"OK?"

"She's been treating Gracie horrible and I frankly want it stopped. My kid deserves to have an education like everyone else." Kate said.

"I agree Mrs. Orton. What is the major problem."

Randy went on to explain what he knew about the situation and Kate told Mr. Miller about the encounter she had the other day.

"I will take care of everything I promise. This will be taken care of. I am sorry you had to deal with this." he told them.

"It better be. But I am telling you that if nothing changes and if my daughter comes home in tears again. I wont hesitate to pull both my kids from this school." Kate said as she got up and left the room.

"Mr. Orton I will be talking to both Ms. Wagner and Mrs. Brink. This will be taken care of." He told Randy.

"It better be Mr. Miller because my wife means business."

"Kate Lynn what the hell was that?" Randy asked a few minutes later as he was driving down the road.

"What? I wont let me kid get bullied my a 23-year-old teacher or you kidding me. She's jealous or whatever who gives a crap. Treat my daughter right and we wont have a problem. Make here cry then I will go all momma bear on her ass."

Randy didn't say anything he knew there was something going on with Kate since Monday Night she was different he didn't know what it was but he wanted to find out. That afternoon they headed to the Doctors office.

"Everything is looking good. Kate. 33 weeks today only a few more to go." Dr. Weston said.

"Randy we're almost done here why don't you go get the car?" Kate said.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

Randy just nodded and headed out the door.

"Kate Lynn you didn't tell him did you?"

"No I didn't I couldn't. I haven't told Dean yet either. I just ... I can't. Dean's been gone on tour the WWE has him booked solid so he hasn't been around and Randy he's been great but we're still getting a divorce. My life is a complete mess." Kate said holding in her tears.

"I know but you need to remember to stay calm. Stress isn't good for you or this baby. You need to stay calm your blood press was a little high but I am not to worried about it yet. Kate I know things are stressful right now but just relax and try to take some time out for your self."

"Thanks Dr. Weston."

"Anytime. If you need anything or feel any contractions call me or just come in."

On the way to the house Kate and Randy didn't say two words to each other. When they got home Kate went up stairs and laid down.

"Kate" Randy said from the door way holding Kiley but she didn't answer.

"Momma Sleepy?" Kiley said.

"Yeah baby Mommy is sleeping." Randy said as she shut the bedroom door.

That afternoon Randy spent time with Kiley and got Gracie and Logan from school. He wanted Kate to rest. He didn't know what was going on with her but he was worried. He was so desperate he even called Dean.

"I don't know man. She wont talk to me either." Dean told him. "I am worried about her. I know you don't want to hear this but I love her so much. Please take care of her."

"I will man and I love my family too. But whatever is going on with Kate is serious if she isn't talking to anyone about it."

"I know. Kelly doesn't know anything either." Dean said.

"You talked to Kelly?" Randy snapped.

"Look you may not like her but they are best friends and that's what worries me if Kate hasn't said anything to her then this is serious."

"Yeah I will see you in Atlanta on Monday."

"Yeah whatever. I kicked your ass once don't think I wont do it again." Dean said as he hung up the phone.

Randy walked into the living room and saw that Kate as up and sitting on the couch playing with the kids. He knew that something was going on with her and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! I keep letting me know what you think!**_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Look into my eyes you will see What you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart you will find There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life.  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

There's no love like your love And no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there All the time, all the way, yeah.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Everything I do, darling.  
You will see it's true.  
You will see it's true.  
Yeah!  
Search your heart and your soul You can't tell it's not worth dying for I'll be there I'd walk the fire for you I'd die for you Oh, yeah.  
I'm going all the time, all the way."

Kate laid in bed listening to this song when she heard a voice all her name in the door way.

"Kate?"

"Dean?" Kate said slowly sitting up in bed.

"Hey Kitty Kat."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to stop in and see you. I am worried about you." He told her as he sat on the bed.

"I'm fine."

"I know you've said that but I don't believe you and neither does Randy." Dean said looking around. "Speaking of him where is he?"

"He took the kids out to lunch with his brother."

"So we're alone?" Dean grinned.

Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Katie please talk to me what is going on?"

"I just ... I can't not now. Please understand."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand is it me? Is it Randy? The kids? Whatever it is we can work on this babe please?" Dean begged her. "Are you having second thought about us? Katie please we've been down this road before. I love you and you love me we belong together. Don't do this."

Kate's eyes were filling up with tears as she slowly tried to get out of bed. Dean helped her up and softly placed his hand on her stomach.

"Katie please talk to me. Whatever it is ... I am here for you and our kids. Please!" Dean said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Kate was caught up in the moment she missed him everything about him as she pulled him as close to her as she could considering her belly got in the way. They were now kissing each other passionately as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Awe Why are you crying?" Dean said as they sat back on the bed.

"Dean I have to tell you something I should have told you and Randy when I found out but I am just scared."

"Kate Lynn or scaring me? What is going on? Is it about you and the baby?" Dean asked in a nervous voice he had his hand on her stomach and rubbed his softly.

"Well isn't this cozy. Ambrose in my room in my bed with my wife. Nice." Randy said before he noticed Kate was crying. "What the hell did you do. Kate what's wrong?" Randy said rushing to her side.

"Nothing." Kate said wiping her tears. "I'm nice it's nothing how was lunch with your Nate?"

"It was good he decided that he would take the kids for the afternoon." Randy stated.

"Wait really? Nate with three kids?" Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah well I had a feeling it was more his wife's idea but hey he is keeping the kids for the afternoon. Kate what is going on with you?"

"Can you both please just give me a minute? I will be down to talk to you in a bit?"

"Katie?" Dean said.

"It's fine. Please?"

"Kate Lynn?" Randy said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Randy please I promise I will be down in a few minutes. Let me freshen up."

Both men finally left the room. They were now sitting in the living room neither one talking to one another.

"So you just invited yourself to my house?" Randy said.

"Yep pretty much. I wanted to see Kate and check in on my son."

"You do know that there are other kids in the house besides Logan right?"

"Of course I do Randy and I love those girls and I love the new baby."

"That baby is mine Dean."

"You don't know that Randy. He could be mine."

"Whatever you want to believe Ambrose but I am telling you his an Orton."

"When are you going to understand that I love Kate and she loves me and we are destined to be together."

Randy had a smirk on his face. "You can't be serious right now? You and my wife destined to be together?"

"Why do you care anyway you said you were done and wanted her to move out. She's pregnant and you kicked her out of the house."

"I know I did and that was mistake and I invited her to come home didn't I. But you're right if Kate doesn't want to stay married to me I am not going to force her but I'll be damned if I am going to let you take over my family. Ambrose get that through your think head this is my family and all four of these kids are mine.!" Randy said.

Kate freshen up and changed her closes and slowly made her way down stairs.

"It's now or never! You have to tell them the truth. Nothing is going to change but they need to know." Kate told herself while walking into the living room she saw both men staring at each other without either one saying a word.

"Kate are you going to talk to us now?" Randy asked.

"Yes I will tell you everything but you both have to promise not to freak out."

"Katie?" Dean questioned.

"Promise me or I wont say anything." Kate told them.

"You know I can't promise that but I will try." Randy said.

"I'll try too." Dean said.

"You can't freak out because I can't deal with you freaking out one another do you get me?" Kate said.

"Alright Katie your really scaring the shit out of me here what the hell is going on?"

"OK just calm down. I will tell you." Kate told them.

* * *

_**Thanks for your comments and reviews! You are great keep it up!**_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Kate?" Randy said with hesitation.

"Alright." Kate stated as she took a deep breath in and out. "Dr. Weston is concerned with labor and delivery."

Dean looked over at Randy and then back at Kate.

"What , what does that mean?" He asked a bit hesitant.

"They are worried that about the possibility of hemorrhaging."

"Bleeding?" Dean asked.

Kate couldn't bring herself to speak she just nodded yes as she made eye contact with Randy and then again with Dean.

"Yes." She answered in a soft voice almost a whisper.

"Kate how long have you know about this?" Randy asked.

She didn't say anything she just looked at both men she loved in the room staring at her.

"Kate Lynn how long have you known about this?" Randy repeated.

"A few months."

"What the hell Kate ... a few months you didn't bother to tell me?" Randy said.

"Or Me? Katie how serious is this?" Dean asked.

"She could die Ambrose. Her and the baby could die! That's how serious this is!" Randy snapped.

"Kate tell me it's not that bad?" Dean finally choked out.

She just nodded again. "With my pervious complications they are a little worried I may not make it through delivery."

"You ... You could die?" Dean asked in a shaky voice.

"They are just worried about it. But Dr. Weston has plan and I am going to be fine. This baby..." Kate said as she placed both hands on her belly. "This baby he is going to be fine too."

"What ... What do we need to do. Katie I can't lose you. I wont survive without you." Dean said as he stood up and pulled Kate into a huge and kissed her lips. Giving no regard to the fact that Randy was in the room.

"Kate our kids they need you so what do?" Randy asked.

"Dr. Weston just suggested that I take it easy for the next few weeks. No traveling , no heavy lifting or excercise. But mostly just keeping calm and no stress. Everything is going to be fine. I just... I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well I am calling Hunter and I am off the schedule for the next several weeks." Randy said heading for his phone.

"Randy you don't need to do that. I am fine." Kate said following him.

"If Randy's off the tour so am I." Dean said.

"Stop both of you. You both have a match tomorrow night for the number on contender spot. I don't know which one of you is supposed to win nor do I care. But one of you will be heading to the next pay per view. I am going to be fine there is no need to rearrange your whole schedule for me. You both are going to Raw and Smackdown this week." Kate told them.

"Kate? With three kids running around and your condition ... I just don't think you should be alone."

"Randy things will be fine."

"I can't believe that I am going to say this but I agree with Orton. Katie I don't want you to be alone."

"So what you two are going to baby site me now? I don't think so. You both have to go to work." Kate said as she walked out of the room and up stairs.

Dean and Randy were staring at each other.

"I can't lose her. I wont survive , I wont know how. I love her and I need her here." Dean said.

"Is that all you can think about is yourself? I can't lose her either but what about my kids? They can't lose their mother. So I am going to do everything in my power to make sure Kate is rested and relaxed. I wont lose her either. Not like this. I know that I may have been an ass to her and we've both done things we aren't proud of but I still love her."

"Then why did you let her go? Why not fight for her?" Dean asked.

"Because I wont force her to stay if she doesn't want to. She does love you for whatever reason. But she is still my wife and I am telling you now don't add extra stress or pressure on her. If you cared about her at all or that baby you will just leave her alone for the next few weeks."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Me just leave so you can convince her that I'm the bad guy in hopes she will stay will with you? Well game on Orton because I love Kate and I want us to be a family. She will survive this and we will move in together and live our happy life with out you." Dean said.

"News Flash Ambrose you'll have my kids so you will never be rid of me and as much as you want to believe that baby she is carrying is yours it's not. He's mine and when we get the blood test back to prove it. Kate will be putty in my hands. So good luck." Randy stated.

When the kids got home that evening Randy explained that they needed to be good so that Kate could rest.

**Over the next several days** the kids were great they helped out more and Gracie helped with Kiley keeping her entertained. Ambrose beat Orton and was now the number one contender.

**Tuesday mid-Morning:** Kate was resting on the couch watching Kiley play with her toys when Randy came in the door.

" Hi." Randy said as he put his bags near the stairs and walked into the living room.

"Hey what are you doing home? I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Kate asked as she sat up a little more on the couch.

"Hi daddy." Kiley said as she went over to him she smiled and scooped her up on to his lap.

"Hi baby." Randy said while he kissed her cheek. "You not happy to see me?" He said looking at Kate.

"No it's not that I ... just. .." Kate hesitated.

"Kate that was a joke. Relax what is going on with you? Do you want to talk about this?"

"No. It's fine I'm just tired I guess. So how long are you home for?"

"Until after you have the baby. I am here for you!" Randy said as he softly grabbed her hand.

"Randy? I didn't need you to do that. Why would you do that?"

"Kate I know that we are in the process of getting a divorce and I know I told you that I was done but I do love you I will always love you. So please Kate Lynn let me in ... let me take care of you and this baby." Randy said as he softly grabbed her hand.

**With Dean**:

"Hey your ready for our match tonight?" Roman asked.

" Yeah ready as I will ever be." Dean told him.

"What is going on with you? You and Orton yesterday actually talked and you've just been acting weird?" Roman said.

"Yeah man weirder than usual." Seth added as he sat next to him in the locker room.

"I need to talk to Hunter. I need some time off."

"What?" Seth said fairly loudly.

"Time off for what? You never take rarely ever take time off?" Roman said.

" I just need to be in St. Louis." Dean said.

"Why?" Seth asked his friend.

"It's Kate!"

"Is she alright?" Roman questioned.

"No ... I don't understand all the medical crap but basically she needs rest they are worried she may not make it through the delivery."

"Wow no way. That's serious." Roman said.

"I know. I can't lose her I wont survive... I can't live with out her. I love her so damn much it hurts! I have to make sure she is alright that her and the baby make it." Dean said.

He stood up and walked to Hunter's office.

"Ambrose! What's going on man are you ready for the match tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah but I need to talk to you. I need some time off."

"Time off? But you're the number one contender going in to Extreme Rules."

"I know but I just need this ..."

"Sorry Dean but your main eventing Extreme Rules I can't change the story line now that's only like two weeks away. After the pay per view we will talk about you getting time off. Providing you don't become the next Champ of course."

"Hunter please ... it's ... a family thing. Isn't there anything we can do? I mean I can be on Raw and Smackdown I guess but can you talk to PR and see if they can cut the appearances and house shows for me?" Dean pleaded with him.

"I will see but that reminds me this is your schedule for this week." Hunter told him as he handed him three papers stapled together.

"You have to fucking kidding me?"

"No." Hunter said.

Dean was pissed as he stormed out of the office.

"What's up man?" Cena asked as they literally ran into each other.

"Where the hell is Orton. I need to talk to him now!" Dean demanded.

"He went home."

"What? You mean back to St. Louis?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah he said he was taking time off. Thought you knew man?"

"This is bull shit!" Dean yelled.

"Calm down dude. Everything will be fine." Seth said.

Dean was pacing the locker room.

"They can't do this to me that could be my kid too damn it. So I am what suppose to stay on the road but because that ass Hunter says so."

"He's the boss man. I know this sucks but at least you know that Kate wont be alone!"

"Yeah she'll be with Orton and he will worm his way back into her life and back into her heart. He doesn't love her like I do! No one loves her like I do. I will be with her and no matter what any ones says that baby is mine!

With Kate and Randy: He made her a nice lunch and brought it in to her on a tray.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked when he handed her the tray.

"I am so proud you opened a can of soup and made me a sandwich."

"Yeah and not just any soup Campbells chicken and dumpling." Randy said proud of himself.

"You do know that I can't possible eat all this." Kate stated looking at the tray of food.

"I know. But you are eating for two." He laughed as he grabbed one of the sandwiches and began to eat it. When his phone went off. It was a text from Hunter and all that is said was _"It's Done! Take Care of Kate!"_

"Who's that?"

"Just a message from Hunter. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about alright?" He told her.

Kate just nodded as she began to eat and share her food with Kiley.

"Mommy?" Kiley said.

"Yes Ki Ki?"

"Baby!" She said as she placed her hand on Kate's belly.

"Yeah that's your little brother."

"Brover?"

"Yes your little brother." Randy told her.

"Are you excited?"

"No sissy!"

"Awe you have a big sister but you're getting a little brother!" Randy said.

"Oktay." Kiley said as he ran back to play with her toys.

"Randy?"

"Yeah Kit Kat?"

"Randy you haven't called me that it a long time."

"I know ... but Kate ... I just ... I ... "

They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Kate baby how are you doing is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine." Kate said as she tried to get off the couch , after a few tries she got it. Randy couldn't help but watch her as she walked out of the room.

"I know you still love me Kate Lynn , Deep down you know it too. I am going to show you that we belong together. It's always been Kate and Randy. You don't love Dean not like you love me." He told himself.

Kate was now up stairs sitting on the bed talking with Dean.

"I am so fucking pissed right now!" Dean told her.

"Why what's wrong is it your shoulder?" Kate asked with concern.

"No it's nothing like that it's just Hunter is being a total dick and not giving me time off."

"Why do you need time off?"

"Katie you know why I need time off. I need to be with you and our baby. I can't just go on and pretend like nothing is wrong. Katie I love you so much that I just ... I need to be with you."

"Dean you know that I love you too but you have to work. You are the number one contender and next week you are going to Extreme Rules. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Kate reassured him.

"Yeah ... because that ass Orton will be there."

"Dean please!"

"Kate I'm sorry but I just don't trust him alright! I love you and I want us to start our life together so please get this divorce final and get that house you sent me pictures of. Please baby for me. We need to be together."

"Dean you know I love you but I really think that I should just wait until after the baby get hers. I will be able to get more done. Please say that you understand. I need you to understand."

"I know ... I do. I just and so fucking pissed right now. I want to be with you but they have me booked on this stupid fucking media tour bull shit."

"I know but I am not going anywhere. Please know that alright. So just stay calm and do what you do best wrestle circles around the superstars. I will have Logan call you later ok?"

"OK. I love you baby ... I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

Kate hung up the phone and looked down at her belly. "I know baby boy! I know Mommy's made a mess of everything but don't worry I wont let anything happen to you! I promise."

"Kate?" Randy said as he slowly came in the door.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to get the kids from school."

"Well here let me come with you Kiley and I have been in the house all day we need some fresh air." She told him.

"Kate I don't know. .." Randy hesitated.

"Alright Randy listen I know that you want to keep me and the baby safe and I love you for that but you can't keep me locked in the house for the next few weeks. Everything is going to be fine alright? Now I have another appointment next week if you want to go with me and Dr. Weston can explain everything to you again."

"You bet your ass I will be there. So for now please just sit home and relax alright?"

"Fine." Kate said.

After Randy left with Kiley to go get the kids from school she went into the baby's room and looked around the crib was now set up but there were still a few details that needed to be done. So she began to make a list of what was left to do. When she heard the door open and some one crying. Kate walked out of the room in enough time to see Gracie slam her door shut.

"What the hell was that?" Kate asked as she was heading down the stairs.

"Gracie was put on red today."

"What the hell for?" Kate snapped.

"I took care of it."

"How Randy how did you take care of it because our daughter is up stairs crying. It was that bitch of a teacher wasn't it. What the hell did she do this time?"

"Apparently Gracie was talking during a test so she got her test taken away. Then I guess she was late coming in from recess."

"Oh come on Randy that is total bull shit. I am gonna call the Mr. Miller right now ... this crap has to stop."

"Kate Lynn I talked to Mr. Miller. I worked everything out."

"Then why is Gracie crying?"

"Because Mr. Miller and Mrs. Brink told me that they agreed with Ms. Wagner about the talking during a test. She can't make that up."

"And what Randy you just let that go? I want both kids out of that school I don't know what the hell their problem is."

"I will find out more on Thursday."

"What does that mean?"

"Well its career day so I volunteer to talk to both Logan and Gracie's class. I will find out what is going on."

"Fine whatever. But if this doesn't stop I wont both kids out of that school."

"Understood." Randy stated.

Kate walked back up stairs and went into Gracie's room she was listening to Butter Fly Fly Away.

"Mom? Will you sing our song please?"

"Awe of course princess." Kate told her as she pulled her daughter close and began to sing the song.

_"Caterpillar in the tree How you wonder who you'll be Can't go far but you can always dream Wish you may and wish you might Don't you worry, hold on tight I promise you there will come a day Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_  
_Got your wings, now you can't stay Take those dreams and make them all come true"_

" I love you Mom." Gracie said.

"I love you too sweetie. Want to help make dinner?"

"Yes!" Gracie said with excitement.

That night after they ate dinner and did home work. Logan called Dean to say good night.

"Good Night Daddy. "

"Good Night! Monkey Man."

"When can I see you?"

"Soon ok I promise the next chance I get I am coming to see you I promise."

"OK I love you!"

"I love you too Kate."

"I love you Dean. Just remember keep calm and do your thing."

**With Dean:** He hung up the phone and tossed it in his bag.

"What the hell am I going to do? I want to be there for Kate but ... I just can't be ... I do have a job to do. Should I just leave and be with her? I love this business but I love Kate more. Why does this have to be so damn hard."

**With Kate:** She was now sitting in bed looking through a baby book.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as he walked in the room.

"Looking for baby names."

"Really? Any I would like?"

"Not sure."

"How about Kevin?"

"No way." Randy said as he wrinkled his nose.

"What about Randy 2.0?" He joked.

"No Way." Kate mocked him.

"What about Landon?"

"I like it. That goes on the yes side."

"What?" Kate laughed.

"I know you Kate Lynn you are making a list." He told her as he scooted closer to her on the bed.

As Kate wrote Landon down.

"What about Gabriel?" Kate said. " I like that Gabe for short. What do you think."

"I like that better than Landon. Put a star next to that one."

"Randy ... Thank you for being here." Kate told him.

"Any time. Kate you are still my wife and I still love you and I will do whatever it takes to keep you and Gabe safe and happy"

"So baby boy has a name?" Kate smiled.

"Gabriel Keith Orton. He sure does." Randy said as he kissed Kate's lips softly.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for all of your comments and reviews! You are great! Thanks for sitting with this story! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! :)**_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"HI My name is Randy Orton. I am Gracie's dad."

"Hi Mr. Orton." The class said all together as Randy stood in front of them wearing a nice button down shirt and black pants.

"I am a pro wrestler for the WWE." He told them. Randy began to tell Gracie's class all about the WWE and his career. All the hard work it takes to be come a sports entertainer and his many years in the business.

"Are there any questions?" He asked.

Almost all 25 hands shot up Randy chuckled. As he began to call on some of the students.

"So do you really know John Cena?" a little boy asked.

"Yes. John and I are actually best friends outside of the ring." Randy said with a smile.

"Sweet."

"Can you show my how to RKO my big brother?" A little girl asked next.

"No. Remember don't try any of the moves you see on TV or at a show at home. You could get really hurt. We are all trained professionals."

After a few more questions Ms. Wagner interrupted. "Last question we need to move on to Regan's dad he is a Dentist." She told them.

"Do you think Dean Ambrose will beat Dolph Ziggler at Extreme Rules for the WWE World Heavy Weight Title?" A boy asked.

Randy smirked "He has a good chance. It is a chairs match and Dean Ambrose well we all know that he loves tossing those chairs in the ring. But we will just have to wait and see." Randy told them. "Again thank you for letting me come into your class today. Remember be a star and show tolerance and respect towards others."

**With Kate:** She was at home in the baby's room folding cloths and putting things away. Kiley was taking a nap in her room. When the phone range.

"Hello?"

"Hi Katie."

"Hi Dean." Kate said.

"So we've picked out a name for the little guy Gabe. I like it." Dean told her.

"I like it too. Where are you I can barely hear you?"

"I am in a cab."

"Heading where?"

"No where. I made it to where I wanna be." He said.

As Kate turned around there he was in the door way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kate said.

"No happy?"

"No I just thought you had press to do." Kate said as she hugged him.

"I did it. I pulled a few strings and I did two radio shows this morning by phone and I have another phone interview tonight. I just had to see you baby." He said as he kissed her softly. "And how is my baby boy?" He asked as he placed his hands on her belly and then kissed it.

"He's good. But Dean I think we really need to talk."

"Ok? About what?"

"Us."

"Katie what about us? We've decided all we need to decide. So what else is there to talk about? I talked to the realtor and I put in a bid on the house so hopefully we will know something soon."

"Dean what if this baby is Randy's would you treat him differently?"

"Oh God Katie of course not. I love all of our kids all four of them. I want all of us to be a family." He told her.

"Do you really? I mean going from a bachelor to a boyfriend is one thing but a father of 4? Dean I need to know that you love me enough to make this work."

"Katie you know I've loved you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I didn't even know it was you."

****Flashback****

In Chicago Kate and her friends were having a great was the street fight ... Kelly was very buzzed at this point in the evening and Kate couldn't help but laugh at her fangirl crazy friend when Jimmy Jacobs came out.

"YOU SUCK JACOBS! MOX IS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS." Kelly yelled as she stood up and waved her arms in the air.

"Kelly shut up oh my god he can hear you." Kate told her as she tugged on her friend to get her to shit down.

"I think this whole damn place heard her." Lane said very annoyed.

Then Jon Moxley came out and all bets were off at that point Kelly went nuts - screaming at him and being a total fan girl. As Jon Moxley got into the ring he looked down and Kate, Kelly and the guys. Kate's eyes met his and there was insane feeling of lust came over her.

Kate couldn't help her self at that point.

"LET'S Go Moxley Kick some ass." Kate yelled.

Moxley looked back at Kate and winked at her. As this intense match began ... Kate looked on. Jimmy Jacobs and Jon Moxley was the most intense match Kate had ever seen live. She couldn't believe what each man was willing to go through. Finally after a little over 13 minutes of this brutal match and a little interruption... Jon Moxley defeated Jimmy Jacobs.

Kelly was screaming like a fan girl that he won , however Kate found her self concerned for Jon. Watching him was different from watching Randy. As he walked by them ... tired and beaten. Kelly was still screaming for him.

Kate simply said "Great Match Mox."

"Thanks darling." Mox said to her.

Then he walked back stage. Kelly couldn't believe it ... Moxley actually spoke to them.

In the last match of the night Bryan Danielson defeated YAMATO in a Singles match. They were getting ready to leave when Bryan noticed Kate.

"HI Kate. What brings you down here?" Bryan asked her.

"Had to come and check out the action. Great win tonight." Kate told him.

"Thanks ... hey wanna come back stage and meet some of the guys." He asked them.

Before Kate could say anything Kelly blurted out "Hell yes."

Lane and Walker agreed.

They were backstage talking with the some of the roster ... Kelly kept looking around. Kate was talking with Bryan about his United State Championship with the WWE and how he wouldn't be with Dragon Gate much longer. When in walked Jon Moxley he was surrounded by people he was talking - Kate found herself watching him ... she didn't know why but there was just something about him.

" So when do you fly to Raw?" Bryan asked Kate.

Kate didn't answer him so he repeated the question still she was looking at Moxley.

Bryan laughed " Kate ... Earth to Kate."

" Sorry Bryan what did you say?"

"I said when do you Fly out for Raw?"

" Tomorrow I am meeting up with Randy at the house show."

"Yeah I fight tomorrow in Minnesota and then I'll fly out Monday Morning." Bryan said.

"Right you face Moxley tomorrow don't you?" Kate said glancing over at Moxley once again.

"I do" He told her.

Kate looked back over towards Moxley who was now just talking with Shingo.

" Kate would like to meet Moxley himself?" Bryan asked her.

"Really? You guys cool like that? I mean he seems intense?" Kate said like a little kid in a candy store.

"If you tell anyone this I will deny it but he's actually not a bad guy. He just gets a little nuts in the ring." Bryan told her.

But as they were heading over there her phone range it was Randy so she left the locker room area to answer it.

"I had just been in an intense street fight with Jacobs. He's such a punk ass bitch. But I beat his ass just like I said I would. But I know this isn't over Jimmy wont just let it go. I think we'll have one more match. Probably and I quite match. During my entrance I saw this really hot chick in the front raw ... in a silver low-cut shirt ... man she was smoking hot. Now she's back stage with Bryan. I have to find out who she is. I find myself staring at her. She's so damn sexy, she's not like all the other ring rats that hang our around here. She's well dressed and put together. She looks familiar but I don't think I know her. Believe me I would remember a woman with a chest like that. All right Mox grow some balls and just go talk to her. You never know unless you try. However by the time I stood up to go talk to her damn it she was gone. I looked around the room for her but I didn't see her. When I asked Bryan she said she went to call her husband. DAMN IT! Of course the hot chick was married. Son of a bitch. Mark my words if our paths ever meet again married or not I will talk to that sexy little kitten." Jon sat there telling himself.

***End FlashBack***

"Kate you may not believe it but I know that we are meant to be together. You and me and the kids. If Gabe is Randy's I will be heart-broken of course but I wont love him any less because he is still apart of you. Just like Gracie and Kiley are apart of you." He told her as he pulled her close for an intense passionate kiss.

**With Randy:** It was now after school and Randy was waiting for Gracie to get all of her things together Logan was right there with her.

"Thank you Mr. Orton for coming into." Ms. Wagner said.

"No Problem. Happy to help. So are things better now between you and Gracie?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I think we just needed to work things out." She told him.

"I know it can be easy for her."

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned.

"Well being the oldest and having another little baby on the way. It's hard for kids her age and I hear that Dean Ambrose hangs around a lot."

Randy gave her a strange look.

"I am just saying things can be difficult for Gracie in times like these if you ever want to talk to me here's my number." She said in a flirty.

"Are you hitting on me?" Randy said as he stood up.

"Yeah well Mr. Orton you have a reputation and I think you need to relieve some stress."

"First of all I am a married man and second being mean to my daughter is not a way to get me to even like you. Gracie , Logan we are done here let's go." Randy said.

"She can't make you happy Randy! She loves Ambrose. Everyone knows that!" Ms. Wagner said as they left.

"Dad are you ok?" Logan asked as he helped him buckled.

"Just fine Hot Rod. But you and Gracie are so done with this messed up school. That s for sure." He said as he got in the truck and sped away.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are all great! I love hearing your thoughts about this story! Keep being awesome!**_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Mommy!" Logan scream as he ran into the kitchen crashing in to Kate.

"HI Bubba!" Kate greeted the 4-year-old with a hug. "How was school today?"

"It was messy and awesome! We got to finger paint!"

"You did! That's great! Do you have your master piece?" She asked.

"Nope had to leave it at school Mrs. White said it was too wet to bring home. Mommy can I have my snack?" he ask her.

"Of course." Kate smiled as she handed Logan his snack.

"Daddy you're here?" Logan said jumping off the stool running into Dean as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi Monkey Man!" He said as he pulled his son in for a hug.

"Mom! Dad was awesome at school today all the kids loved him." Gracie said as she tossed her bag on the floor and sat on the stool. "Oh Hi Dean!"

"HI sweet pea!"

"Kate we are done with that ... Dean what the hell are you doing here?" He snapped as he saw Logan in his arms. "I thought you were on the media tour for Extreme Rules."

"You'd like that wouldn't you! Me out-of-the-way!" Dean shot back both men were glaring at each other you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Gracie , Logan why don't you go put your bags away and change out of your school clothes."

"But I not done eatin' my snack!" Logan said while he shoved almost the whole cookie in his mouth.

"Take it with you." Kate said.

"Logan this is just Moms way of saying get out of the kitchen." Gracie said as she helped her brother down and they headed up stairs.

Once the kids were out of the room Kate let both men know how she felt.

"You two have to stop this shit! If you can't handle being in the same room with each other than don't be!" Kate told them as she got Kiley out of her high chair and left the room.

"So you bailed on the media tour." Randy asked while he walked to the frig to get a bottle of water and took a sip.

"You just can't stand the fact that Kate hose me! She doesn't love you any more. As soon as she has the baby she is out of here. Which means you lost Orton. That's what pisses you off the most not that you're loosing your family. But that you lost to a scrum bag like me!" Dean said.

"Let me tell you something Ambrose." Randy said now standing nose to nose with Dean. "I love Kate and my kids with everything I have I love them! We've worked to damn hard to have it end like this. But is she wants you then fine. I will always love Kate no matter what I will love her. Dean you fell in love with a married woman. You caused all of this chaos that is in our lives now you did that! I'm not saying it's all your fault because I did break Kate's heart! I've regretted it everyday since. You think you've won! Well good for you. But all you've managed to do is destroy a family and that is something you will have to live with!" Dean said as he walked away.

"Do you have homework?" Kate asked Gracie they were now sitting in the living room.

"No she doesn't do you princess." Randy said coming into the living room.

"So how was career day? Dad Mr. Big time super star?" Kate asked with a smile.

"It wasn't that bad to be honest. But I think you're right I want to find the kids a new school. I don't want to deal with their shit and our kids shouldn't have to deal with it either!"

"Ok?" Kate said a little confused. "Randy are you ok what's going on? Did something happen today?"

"Everything is fine. Just don't want them to go to that school anymore." Randy told her.

"Alright. Well I am going to start dinner." Kate said as she tried to get up from the couch but was having trouble.

"Do you need help?" Randy asked.

"No I think I can do it." Kate said finally standing up.

When she went into the kitchen she saw Dean and Logan playing together. Kate started dinner watching Dean and Logan together, they were so like there the way they talked and interacted melted Kate's heart.

"I am gonna head out I have to go do that phone interview. You changed your Doctor's appointment for tomorrow right?" Dean asked.

Kate nodded. Dean pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I will see you later."

Kate just nodded once again as she watched Dean say good-bye to Logan.

Kate continued to make dinner all the while she couldn't stop thinking about the mess that is her life. She was still married and living with Randy but it she is also in love with Dean.

"What is wrong with me? I can't do this any more it's not fair to anyone." She thought to herself. When she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You should really let me finish dinner. You've been on your feet all day." Randy said as he turned her around to face him.

"Randy I'm fine. I promise look I am sorry if it's awkward to have Dean here. I am also sorry that I made a mess of our lives. What's wrong with me I destroyed us ... all these years I blamed you but ... but it was me!" Kate said trying to hold in her tears.

Randy pulled her in to a hug and held her close.

"Kate Lynn I know I haven't made it easy on you. I'm just as much to blame for this mess we've found ourselves in."

"No... No your note! Yeah this whole thing may have started with the Kelly Kelly thing. But Randy I messed everything up. We could have worked on our marriage back then. But I was so pissed at you. I love you Randy ... I love you so much but you broke my heart. Dean well ... " Kate said still in tears.

"He was there to repair what I broke. He was there for you when I wasn't" Randy said as they were still embraced in their hug.

Kate nodded. "Randy our lives are a mess. We are having another baby and everything I thought I knew ... everything I thought I wanted ... it all seems wrong. What are we going to do. I feel so ... empty and alone."

"Baby Look at me ... I am right here. I am not going anywhere." He told her.

They held each other close with no words said for a few more minutes their arms wrapped around each other Kate laid her head on Randy's chest. When they were interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get it. If you'll watch dinner?" Kate told him as she pulled away and headed for the door.

Kate dried her eyes as she opened the door there stood Lindsey Wagner Gracie's teacher.

"Can I help you?" she asked staring at the woman in the door way.

"Is Randy here?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy snapped as he came to the door.

"I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. Things got a little out of hand and I am sorry." Lindsey said.

"Randy?" Kate asked looking over at him. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"She thought it was OK to hit on me!"

"Excuse Me?" Kate asked feeling the range come over her. "You hit on my husband? What the hell is the matter with you? He is a married man and the father of one of your students." Kate yelled at this point.

"Oh please. I read the fan sites I know about you Kate Orton. I know you're getting a divorce and you hooking up with Dean Ambrose. So don't pull that self righteous crap with me." Lindsey said.

"You still thought it was ok to hit on him?"

"He's Randy Orton why wouldn't I try to make a move. Hello look at him ... he's hot! I made sure when they asked me to pick a school. I made sure to choose the one with your kids at it. Randy deserves better that you! A slut ... who doesn't know a good thing when she see it. You want Ambrose really ... when you could have Randy Orton."

"Ge the hell off my property before I call the police." Kate yelled before slamming the door. Holding in her tears she couldn't even look at him she checked in on the kids they were playing in the living room and watching TV. Kate walked up stairs and sat on the edge of the bed and began to cry.

"Kate Lynn talk to me?" Randy said.

"Did you kiss her? Did you start this whole damn thing?"

"You can't be serious right now?" Randy said a bit annoyed at what Kate was implying.

"Randy that woman was mean to our daughter she treated her differently because ... well I thought it was because of you but I guess it was because she is my daughter. Who the hell does that? Who treats an 8-year-old like crap because they are jealous of her life , of her mother? That is so messed up."

"Kate listen to me ... please .. nothing happened I swear. She hit on me yes but I stopped it. I am not that guy any more. I'm not! There is only one woman I want in my bed." Randy told her as he sat next to her on the bed and grabbed her hand their eyes locked on each other.

"You!"

Then he pulled her into a kiss!

"KATE WHAT THE HELL!" Dean yelled from the door way!

* * *

_**Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! I enjoy reading your comments on this story!**_

_**The Laugh out Loud comment of the day goes to The Reign of Maddox for "He'll go to the papers!"**_

_**Thank you and keep being great and letting me know what you think I love hearing your thoughts!**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter.**_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Kate listen to me ... please .. nothing happened I swear. She hit on me yes but I stopped it. I am not that guy any more. I'm not! There is only one woman I want in my bed." Randy told her as he sat next to her on the bed and grabbed her hand their eyes locked on each other.

"You!"

Then he pulled her into a kiss!

"KATE WHAT THE HELL!" Dean yelled from the door way as he pulled Randy off of Kate.

"Dean please."

"No what the hell?" Dean yelled.

"Hey I was just kissing my wife. What are you doing back here anyway?"

"My interview was over so I thought I would come back to see my son. But instead I find this ... what the fuck Kate?"

"Dean Please let me explain" Kate said as she held in her tears.

"What the hell is there to explain Kate. You don't owe him shit we were having a private moment husband and wife." Randy said.

"She's not your wife Randy. She's leaving you ... get that through your think head. She's coming with me... Kate come on please ... leave now. I told you he would trick you or trap you in to staying with him. Katie please let's just get the kids and get out of here." Dean pleaded with her.

"Mom?" Gracie said in their door way.

"Yes sweetie?" Kate said.

"Is dinner almost done we're hungry."

"Yeah in a bit. Do you want to go set the table? Have Kiley and Logan help ok. We will be done in a minute." Kate told her daughter.

Gracie looked at Dean and Randy who were still staring at each other.

"It's fine princess I promise. Just go."

Gracie just nodded and headed down the stairs.

"You two have to stop this. I know I am the one who started all of this but ... this fighting shit has to stop. Dean you know this is hard for me and Randy you know how I feel about Dean. Yet you both think that this is ... this is easy for me. Well it's not. I love you both I know it doesn't make sense but this is all just hard for me and I am 33 weeks pregnant and you two dumb asses are just trying to one up each other. I just can't do this any more." Kate yelled as she left the room she was at the top of the stairs. When she suddenly felt a contraction come over her she grabbed she stomach as she let out a sound in pain.

"Kate!" Dean said as he rushed over to her.

"Get away from her." Randy yelled pushing Dean away.

"Kate babe what's wrong."

Dean shoved Randy way from her again.

"Stop both of you. I can't do this anymore. I am done with both of you. I can't deal with this. I need ...ahhhh ... I think I am in labor. So if one of you will get your head out of your ass could you drive me."

"I'll do it." Randy snapped.

"No I will." Dean yelled.

Kate slowly walked down the stairs with Randy's help.

"I don't care which one ...aahhh of you ... but ... it's to early. The baby can't come now."

Randy grabbed his phone and called the neighbor Jill to see if she could come and watch the kids until his mom could get there. Randy was talking to her while Dean helped Kate to the car. Gracie ran after her.

"Mom! What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie." Kate winked at her through the pain. " I am just going to get checked out just to make sure me and Gabe are ok."

"I love you mom." Gracie said.

"I love you to princess now be a good girl and help Jill alright?"

Randy speed to the hospital Dean was in the back seat Kate in the front. She was having contractions every few minutes.

"Just breathe Babe, everything will be alright."

"Randy ... I can't lose him. I can't lose another baby."

"We wont loose him. Gabe is a fighter." Randy told her.

Dean was annoyed all he wanted to do was make sure that Kate and the baby were safe and then punch Randy in the face. They finally reached the hospital and both men helped her in.

"Sorry only one of you can come with her." the nurse said.

"Me I'm her husband." Randy told her.

"OK" The nurse said.

"No." Kate said. "I don't want either of you with me right now. Get over yourselves. The only thing ...ahhh that matters right now is Gabe. Until you understand that I don't want to see either one of you." Kate said with her teeth clenched in pain.

Both Men stared at the double doors the woman they both loved was being wheeled through them.

**A few hours later** there was still no word on how Kate was doing. Randy called both sets of parents who were now at the hospital. Georgie Kate's little sister was at the house watching the kids. Dean and Randy still didn't know what was going on they all they could do was pace the floor one on one side the other man on the other. They couldn't even look at each other or they knew they would kill one another.

"They are making me nervous." Nina said to Brock.

"They both really love her I can tell you that." Brock told his wife.

"Are either on of you going to sit down?" Nina asked.

"Not until I know my wife and son are safe." Randy said.

"For now she's your wife and that could be my son!" Dean snapped.

"Really Ambrose you want to get into this now?"

"Why the fuck not Orton you seem to think that you're the only one who cares about her! Well you're not I love her she is my life and if that baby boy is mine I'll be damned if you try to steal him like you did Logan. You've had Kate wrapped around your finger for years and look where's its gotten her! Randy she's back there alone! This is your fault Randy ... you should have let her go."

"You self righteous son of a bitch. I didn't steal Logan you left him ... as far as whose fault this is ... that's on you Ambrose. It's all on you! You should have let her go! Kate is my wife." Randy yelled at him.

"Boys keep your voice down." Brock said.

"Fuck you Orton! You did steal my son you told me I wasn't good enough and made me think that Kate and Logan would be better off with out me. But they need me just as much as I need them. I will always love Kate and my son!"

"You're not good enough your nothing but a scum bag street dog that just got lucky in the wrestling world. You're nothing Ambrose ... Nothing and Logan and this baby will someday know the truth."

That was enough to drive Dean over the edge as he attacked Randy ... Brock stood up and with Bobs help pulled them apart.

"Sit down both you!" Brock told them. "This isn't helping my daughter right now! I don' know what the hell is going on but it needs to stop I know you both love her but the only thing that matters is Kate and that baby. So you both need to get your head out of your ass and start thinking about that!"

**A few more minutes** went by when Dr. Weston came out.

"Mr. Orton."

"Yes?" Randy said standing up. "How is my wife and the baby."

"This was a warning sign. She needs to rest , we've managed to stop the contractions but next time we may have to deliver the baby."

"But she's alright? The baby?" Dean said.

"Yes she is fine and the baby he is a strong little guy. I am recommending best rest until the baby arrives." He told them.

"Anything for Kate and the baby." Randy said. "Can I see her."

"Yes. She would actually like to see you both right now." Dr. Weston said referring to Dean and Randy.

They looked at each other as they followed the doctor back to Kate's room. When they walked in Kate was sitting up in bed eating ice chips she had IV's in and the baby's heart beat was being monitored.

"Kate babe Are you alright?" Dean said as he rushed passed Randy to kiss Kate on the cheek.

"Yeah we are good for now."

"You're feeling ok?" Randy asked as he kissed her other cheek.

"Yeah they gave me something to stop the contractions. But we need to talk all of us!" Kate told them. "I have to be put on bed rest until the baby is born so right now I need to focus on him ... Gabe is what is important right now , so I am going to ask my mom to stay with me at the house. You guys can still see the kids but we ... this shit of you two fighting it end now! I chose my kids ... I chose them , they need me and I have to be here for them. So I am sorry but right now all of this fighting has to stop." Kate told them as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Also I don't think you two should be at the house at the same time not until you two can learn to talk with out fighting and scaring my kids!"

Randy and Dean just nodded.

"Randy let me talk to Dean alone please?" She asked him.

He nodded and left the room.

"Dean you know I love you but this is just the way things need to be. Please tell me you understand." Kate said as she was now holding Dean's hand.

"I understand , I don't like it but I understand. We need to make sure that you and Gabe are safe and healthy. I love you Kate and I will call you all the time. I will see you when I can." He told her as he kissed her lips softly. "I love you Kate Lynn you and my kids are my life!" He told her as he placed his hands on her exposed abdomen. No sooner did he leave the room then Randy came in.

"Kate Lynn you're sure everything is fine?"

"Yes Randy everything is good now but I am put on bed rest now until the baby is born. So I am gonna need a lot of help and but I think you should go back to work."

"Kate Lynn that's not going to happen. Hunter has already given me the next few months off. Let me take care of you please. Let me show you that we can be together and we don't need to end our marriage. All of our problems are because of Ambrose with him out-of-the-way we are fine. It's only when he comes around that we have problems. Please Kate for me ... let me show. We can get through this as long as we are together." He told her as he kissed her lips softly.

* * *

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep being great and letting me know what you think!_**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Over the next several weeks Kate was on strict bed rest and she hated it. Randy was helping out with the kids and Dean would come and see her one a week. But Kate could tell there was still a tension between Dean and Randy. But they were never at the house at the same time.

A few weeks Later: Kate was resting in bed , her Mom who had been staying off and on over the last several weeks had Kiley at the park. Randy had taken the kids to school.

"I am so bord Gabe." Kate said out loud as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Yeah I am hungry too."

Kate slowly got out of bed and walked down stairs she was looking through the frig trying to decide what she wanted to eat.

"Kate Lynn what the hell are you doing?" Randy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well Gabe and I are hungry so we came down to get something to eat." She laughed.

"You're suppose to be on bed rest woman." Randy told her.

"Yeah well I don't think he ment it like this. I've been stuck in this house for weeks Randy ... weeks the only place I have went is the doctor's office. I am going insane." Kate said.

"I know but just think you're due date is just a few weeks away. Then we are going to meet our son." Randy told her.

"I know. I am just ... this is hard for me. This frig hasn't been cleaned in weeks , and the laundry is backing up. I feel so out of touch with the kids."

"I know but you need to rest and relax. I love you and I need you here so if you have to stay in bed then that is where you will stay." He said pulling her close.

"How is Gracie doing in her new class room?" Kate ask with Randy's arms around her.

"She loves it. Mr. White is great and he doesn't treat her differently."

"Good. I still can't believe they are letting her finish out her student teaching that is just messed up."

"I agree but we don't have to deal with her. Gracie is down the hall in another 3rd grade and next year both kids will be in a different school."

"Yeah." Kate agreed.

"Are you tired?" Randy asked looking down at his very pregnant wife.

"No." Kate said in a yawn.

"Right. You need to go back to bed." He ordered.

"Not yet. Please I am hungry."

"Fine. But I am making you something to eat." He told her.

Kate smiled as she watched Randy make her something to eat. While he was busy in the kitchen Kate walked in to the living room and noticed Logan had his toys everywhere along with Kiley's. The mess really bugged her so she began to clean the living room she couldn't really bend over but she did the best she could.

"Kate ... I thought you were going to the bathroom not picking up the house." Randy said when came in and caught her cleaning.

"Sorry but this place is a mess." Kate stated.

"alright now more excused back to bed." He ordered her once again.

"Fine. Randal you win."

"I always win Kate you should know that." He smiled as pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Randy." Kate said softly breaking away from his kiss.

"Yeah baby?"

"My water just boke!"

"What really?"

"I've been through this three times I think I know what it feels like." Kate said.

"Are you ok?"

Kate took a deep breath in and out. "Yeah ... let's go bring another baby into the world."

Randy ran up stairs and grabbed Kate's bag. While he was up stairs Kate grabbed her phone and called Dean.

"Hello?"

"Dean , It's Kate."

"Hi babe how are you."

"I am good. But umm... I'm in labor so ..." She began.

"I am on the next plane to St. Louis. I will make it ... I wont miss it this time. Just hang in there baby. I love you."

Kate then called her mom who was on her way home from the park and explained everything to her. Randy helped Kate to the car and they were on their way to the hospital.

"We're having a baby."

"I know. We are another little boy. Everything will be fine right?" Kate asked him.

"Everything will be fine. I wont leave you or him."

"Just make sure that whatever happens Gabe survives this.

"You both will Kate. By tomorrow we are going to be holding him in our arms."

With in the hour Kate was settled in her room.

"Hi Kate." Dr. Weston said when he came in. "I thought it would be a couple more weeks but I guess the baby is ready now."

"Yeah I think he is." Kate said.

"I've booked the OR 2:00pm. So you still have a few hours."

Kate just nodded she looked at the time it was only noon.

"Just a few more hours Gabe. Hang in there for me ... we will get through this I love you." Kate told him.

Over the next hour nurses came in and were preparing Kate for her C-section and checking her vitals and everything. Randy called his parents and called Nina to give her up dates.

"Starting the party with out me?" Dean said when he slowly came in to the room.

"You made it." Kate said with a smile as Dean lips met hers.

"I told you I would." He said placing his hand on her stomach.

"I am going into the OR at 2 so we are gonna meet him soon." Kate said.

"Good. How are you feeling? Everything is good?"

Kate just nodded as their eyes were on each other.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now?" Randy snapped when he came in. "You called him? Kate Lynn... you called him?"

"Yes I did. He has a right to be here too. He did what you asked and only came to see Logan once a week."

"I don't want him in the OR Kate. He doesn't have a right to be in there." Randy yelled.

"Get over yourself Orton. I have every right to be in there especially if this baby is mine. I missed the birth of Logan. I wont miss this."

"Stop. Please don't fight." Kate said.

"You are a self righteous ass whole Ambrose. You don't have any rights not here ... get in through your head. Kate is never going to leave me. We are married ... nothing will change that."

"A divorce will. Kate is leaving you for me and you can't stand that can you Orton. I have the life you want now ... I am the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. I have the love of an amazing woman and we are having a baby. She loves me not you ... so deal with it." Dean yelled back.

"You are so full of it. The only reason you are champion is because I told Hunter to keep you busy to keep you on the road as long as possible."

"Please." Kate said again this time not as loud she was starting to feel light-headed. "Randy , Dean Please."

Dean at the sound of his name looked over at Kate.

"Just stop fighting." Kate said. "I am about to bring a baby into this world and the only thing you two can see to do is fight. Just stop it .. right now I am so pissed at both ... both of you..." Kate said in a light faint voice.

As one of the monitors sounded and a few nurses rushed in.

"Kate you need to relax ... OK." One of the nurses said.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"The baby is just in distress and Kate's blood pressure has spiked." The other nurse said.

Dr. Weston came in.

"Well Kate looks like this little can't wait. We are going to take you to the OR now."

"I'm going with her." Dean said.

"No you're not. I am." Randy stated.

"Neither of you are going!" Dr. Weston snapped.

As they wheeled Kate to the OR Dean and Randy stood there and watched as the woman they loved was out of sight.

"If anything happens to either one of them. I will blame you Ambrose. It will be your fault." Randy told him.

* * *

_**Thank You for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your thoughts about this story! Keep being great!**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! **_

.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Kate laid on the OR table as they were preparing for her C-section.

"How are you doing Kate?" Dr. Weston asked.

"Alright." She said faintly.

"Just stay calm soon you will have a baby boy." the Doctor told her.

"Dean , Randy , they need to be here for this. They can't miss this." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor gave the nurse a head nod and she went out to the waiting room. She saw both men pacing the waiting room floor.

"How is she?" Randy said.

"They are prepping her now. Listen she wants you both in there but you can not fight or I will toss you both out. Understand me?" The nurse said as both men nodded. "She doesn't want either one of you to miss this. So come with me."

Both men followed her and they put on scrubs neither man said anything to one another as they walked into the OR. The nurse directed each man where to stand.

Kate looked over and made eye contact with both men.

Dean winked at her and mouthed I love you to her. Then she looked at Randy who gave her a smile.

"And here he is congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Weston said.

Dean couldn't believe what he just witness there he was a beautiful baby boy. He couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Is he OK?" Kate asked.

"He's fine Kate." Dr. Weston told her. Then he said something to the nurse as well.

"Kate baby you did it. He's here and he's beautiful." Randy said as he went over to her and kissed her forehead.

When suddenly another monitor began to sound and the nurse rushed Dean and Randy out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked trying to fight his way back in.

The nurse didn't say anything as she pushed them both out of the OR.

"Randy what the hell does that mean? Is ... Kate ... is she ok?"

"I don't know man. I just don't know."

**A few hours later:** Dean and Randy were taking turns in the nursery holding Gabe. When Dr. Weston came in.

"How is she? How is Kate?" Dean asked.

"She's fine now but as we feared she began to hemorrhage , we had to perform a hysterectomy."

"What?" Randy said.

"Understand Mr. Orton that was our only choice. She wouldn't have made it other wise."

"So Kate wont be able to have any more kids?" Dean asked.

"No I am sorry. But she is fine and will make a full recovery." Dr. Weston said.

"Does Kate know?" Dean asked.

"Yes she is awake and we have talked to her. But she isn't taking it well so just prepare yourself."

Randy and Dean nodded.

"Hey baby." Randy said when he walked in to see her.

"Hey how is he? How is Gabe I want to see him." Kate said.

"I know and you will I promise you just have to rest."

"I want to see my son Randy!" Kate snapped.

"Honey I know ... what happened and I am sorry but you still need to rest."

"Don't stand their like a smug ass Randy. You don't know anything about this. You don't know what I am going through or what I am feeling. All I want is to hold my son. Can you do that for me please Randy can you just go get him." Kate said.

Randy just nodded and went back to the nursery to get him. He walked in and saw Dean holding him.

"Kate wants to see him." Randy said.

"How is she doing?"

"How do you think? She's angry and pissed at the world." Randy told him before he went up to the nurse and told her that Kate wanted to see the baby.

The nurse took the baby down to Kate's room so she could see him.

Kate smiled the second the nurse put the baby in her arms.

"HI Gabe. I'm your mommy." Kate said with tears. "You are so handsome. Yes you are. I love you so much."

"HI Kate." Dean said as he slowly walked in.

"Hi." Kate said not looking up from the bundle in her arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I mean considering ... never mind. Where is Randy?"

"He went home to get the kids and your mom."

Kate just nodded still looking at Gabe.

"He's perfect isn't he?"

"He is just like his mom." Dean said.

"Kate talk to me please ... how are you doing?"

"I am not talking about this. Not now not ever. All I want to do is focus on my kids they are what's important. Everything else can wait." Kate told him.

"You know that I will wait for you forever." Dean told her.

"Why?" Kate said finally looking up at him. "Why do you love me so much?"

"I can't help but love you! Kate you are my life. I will always love you and I love you Gabe." Dean said as he looked down at the baby.

**About 30 minutes Later:**

"Mommy!" Logan said as he ran in. "Baby brother."

"Yes Bubba this is your little brother Gabe. Can you say Hi?" Kate said as Dean picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"Hi Gabe. I your big brother right Daddy. I big."

"That you are Monkey Man." Dean said.

"HI Mom. Hi Gabe." Gracie said as she was on the other side of the bed.

"HI Princess."

"He's so little." She smiled.

"I know he is but he's cute huh." Kate smiled.

"He is very cute." Gracie smiled.

"Baby. Baby." Kiley said looking down at Kate from Randy's arms.

That afternoon Kate spent time with her kids , Randy and Dean avoided each other the best they could.

When Dr. Weston came in.

"Hi Kate how are you feeling."

"Fine. Thanks Dr."

"Gabe is doing really well he is a strong healthy little boy." Dr. Weston said.

Kate smiled looking at the bundle in her arms.

"Kate we have those test results we talked about."

Kate looked over at Randy and then glanced over at Dean. Once again this was the moment of truth some one's life was going to change.

"Mom can you take the kids to the cafeteria please. Get them some ice cream."

"Ice Cream!" Logan said with excitement running to the door.

"Yeah sure this sweetie." Nina said as she grabbed Kiley's hand and then headed out the door.

"What results?" Randy asked.

"The DNA test. We took a sample from Gabe as soon as he was born and we already had yours Mr. Orton."

"So you know who Gabe's dad is then?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Would you like me to read them."

Both men looked at Kate.

"Yes." Kate said.

"The test show that Mr. Orton you are a 98% match."

"So he's my son?" Randy said with a smile.

"Yes Mr. Orton he is your son."

* * *

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on this story! Keep letting me know what you think! Thanks! :)_**

**_Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! _**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**3 Months Later**: Things have changed over the last three months. Randy went back to work full-time and had been staying in an apartment so that Kate could have the house. They still weren't officially divorced yet but that was coming soon. Randy was back to work full-time as part of the Authority and he was now in another feud with Roman Reigns who was now the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion after he cashed in on Dean Ambrose and won at the last Pay per view.

Kate hadn't seen Dean in weeks he stuck around for a few days after she brought Gabe home from the hospital but he left and called Logan once a week if he was lucky.

The kids were off on Summer Vacation and Kelly came down with the kids to hang out for a few days.

"So how are you doing?" Kelly asked her best friend.

"I'm fine." Kate said as she was burping Gabe on her shoulder. "I have four great kids ... what else do I need."

"Still haven't heard from Dean huh?" Kelly said.

"Nope." Kate stated simply.

"Nothing he hasn't said anything to you about anything?"

"No he hasn't Kelly. He saw Logan a few times after I brought Gabe home and then he just left. The only time we see him now is when he is on TV." Kate told her.

"How is Logan doing?"

"He's fine. He has Randy. Randy comes home and spends time with all the kids on his days off."

"Has he said anything about if he's talk to Dean?"

"Kelly what is the deal and all these Ambrose questions?" Kate said as she stood up and placed Gabe in his swing that was on the deck and then looked at the back yard noticing all the kids playing.

"Kate I know that you love Dean and he loves you so I am just trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Nothing is going on ... that's the point right? Dean's gone , Randy is living in an apartment. I am basically raising four kids by myself. So that is whats happening here. I am doing the best I can with what I've got." Kate said. "I fell in love with two men and I couldn't choose I loved them both so much that I drove them both away. Maybe ... just maybe I am destined to be alone and you know I guess that's fine because I have my kids they are all I need."

"So that's it? You're not going to call Dean and see why he left?"

"No I am not he walked out on me again. He left his son I must have been a fool to think that he could change. He was pissed that Gabe wasn't his and he couldn't take it and maybe he can't except the fact that I can't have any more kids. I don't know ... but he chose to leave again ... Kelly ... just like he did with Logan. You know I thought it was Randy back then ... when Dean gave up on us and walked away. But this time... this time Randy had nothing to do with it. It as all Dean so no Kelly I am not going to call him and see what's wrong. If you want to know you call him."

"OK but I am just saying there has to be more to this I know Dean loves you."

"You know Kelly you say that ... you've always said that but you know what you don't walk out on the people you love. I destroyed my marriage because of Dean ... because I thought that I was so in love with him and he loved me. But Dean doesn't love me because if he did he wouldn't have just left me." Kate stated.

"What about Randy?" Kelly tossed back. "He left you too."

"I love Randy and I am the one who drove him away. I made a mess of our marriage and I have to be the one to live with it."

"Mom." Gracie said while she ran up to the deck.

"yeah princess?"

"Dad's coming home tomorrow right?"

"Yes he is sweetie."

"Good I miss him. Do you think he'll take us to the zoo?"

"Maybe." Kate said with a smile.

"I hope he does. You should come with us this time Mommy then we can go out for pizza." Gracie said before running back to play with the other kids on the swing set.

"Are you going to stay with Randy?"

"Kelly Randy doesn't want me not any more. He moved out ... he moved out. He doesn't love me hell he doesn't even want to live with me any more. I broke what we had I did that. I broke us ... I drove him away. I just don't think it can be fixed at this point Kelly. I lost Randy ... I did that."

**With Randy:** He was in the locker room looking at his phone of the photos of the kids. He couldn't help but smile when he got to the one of Gabe.

"Poor kid he's got your ears." John Cena said coming in and sitting next to Randy.

"Bite Me Cena." Randy said. "He's gonna break a lot of hearts."

"So tell me how are things with you and Kate?"

"The same."Randy told him now looking at a photo he snapped of Kate the other day she was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top. He thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Damn ... after 4 kids and she looks like that." John laughed.

"Yeah I know." Randy smiled.

"So you didn't tell her then?"

"No I didn't if he wants her to know then he needs to be the one to tell her."

"But you're still staying at the apartment then?"

"Yes I am. I mean when the kids stay over it's a little tight on space. Gabe's with me , Logan gets his own room and the girls share."

"Why don't you just get your head out of your ass and tell you wife that you are still madly in love with her. Then you can move back home and you guys can be a family ... like it was ment to be. Tell Kate you still love her and you still want her."

"John it's not that easy. Of course I still want her ... I mean look at her ... I still love her just as much if not more than I did they day I married her. But she ... she doesn't love me ... I can't make her want me or love me. So for now this is how it needs to be."

"Even with Ambrose out-of-the-way now? I know Kate is lonely."

"How do you know that?" Randy questioned.

"She talked to Nikki the other day. Dude I know you want to save your marriage and I know Kate does too. Invite the family to SummerSlam."

"Dude I just don't know."

"Shut up! Yes you do ... You still love Kate right?"

"Of course I do she is my wife I will always love her."

"Then let me say it again get your head out of your ass and ask the family to come to Summer Slam." John told him.

"You're right man I still love Kate Lynn with my whole heart."

* * *

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love reading your thoughts on this story so keep letting me know what you think! :) _**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"There's my boy!" Randy said as he took Gabe out of the swing and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy!" All three of the kids screamed as they ran full force right into him.

"HI. You aren't happy so see your Dad are you?" Randy laughed.

"Of course we are Dad. Geez ... so are we still going to the zoo?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah Dad ... Animals!" Logan said.

"Guys give your Dad a minute goodness." Kate said with a smile as she came in with a bottle for Gabe.

"HI Kate." Randy said.

"Hi. How was your week?" Kate asked.

"It was good ... I missed the kids."

"Yeah they missed you too." Kate said as she handed him the bottle to him.

"Mommy, Daddy is going to take us to the zoo." Logan said with excitement.

"He is well that's really nice huh."

"Mom you should come with us?" Gracie said.

"Oh Honey ... I should probably stay home."

"Kate you can come if you want. It will be fun beside I could probably use some help." Randy said with a smile.

"Please Mommy ... come to the zoo." Logan said.

"Momma zoo!" Kiley said.

"Randy I don't want to interrupt your time with the kids." Kate said as she walked away.

Kate went into the kitchen and began to unload the dishwasher. Randy followed her still feeding Gabe.

"Kate can we talk?"

"Are we going to fight because I am just tired of fighting."

"No Kate I just want to talk." Randy said putting the bottle down on the counter and he began to burp Gabe. "I was talking with John and well he was thinking that you and the kids should come to Summer Slam this year."

"Randy ... you want me to travel to LA with 4 kids? Not to mention that it's Gracie's birthday!" Kate said.

"I know and John and I have a plan for her Birthday. But Kate I think it would be good for you and the kids to travel a little bit this summer."

"I will think about it alright?"

"Alright." Randy told her.

"Just don't say anything to the kids because if I decide not to take them I don't want to be the bad guy." Kate said as she finished putting away  
the dishes.

"Kate what the hell is going on with you? This isn't like you ... you seem ... you seem so sad? Talk a to me?" Randy said.

"Randy ... it's just ..."

"Dad are you ready can we go now?" Gracie said coming into the kitchen.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Gracie will you help Logan get his shoes on please?" Kate said.

"Yeah."

Kate was now standing in front of Randy.

"Here let me take him and get him changed you can help Kiley get ready to go."

Kate took Gabe from Randy and headed out the door. He softly grabbed her hand.

"Kate Lynn please come with us?"

"Randy do you really want me to come?"

"of course I do." Randy told her with a smile.

"Alright give me a few minutes so I can change."

Kate went up stairs she changed Gabe and then went into the bedroom and changed herself. They got everything ready to go and they all headed off to the zoo. Randy was driving but he couldn't help but stare at Kate ... there was something bothering her but she wouldn't talk about it.

"What is going on with her? Was John right is she really that lonely?" Randy said to himself.

They were having a great afternoon at the zoo. Randy was great with the kids he was making them laugh and Kate pushed the stroller. They were now heading towards Monkeys.

"I don't want to see the Monkeys." Logan cried.

"Why Hot Rod those are your favorite?" Randy asked bending down to Logan's level.

"Not any more. I wanna see the fishes."

"After the Monkeys." Gracie said looking at the map in her hand.

"You guys go I will stay here with Logan."

"Do you want me to take Gabe?" Randy said looking down at the stroller.

"No it's fine ... I mean unless you want too." Kate said.

"He's sleeping. We'll be back are you sure you don't want to see them Logan?"

"I sure. I stay with my mommy." Logan said.

Kate watched as Randy scooped up Kiley and grabbed Gracie's hand as they headed towards the monkey. Kate pushed the stroller over to an empty bench and began to rock it with her foot.

"Logan why didn't you want to see the monkeys? I know they are your favorite." Kate said.

"They just aren't no more."

"Why? You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"It's because my daddy doesn't want me anymore." Logan said.

"Logan Scott you know that's not true he brought you to the zoo. I know it's hard because he lives in a different house but he loves you and your brother and sisters."

"Not that Daddy. I know that daddy loves me my other Daddy. Daddy Dean."

Kate's heart broke in that moment because she didn't know what to tell the little boy cuddle up next to her on the bench. She didn't feel wanted by Dean either and she was an adult but the fact that Logan felt unwanted by Dean made Kate's heart ache even more than it already did.

"Let's go see the monkeys any way ok? It will be fun!" Kate said.

"OK I guess but you come too Mommy." Logan said as she stood up and grabbed her hand.

They headed over to the monkeys and saw Randy with the girls he hand them laughing. They were just so happy hanging out with their dad.

"Look who decided to join you." Kate said.

"Hey there Hot Rod." Randy said with a smile as he scooped him up and put him on the ledge.

"Look Dad, the monkeys are swinging."

"They are aren't they Logan." Randy said.

They spent the entire afternoon at the zoo looking at all the animals. Kate was taking pictures and of course Randy got stopped by a few fans he was annoyed of course but he smiled and took his picture with them.

"I hungry Mommy." Logan said as they were waiting in line for the camel.

"How on earth are you hungry?" Kate said.

"Yeah Logan you had an ice cream cone and a whole bowl of dip and dots. Not to mention you and you sisters shared a cup of french fries." Randy laughed.

"Yeah but that was lunch what's for dinner."

Kate couldn't help but laugh either.

"I will find something when we get home I promise."

"How about we go to Pizza. Chucky E Cheese please?"

Kate and Randy gave each other a look.

"I am all for pizza but how about Pizza Hut instead?"

"Pizza's Pizzas." Gracie laughed.

"Pizza!" Kiley said.

After their camel ride ... they all headed towards the front of the zoo and had to make that all important stop at the gift shop. Randy spoiled all four of the kids and Kate told him he spent way too much money.

"It's just money." Randy laughed.

Then they made the short drive to the pizza place. They were all sitting down in a booth talking about their amazing day at the zoo.

"Thank you." Randy whispered in Kate's ear.

"For what?" Kate said looking at him while she was holding Gabe.

"For coming with us today. I missed this ... I miss my family when we are on the road." Randy told her.

That night Randy stayed at the house and played with the kids he helped them get ready for bed and then read them a story.

Kate was rocking Gabe in his room when Randy came in.

"How's he doing?" He said looking down at the baby in Kate's arms.

"He is great. Just tired he had a busy day." Kate said while she stood up and placed him in his crib.

"He's amazing isn't he. If it's one thing we do right it's make cute kids." Randy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah they all are pretty good-looking." Kate said with a smile.

She left Gabe's room and Randy followed her down stairs Kate began to clean the living room and put the toys away.

"Kate please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything? We use to be able to talk about everything and now we only talk about this kids. I hate this."

"Randy this is what you wanted."

"No it's not... this ... us ... what we've become this is not what I fricken wanted Kate. You have to know that."

"Randy the only thing I know for sure right now is that my life is fucked up mess. I have four amazing kids up stairs sleeping this house is full of love and laughter yet I feel totally alone. That is what I know for sure."

"Kate Lynn you are not alone." Randy said pulling her into a hug.

"Randy ... what is it that you want?"

"You Kate Lynn. I have always wanted you... I know I've made mistakes and so have you but seeing you like this breaks my heart." Randy said as he gave her a deep passionate kiss. He laid her down on the couch and crawled on top of her as they began to make out. Kate suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry ... Randy ... I can't." Kate said as she wiggled away from him she stood up and walked ran up stairs.

"What the hell just happened?" Randy thought to himself as he rushed after her.

"Kate Lynn what was that?" Randy asked.

"I just ... please understand... I just ... I can't."

"Talk to me please."

"Randy I think ... I think you need to go."

"Kate Lynn ... I love you!" He told her as he walked out of the bed room.

Kate laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep letting me know what you think you are great! :)**_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

_"Gabe is sleeping in his crib. Nikki and Brie took the girls to the pool after her signing at Access. While Randy and John took Logan to a LA Dodgers game. I know neither one of them are fans but the tickets for the sky box were free so what the hell right. I still can't believe I let Randy talk me in to coming to LA for Summerslam. This is becoming just as big as Wrestlemania to be honest Randy had an autograph signing this morning. I haven't seen Dean at all yet. If I am being honest with myself I am avoiding him so here I sit in the hotel room with my son. Randy's stayed at the house a few times over the past several weeks since our zoo trip but I still haven't let him in. I can't ... I love him but there is just something wrong with me. No matter what I do I am just not happy. I try to put on a brave face for all four of my kids but something is missing I feel like a part of me is gone. Apparently Bryan and Brie and watching the kids tonight so that John , Nikki and Randy and I can go to some nice dinner. I told Randy I didn't want to go but John begged me and well who can say no to John Cena."_

Kate sat on the hotel bed writing in her journal. When Gabe started to cry.

"Awe Gabe buddy whats wrong?" Kate said as she got up and picked him up.

She sat back on the bed and began to feed him. When suddenly she was full of emotion and just began to cry.

"I have to stop this. I know buddy Mommy does this often when she is alone huh." Kate said to the baby in her arms.

"Slow down their buddy." Kate said adjusting Gabe a bit. "I didn't think you would be this hungry."

The hotel room door flung open and Kiley and Gracie ran in soaking wet.

"Mommy Aunt Nikki let me jump off the diving board and I did it all by myself."

"That's great princess." Kate said to Gracie as she whipped her tears.

"Mommy I was swimming." Kiley said as she stood there still in her floaties.

"I can see that baby. But umm where is Aunt Nikki?"

"Right here Kate. The second the elevator doors opened they were gone." Nikki laughed. "Brie went back to the hotel room to change she said she would come by in a bit. Kate?" Nikki stopped as she noticed Kate's eyes.

"Gracie why don't you go get in the shower and hang your swim on the towel rack for me please?" Kate asked her.

"OK Mom." Gracie said going into the bath room.

"Kate what's wrong were you crying."

"No it's fine Nikki." Kate said as she put Gabe on her shoulder and began to burp him.

"Kate Lynn please I know your up set talk to me."

"Nikki I promise if there was something to tell I would tell you."

"Well fine but you need to get out of this room it's a nice day go out for a coffee or a walk something. Here let me take Mr. Gabriel." Nikki said with a smile as Kate handed her the baby. "Change and go."

"Why do I need to change?"

"Kate honey I love you but you are looking like a hot mess in those yoga pants and tank top and not to mention did you brush your hair today?"

"Nicole ... Yes I did ... I just tossed it in a sloppy bun."

"Yeah sloppy being the key word." Nikki laughed.

Kate went through her clothes and tossed on white tank top and a black and white strip skirt. She brushed her hair a bit and put it back up in a bun.

"Better Nikki?" Kate said with a laugh.

"yes but you aren't wearing that to dinner tonight are you?" Nikki laughed.

"No I'm not. Are you sure about this I mean watching the kids?" Kate asked.

"Yes I will be fine and if I get into trouble Brie and Bryan are down the hall and if I need reinforcements I will call Ziggler and Ryder."

"And how will the tag team champs help you with my kids?" Kate asked.

"They are big kids themselves they will think of something." Nikki laughed. "No go have a good afternoon."

Kate kissed her kids goodbye and headed for the lobby.

"What the hell am I going to do? Walk around with nowhere to go?" Kate thought to herself as she got on the elevator.

Kate decided to head to SummerSlam access because she didn't know where else to go. She stopped off at Starbucks and got an iced coffee and headed that way. She usually go excited to see all the fans coming out in droves to support their favorite Superstars but she could have cared less this year. There was a huge line for the Wyatt's and of course Roman Reigns along with Seth Rollins. Then she turned the corner and saw Dean finishing up his meet and greet. Her heart ached when she heard the Ambrose chants.

"Why did I have to come here." Kate told herself as she was holding in tears.

Kate didn't want to walk back through the crowd so she walked past his table. Dean was posing with one of fans when he noticed Kate. Their eyes met and Kate couldn't help but stare in to his eyes. But then she couldn't take it anymore and just walked away. She couldn't hold in her tears as she huddled in the corner and began to cry.

"Why do I let him do this to me. Why he doesn't want me clearly he doesn't want me. No one wants me." Kate told herself. "Get a hold of your self Kate.

"Katie?" A raspy voice said to her ear. "Awe Kitty Kat. I've missed you." Dean said as he pulled her close.

"Get off of me!" Kate snapped.

"Katie please." Dean said as he tried to pulled her close.

"No ... don't touch me. You don't have that right now not!" Kate said.

"Kate please understand ... why..." Dean started.

"Understand... understand what that you don't love me or our son that you just left with telling me why. I get it I'm not good enough for the almighty Dean Ambrose ... but you didn't just walk out on me you walked out on our son. Damn it ... Dean I am an adult I get that you don't want me and I can take it. But Logan he is 5 years old now Dean ... and you left he. He thinks you don't love him or want him. You are a selfish ass whole Dean and I am done." Kate told him and she walked away.

Dean clenched his fists and followed her.

"Is that what you fucking think Kate Lynn that I don't want you?" Dean yelled after her he grabbed her hand and took her off to a private room marker Dean Ambrose.

"I fucking love you Kate Lynn with all of my heart I love you."

"No you don't because if you really loved me you wouldn't have left me. You told me that it didn't matter if Gabe was yours or not but it does matter doesn't it. Gabe's is Randy's and you hate that. You also don't want me because I can't give you what you want anymore." Kate said as the tears began to stream down her face.

"Is that what you think? Is that why you think I left because I didn't want you?"

"Yes. Yes Dean that is what I think ... that is how I fucking feel ... I get it you don't want me anymore ... Randy doesn't want me anymore I am just a hollowed out shell of a woman. I get that ... You don't have to want me ... but I wont let you hurt my son ... Logan deserves better than you Dean ... he deserves the world. At least Randy has never walked out on him."

"Kate that's not fair!" Dean yelled back.

"So we are talking fair now ... well you know what's not fair Dean ... making me fall in love with you. Making me love you and then running out on me and leaving me alone. That's whats not fair... you say you love well I call bull shit because you don't run out on the people you love Dean. This is your fault the way my life has turned out is because of you ... YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU AND THEN YOU LEFT ME WHEN THINGS GOT REAL. SO JUST ... GO TO HELL DEAN!" Kate screamed at him.

Dean was holding in tears as he pulled Kate close to him and kissed her. She pulled away and smacked him as she ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going she just knew she couldn't be around anyone. She jumped in a cab and headed to the beach.

"What the hell did I do!" Dean thought to himself as he rubbed his face. "The love of my life hates me. She thinks I ran out on her and our son. I guess I did but it wasn't because I don't love her or want her."

**With Randy**

"Hey Logan did you like the game?" John asked.

"Hell yeah." Logan said with smile.

"Logan Scott the mouth please." Randy said.

"Right sorry. But it was cool and I got to eat nachos and a hot dog. Thank you for my cotton candy Uncle John"

"No problem little man." John said.

"See what you're missing out on my not having kids." Randy told his best friend.

"Yeah well when Nikki and I need our kid fix we just take yours I mean you have some to spare." John teased.

" Yeah ... Yeah." Randy said as they were entering the hotel room Gracie and Kiley were running around the suit jumping on the bed the place was a mess with toys everywhere and Nikki was holding a screaming Gabe in her arms.

"What the hell is going on in here." Randy said. "Gracie Lynn , Kiley Rae you know better than to jump on the beds ... get down and you need to pick up these toys. Logan you help too."

"Daddy I wasn't even here this time." Logan said as he looked up at his dad.

"I know just help please. Nicole give me my son." Randy said as he took Gabe from Nikki he was soon quiet.

"So ummm did I miss something?" John asked.

"No Kate Lynn was crying when I brought the girls back from the pool. She wouldn't talk about it so I just told her to check changed and go out for a bit."

"So where is she?" Randy asked.

"I don't know she hasn't answered her phone and I don't have what Gabe eats." Nikki said.

"Oh you do baby believe me." John smirked.

"yeah well for a baby that don't work John." Nikki said.

"Nicole did you look in the frig?"

"No why?"

"Kate usually pumps enough for the night ... see.." Randy said taking out a bottle and getting it ready for Gabe. "No my son can eat." Randy told her. He began to feed her while the kids picked up their toys ... Randy got on his phone and tried to call Kate but it went straight to voice mail.

"Where the hell is my wife?" Randy said.

"Nikki I know you've had the kids all afternoon but can you watch them at least until I can get ahold of Emma?"

"Yeah that's fine ... just find Kate." Nikki said.

"I am coming with you Randy." John said.

"Oh hell no there are four kids now Cena your ass is staying here."

"Good Luck." Randy smirked as he headed out in search for his wife.

**With Kate**: She was sitting bare foot in the sand with tears streaming down her face.

"I knew I would find you here." Said a male voice behind her.

"Go away please... I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to be alone." Kate said.

"Kate Lynn I love you and I want to be here for you please let me in. Don't shut me out please." He told her.

"I can't ... I am not the woman you fell in love with Randy. I am not that person anymore."

"Kate please ... what is going on with you."

"I am just not good enough for you or anyone not anymore I am not a woman anymore... they took a piece of me and it's gone Randy."

"Is what you think because of the surgery you aren't a woman anymore?"

"That's the way I feel ... I feel... I feel empty."

"Kate you are still a woman ... you are still the love of my life. I still want you ... why do you think the divorce is taking so long to go through?" Randy said.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't signed anything and I keep making excuses and to why things are done. Kate I love you and I never meant to hurt you ... you are the only woman who I have ever truly loved. Please baby let me in ... please say you still love me?"

"Randy of course I love you ..."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews. I love hearing all of your thoughts and opinions on this story**_!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Randy of course I love you..."

"Then let's just work on us please Kate ... let's just focus on our family. Do you remember the night I asked you to be my wife?" Randy asked taking Kate's hand softly in his.

"Of course I do."

***Flash Back***

Kate stood there shocked at what she saw, there were rose petals on the floor and the bed surrounded by candles that lit up the room. Randy stood there in a suit and tie. Kate couldn't believe her eyes.

"Randy?" Kate said.

"Kate Lynn ... I love you so much." He told her as he walked closer to her and softly grabbed both her hands.

"Randy what are ..." Kate began to say but before she could finish he softly place one finger over her lips.

"I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. The thought of you not being by my side just breaks my heart. Kate Lynn there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. (Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a good side diamond ring... with Diamonds around the band) Will you be my wife? "

Kate stood there shocked this wasn't happening this couldn't be happening they've only known each other 6-7 months at the most.

"Randy? Get up please." She told him in a shaky voice.

"Kate?" Randy said still on one knee with the ring on in his hand.

"Randy I ... I... " Kate was shocked she couldn't believe this was happening Randy Orton really wanted to marry her.

Randy looked nervous. " Kate Lynn Will you marry me?" He asked her again.

Kate just stood there she tried to speak but the words just couldn't come out. She wanted to say yes but was it too soon? She looked deep in to the Vipers eyes and they go lost in each others gaze. As a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes Randy! Yes I will be your wife." Kate finally said.

Randy smiled as he place the ring on Kate's finger he picked her up and twirled her around and then dipped her into a passionate romantic kiss.

"I love you!" He told he holding her close to him.

"I love you too."

***End Flash Back***

"Do you remember what else we did that night?" Randy asked her.

"Yes of course that was on of the best nights of my life. We rode around in a limo and you showed me around St. Louis. Randy I love you but we are just not the same people we were back then. Things have changed we've both changed." Kate told him.

"I know that Kate but that doesn't mean that we still don't love each other. I know I told you a while ago that I was done. But I just ... I told you that because I don't want to force you to stay with me if you're not happy. But you being a lone it's breaking my heart."

"Randy I just ... I feel so empty and alone ... I was so mad at you for all the cheating ... I mean I was pissed. I was blinded by my anger and I hated you. I hated you for a long time ... you destroyed us ... when you cheated with Kelly Kelly. But I found away to forgive you and I thought I was over it. But then when I caught you with Brooke. I don't think I ever truly forgave you for that. So yeah I ran to Dean and I did ... love him he was everything you weren't. He never broke my heart the way you did. I know we were still married when I got pregnant with Logan but you know what I'm not sorry because Dean is who I needed at the time. But for some reason I can't seem to let you go."

"Kate I love you and I am not going to pretend that you being with Ambrose didn't break my heart but what matters now is us. We need to work on us and being together. Please tell me that you want to be with me?"

"Randy do you want me? After all these years am I still the one that you want in your bed at night?" Kate asked.

"Yes ... Kate ... I love you and you have given me four amazing kids and you are so beautiful I can't help but want you in my arms. I love you so much Kate."

Kate smiled as she pressed her lips to his.

"I do love you too. But if you break my heart this time ... I get to hit you over the head with a frying pan and bury you in the back yard deal?" Kate laughed.

"Deal but I promise I wont hurt you not this time. I promise you with every thing I am I wont."

They kissed each other again before heading back to the hotel. Kate and Randy got ready for their dinner out with Nikki and John. Randy where a nice suit ... he was putting the kids to bed when Kate came out of the bath room.

"Holy Hell!" Randy said.

"What?" Kate said looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"No..Nothing .. you just look amazing."

"Yeah Mommy you look pretty." Logan said jumping on the bed.

"Thank you but Logan no jumping on the bed please."

"WOW Mom you look very pretty. I like your hair." Gracie said.

"Thank you princess." Kate said as she kissed her daughter's cheek then wiped the lip gloss of her cheek.

Kiley and Gabe were already sleeping.

"Mommy can we watch a movie before bed?"

"Yes .. but just one."

"Cars" Logan said.

"No Tangled." Gracie said.

"How about I chose the movie." Randy said.

"Fine. But pick cars daddy." Logan said with a laugh.

Randy just smiled as he just put in a movie he really didn't even look at which one he grabbed it was the Smurfs. Kate and Randy got the kids seattle when Brie and Bryan showed up.

"Thank you again for watching the kids." Kate told them. "They shouldn't be any trouble Gabe and Kiley are sleeping and Logan and Gracie are watching a movie."

"It's no trouble besides Cena's fitting this babysitting bill." Bryan laughed.

"Well thanks again. If you need anything don't hesitate to call." Randy told them.

They met John and Nikki in the lobby.

"Kate you look amazing I told you that hair style with that dress."

Referring to Kate's white strapless above the knee white dress with a brown belt around the waist. Her hair was down in a side swoop hairstyle. they walked a few blocks to the restaurant and John ordered a nice bottle of wine as they all began to make small talk and actually start to catch up with out the interruption of children.

"So Kate tell me have you ever thought about coming back to work for the WWE?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know. I mean I am not sure what I would be doing to be honest there is no more magazine and it's like the same person or people write the articles for social media and the web site. I mean if they asked I would think about it of course, but the kids are keeping me plenty busy." Kate said when she felt Randy's hand touch her knee softly she couldn't help but smile as she put her hand on top of his.

"So John you ready for you match tomorrow?" Randy asked.

"Always ready you know me. Nothing will ever be as bad as the Summer Slam I got my ass handed to me by Lesnar."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that funny Miss Kate?"

"A little I mean when I watched that I was like who the hell is that because that wasn't John Cena in the ring."

"Ha Ha. But I face Seth Rollins and if I win I get to join this bone head in the main event." John smiled.

They continued to talk and have a great time it was now dessert when Kate looked up and saw that Dean was at the bar with Roman and Seth. She chose to ignore him until their eyes made contact and he headed their way.

"Great." Kate said to herself. "I can't deal with this now."

"Don't let me interrupt this little double date." Dean said. "But Katie can I talk to you?"

"Dean please not now." Kate said.

"Katie please I ... I just want to talk." Dean said as he stumbled over to her side of the table.

"Dean please you're drunk. Go get some rest." Kate said.

Randy stood up at this point.

"Go back to the bar Ambrose. You drunk."

"You'd like that wouldn't you. Me just giving up and leaving my son and the woman I love so you can have her." Dean said slurring his words.

"Dean please not here and not now." Kate said.

"Randy you ass whole you've gotten to her haven't you ... you promised her unicorns and rainbows. But all she'll get from you is heart ache. Katie baby don't be so stupid ... he doesn't love you not like I love you."

"Dean man come on this isn't the place for this." Cena said.

"Back off Cena this has nothing to do with you."

"This has nothing to do with you not any more Ambrose. You're done with Kate and you're done with my family."

"We're done here!" Kate said as she grabbed Randy's hand and headed for the street.

"Katie I need you can't you see that I love you." Dean called after them.

"Roman get you buddy under control." Randy shot back.

"Dean come on man." Roman said pulling his friend.

"No .. .Katie!" He called. "I love you and my son! I want us to be a family ... I need you Kitty Kat."

Randy stopped and was now in Dean's face.

"Let's get one this straight Ambrose this was never you're family. It's always been mine and always will be. I am legally Logan's dad it was just out of the kindness of Kate's heart that you were even apart of our sons life. But you're done so just crawl back go the gutter." Randy said.

That pissed Dean off as he began to toss punches Randy's way. John had come out in enough time to see the fight so he tried to pull Randy off of Dean while Roman tried to pull Dean off of Randy.

"Stop it both of you! Dean please ... Please Stop."

Neither man cared about cries and please coming from the woman they loved. Until Kate got a little to close and one of the stray elbows got her right in the face she fell to the side-walk hard. Nikki screamed and went to Kate's side as the blood was gushing.

"Oh Katie." Dean said stopping and pushing Randy off of him.

"Kate Lynn." Randy said pushing Dean out-of-the-way and going to his wife's side.

John helped Kate up.

"Kate I am taking you to the hospital." Nikki told her.

"I hope you two are proud of yourselves." John told them as they watched Kate holding her face walk away with Nikki.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love hearing all your thoughts and opinions on this story! You are all great so thank you!**_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Does it hurt?" Nikki asked Kate as she laid on the hospital bed in the ER with Ice on her face.

"No it doesn't hurt at all you dumb ass." Kate snapped then she looked over at her friend. "Sorry Nikki ... it's just I can't believe those to ass wholes. Fighting in the street like two should have known better and Dean when did he start drinking so damn much."

"Kate ... Dean's been drinking a lot these last few months he's been put on probation."

"What?" Kate said sitting up on the bed.

"Opps you didn't know ... well he got totally shit faced one night and he got into a bar fight with some random guy I don't know what about anyway he ended up in bed with Paige that night."

"What?" Kate repeated.

"You really didn't know any of this? Anyway Stephanie and Vince found out and were pissed Stephanie was going to fire him right there but Vince is giving him another chance ... but if Randy or John talk to them about tonight he might get fired."

"Damn it ... what is going on with him."

"I don't know but I can tell you it all started when he came back after Gabe was born. I know that's not your fault but I am just saying that's when we all noticed the difference and he's pissy all the time no one can talk to him. He's become reckless in and out side of the ring. John's tried to talk to him about it but Dean says it's none of his business."

"I can't believe this Vince really put him on probation."

"Yeah I don't think it helped that he came to work drunk a few times." Nikki told her.

"Oh my god ... I just ..." Kate said as she laid back down and put the ice on her face.

When the Doctor came back in.

"Good news Mrs. Orton you're nose isn't broken but it will be sore for a few days. I am going to give you a shot for the pain." He told her.

"I want to see Kate Orton! Where the hell is my wife!" They heard Randy's voice from the waiting area.

"Nikki can you go deal with that?" Kate asked.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah ... just give me a few minutes." Kate said.

The Doctor helped Kate sit up.

"This is going to hurt like hell for a few moments there's nothing I can do about that." He smiled.

Kate smiled at the young male Doctor.

"Are you even old enough to be a doctor?" Kate asked.

"We are the same age Mrs. Orton." He told her.

"Really and it's just Kate. Call me Kate. Dr. Thompson."

"Call me Garrett." He told her. "So I have to ask what the hell happened? This is a nasty bruise!"

"What? Oh this ... got into a bar fight. You should see the other guy." Kate laughed. "Owe... it hurts to laugh."

"Yeah it will for a few days and I know it wasn't a bar fight?"

"Well Garrett let's just say that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He just nodded as he held the back of her head and slowly gave her the shot near the nose.

"Owe...ahhhaa." Kate said in pain as both hands held tight to the bed she was sitting on.

"I know ... I know." Dr. Thompson soothed. "There done! It will be sore for a few days and I'm sorry that you'll have to deal with some bruising as well around the bridge of your nose and that nasty black eye." He told her as he slowly cleaned the blood from Kate's face before putting on the nose cast.

"Don't you just look adorable." He commented handing her the mirror.

"WOW I give a whole new meaning to the phrase one hot mess." Kate said.

"I am going to write you prescription for some pain medication take it when you need it."

"Umm I'm breastfeeding ... will that effect anything?"

"It shouldn't be just pump before you take one to be safe. So you have a kid?" Dr. Thompson said.

"Four actually."

"You no way?"

"Yeah 2 girls and 2 boys." Kate beamed.

"Well they are lucky to have a mom like you." He told her. "I am going to get your discharge papers and then you are free to go."

"Kate Lynn! Kate are you in there. Nikki I want to see my wife!" Randy said outside of the door.

"Kate? Do you want to see him?" Nikki said poking her head in.

"Yeah."

"Kate are you sure?" Dr. Thompson asked her with concern.

"Yes it's fine. Just get those discharge papers ready and I can get out of your hair." Kate smiled.

"Oh Kate Lynn ... Sweet Heart I am so sorry." Randy said going right up to her as kissed her softly.

Kate winced in pain.

"Sorry. I am so sorry." He told her once again.

"You should be fighting in the street like an animal. Yet some how I am the one who ended up in here."

"I don't know what else to say except I am so sorry. Oh baby look at your dress." Randy said.

Kate looked down and saw the blood stains on her white dress as she held in her tears.

"Yeah well I guess that's what happens when your husband decides to start tossing punches."

"Damn it Kate Lynn he started it."

"Yeah and you just had to help him out with it. Throwing it in his face that you are legally Logan's dad and implied that I never cared about him. No wonder the man went after you."

"What are you saying Kate?" Randy asked.

"Nothing I am tired and I am sore and I just want to get back to the room and sleep."

"Ok Kate I got your prescription and your discharges papers."

"Thank you." Kate said.

"Hey Randy Orton." Randy told the Doctor.

"Yeah I know. Kate just remember to take it easy. The swelling should go down with in 48 hours and just remember to ice."

"Thank You." Kate said as she signed her discharge papers.

"No problem." He told her.

Randy took off his suit jacket and put it around Kate as they headed out of the hospital.

"You look awesome Kate." John said as they headed to the car.

"I know I am rocking this look." Kate said.

When they got back to hotel the kids were all fast asleep. Kate thanked Brie and Bryan then she went and changed her clothes. Then she checked in and kissed all the kids good night before laying down.

"Kate?" Randy said softly Kate didn't want to talk or fight so she just pretend to be asleep.

**The next morning** Kate woke up and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Well Kate Orton you are looking like a hot mess." She told herself.

The kids were still sleeping soundly so Kate headed down the hall and banged on the door.

"Kate?" Roman said answering the door. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine. He is in there?"

Roman nodded "He finally passed out about 5 this morning after I convinced him not to go to the hospital. That man loves you Kate."

"Yeah well he's got a funny way of showing it. Can you give me a few minutes with him?"

"Sure I was heading to work out anyway." Roman said as he left the room.

Kate walked in and couldn't help but stare and Dean who was sleeping sprawled out on the bed.

"GET UP!" Kate said.

Dean didn't move.

"I said get up!" Kate said a little louder this time.

Dean just moved a little bit but was still out of it. Kate went into the bath room and got a glass of water and tossed it on him.

"What the fuck! Roman you fucking jack ass! I have a hang over from hell you bastard." Dean yelled.

Kate stood there staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh Katie babe ... I am so sorry." Dean said as he went to her and pulled her into him. "Please say that you forgive me. Are you ok?" He asked with concern as he softly placed his hand on her face.

"I am fine. It's not broken just bruised. But I am not here to talk about me I am here to talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Don't play dumb Dean. Why didn't you tell me that you are on probation."

"I knew Randy would tell you."

"He didn't Nikki did." Kate told him. " Please Dean talk to me what is going on with you?" She ask as they sat on the bed together.

"I ... I just I cant' tell you."

"Why?"

"Because Kate you just wouldn't understand."

"Try me... just tell me Dean!" Kate said.

Dean grabbed her hand softly but just stared into her eyes. He didn't know what to say to her.

* * *

**_Thank you for your reviews and comments! I love hearing all of your thoughts and opinions! You are all great! Thank You! Keep being awesome and don't be share leave a comment or a review! :)_**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Talk to me Dean please?"

"I slept with Paige!" Dean finally blurted out.

"OK?" Kate said with hesitation.

"Nikki told you that too." Dean said embarrassed.

"Yes she did. Dean but why? Why have you been drinking so much?"

"Kate ... it's just hard for me to talk about!"

"Dean ... please let me in!" Kate said as she moved closer to him on the bed and softly touching his knee.

Dean still didn't say anything he just softly caressed Kate's cheek with his hand.

"I am so sorry that you got hurt last night. I never wanted to be hurt like this ... " He said almost in tears.

"Dean." Kate said softly. "Please talk to me ..."

He gripped the back of her neck a little harder and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. A moan left Kate's mouth and Dean took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and began to massage her tongue with his. Kate wrapped her arms around Dean's neck as they began to make out. Dean moved his underneath Kate's shirt and began to massage her chest.

Kate slowly pulled away out of breath.

"Dean .. hmm Dean we can't. I can't do th... this we ..ww..we need to talk." Kate finally got out as Dean squeezed her.

Dean had tears in his eyes as he stared at Kate.

"Please baby I need this ... I need you. I can't survive without you. I am nothing without you .. please ... " He said as he pulled her in to another kiss.

"Dean we need to talk." Kate said again as she pulled away.

"Kitty Kat you are so beautiful ... I want you so bad ... I need you .. I need to feel you." He told her as he continued to move his one had under her shirt.

"Dean I can't ... I'm sorry." Kate said as she stood up.

"What the fuck Kate?"

"No Dean not what the fuck ... you need to be honest with me ... what the hell is going on with you? You left me remember? I was home with Gabe and everything seemed fine I was still leaving Randy but then you ... you self ass hole you left me! One morning I woke up and you were gone , no note not even an I hate you. Now you want to have sex? What the hell Ambrose?"

"You really don't know why I left? Why I've been drinking my self stupid these last few months ... almost lost my job?"

"No Dean I don't get it. We were together and happy and then you left me and now you are a drunk slob playing the victim. Sorry that wont fly with me ... so you better tell me what the hell is going on!" Kate yelled. "You broke my heart Dean ... YOU DID THAT! I love you ... but you just left ... again ... just like when Logan was a baby. But this time ... this time I don't know if we can get back to where we were."

"Katie what are you saying you? You're thinking about staying with Randy are you?"

"Dean , Randy did cheat on me many times I get that ... but he never once left ... me or our kids. He never just walked away with out so much as an explanation. You ... you did twice and you are a drunk mess and you still wont tell me what the hell is going on?" Kate said.

"Randy cheating on you is just as bad as me leaving ... Kate so don't may Randy out to be this great guy when we both know the fucking truth about that ass whole." Dean yelled then he stopped too a deep breath in and out. Then he said "If I tell you ... will you stay with me?"

"Dean ... just tell me ...please I am worried about you." Kate told him.

"Fine ... whatever it doesn't fucking matter at this point any way right..." He said. "I am pissed alright... I am so fucking mad that Gabe isn't mine ... I wanted him to be mine so fucking badly but he isn't and that's reality."

"So you just left? Gabe is Randy's and you just left ... after you told me that it wouldn't matter? You told me that you would love him anyway..."

"Kate I know ... and I thought I could be ... I just ... I guess Randy is right I am a scum bag who doesn't deserve you or a happy family. I am just not perfect like the Almighty Randy Orton."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Kate ... I can't deal with the fact that Gabe is not mine ... I thought I could do it. I honestly thought that it wouldn't change anything but when we were told that Gabe was Randy's ... my heart shattered. I can't explain it really but it just did. I still love you and I want to be with you ... I just ..." Dean stopped and looked at Kate with tears in his eyes.

"You can't love Gabe like your own because he isn't." Kate said.

Dean nodded "I know that makes me a horrible person and I don't deal well with heart-break or lose well clearly. I missed you so much that ... I just began to drink so I wouldn't call you. I just drank ... and drank. I didn't care anymore. When I missed you so bad it hurt ... I ... jumped in to bed ... with ..." Dean stopped the look on his face was one of shame and regret.

"With Paige?" Kate finished.

"Yeah ... and a few random bar chicks in Vegas. I am not proud Kate ... but when I saw you the other day ... I knew I made a mistake. I still want you ... I still want us to be together." Dean told her moving closer to her.

Kate took a step back.

"Dean ... how can we be together? If you can't accept Gabe as being Randy's."

"I can work on that ... I still love the kids ... all of them ... I just ... I wanted him to be mine so bad."

"I know."

"To be honest there is a part of me that hopes the test is wrong. I know that doesn't make sense but I still hold out hope that they messed up and Gabe is mine. I wanted us to have another baby together." Dean told her.

"And I can't give you that ... not anymore." Kate said as tears filled her eyes.

"OH Katie ... that's not ... that's not what I meant."

Kate wiped her tears.

"It's fine ... Dean it's the truth ... if you want more kids ... I am not the person you should be with because .. I can't give you that."

"I don't care about having more kids ... all I care about is being with you. I will just have to learn to accept that Randy is Gabe's father. I still have my little Monkey Man ... and that's what matters. But Katie I am ... nothing without you."

"Dean I don't understand ... you left me. Months ago you just walked out on me and my kids not one phone call , not one letter... e-mail nothing. You're son thinks you don't love him anymore he feels unwanted and I can't say I blame him because I feel the same damn way. You didn't love me enough to stay."

"Katie I do love you ... and I love my son I never meant for either of you to feel unwanted. I love you both so much it hurts. Please tell me we can fix this! Please!"

Kate was now at the door of the hotel room.

"I'm sorry Dean ... I just don't see how we can fix this."

Dean fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kate's leg like a child. Tears streaming down his face.

"Please ... I can't survive without you. I wont make it."

Kate slide down the door frame and held Dean close to her.

"I love you ... I just thought ..."

"What ... if you love me Dean then why did you leave me and our son?" Kate asked him.

"Because I didn't want to show you how week I really I am. I wanted Gabe to be mine and seeing him with Randy just drove me crazy I couldn't deal so I left before I did something I would regret. Then I knew it was too late and I just started drinking and sleeping around ... old habits die-hard. But I never stopped loving you or thinking about you and Logan. Sing to me Katie please ... I need you right now ... don't leave me ..."

Kate held on to him tightly and kissed his head as she just began to sing still holding each other tightly against the door.

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful , Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof . As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof._  
_My love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together._  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your... I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life. ...greatest fan of your life."_

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments! I love hearing all of your thoughts and opinions! You are all great! Thank You! Keep being awesome and don't be shy to share leave a comment or a review! :)**_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Thank you Katie." Dean said softly as he laid his head on her chest with his arms around her.

"Dean?" Kate said as she stood up. "I need some time... I hope that you can understand that."

"Time for what? I still love you and want to be with you."

"I know but I just don't know if I want to be with you."

"Katie Please..."

"Dean I don't want to hurt you ... but you need to stop this shit. You are a grown man ... snap out of this ... I get your hurt and pissed that Gabe isn't your son but that doesn't give you the right to get drunk and be stupid and almost lose your job! Grow up Ambrose!" Kate said as she walked out of the hotel room.

Kate headed down the hall and she hear glass break against the door. She took a deep breath in and out it took everything she had not to run back to Dean's room. When she went back into the suit she saw all three kids sitting on the couch eating breakfast and Randy was trying to get Gabe to eat but he was being fussy.

"Hey ... I was worried where did you go are you alright?" Randy asked with concern.

"I am fine ... just needed to deal with something."

"Kate?"

"It's fine ... Give me Gabe. I'll feed him." Kate said as she took the baby from Randy and sat on the bed and began to feed him.

"How are you feeling ... it looks like it hurts."

"It's fine. I think it looks worse than it is. But I will have a nice Shiner for awhile." Kate tried to joked but noticed Randy wasn't laughing.

"Kate Lynn it's not funny. You got hurt last night ... that's not OK. I am so sorry ... I never wanted this to happen." Randy told her as he softly placed his hand on her cheek.

"Randy it's fine. Look I know that we talked about having the kids at the arena for the match but I think we are just going to stay on the bus. Is that alright?" Kate asked.

"No ... Mom! I want to see Daddy win the title." Gracie said coming into the bedroom part of the hotel room.

"I know but princess... " Kate began to say.

"Mommy ... what happened ... you have a funny thing on your face!" Logan said as he jumped on the bed getting really close to Kate's face.

"Don't touch it buddy ... it could hurt mommy." Randy told him softly.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but you know what?" Kate said.

"What Mommy."

" I think a kiss from a special little boy will make it all better." Kate told him.

Logan laughed and softly kissed her cheek.

"What happened Mom?" Gracie asked.

"It's nothing sweetie. It was just an accident. I am fine." Kate said.

"How about you guys get dressed because we need to clean this room before we check out." Kate said while she put Gabe on her shoulder and began to burp him.

After they cleaned the room and packed on their stuff they checked out of the hotel and headed to the arena where they were met by the tour bus. Kate and the kids were on there with four kids it was crowded of course but the kids loved it. Kiley was playing with her toys while Logan and Gracie were of course playing X Box.

"How are you feeling?" Nikki asked.

"I am fine Nikki. It's not a big deal."

"Kate two men were fighting over you in the street. That's a big deal."

"Shh." Kate hushed her. "The kids don't know what happened and I don't want them to know."

"Right ... Sorry." Nikki said looking over at the kids making sure they didn't hear what she had said. "So have you seen him?"

"Yeah I talked to him this morning."

"That's it ... that's all I get. You talked to him this morning?" Nikki questioned.

"Look I told him I needed time. He's not the guy I thought he was ... "

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Kate stated.

"Mom!" Gracie said.

"What Gracie?"

"Are you sure we can't sit ring side and watch Dad's match please?"

"Gracie honey I know you want to but ..."

"Kate how about I watch the kids and you and Gracie can sit ring side."

"Me too Mommy I a big boy." Logan added.

"I know you are ... but I think Aunt Nikki is gonna need help with Gabe."

"OK ... I a good helper Aunt Nikki ... just not with the stinky stuff." Logan laughed.

"Spoken like a turn man." Nikki laughed.

Later that afternoon Kate had Gabe in his stroller as she took the kids into the arena. They were heading to Randy's locker room when they saw Dean talking with Roman.

"Mommy that's Dad." Logan said.

"I know Logan."

"Can I see him."

"Not right now ... honey he looks busy."

"OK."

Randy was in the locker room when they all walked in.

"There are my four favorite fans." Randy beamed as the walked in.

"Four? What the hell? Am I not a fan of the Viper." Kate teased.

"Sorry five favorite fans." Randy smiled as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Dad Mom said we can sit near the ring for your match." Gracie beamed.

"Well then I think I will have to win the title just for you."

"And Me Daddy. I am gonna help Aunt Nikki with my brother." Logan said.

"You like being a big brother huh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it's cool."

"It's cool?" Randy laughed as he began to tickle Logan who was laughing so hard.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kate couldn't help but laugh as she went to get the door. Randy was still tickling Logan who was laughing so hard , Gracie was on trying to help Logan get away from Randy with Kiley also getting involved.

"Be careful ... I don't want anyone to get hurt." Kate said as she opened the door to see Dean standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk please?"

"We did talk this morning."

"Yeah well I think you owe me more of an explanation."

"I owe you are you freaking kidding me?" Kate snapped.

"Kate Lynn is there a problem?" Randy said coming to the door instantly pissed when he saw Dean standing there.

"No everything is fine. Dean was just leaving." She said.

"Katie please ..."

"I said everything I needed to say this morning." she said as she shut the door.

Randy instantly pulled Kate in to a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Kate didn't say anything she just nodded her head yes.

The show started ... Kate and the kids stayed in the locker room. Gabe was sleeping in his stroller while Kiley was out on the couch. Randy came out of the bathroom in his ring gear and his shirt.

"You know ... I never did like your trunks." Kate smiled.

"Why not ... they are like my thing." Randy laughed.

"Yeah well they never have left much to the imagination." Kate grinned.

Randy just shook his head. He missed this Kate ... deep down he honestly missed the way things use to be between them. The carefree who gives a crap ... joking around all the time Kate he fell in love with ... she's been missing for a while ... but he was starting to see her come back to him.

"I still love you so much Kate." Randy told himself as he watched her walk over and check on Gabe.

"Good Luck tonight Dad! I will be watching." Gracie said with a smile.

"That's right which reminds me we need to get to our seats." Kate said with a smile.

"That's right ... I'll have security take you both down and stay with you."

"Randy? Do you really think we need that?"

"Yes." He stated.

Kate and Gracie took their seats and waited for the main event which was a triple treat match for the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship between Randy Orton , John Cena and Roman Reigns.

"I hope Dad wins Mom." Gracie said proudly.

"Yeah and why do you want your dad to win. So he can be the champ of course then he will be the 15 time champion."

Kate just smiled looking at her daughter who was so proud of her dad.

The bell range and the match started ... John and Roman went after Randy first. Then Randy went after John ... it was a great back and fourth match that lasted a good 25 minutes. Until Roman speared John Cena ... then out of no where Randy gave Roman an RKO then pinned him for the 1 ...2...3!

"And your New WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Randy Orton."

"Mom he did it." Gracie screamed like a little fan girl.

They watched on as Randy celebrated in the ring and did his poses on the turn buckle. He came down to were Kate and Gracie were sitting and lifted his daughter over the barricade and gave her a hug and took her in the ring and let her hold up the Championship.

"Happy Birthday Princess." He told her.

"Thanks Dad! This is awesome." She smiled.

Randy greeted some fans that were ring side. Kate jumped over the barricade as well as the headed up the ramp. Randy was riding high. Kate began to remember when he won the title many years ago she was just as proud then as she was now.

"So my husband is the new WWE World Champion." Kate smiled.

"Yeah eat your heart out woman." He said.

However their whole mood changed when they got back stage and saw Seth, Hunter, Stephanie who was holding Kiley and Nikki who was holding Gabe in a heated conversation.

"We have to find him... they are going to kill me." Nikki cried.

"It's not a problem ... we'll find him." John Cena told his girlfriend.

"Find who?" Randy said as he walked up to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asked.

"Kate I am so sorry ... I was changing Gabe and I turned my back for two seconds ... and he ... he was gone."

"What? Who's Gone?" Kate asked looking around for Logan. "Where the hell is my son?"

"I am sorry Kate."

"You lost my son? Where the hell is Logan Nikki?"

"Kate he's probably just hiding." John added.

"You lost our son Nikki? Well we need to find him now!" Randy said.

"We are all looking." Hunter said.

"We will find him." Seth added.

Everyone began to look around the arena. Kate was doing everything she could not to freak out ... it was like she was underwater she felt like she was suffocating. As she heard super stars call out for Logan.

"Kate ... I am sorry."

"Not now Nikki! Give me my son before you lose him too." Kate snapped as she took Gabe from her.

"Where the hell are you Logan?" Kate said as she too began to look for the missing 5-year-old boy.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love reading all of your thought and opinions! Keep being awesome!_**

**_Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! _**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Everyone was still looking for Logan ... Kate went right to Dean's locker room and banged on the door but no answer.

"Dean I swear to god you better open up this door."

But still nothing. Kate opened the door to find the room empty all of Dean's stuff was gone.

"What the hell is going on?" Roman asked coming out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"Logan's gone ... we can't find him ... and now Dean's gone... Oh God ... Roman ... you don't ... think ..."

"Kate calm down first off all ... here you're shaking ... let me take the baby." Roman said in a calm tone.

"If Dean has Logan we know that he wont hurt him ... so let's just call him alright."

Kate's eyes filled with tears as she just shook her head while Roman called Dean.

"Dude where you at?"

"I am heading to Phoenix for Raw. I know we were suppose to ride together but I thought you could Ride with Seth or something." He told him.

Kate couldn't take it she grabbed the phone from Roman.

"Dean do you have Logan?" Kate yelled in to the phone.

"Kate?"

"Yes ... It's Kate ... don't lie to me ... Do you have Logan with you? Please tell me that Logan is with you?"

"Calm down Katie ... Yes Logan is with me."

"Why? Why did you just take him without talking to me?" Kate asked.

"I tried Kate ... I tried to talk to you but you slammed the door in my face. I wanted to spend time with my son. I deserve that Kate ... I know I hurt you both and I want to make it up to you .. but I .. I just needed to spend time with him."

"I am still pissed at you for taking him ... I was going insane ... I thought ... Dean how could you scare me like that?"

"Kate ... I ...just wanted to be with my son. I will talk to you tomorrow when you all get to Arizona." Dean told her.

"Please ... Can I talk to him please?" Kate cried.

"Of course ..." Dean said as he handed the phone to Logan.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi Buddy ... How are you?"

"I am good ... Dad took me to McDonald's and I got a happy meal ... and I even got to have a soda!" Logan said proudly.

"Yeah?" Kate said through her tears.

"Yeah and Ice Cream!"

"Ice Cream too! WOW! So you make sure you are a good boy ok ... let me talk to Dean." Kate said.

"Here Daddy , Mommy want to talk to you."

"Hi!" Dean said.

"Please take care of him."

"Kate he's our son ... of course I will ... look you know why I had to do this. We will talk tomorrow. I love you Katie ... please know that."

"I will see you tomorrow." Kate said.

Kate took Gabe from Roman and went out of the locker room.

"Was he in there? Do we need to put this whole damn place on lockdown?" Randy said.

"No... he wasn't in there but he's fine. He's with Dean."

"Then where the hell is he?" Randy said.

"on this way to Phoenix." Kate stated.

"What? Dean stole Logan and is taking him to Arizona? Hunter call the police I want to report a kidnapping."

"Randy ... please just stop. We know where Logan is ... we know he's safe. We will see him tomorrow!"

"Kate are you serious right now? How do we know Dean wont hurt him or worse what if he's been drinking?" Randy shouted.

"Look man ... I know the way Dean went about this was all wrong but bro he would never hurt his son. He would never do anything to put Logan in danger." Roman said.

"So what? We just let him get away with kidnapping my son?" Randy shot back.

"Look ... Logan is Dean's son and sooner or later every one is going to find it out. Just let the man be a Dad." Roman said.

"He's not Logan's dad."

"Randy just stop ... I can't take this anymore ... Logan is with Dean ... alright we know he's safe. Gracie come on sweetie... I am taking the kids to the bus and putting them to bed." Kate said as she took Kiley from Stephanie and held her hand while taking the kids to the bus.

"Mom?" Gracie asked in a quiet voice. "Is Logan ok?"

"Yeah he is sweetie he's with Dean."

"OK ... Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Dean do that to your face?" Gracie asked as they got on the bus. Kate put a sleeping Gabe in his bassinet and then bent down to her daughter's leave.

"No .. he didn't ... what happened was an accident. It was actually my fault for ... it doesn't really matter. But I do love you Gracie Lynn I hope you know that."

"I love you too Mommy." Gracie said.

"Will you get your PJ's on?"

Gracie nodded and went to get ready for bed while Kate got Kiley ready.

With Randy - He was talking with Hunter.

"Are you really going to let him get away with this?" Hunter asked.

"OH hell know ... that ass whole is going to pay for stealing my son. But the silver lining ... Kate is starting to see what kind of guy Ambrose really is. Bottom line Kate is still my wife and this is still my family no matter how much Ambrose wants it to be his." Randy stated.

"So what are you going to do?" Hunter said.

" I don't know yet ... but Ambrose crossed a line ... Kate maybe one to forgive ... but I sure as hell am not! He stole my son."

**The next day:** They were on the bus heading to Arizona.

"I hate eating on the bus sometimes." Gracie said with a laugh.

"Why is that?" Randy asked as he was helping Kiley.

"Because it's kind of messy. Mostly when Jerry steps on the break." Gracie laughed.

"Yeah well Jerry has always been a crazy driver." Randy laughed.

"You know I can here you Randy." Jerry called back.

"Yeah well I only speak the truth."

"You know I remember when it was just you and legacy on this bus ... now look at you married with four kids." Jerry said.

"Yeah well I wouldn't trade this for the world." Randy said as he winked at Kate.

Kate's phone range and she saw that it was a text from Dean.

"Good Morning Mommy!" Is what it read with a picture of Logan in a pair of Pajamas in the hotel room.

"Kate?" Randy questioned.

"Logan says good morning."

"Ambrose is gonna..." Randy started.

"Nothing .. Randy ... Ambrose nothing. We are not going to talk about this in front of the kids." Kate snapped.

They finally got the arena.

"When is your call time?" Kate asked him.

"It's later today ... 2 or 3 maybe why?"

"Because I am going to the hotel to get Logan."

"Kate Lynn ... I am coming too... I want to get my son."

"Randy ... please I know you are hurt and pissed but please just let me go get him."

"Kate?"

"Please Randy?"

"Alright!" Randy said as he kissed her softly. "I love you!" He told her.

Kate took a cab to the hotel and went to Dean's room. He answered the door but Kate didn't see Logan.

"Where the hell is my son?" Kate said as she pushed past him.

"Good Morning to you too."

"Logan ... Logan honey where are you?"

"He's with Roman down the hall." Dean said.

"What the hell were you think Dean? Taking him with out asking ... taking him and making me worry that something happened to him... how did you think that was a good idea ... what the fuck is the matter with you!" Kate yelled as she starting hitting his chest.

"Kate ... you wouldn't talk to me ... I had to get your attention."

"What? Are you serious right now? You used my son ... to get my attention! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's our son Kate ... no matter how much Randy ignores that ... Logan is mine! My problem ... you want to know what my problem is ... well I fell in love ... I fell in love with a married woman. Years ago ... I thought it was just a crush but it wasn't its love Kate ... I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I am not an educated man the only life I know is life of heart ache ... then I found wrestling and it saved me. Yeah I slept around but it didn't mean anything it was just sex... a way for me to relax and let loose ... it was just Sex... but ... then you ... came into my life and that all changed. It was more with you ... it was love ... you have my heart Kate! You always have ... we have a son because of the love we share. I get that I walked out ... I know that was wrong and selfish but I didn't know how to process this ... how to process what was going on ... Randy has you and the kids ... I was on the outside looking in like a lost dog and I couldn't take it. So I ran ... I didn't know what else to do ... I ran and went back to my old life one where I didn't have any responsibilities. But that didn't work either I was miserable with out you. I love you Kate ... I want us to be a family ... please let me prove to you that I can do this." Dean said.

"Dean ... you messed up .. big time... you left me for starters. Then you took Logan ... You think what you did last night was ok ..you scared the hell out of me last night."

"Katie I didn't mean to scare you... I just needed to spend time with my son. I know the way I went about it was wrong and I am sorry!"

"Yeah well I just don't know if sorry is good enough this time. I know you wanted to see him ... but Dean ... " Kate said.

Dean pulled her and kissed her softly.

"Dean ... we can't ..."

"Please... Kate ... I love you so much!"

"Why ... Why do you love me Dean?"

"I can't help but love you Kitty Kat." He told her as he kissed her again this time with more intense passion.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love reading all of your thought and opinions! Keep being awesome!_**

**_Sorry for the mistakes in the last Chapter!_**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Dean stop!" Kate said as she pulled away.

"Please... Kate ... I love you ... and I know that you love me too. I need you ... I need to feel you!" He told her as he kissed her again.

"Dean ... no ..we can't do this." Kate said this time she pushed him away. "Dean ... how can you think what you did was ok? You kidnapped Logan ..."

"Oh come on Kate ... I didn't kidnap him ... I just wanted to spend time with my son.''

"Dean ... I just ... I can't do this anymore. I need someone who I can count on ... someone who loves me no matter what."

"Katie I do love you no matter what."

"Dean ..." Kate began holding her tears. "I know you want to believe that but ... you don't you couldn't possible. You got pissed when Gabe wasn't yours and you just left me. I didn't hear from you for months. Then I find out that you've been getting drunk and starting bar fights. What the hell and sleeping around with random woman. I get that you were hurt ... but ... you never once asked me how I was doing with all of this... it was all about you and how you felt. The great Dean Ambrose was hurt and pissed so he gets to do whatever the hell he wants and screw the world and who ever gets hurt in the process right? Every thing all about Ambrose ...Damn it Dean ... it still is. My face is busted up because you and Randy were fighting in the street. Then you ... kidnap Logan ... so what ... that I would talk to you. You used our son to get to me... but you still haven't asked how I was doing ... with all of this ... I had a hysterectomy Dean ... don't you get that. They took a part of me ... and I had to deal with all of those changes ... on top of you just up and leaving me. I ... loved you ... so much that I was blinded at what was right in front of me. I loved you so much that I was willing to destroy my family for you! You Dean Ambrose ... but ... what would you have to give up for me? You are a selfish Son of a bitch!" Kate yelled. "What we had ... is done ... I can't do this any more." Kate told his as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Katie you don't mean that... I know I messed up but please let me prove to you that I can do better. I want to be with you!"

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to be with you!" Kate said as she walked out of the room.

She went down the hall and knocked on Roman's door.

"Mommy!" Logan said as he ran to her.

"Hi Buddy. Did you have fun with Roman?"

"Yeah he took me to the gym and then we had breakfast."

"Really? What did you have?"

"Well ..." Logan said. "It was chocolate cereal. Daddy got it for me last night."

"I bet it tasted good. But we need to go."

"OK."

"Kate? Are you alright?" Roman asked.

"Just fine. But umm just take care of Dean ... please."

Kate picked up Logan and began to carry him down the hall. When Dean came out of the hotel room.

"Daddy." Logan yelled as she wrestled away from Kate and ran to Dean.

"Hey Monkey."

"Logan come on buddy ... we need to go." Kate said.

"Please Kate don't do this. Please don't take my son away from me ... I know I messed up but please."

"I'm sorry Dean. Logan let's go."

"Bye Daddy I love you." Logan said while he hugged.

"I love you to Monkey Man and I will see you tonight." Dean told him as he kissed his sons cheek.

Kate picked him up again and carried him to the elevator.

"I will see him tonight right Kate?" Dean said almost in tears.

"Bye Dean." Kate said.

They got back to the arena and went on the bus. Randy was playing around with Kiley while holding Gabe. Gracie was reading a book.

"HI Hot Rod." Randy said.

"Hi Daddy." Logan said.

"Did you have fun?" Randy asked him.

"Yeah we went to McDonalds and then Wal-Mart. Then we drove a long time... but I feel asleep. Then we went to a hotel and this morning Uncle Roman took me to the gym and I got to eat chocolate cereal." Logan said as he jumped up on the couch next to Gracie. "Hi sissy.

"Hi Logan. Do you want me to read to you?"

"No ... can we play? I wanna play?"

"What do you want to play?" Gracie asked her little brother.

"Uno!"

"Uno attack! OK!" Gracie said as she went and set up the game.

"Randy... can I talk to you in the back please!" Kate stated.

"Yeah?" Randy said as he got up and handed Gabe to Kate.

"You are just getting so big aren't you Gabe." Kate said as she kissed his cheek.

They walked back to the bedroom of the bus and shut the door. Kate laid Gabe in his bassinet that was next to the bed.

"What's going on."

"I talked to Stephanie on the phone on the way over here ... and I am flying back east with her. We leave at 2 pm."

"Kate is everything alright?"

"No Randy it's not ... Logan was taken last ... yes it was Dean but ... he's so hurt and angry right now ... I just ... I can't deal with him. I don't want to deal with him and I just want to get the kids home. So we are taking the corporate jet with Steph and going home. Please say you understand."

"Oh of course I understand. Kate Lynn all I want is for you and the kids to be safe and happy and Honey I know that you're not happy." Randy told her.

"Randy I haven't been happy for a long time."

"I know sweet heart and I am sorry for that." Randy said as he pulled her close.

"Randy ... when you get home ... I really think we need to sit down and talk. Do you think we can do that?"

"Of course we can." Randy told her as he kissed her softly. Kate wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He just held her close of a few minutes until they were interrupted by the cries of Gabe. Kate pulled away and went over and picked up Gabe and put on his her shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Randy can you help get the kids ready?"

Randy nodded.

**A few hours later on the WWE corporate Jet:**

"Thank you again Stephanie for letting us fly back with you." Kate said.

"I told you it's not a problem. I know how stressful this weekend has been. How's your face?" Stephanie asked.

"Doesn't hurt that much any more."

"Well it's looking a little better not so swollen. I still can't believe they did that. Hunter was pissed ... and the last night what the hell was Dean thinking? Kidnapping Logan?"

"You know Stephanie I honestly don't think he was thinking. I know he was hurt and angry ... when he gets like that he doesn't think about what he's doing ... he's all emotion. I get he's hurt ... but so am I ... and I just ... I can't do it anymore."

"So ... what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea Stephanie ... No Idea."

"Can I give you my advice as a friend?"

"Of course. You know that."

"Yes ... Randy cheated on you ... a few times. But I know that you two love each other ... I know you've both hurt each other but you love each other still I can see it. I am not saying stay married because ultimately that is up to the two of you. But Randy's always been there for you and the kids no matter what. I know you fell in love with Dean ... but that doesn't mean you fell out of love with Randy. Kate I am just asking that you think about it ... just remember why you two fell in love. I was there when you started dating and I was at the wedding. I know that Randy is still in love you and you love him." Stephanie said.

"Of course I still love Randy ... but ... but somewhere along the way we just ... we just lost each other ..."

"Then find your way back to one another."

**With Randy:** He was in the locker room area talking to Cena.

"So you've almost tied me for Championships." John laughed.

"Almost ... Dude I am like one win away." Randy said. "I honestly don't know how much more of this I want to take."

"What are you talking about you were born a WWE Superstar."

"Yeah but Kate's been raising our kids alone ... she does everything ... while I am on the road ... I did the part-time thing for a while and that worked but... I guess it's just me getting older but I would rather spend my Saturday nights at home with my wife and kids then in a random city wrestling."

"Dude? Really?"

"Yeah ... I mean I love this business but I feel like this business is costing me my family."

"WOW the Randal Keith Orton all grown Up." John mocked him.

"Cena?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up." Randy laughed.

They were heading to Hunter office when they heard a commotion coming from down the hall.

"I don't care Roman ... He's mine!" Dean yelled.

"Dude you can't see him. Not like this ... I know your pissed but calm down."

"She's not here ... Paige told me she left ... she took him and left." He said again.

Just as Randy and John rounded the corner they say a very pissed off Dean being held up against the wall by Roman.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Randy asked.

"Where the hell is my son?" Dean snapped.

"Don't know?" Randy smiled.

"Don't be a smart ass you mother fucker ... I want to know where Logan is ..." Dean said still trying to get out of Roman's tight grip.

"Kate was tired and the kids were getting board so she took them home."

"To the bus?"

"No ... she took them home to St. Louis."

"What without even letting me say good-bye to my son?" Dean yelled.

"Dude calm down." John said.

"Shut up Cena this has nothing to do with you."

"Dean when are you gonna get that this has nothing to do with you... " Randy said. "Kate see's you for who you really are now ... a drunk scum bag who isn't fit enough to tight my wrestling boot let a lone be a father or a husband."

"You and Kate are over Randy ... you're getting a divorce that should be final any day ... then Kate and I will be together."

"Yeah ... well you see the divorce paper work ... well it wasn't really official seen by the judge yet ... so it's still being processed... opps! Kate's still my wife and those kids are mine!"

"Logan is mine ... he's mine Randy can't you just let me have him ... you've taken everything else ... Kate hates me ... Gabe's not mine. Can't I just have Logan." Dean cried.

"Sorry Logan is an Orton. Always has been. Dean ... get in through you head ... this is my family and there is nothing in this world that is going to destroy that. Especially you ... so Ambrose this is your last ... warning stay away from my family."

**Later that Night** : Kate got home and put all the kids to bed. They didn't even watch Raw ... she had , had enough of the drama and the WWE. She took a shower and then grabbed some ice for her face and laid down. When her phone went off ... with text message from Nikki.

"Did you watch Raw? OMG Hunter is pissed ... I can't believe that happened!"

Then a message from Dean.

"I am not sorry for what happened. I love you Kate!"

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love reading all of your thought and opinions! Keep being awesome!**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last Chapter!**_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Kate ran in to the hospital frantically searching for Hunter.

"Where is he?" She demanded at the nurse who was at the front desk. "I need to see my husband where is Randy Orton."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I am going to need to see idea."

"What the hell are you talking about? He's my husband and I have every right to see him." Kate yelled once again looking through her purse to get out her ID. "This is unfricken believable show ID for my own husband."

"It's alright Lucy. She's the wife." Hunter said as he came around the corner.

"Hunter thank god what the hell is going on?"

"Well the press has been trying to get information on Randy's condition and they've sent some woman in here pretending to be you."

"I want to see him."

"Alright .. I will take you too him."

Kate walked into Randy's and there he laid looking so helpless like a child.

"Oh God. Hunter what the hell happened."

"Talk to Ambrose!" Hunter said.

"Did you fire him?"

"No... but he left after the attack. No one knows where's he at."

Kate just nodded as she grabbed Randy's hand.

"Kate?" He said as he came to.

"Hey Viper. What you thought you need more attention or something?"

"You know me."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a dump truck. No permanent damage done. Please tell me the kids didn't see Raw?"

"Wasn't a dump truck but I heard it was like 20 steel chairs something about a suplex on to a table and kendo stick. Not to mention the duck tape. No the kids didn't see Raw"

" Good. So you're moms with them?"

"Yeah. You're mom stayed with them until my mom got there. Are you sure you're alright? You look like hell."

"Oh you just love-making me feel good. I love you!"

"I love you too." Kate said as she kissed him.

After spending a little more time with Randy Kate went to the hotel and checked in she had just laid down on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Hunter I told you that I'm ..." Kate was stopped when she saw Dean standing there.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk to you!" He said as he walked into the room.  
"What makes you think I have anything to say to you?" Kate said. "Wait have you been drinking tonight?"

"Yeah maybe I had a few beers!"

"Were you drunk when you attacked Randy on Raw."

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Dean ... he's out of action for a few months. He knee is all busted to shit and he has a concussion. What the hell were you thinking attacking him like that ... I mean really ... steal chairs , kendo sticks ... the ring steps ... duck taping him to the table after a suplex then beating him? You could have killed him. Thank goodness security came and finally stopped you!"

"Oh come on Kate ... be real it's all part of WWE Entertainment."

"What you did Dean that wasn't entertainment that was a blood bath. Do you even care that he is out of action? No of course not."

"Kate don't act like you care about him ... your divorcing him. So what do you care."

"You just don't get it do you Ambrose... You just don't fucking get it."

"Get what baby?" '

"I'm not your baby. I told you were are done."

"You don't mean that. Katie we belong together."

"Dean you know that I love you but this .. us ... it was never going to work. There was just no way that we could have ever been happy. I am sorry."

"So you're staying with Randy?"

"Dean please listen to me ... I am so grateful for everything we've had but Dean I am sorry I don't love you. Not like I should and not like you need."

"Katie please don't say that. We are ment to be together. I love you so much."

"Dean listen to me please I don't doubt that you love me but you need some one that's not me. Our whole relationship was messed up I am married and for the past several years I have been selfish and looks where that has gotten us ... all of us. Dean you are a drunken mess , Randy is laying in a hospital bed , I have busted face and you the kids. Well it's amazing how well-rounded they all are considering the shit that's been going around them. Dean I will always love you but I am just not in love with you the way that I should be. There is a woman out there that will love you for you I am ..I am just not her."

"So that's it? I am just supposed to accept this? Accept the fact that you are going back to that cheating bastard? What about me your just tossing me out with the trash."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. I am trying to be an adult about this. Us ... this affair should have ended years ago I just I needed you. But it was wrong Dean it was all wrong. I know we love each other but just not the way that we should."

"That's it then ... I am just supposed to what Kate? Walk out on my son?"

"You know that I would never keep him from you. You are Logan's dad and you have a right to see him. We will work something out."

"You mean Randy will work something out like the last time. He will be in control? Yeah Kate because that's fair."

"It will be different this time I promise Logan loves you and you love him. You will see each other and be apart of each other lives. But as far as you and me Dean we can't be anymore than friends. This is what should have happened years ago and I am so sorry for leading you on and stringing you along all these years. I realized that hurt you and I can't be the reason you lose your job and get drunk all the time. So please get the help that you need Dean don't do if for me do it for yourself and for our son because he needs you and I know that you need him." Kate told Dean.

"Katie please?" He said pulling her close.

Kate wrapped her arms around him she could all she could smell was beer.

"Dean you need help. You can't do on this way."

"Well I always said I would die a young death."

"That's not funny. Dean Ambrose you have a son that needs you so please get help with whatever is going on with you."

"What's going on with me? Well lets see the only woman I have ever loved just told me that she doesn't love me like she should and I need help. That's what's going on with me."

"Dean I know you're hurt but there is more to this than that. You started drinking months ago."

About a Week Later: Dean agreed to get help he checked into a rehab that would help him not only with his drinking but with his emotions as well. Kate went to see him before she went to the hospital to check in on Randy.

"You are looking a lot better. Like you're cleaned out."

"Yeah. I am sorry for everything I hope you know that."

"I know and I am sorry too!" Kate told him.

"Kate I do love you and I can't say that I understand this .. I mean us. But I just want you happy and I know that I've been selfish too."

"Dean I will always love you and I don't want anything to happen to you so please take care of your self. Get better so you can be there for Logan." Kate told him.

Later that afternoon Kate was at the hospital with Randy.

"Are you ready to be going home?" Kate said.

"Yes. I miss the kids!" Randy told her as he sat on the side of the bed in his street clothes.

"They miss you too. They've been bugging my mom and yours for the past week."

"Well I am just ready to be home and sleep in my own bed with my wife." Randy said with smile.

"Yeah well don't get to excited Mr. you heard the doctor no physical activity."

"He didn't mean I could do a little of this" Randy said as he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Randal we agreed to take this slow." Kate said.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" he asked her.

"Of course I do." Kate said.

***Flash Back***

"Kate Lynn I love you so much To be honest writing these vows was hard for me because I love you so much that words just don't seem to be enough. You are the love of my life, so today I stand before you as you become my wife, I vow to love you even when you tell me off, I will always be by your side through the good times and the bad , I will love you , honor you , cherish you and be faithful to you. No matter how many miles are between us you will alway be on my mind and in my heart. I love you so much Kate and I am honored that to become your husband."

"Kate Lynn?" The minster said.

Kate tried not to hold in her tears but Randy's words were perfect and tears began to fall from her eyes, Randy wiped her a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Randy I love you too! You have made me the happiest woman in the world and I can't wait to start our lives together. When I was a little girl I always dreamed that one day I would marry my Prince Charming. I never imagined that my dream would come true you are my everything Randy, you are more than I could have ever dreamed of. I love you and I promise to love you , honor you and cherish you , and when you make me mad I will tell you off because that's who I am. I am honored to call you my husband. You have a hold on my heart Randal Keith Orton one that no one will ever break! I love you Now and Forever."

Randy kissed her cheek. Then they exchanged rings.

As Randy placed the ring on Kate's left hand. He said "Kate this ring as a symbol of my love for you where it and think of me always."

Kate smiled As she placed the ring on Randy's left finger she said "Randy take this ring as a symbol of my love for you where it and think of me always."

"By the power vested in my I now pronounce you husband and wife. Randal you may kiss your beautiful wife." The minister said.

Without any hesitation Randy pulled Kate close and dipped her and kissed her passionately for several minutes. Their friends and family cheered and clapped. When they finally came up for air.

"It is my Pleasure to Introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Randal and Kate Lynn Orton."

***End Flash Back***

"I love you Kate. I know we have been through hell and back but I know that we can make it ... I am glad we are getting another chance. You and the kids are my life. I love you Kate Lynn Orton Now and Forever."

"I love you too Randal Keith Orton."

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep them coming! I love hearing what you all have to say!**_


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**4 Weeks Later:**

"Logan Scott Orton hurry up! We're gonna be late." Kate called up the stairs.

"Are you excited about your first day of school?" Randy asked Gracie.

"Yes 4th grade at a new school. I am nervous all my friends are at my old school." She told them while eating her cereal.

"I know princess but you'll see that this is for the best." He told his daughter.

When Logan finally came running in to the kitchen.

"Logan Scott what the hell are you wearing?" Randy asked.

"My clothes wearing this to school."

"Bubba that's not what I had laid out for you."

"I know but I didn't want to wear that I wanted where my cape."

"I know buddy ... will you please change?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah but can I wear this when I get home?"

"Of course you can hot rod."

About and hour later they dropped the kids off at School ... Randy was still limping but was off the crutches now.

"Have a good first day of first grade Hot Rod." Randy said as he gave him a hug.

"I will Daddy! Love you."

"I love you too."

"You be a good boy alright?"

"I will! My teacher is really pretty." Logan said with a grin.

"What?" Kate questioned.

"Yes she's hot right daddy!" Logan smiled as he ran in to the class room.

"Hi Ms. James."

"HI Logan it's nice to see you again. Do you remember how to spell your name?"

"Ye N!"

The young teacher laughed.

"Very good. Now can you find you table." She said.

Logan nodded and rushed to find his name.

Then they walked Gracie to her class room.

"Have a good day princess." Randy said he went to kiss her cheek but she back away.

"I will Dad." Gracie put her stuff in her locker and went into the room.

After dropping off some paper work and lunch money in the office Kate and Randy were on their way home.

"Did you see that." Randy said.

"Did I see what?" Kate asked.

"Gracie she didn't let me kiss her."

"Randy ... she's 9 now honey she's just getting older. It's fine I know it breaks your heart but that's just part of growing up."

"Yeah well I hate it. She's not dating until she's 40 and neither are you princess." Randy said looking back at Kiley who was in her car seat.

" But Logan and Gabe can? Double standard Mr. Orton don't you think."

"I didn't say my boys could date either."

"But you did have a conversation with Logan about girls?"

"What no I didn't" Randy laughed.

"So you two didn't talk last week after the school open house about how Ms. James was hot?" Kate laughed.

"Alright but he started it."

"Right." Kate laughed.

Kate and Randy had spent he last few weeks in therapy they were open and honest with each other there was of course tears, and yelling but over all they were finally in a good place. Kate did talk to Dean twice a week he was out of rehab and getting ready to go back to work. Kate and Randy had a long debate about Logan and Dean's relationship but they finally agreed that they both needed each other in their lives. So they agreed to let Dean see Logan on his days off and he could travel with him one weekend a month. Dean was learning to except the fact that this was his life and that he needed to move on from Kate.

That afternoon Kate put the Kiley and Gabe down for their naps and began to pick up the house a little bit.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Randy who was in his recliner with his feet up.

"Good I think my knee is getting better thinking I should be able to start training again full-time."

"Yeah? That's good."

"Do you remember the morning after our wedding?" Randy asked with a smiled.

"Of course I do." Kate said.

***Flash Back***

"Good Morning Mrs. Orton." Randy said looking at his new bride.

"Good Morning Mr. Orton." Kate said with a smile.

He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her neck and collar-bone.

"You are so amazing baby I love you so much." He said while still kissing her neck.

"hmm I love you too."

"I have a surprise for you."

Kate looked her new husband up and down as her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Really?" Kate said as she kissed him again.

"We are going to Greece!" Randy said with a smile.

Kate slapped his chest ... Randy and making him laugh.

"Shut the fuck up... you're not serious?" She blurted out.

"Very ... my wife deserves a honeymoon. So after Monday Night Raw ... we are going to Greece."

"I love you so much Randal Keith Orton!"

"I love you too Kate Lynn Orton."

Kate crashed her lips into his they spent the whole day in bed ... in their wedded bliss.

*End Flash Back*

"I remember that morning well too. That's when I told we were going to Greece. I think we should take a little trip." He told her as he handed her an envelope.

Kate opened it and was shocked.

"No ... Randy? Really?"

"Yeah we leave in 2 weeks."

"Greece? You are taking me to Greece?"

"Yes ... I know that we've had our ups and downs these last 10 years. But Greece was where we went on our honey moon and it was amazing and I want to speed 5 uninterrupted days with my wife."

"Randy that's a whole week ... what about the kids? We have four of them you know." "I know and my parents will be here the first part of the week and your parents the second part."

"You think you are so slick don't you Mr. Orton?" Kate smiled.

"OH I know I know I am. I love you Kate and I want to prove it to you."

"I love you too. I am sorry for being so stupid ... about everything."

"None of that now ... we've talked these problems to death in therapy no need rehash the past Kate Lynn. We are moving forward."

"Moving forward... and going to Greece. I love you so much."

"I love you too!" Randy said as he kissed her.

* * *

**_Thank You so much for your comments and reviews! Keep being wonderful and letting me know what you think! _**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**7 years Later:**

"Mom! Have you seen my DS?"

"Logan Scott I told you not to lose it." Kate told her 11-year-old.

"I didn't but Gabe was in my room I know he was the little butt hole."

"I was not!" Gabe now 7 yelled at his big brother. "You're the butt head!"

"Boys ... What have I told you about the name calling."

"Mom you can tell them until you are blue in the face but they're boys they never learn." Gracie now 15 said.

"Are you still going to the movies tonight with Peyton?"

"Yeah ... and well Kyle and Hayden."

"Wait a minute here princess!" Randy said coming into the kitchen with Kiley now 9 right behind him.

"There are boys going to the movies with you?"

"Yeah Dad. Geez please don't make a big deal about it. Kyle just got a new car so he's driving."

"Back the teenage bus up a minute ... you're going to the movies with a boy who is driving you? Yeah not happening princess. I will drop you off when I take Kiley to her friend Courtney's."

Kiley laughed "Mom did you get Courtney's birthday present?"

"Yes I did. It will be ready when you get home from school. Randy , Gracie is old enough to go to the movies with a boy ... when I was 15 I .."

"Kate I love you but don't give our daughter ideas. I've heard the stories about when you and Kelly were 15."

"OH Randy they weren't that bad." Kate smiled. "Now hurry up all of you with your breakfast you're gonna be late for school. Logan remember I am picking you up early from school."

"Right it's Dad's weekend. Does he have any house shows?"

"Sunday I think is what he said. Not sure I know that he is flying in from Vegas not sure what the plan is."

Kate dropped all the kids off at school about a half and hour later and then headed home. She began to clean up the kitchen from breakfast then went to gather the dirty laundry from up stairs. Randy was in his office working on something for the WWE. He was more into management now he wasn't an active wrestler anymore but he did make guest appearances every now and again.

"OH Gabe." Kate smiled when she picked up his dirty clothes off his floor and saw Logan's DS.

She went into Logan's room and saw that he was all packed and ready to spend the weekend with Dean. It wasn't easy for Dean to move on from Kate it took a few years before he found the right girl for him her name is Anna they've been married now for about two years and have twin girls Reagan and Rylee. Dean's happy and Kate is happy for him.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Randy asked.

"Just making sure Logan is all packed up ready to spend the weekend with Dean."

"You know ... we have the house to our self tonight?"

"What?" Kate said as she felt the Vipers arms around her waist.

"Yeah ... Kiley is sleeping over at Courtney's ... Gracie is going to the movies ... then she'll call and just beg to stay at Peyton's. Logan with will be with Dean."

"umm you're forgetting the youngest one ... the mini version of you running around here that RKO's anything he can think of."

"Right my Gabe the man ... you know his technique is spot on he's a future super star."

"Says the future Hall of Famer?"

"John said it was just a rumor we don't know if they will induct me this year."

"Yeah well if they don't we riot Orton." Kate laughed. "But my point is that we wont have the house to our selves."

"Right ... damn whose idea was having this many kids anyway?" Randy laughed.

"If I remember right it was yours."

"Yeah well I was young and dumb."

"Shut up." Kate laughed as she kissed her husband softly.

They had their troubles over the years and almost called it quiets a few times after they both cheated on each other things went from back to worse. But after Kate ended things with Dean she knew that her heart would always belong to the Viper as much as she loved Dean she just loved Randy more and he loved her.

That afternoon: Kate got Logan out of school and then headed to the airport.

"So Mom are gonna go to mania this year. I mean all of us?"

"Probably why?"

"Well I heard Uncle John tell Dad that he thinks he'll be inducted in the hall of fame. That would be kick ass."

"Logan Scott!"

"Sorry I know the mouth."

"Does you're dad let you talk like that?"

"Which one?" Logan said like a true smart ass 11 year old.

"Either one take your pick!"

"They both do ... but Dean said I shouldn't talk like that around you because it's not polite."

"And Randy?"

"Well he said I should only do it around him."

"Both those men drive me crazy some days."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me dad?"

"Which one?" Kate said in a mocking tone like the one Logan used.

"Dean?"

"Oh Buddy of course I do. I will always love Dean ... for many reasons but the most important one is that he gave me you and I love my Logan Scott." Kate said as she reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Yeah .. .Yeah I love you to Mom."

They reached the airport and there stood Dean. Every now and then Kate's heart would flutter when she saw him as the memories of their past would flood her mind but she would push those aside.

"Hey Kitty Kat." Dean said as he hugged her. "Hi Monkey. You ready for a kick ass weekend."

"Hell.. I mean Yes Dad I am."

Dean laughed.

"So no wife this weekend?" Kate said with a smiled.

"Nope she's staying at home with the girls Rylee has some ear infection."

"So it's just the boys."

"Dean remember our son is 11 ... no bars or strip clubs."

"So I can just order a stripper to come to the hotel room then right?" Dean Joked.

"You're an ass you know that." Kate said.

"Yeah but you love me." Dean said with a wink.

Kate smiled as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Well you boys have fun Logan be good and don't get into trouble."

"Never." Logan said as he walked a few feet away from his parents.

"We'll be fine Kate."

"I know you will be you always take care of our son." Kate smiled as Dean pulled her into a hug.

Kate watched at they headed for security then she went home. That afternoon Kate went was a busy mom getting the kids from school. Gracie headed off with her friends and Kate took Kiley to her friend Courtney's.

"Have a good time baby girl."

"I will Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Kate said as she handed her daughter the sleeping bag.

Kate talked to Courtney's mom for a few minutes before heading home. She walked in it was already at 7 pm but the house was quiet.

"Randy? Gabe? I'm home?" Kate called as she walked into the living room there stood Randy with candles lite.

"Randal Keith Orton what the hell is this?"

"I told you we would have the house to ourselves."

"Where is Gabe?"

"I talked him into going to Spencer's for the night."

"You are a sly one Orton."

"They don't call me the Viper for nothing." He told her as he pulled her close when music began to play they began to dance.

_"Look into my eyes you will see. What you mean to me._  
_Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._  
_You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart you will find , There's nothin' there to hide._  
_Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

_There's no love like your love And no other could give more love._  
_There's nowhere unless you're there All the time, all the way, yeah._

_Look into your heart, baby... Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true: Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

_Everything I do, darling. You will see it's true._  
_You will see it's true. Yeah!_  
_Search your heart and your soul You can't tell it's not worth dying for I'll be there , I'd walk the fire for you , I'd die for you Oh, yeah. I'm going all the time, all the way."_

"Awe Our wedding song." Kate said as she laid her head on his chest at they danced.

"I love you Kate Lynn."

She looked up at him with a smile.

"Even after all these years?"

"It hasn't been easy but I always knew we would make it. I love you now more than ever." He told her.

"I love you too"

Randy smiled as he gave his wife a passionate Kiss.

_"The course of true love never did run smooth." - William Shakespeare_

* * *

_**Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Thank you for your comments and reviews I loved hearing what you had to say. You have been great! Don't be shy and let me know what you think again thank you so much for your time and I hope you enjoyed all three stories about Randy and Kate along with Dean of course.**_

_**Author's Note: I know that some of you wanted Kate with Dean ... yes they love each other and always will. But the man who stole her heart was Randy! Hope you aren't to disappointed! :)**_


End file.
